Dreams, Changes, and a Vampire
by Shadowwolf08
Summary: Plagued by incessant dreams, Tsukune Aono feels his heart is growing close to an important decision. The question is: how will the rest of his friends take it? When all is said and done, will Tsukune be able to keep all his friendships intact? Or will he end up moving on without them?
1. Once Bitten

**Hello everyone! I am here with my very first Rosario+Vampire fanfic. I honestly can't describe how excited I am. Rosario+Vampire just happens to be my favorite anime next to Inuyasha. I have to say that I am absolutely crazy about Tsukune and Moka! Especially Vampire Moka. This story will take place the day after the events in episode 13 of Rosario+Vampire Capu2(the end of the anime so far) I just loved it when Tsukune was bitten by Vampire Moka for the first time! I just thought it was SO cute the way she held him. And, OMG, when she winked at him! Ahem! Anyway, this is DEFINITELY going to be a MATURE rated story, just so you are all warned, due to explicit sexual material and some minor language. I will base everything off of what I have seen in the ****anime**** as I have only begun reading the manga. That being said, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the super awesomeness that is Rosario+Vampire T.T

**Summary: **Her words continued to haunt him, and her every look seemed to almost paralyze him, but Tsukune couldn't help but feel that she was right: his time for indecision was coming to an end. Plagued by incessant dreams, Tsukune Aono feels his heart is growing close to an important decision. The question is: how will the rest of his friends take it? When all is said and done, will Tsukune be able to keep all his friendships intact? Or will he end up moving on without them?

**Warnings: **This chapter contains explicit sexual dreams and some minor language. Don't read if you can't handle

**Also, Please Note: **Inner Moka's dialogue will be in bold and italics **ONLY** when talking through the rosary.

Dreams, Changes, and a Vampire

Chapter 1 part 1: Once Bitten

Tsukune gave a pleasant sigh as he stretched his legs underneath his covers, the dim light of the lamp on the table beside his bed the only thing illuminating his room, as he lay on his left side facing the wall. Giving a small yawn, he smiled softly; he felt so warm!

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he quickly realized that he wasn't alone. He froze as a warmer, much softer, body pressed against his bare back. Pale, feminine arms gently wrapped themselves around his waist, causing the blanket to fall away. He bit his lip, blushing as he felt one of the arms shift, slowly sliding up to his chest to rest their hand over his heart.

Who was in his bed with him?! Most importantly, why were they naked?!

Tsukune felt his whole body heat up, and his heart began to pound as the arms gently tugged him back, drawing their bodies even closer and eliminating all space between them. The individual was obviously female; he could feel her soft breasts pressing against his bare back. He desperately tried to regain some sort of control as he squeezed his eyes shut. The last thing he needed right now was a nosebleed. He would've turned around, but the arm that was around his hips held him gently, yet firmly, in place.

If he wasn't so embarrassed and nervous, Tsukune might have smiled. Whoever the woman was, her heart was absolutely pounding; he could feel it against his back. She brought her lips to his ear then, breathing into it softly.

Tsukune felt a shiver run down his spine.

This seemed to please her as she hummed softly in reply, slowly dragging her lips downward to his tender neck and causing her soft hair to fall against his shoulder

Tsukune gasped. Her lips were so soft! All coherent thought seemed to leave him, his eyes glazing over as he felt her place a long, gentle kiss against his heated skin.

This seemed to excite her as she became even more passionate, placing slow, tender kisses all the way down his neck to his shoulder.

Tsukune couldn't take any more of this teasing. He hadn't quit blushing, and his heart felt like it was going to explode. He did the only thing that he could do; he whimpered for her.

This seemed to be exactly what she wanted as she closed her lips over the back of his neck, beginning to gently suckle the soft skin.

Tsukune instantly closed his eyes in pleasure. He knew he should stop her, but he just couldn't bring himself to. Truth be told, the sensation felt too good for him to stop her. Oddly enough, he couldn't even bring himself to worry about the fact that he couldn't remember what he had been doing before this.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the woman bit down gently, giving him a small love-bite and causing him to breathe a soft moan. Well, she had definitely succeeded in arousing him, if that was her plan.

This only seemed to excite her further as she continued her loving attentions to his neck, causing him to shudder as she bit down again. She began to trace her tongue along the place she had bitten, clearly working on leaving a mark.

Tsukune felt his body begin to tremble. Why wouldn't she quit teasing him? He tried to roll onto his back, only to have her tighten her hold around his waist and give a reprimanding bite to the right side of his neck.

He whimpered again; she was toying with him now. He gasped when she rewarded him with another love-bite, her fangs pressing against his shoulder lightly as she continued to lap gently at the mark she was leaving.

Wait…fangs…?

It was then that Tsukune noticed the rosary and leather collar that lay, discarded, on his nightstand. How had he not noticed that before? If the rosary was here, then…the person kissing his neck had to be…

"M-Moka?" Tsukune questioned, his voice quivering.

Obviously too busy to verbally answer, the only reply he got was a soft hum and another gentle bite.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the silver hair that had draped over his shoulder and reached out to run his fingers through it.

Tsukune could hardly believe what he was feeling; Moka's true form kissing on him? It was all too much.

Angling his arm back, he gently wove his hand through her silky hair, gasping at the softness. She purred in satisfaction, causing him to smile.

Smiling softly, herself, the young vampire removed her hand from his chest and grabbed the hand that was in her hair, kissing it lightly before nudging it back to its former position.

Tsukune's whole face turned red as she bit him again, causing his arousal to throb with want. He couldn't help the yelp that escaped his throat when the hand that was resting at his hip slipped down to caress him; tentative at first, then more firmly as she began to squeeze lightly.

Tsukune let out a strangled moan, quivering in her arms. If Moka hadn't been holding onto him, he probably would've leapt straight off the bed.

Why wasn't he struggling more? Then again, why should he? It felt…so right…

He heard her chuckle lightly at his outburst, and he immediately blushed. Why was this Moka even touching him? And why were they BOTH naked? Had they…

Tsukune's eyes widened. Had he and Moka…DONE something? After all, his mind was a bit foggy at the moment. Not that he really minded giving up his virginity to Moka, heavens no, but it was kind of a shock.

Moka took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to regain control as she moved her hand back up to his hips. His scent was driving her absolutely wild with desire! If he kept those cute, little noises up, she wouldn't be able to control herself. She froze when she detected the scent of his blood. Raising her head from his neck for a moment, she noticed that he had apparently suffered a nosebleed. Snickering lightly, she lifted her hand from his chest once more and gently wiped away the blood from his nose with her right index finger, licking it clean before she placed her hand back over his heart.

Moka smiled. His heart was pounding, and his blood tasted so unusually sweet today. Unable to help herself anymore, she brought her mouth back down to his neck, slowly sinking her fangs into his tender flesh with a soft moan. Trembling as she tasted his blood on her tongue, she slowly began to suck on the wound, drawing in small sips of his precious, life-sustaining liquid.

Tsukune yelped at first, then groaned as he felt her begin to nurse the wound, lapping at it softly.

"Oh, Moka…," he moaned softly, shuddering as she gave his wound another slow lick.

Why was he so turned on by this? Shouldn't he be stopping her about now?

She returned his sentiment, his name a whispered rush of passion on her lips. She released him then, allowing him to roll onto his back as she moved to straddle him.

"M-Moka?" Tsukune whispered, eyes widening.

Was she gonna... ?

The vampire stared into his wide, brown eyes for a moment, her crimson eyes seeming to glow with unguarded passion and love.

Tsukune swallowed hard. He had never seen such a look in her eyes before; at least not with THIS Moka. His eyes crossed in pleasure as she shifted, aligning their hips. He gave an embarrassed squeak as he instantly felt her heat against him, causing him to quiver as his whole body began to blush.

_Oh, God, she's really gonna…_

His thoughts trailed off as she gently pressed her lips to his, being very mindful of her fangs as she began to slowly move her lips against his own in a soft, gentle kiss. He froze, giving a soft moan as he felt her begin to nip gently at his bottom lip. Trembling, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

Moka tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss as she reached down and slowly guided him into her. Arching her back, she brought their bodies fully together with a soft, shuddering moan.

Tsukune felt all the air leave his lungs immediately. It felt so good! He knew that he definitely didn't have the willpower to stop her now. Shaking, he raised his hand to the back of her head and gently ran his fingers through her soft hair, hearing her sigh in pleasure against his lips. He gave a sharp gasp of ecstasy as he felt her slowly begin to move against him.

Moka took the opportunity to deepen the kiss even further, gently slipping her tongue into his mouth to caress his as she continued with her slow, almost torturous, movements.

Tsukune moaned as his eyes closed tightly in pleasure. No words could ever describe how good he felt at the moment. Unable to resist any longer, he felt her whole body shudder against him as he timidly began to move with her…

Tsukune groaned as a loud buzzing noise sounded in his ears, followed by a sharp, throbbing pain in the back of his head. Slowly opening his eyes, the teen was shocked to find himself on the floor of his dorm and fully dressed in his green pajamas, his alarm-clock blaring obnoxiously.

The teen shut his eyes with an agitated groan as the realization that it had all been just a dream finally sank in.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he disentangled himself from his sheets and stood up, slamming his hand down on the offending device and causing it to cease its awful noise.

Ever since he had sealed Moka's other half away again yesterday afternoon, the guilt had begun to set in. Sure, he was absolutely thrilled to see the Outer Moka again, but this nagging feeling of betrayal remained.

Had he ever once asked if Moka's inner self WANTED to be sealed away again? No!

Tsukune squeezed his eyes shut. What was wrong with him? Had he really fallen in love with Moka's inner self? The teen shook his head. That was the stupidest question he'd ever heard! Of course he loved her! She WAS the REAL Moka, after all.

Yawning, he stretched his arms over his head, blushing as he realized the physical state his dream had left him in.

_Oh, great! I'll have to take a cold shower now…_

Sighing in resignation, the poor teen slowly trudged to his bathroom. He was grateful that, this year, the dorms had their own individual bathrooms.

Unbuttoning his pajama shirt, Tsukune glanced in the mirror above his sink. Surprisingly, with all his close encounters with death in this school, his body held no scars. He stared more closely at his neck, even raising a hand to pull back the sides of his hair a bit. No, not one single scar was visible.

He chuckled a bit. Even with all the times she had drank his blood, not even Moka had ever left a scar on him. He slowly pressed his fingers against the right side of his neck and shivered lightly. The dream had felt so real. It was almost as if he could still feel her.

Closing his eyes, he smiled slightly. Moka's vampire form had never left any scars on him either; not even when she had given him her blood to save his life. Tsukune felt another shiver run down his spine. For being a vampire, she was actually quite gentle.

_Maybe she really would be that…gentle and sweet…_

Tsukune quickly shook his head, his cheeks heating up once more. What was he thinking?!

_No way! She'd kill me if she ever knew I was thinking of her that way!_

The teen shuddered. He definitely didn't want to be shown his place!

Sighing once again, the boy quickly peeled off his pajama pants and walked over to the bathtub to start the water. No need to take a completely cold shower, right?

Deciding on a warm shower instead, Tsukune stepped into the tub and closed the shower door behind him. He still had a good hour or so before class started, so he could at least take his time.

_I…never really told the other Moka thank you in person for giving me her blood either…_

The teen gave a dejected sigh. Sure, he had thanked Moka's outer form for saving his life, but he had never once thanked the Inner Moka for her sacrifice.

Tsukune smiled slightly. He'd have to correct that.

* * *

Emerald eyes flew open; a gasp leaving their owner's lips as she quickly sat up and reached for the can of tomato juice on the nightstand beside her bed. She quickly downed its contents as her heartbeat slowly returned to normal.

Moka Akashiya shuddered, blushing as she brushed her pink bangs out of her eyes. That had to have been the most erotic dream she had ever had in her life! As of late, the young vampire couldn't help but feel that her teenage hormones might be starting to get the best of her. Of course, it didn't help that she was well aware of her inner self's fantasies as well.

Moka's blush deepened. She almost felt sorry for her inner self. It appeared that she suffered at least ten times more than she did. At first, it hadn't been apparent to her, because she had kept tight control over them. It appeared, however, that ever since drinking Tsukune's blood directly yesterday afternoon before being sealed away again, she had lost a little of that control.

In a way, Moka knew that she shouldn't have been jealous of her inner self drinking Tsukune's blood. That had always been one of her inner self's fantasies, after all, to taste him directly.

The young vampire instantly felt a pang of guilt and bit her lip. After all, she got free access to Tsukune every day, while her inner self was lucky to see him for more than fifteen minutes at a time. Glancing down, she noticed the rosary glowing, yet her inner self was remaining strangely silent.

"_**You got a problem?"**_

Moka gasped at the sudden, familiar voice, and her blush deepened once again.

"N-no! I mean, I'm sorry…did I wake you?"

There was a silence, and Moka could almost sense embarrassment from her inner self.

"_**You seemed thirsty…I don't think you've ever drank one of those THAT fast…"**_

Moka blinked. Why did she deflect the question like that?

"W-well, you see, I just…," she began, only to trail off.

How was she supposed to explain such a thing to her inner self? How was she going to tell her that she could see every single fantasy she had ever had? Or did she already know?

"_**You just…?"**_ the Inner Moka prompted further, amusement seeping into her normally cool tone.

The Outer Moka swallowed nervously, blushing once more. She could just imagine the amused smirk on her inner self's face.

"I just had a dream is all," she answered shyly, lightly pressing her index fingers together in nervous habit.

There was another moment of silence, and Moka instantly felt her body grow abnormally warm. Was her inner self blushing?

"_**About Tsukune?"**_ she asked suddenly, snapping the Outer Moka from her thoughts.

Moka drew in a shaky breath.

"I-I didn't say that," she offered, blushing when she heard her inner self chuckle lightly.

"_**You didn't have to. Remember, I'm your other half…I may be asleep, but I am completely aware of EVERYTHING around me…including your emotions...and everything you emotions may trigger…"**_

Moka gasped. She knew! She knew everything! All her wishes, her desires, she knew them all!

"But-but you love him too! Don't tell me that you've never felt anything for him, because I know for a fact that you have!" she tried to justify, waving her arms frantically for emphasis.

There was a tense silence, and Moka felt an almost dizzying warmth sweep through her body once more. Taking a deep breath, she slowly continued.

"I need to know…why did you really give Tsukune our vampire blood? You were the one in control, you didn't have to…so why did you…?" she trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes.

Truth be told, she would always be grateful to her inner self for the sacrifice she had made that day. It was also concrete proof, in the Outer Moka's opinion, that the Inner Moka had deep feelings for the human boy. After all, there was hardly anything more precious to a vampire than their blood. For a vampire to give up their blood, the recipient would have to be VERY important them

"_**You already know the answer to that question…,"**_ the Inner Moka finally answered after a moment, a certain softness creeping into her tone, though she did her best to hide it.

"Don't do that!" the Outer Moka shouted, clamping a hand over her mouth afterwards.

She had never really yelled at her other self before, much less give her an order. There was a long pause, and Outer Moka was seriously considering retracting her statement.

"_**Do what?"**_ her inner self finally replied, annoyance now prominent in her tone.

Outer Moka bit her lip lightly as she contemplated what to say next. Did she even want to continue this conversation? It was clearly evident that her inner self held deep affections for the boy as well, and getting her to confess them would only serve to make her jealous.

"Automatically assume that I know the answer. You're always telling me that I'll have to figure it out on my own, but I think you just say that in order to run away. You're afraid," she finally answered, glancing down sadly.

She knew exactly how her inner self felt. The fear of rejection did, in fact, pose a threat, and the thought of possibly losing Tsukune as a friend too was simply too much to bare. In all actuality, Moka wasn't sure if she could force herself to simply be a friend anymore.

The vampire sighed. That was another thing she and her inner self had in common. It was getting more difficult to resist the urges. Was it really too much to ask for a little time alone with him, so as to explore these new feelings?

Moka shook her head. That wouldn't necessarily help. It would only serve to fuel more desires.

"_**I fear nothing!" **_the Inner Moka declared suddenly, snapping the Outer Moka from her thoughts again.

The Outer Moka gave a sad smile. Poor Inner Moka! How horrible must it be to have to keep your emotions hidden in order to not seem weak?

"You're lying…I know you are. I've seen your fears-"

"_**Enough! You need to go to your classes…,"**_ the Inner Moka cut her off. Then, as quickly as she had started speaking, she was gone, the rosary ceasing its glowing.

Outer Moka sighed. She had clearly made her inner self angry, but she couldn't help it! Her inner self wasn't being honest! It was so obvious that she had fallen in love too.

The young vampire shook her head against the jealous thoughts that instantly swept through her. There was no need to be jealous of her inner self. Better her inner self than one of the other girls, right?

Giving another tired sigh, Moka stood up from her bed and put on her school uniform. At least she had plenty of time to get to class. Maybe she would even get to walk there with Tsukune! Well, Kurumu would probably be there too…

Moka frowned. It just wasn't fair.

It seemed like Kurumu was a one-way street anymore. She would allow herself all the alone-time in the world with Tsukune, yet none of the other girls were allowed so much as a second of unsupervised time with the boy.

The vampire smirked as a wonderfully devious idea popped into her head. Though normally against her sweet, outer self's nature, she could be quite crafty and plotting when the right situation came along. This…was one of those times.

If Kurumu wanted to play hardball, then Moka would simply toughen up her game. She would beat Kurumu to the punch today and defeat her at her own game.

* * *

Tsukune gave a tired yawn as he quickly packed his schoolbag and exited his dorm, closing the door behind him. He had taken almost four steps out of the boys' dorm building when he heard his name being called from off to his right.

Tsukune barely had time to blink as a pair of arms flung around his neck, instantly engulfing him in an affectionate hug.

"Good morning, Tsukune!" chirped an all-too-familiar voice.

Quickly regaining his balance, the boy glanced down and smiled as he was met with the familiar sight of bright, pink hair. He slowly returned her hug, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"G-good morning to you too, Moka," Tsukune greeted shyly, blushing as the young vampire hugged him more firmly.

Boys continued to exit the dorm building, walking around the couple: some glaring in envy and some rolling their eyes at the vampire's usual, dramatic show of affection.

Moka smiled, snuggling further into his chest. She had succeeded in being the first to greet Tsukune this morning. Of course, she had been waiting patiently outside the boys' dorm building for the past fifteen minutes or so.

_I know I'm being selfish now…but…I don't care. Right now…I-_

The young vampire's thoughts quickly screeched to a halt, her eyes closing in bliss as she drew in a deep breath of his sweet, warm scent.

"M-Moka?" Tsukune questioned hesitantly when the girl remained silent.

The vampire gave a soft sigh.

"Tsukune…you smell so good…," she murmured, her lips grazing the right side of his neck.

Tsukune's eyes widened slightly, feeling an involuntary shiver prickle down his spine.

"M-Moka, w-wait-," he trailed off, his words getting stuck in his throat as he felt her lips close over his skin.

Tsukune blushed, unconsciously holding her tighter as the tips of her smaller fangs pressed against his neck. He was shocked, however, when he never felt her pierce his skin. Blinking in surprise, he felt himself being jerked sideways to his left. Losing his balance, Tsukune let out a small yelp as his face was instantly pressed into a soft, cotton-like material. He felt his face heat up as he quickly took notice of the feminine curves being pressed against him, in particular the chest in which his face was currently buried.

_Kurumu..._, the teen identified as he began to struggle, only to have her tighten her hold on him.

"Knock it off, Moka! Don't you think that it's enough that you nearly sucked him dry yesterday?!" the succubus shouted accusingly.

The vampire glared menacingly, tears rapidly forming in her eyes. How dare she?! How dare that scrawny, little succubus act like the bond she shared with Tsukune was wrong in any way?!

Moka opened her mouth to retort, only to be cut off as a shard of ice went speeding past her cheek, making a solid connection with Kurumu's cheek instead.

"Like you're any better, you big-boobed bimbo," came a monotone voice.

Moka turned her attention to the right, where Mizore stood with her back to a tree as she sucked on her lollipop.

The snow-woman cast another glare in the succubus's direction.

"I've told you before; it'll be a cold day in hell before I let you sink your claws into him."

Tsukune took advantage of Kurumu's momentary distraction and managed to pry himself free.

"What did you say to me, you little snow-freak?!" Kurumu shouted, her fingernails forming into her claws.

"Oh, come on now, Kurumu, Mizore, cut it out," Tsukune tried, only to be cut off as small pair of arms flung around his neck from behind.

"Tsukune, good morning!" a high-pitched voice shouted, causing the boy to sigh in resignation.

_Yukari…_ "Good morning, Yukari," Tsukune greeted the smiling individual clinging to his back.

Casting a rather sympathetic glance in Moka's direction, he was surprised when instead of stepping in and trying to stop the fight as she usually would, the vampire simply frowned and walked away.

"M-Moka, wait!" he called as he managed to pry Yukari off of him, gently setting the girl on her feet before moving to follow his pink-haired love-interest.

The girl in question didn't respond and continued her walk to class…alone.

_This is getting ridiculous!_ the vampire thought in exasperation, a sour frown darkening her beautiful features as she practically stomped down the hall.

Onlookers quickly moved out of her way. Lower-leveled monsters though they were, they still knew better than to get in the way of an agitated vampire.

Moka sighed. Rumors of her true form had spread a little TOO well in this school. Honestly, she didn't really care for all the attention. To make matters worse, Kokoa's arrival hadn't helped things at all. The first-year vampire always seemed to be getting into something or other.

Moka rubbed her forehead to ease an on-coming headache. She still hadn't gotten through to Kokoa either. The red-head still seemed dead-set on removing her rosary for good.

The only good news was that summer break would be coming up soon, but that also meant finals…and possibly being separated from Tsukune…

Moka bit back a groan of agitation. Turning a corner sharply, the vampire made her way down the hall that would lead to her homeroom class. Stepping into Miss Nekonome's classroom, she quickly made her way to her seat and sat down with another sigh.

Somehow, she got the feeling that it was going to be a VERY long day…

* * *

Tsukune gave a tired sigh as he climbed the stairs that led to the school roof. It was only lunchtime, but the day had been a total nightmare so far!

First, he had gotten the terrible reminder that finals would be coming up in the next couple of weeks or so. As usual, he was horribly unprepared. Second, he hadn't really gotten to say two words to Moka all day. Third, Kurumu had been UNUSUALLY clingy all day, which was probably the cause of his second reason for the day being horrible.

Tsukune shook his head. He just didn't get it. Moka wasn't acting quite right today. Sure, she had wanted to suck his blood that morning, as was usual for the amorous vampire, but she still had yet to say a single word in argument against Kurumu.

Tsukune swallowed nervously. Was Moka angry with him? It would make sense, considering that she had gotten jealous over him allowing her inner self to suck his blood yesterday.

Sighing again, he pushed open the door and stepped out onto the school roof. The teen winced slightly as the bright sunshine invaded his eyes. A slight breeze picked up, ruffling his shaggy, brown hair.

Tsukune felt his breath catch in his throat as he caught sight of the rooftop's only other occupant. The young girl stood looking out over the railing, a can of tomato juice held in her left hand. Her long, pink hair danced slightly in the breeze as she observed the world below her.

_Moka…_

Upon hearing the rooftop door slam, the girl in question turned to face him, and Tsukune gulped. It was easy to see why Moka Akashiya was thought of as the most beautiful girl in the whole school. Her slim form held all the right curves, she was smart, she was warm and caring, even to people she didn't know. Her sweet nature combined with her dazzling beauty made her a desire for at least 90 percent of the male student population. There was just no question about it; Moka Akashiya was a beautiful person inside and out.

Tsukune didn't miss the way her bright, emerald eyes seemed to light up as she caught sight of him, a blush rapidly filling his cheeks as her heated whisper of his name reached his ears.

"Hi, there, Moka," he whispered, his blush deepening as his eyes began to shine with contentment.

"Tsukune…," the vampire repeated softly, a blush rising on her cheeks as she held his gentle gaze.

Tsukune raised a hand behind his head in shy habit.

"You know, I sure missed you today," he murmured as he walked over to the railing to stand beside her.

Moka's eyes followed him intently.

"I missed you too…Tsukune…," the vampire murmured, flashing the boy a soft smile.

His scent was already starting to get to her, clouding her mind from all other rational thought as she unconsciously leaned closer to him. The vampire drew in a deep breath as she felt her heart begin to race, the realization that they were finally alone not being lost on her.

"You know, I actually thought you were mad at me," Tsukune chuckled lightly, giving the girl a relieved smile.

Moka's eyes widened slightly. Dropping her empty can of tomato juice, she quickly pulled the boy into a tight hug, much like she had done earlier that morning.

"Of course not, Tsukune! Why would I be angry with you?" the vampire reassured, gently combing her fingers through his somewhat unruly hair.

Tsukune blushed at her closeness, swallowing nervously as he slowly returned her embrace.

"I, uh, I don't know. It's just…well, this morning you seemed so upset, and I was afraid that it was something I did," he finally replied, biting his lip when he felt her warm breath against his neck.

Moka sighed in bliss, drawing in another deep breath of Tsukune's intoxicating scent.

"No...You haven't done anything wrong…Tsukune," the vampire finally whispered in an almost breathless tone, a blush rapidly filling her cheeks.

Tsukune swallowed nervously. He knew that tone all too well.

"Moka-"

"Sorry, Tsukune, but I just…can't resist," she cut him off, her velvet-like lips brushing the right side of his neck ever so slightly as her eyes fluttered closed.

Tsukune gave a soft gasp, blushing as images of his dream swirled through his mind like a whirlwind.

_What's the matter with me?! Gin's startin' to rub off on me_, the teen thought as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to rid his mind of all perverse thoughts.

This turned out to be a lost cause as he felt her tiny fangs pierce his tender skin, causing him to give a faint squeak as his eyes snapped open.

Moka sighed in ecstasy, gently rubbing one hand up and down his back in slow, affectionate circles as she began to savor him. She lightly sucked on the wound, drawing in long, slow sips.

Tsukune's eyes widened briefly before slowly fluttering shut. Biting back a moan, a sharp hiss of pleasure escaped his lips as he reached a hand up and shakily combed his fingers through her soft hair.

The vampire gave a faint moan as she pressed herself even closer to him, her eyes opening briefly in mild shock. Something was definitely different today; she could taste it in his blood. He had never really held her when she drank his blood before either.

One thing was for certain; she was definitely hooked on him. Truth be told, Tsukune's was the only blood she drank now. She simply couldn't stand the transfusion packs any more.

After a few more slow sips, the vampire finally pulled back. She lightly traced her tongue over the wound so as to encourage it to cease its bleeding.

Tsukune gave a sharp gasp, his eyes flying open again. Was Moka actually licking him?!

"M-Moka…," he whispered breathlessly, a deep blush still staining his cheeks.

"Tsukune…I," the vampire in question trailed off.

Tsukune smiled. She was as breathless as he was. He gulped when the girl reached up and gently placed a hand on both sides of his face, softly running her thumbs along his cheekbones.

"Oh, Moka…," his whispered again, his eyes fluttering closed as he unconsciously began to lean into her touch.

"Tsukune…," the vampire whispered in reply, slowly drawing him closer as her own eyes closed in pure bliss.

Moka had no idea where the other girls were at that moment, but she couldn't care less. All that mattered to her at the moment was Tsukune. There was absolutely NOTHING that was going to ruin this moment.

Their lips were merely an inch apart when the school-bell chimed, signaling the end of lunch-period.

Moka pulled back with a rather defeated sigh. If it wasn't the other girls ruining their moments, it was something else.

"Well…we should probably head back, or we're gonna be late to class," she murmured, quickly grabbing his hand and beginning to drag him to the stairs.

Tsukune smiled slightly as they walked down the hall, his arm linked securely with hers. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad, after all? He still hadn't gotten to tell Moka that he loved her, and he still had yet to actually kiss her, but that was ok. After all, there would be many more opportunities in the future.

_Soon, Moka…soon I'll have the courage to say it…_

**A.N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I plan on making this story between 5 and 8 chapters. I start college later this month, so I might be a little slow putting them out. I am going to try to keep a schedule that I can stick to, so that I put out chapters fairly regularly. Until next time! :D**

**Next chapter: **_**Chapter 1 part 2: Study Session and a Vampire**_


	2. Chapter1 Part2: Study Session and a Vamp

**Hi, everyone! I'm back with Chapter 1 part 2: Study Session and a Vampire. I hope ever****y****one enjoyed part 1. I actually decided to split this chapter up because it would have ended up being 40 pages long! I have decided to use ****SOME**** elements of the manga in this fanfic, such as Moka's vampire blood effecting Tsukune(causing him to crave her blood). I was somewhat disappointed that the anime didn't explore that before season two ended. Please note that I will ****NOT**** be using the Tsukune ghoul element. In this fanfic, Moka's blood will not be turning him into a ghoul, but rather a complete vampire. I understand that he is technically being turning into a vampire in the manga too, but I'm taking out the ghoul phase of it completely. I also want to apologize that it took me so long to get this up. I'm still getting used to college. Anyway, do enjoy **

**Warnings:** Minor language

**Now, on with the story:**

Chapter 1 Part 2: Study Session and a Vampire

Tsukune gave a small yawn as he desperately tried to pay attention to the lesson Ms. Ririko was going over. Math had never been one of his strong-points, after all. And with finals coming up, the teen was sure that he would need all the help he could possibly get in order to pass the term.

The teen sighed as he quickly glanced around the classroom at all his fellow students. Once again, it appeared that he had fallen way behind them. Almost all of them seemed to understand the lesson perfectly.

_Damn it, just my luck that I would fall behind again_, Tsukune thought with a frown as he glared at the assignment scrawled on the board at the front of the room, _Then again, with everything that goes on at this school, I guess it's no wonder I have trouble keeping up sometimes. It seems like every time I begin to understand the lessons, something else happens, and I forget everything all over again._

The worst part was that Tsukune couldn't help but notice that it was internal fighting that had caused most of the calamity this year. In fact, other than one or two rowdy monsters, namely Kokoa, the girls had spent most of the year fighting amongst themselves…over him.

Tsukune winced at the stab of guilt that swept through him, Inner Moka's words replaying in his mind like a record…

_It's your indecisiveness that brought this about…you know that. That's okay for the time being, but one of these days you are going to have to make a decision, Tsukune. And that time is coming up…_

Tsukune shook his head. She was right; his indecisiveness did nothing but give them all false hope. In the end, only one of them would stand by his side as his lover. Truth be told, he was pretty sure who he wanted that someone to be too, but he just couldn't bring himself to hurt the others' feelings.

Tsukune gave an exasperated sigh. It was times like this that he really became frustrated with himself. In all honesty, it wasn't like it was that hard of a decision to make. It was a simple question; who did he want to spend his life with?

The teen was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a soft poke on his left shoulder. Turning around in his chair, he came face-to-face with Moka's worried expression.

"Are you alright, Tsukune?" the vampire asked in a rather concerned tone.

It was no secret to her that Tsukune struggled quite a bit in math. Had he fallen behind again? If that was the case, she would be more than happy to help him.

Tsukune smiled slightly.

_Moka's so sweet. I hate to make her worry about me so much. _ "Oh, I'm fine, Moka. Just having a little trouble keeping up is all," he admitted with an embarrassed grin.

Moka smiled sweetly. She couldn't help but find the boy adorable.

"Well, if you want, we could study together…maybe tonight?"

Tsukune blushed as his mind immediately conjured up images of all the possible outcomes of him studying alone with Moka…

Tsukune swallowed nervously as he took a glance around the room. Never in a million years did he think that he would ever be sitting in Moka's dorm room! He was pleasantly surprised to find that Moka apparently kept house the same way she took notes: excessively neat and clean.

"And for this equation you solve for y, see?" the vampire explained, though Tsukune was hardly paying attention to the math anymore.

He drew in a sharp breath when Moka leaned closer to him, their shoulders brushing as she pointed to the problem on the page.

_Oh, my God, she smells so good!_ Tsukune's eyes glazed over as he began to get lost in her wonderfully warm, herbal scent.

Time seemed to stand still as the vampire slowly glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't suppress a giggle at the far-away look in his eyes, a deep blush rising to her cheeks as she quickly realized her mistake in sitting too close to him.

Tsukune felt his breath catch as she slowly turned to face him, their noses almost touching from the close proximity.

"U-uh, M-Moka?" he stammered, swallowing nervously as he felt his heart begin to race.

"Tsukune…," the young vampire whispered, gently placing her hand on his as she unconsciously began to lean closer.

Tsukune gulped as he noticed her eyes travel to his neck briefly. He barely had time to blink before he felt her sudden weight in his lap.

"M-M-Moka?!" he yelped, now blushing an impossible shade of red.

The vampire gave a shy smile, her own blush deepening.

"P-Please, Tsukune?"

The boy gulped again, his eyes widening.

Taking his silence for a 'yes,' Moka gently wrapped her arms around him as she leaned in the rest of the way. The vampire gave a soft purr of ecstasy as her small fangs pierced his skin, his sweet blood seeping into her mouth.

Tsukune felt his whole body go rigid for a moment. With her sitting in his lap like this, it was only a matter of time before his body would react to her nearness. He shut his eyes tightly as he desperately tried to resist the inevitable, gasping as Moka pressed herself even closer.

"M-Moka…," he whimpered softly, trying not focus on the fact that their bodies were now flush against one another.

"…Tsukune…," Moka whispered, replacing her fangs with her tongue as she began to gently lap at the punctures she had made.

Tsukune gave a soft groan, feeling his body begin to react to her attentions…

"Tsukune?" Moka questioned, blinking in confusion when the boy continued to stare blankly. "Tsukune?!" she repeated, a little more loudly this time to gain the, obviously day-dreaming, boy's attention.

The vampire almost had to laugh as the boy's eyes widened, seemingly in shock, for a moment before regaining his normal composure.

"H-huh?" he blinked, blushing in embarrassment. _Damn it, another dream?! These fantasies are getting out of control. _Tsukune sighed. _ Even in my daydreams she sucks my blood!_

Moka giggled slightly.

"I was just asking if you wanted me to help you study tonight."

Tsukune blushed, nodding his head vigorously.

"Of course, Moka, that sounds great!"

Both teens blushed, sweat-dropping as the whole class seemed to shift their attention to the conversing couple in the back of the classroom.

Tsukune shyly placed a hand behind his head in embarrassment, turning back around in his seat as Ms. Ririko's eyes narrowed in agitation at the interruption.

"Actually, Mr. Aono, what would be great would be if you would pay attention long enough to pass your finals."

Tsukune gulped, sinking down in his seat as the classroom erupted with his classmates' snickers and giggles.

"And that goes for you as well, Miss Akashiya," the teacher added, causing the classroom to burst into full-out laughter as Moka quickly raised her hands to cover her heated face.

The class erupted into gales of laughter.

"Alright, that's quite enough, pie r squared!" the teacher commanded, causing the class to settle down and quiet its laughter.

Tsukune gave a grateful sigh, happy that he and Moka were no longer the center of attention. The teen spared a glance at the girl behind him and gave a sheepish grin.

Moka peeked at him from behind her fingers, determined to hide her deep blush. Just what was going on with her hormones today? It was beginning to get rather embarrassing. Perhaps studying alone with him tonight was a bad idea?

The vampire shook her head slightly. No way! This was too good of an opportunity to be alone with him to pass up. Maybe they would even get to pick up where they left off at lunch? Slowly removing her hands from her face, she gave him a shy smile.

_Tonight, Tsukune…tonight we'll finally be alone…_

Tsukune blushed under her soft gaze, returning her smile. Just as he was about to speak, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day

Moka quickly stood up and grabbed her schoolbag.

"Come on, Tsukune," she giggled as she grabbed his hand, causing the boy to gasp.

Tsukune barely had time to grab his schoolbag and belongings before Moka began dragging him to the door.

"M-Moka, w-wait-," he stuttered, blushing once more.

The teen swallowed nervously as he felt the many pairs of eyes of his classmates upon them as they walked down the hall, their arms linked securely together again. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, Tsukune wasn't all that surprised to find that Moka seemed to pay little attention to all of the stares that they were currently receiving from their classmates.

The pair had just exited the school building and were nearly half-way across the courtyard when a shout from behind them reached both their ears. Turning around, both teens spotted Kurumu running towards them with Yukari trailing not far behind.

"Where do you two think you're sneaking off to alone?" Kurumu questioned, narrowing her eyes in Moka's direction when she noticed the pair's linked arms.

"You didn't think you were gonna leave us behind, did you?" Yukari added with a giggle.

Paying no attention to the young witch, Kurumu quickly grabbed Tsukune's other arm and attempted to free him from the vampire's grasp.

Moka maintained her grip, her secure hold not budging an inch.

Kurumu looked up at the vampire in slight shock. Usually, this would be the part where Tsukune would be in HER arms: away from Moka. Kurumu didn't miss the almost dark smile that appeared on Moka's face for only a brief second before it was gone, being replaced with her usual, girlish scowl of annoyance.

The succubus's eyes widened briefly. That smile was one of which should have only been possible of Inner Moka. There was no doubt about it; the vampire was acting very peculiar today.

_Wh-what's going on? This Moka is supposed to be a push-over! Why is she so strong all of the sudden?! Don't tell me…surely that rosary's seal isn't weakening already?..._

"C-come on now, you guys, would you two stop fighting already?" Tsukune pleaded weakly.

"Yeah, it's pretty annoying. Especially when you know that I'm his real lover," a monotone voice replied from behind, causing everyone to sweat-drop as Mizore appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, behind Moka and Tsukune.

Kurumu glared, her fingernails forming into her claws once again.

"What was that, Snow-skank?"

Mizore simply glared back for a moment before launching an ice shard in the succubus's direction. The snow-woman was all too aware that her greatest rival for Tsukune's heart was Moka.

_Now that this Moka is back, I'm really gonna have to step up my game if I want to have a chance_, she thought as she glanced at the vampire out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright, that does it! I've had enough!" Kurumu shouted. Her wings and tail emerged, causing her to look more like a she-devil than a seducer of men.

"Bring it on, Bimbo, but don't think I'll go easy on you. I don't know how to hold back," the snow-woman retorted, her arms forming into ice-claws.

"Wh-what the-" Tsukune attempted to stop the fight, only to be cut off as Moka began to quietly drag him away.

The succubus and snow-woman took little notice, becoming too absorbed in their own battle. Only Yukari seemed to notice, though she did absolutely nothing to physically stop the retreating couple.

"Uh, Kurumu…Mizore," the little witch tried, growling under her breath when the two ignored her and continued their squabbling.

Yukari glared, but remained silent for a bit while Moka and Tsukune disappeared out of sight in the direction of the girls' dorm building. In all actuality, the little witch didn't care all that much if Tsukune and Moka were alone together. It only made her goal of having them both that much more attainable.

Succubus and snow-woman continued to argue, unaware of the four pairs of eyes that had watched the whole scene unfold...

"Doesn't he just make you sick?!" growled a blond boy as he stood on the school rooftop watching the display in the courtyard below him, his eyes glowing an eerie yellow in his anger.

"You're telling me! THAT'S Tsukune Aono? I was expecting much more from the one rumored to have beaten Kuyo," a girl with black hair added, her eyes also glowing a vibrant yellow.

"Humph! Chicks these days must really not have any standards. Just look at em' fight over him! Just who the hell does a little shrimp like him think he is?!" a brown-haired boy added with a snarl, pulling back his lips to reveal sharp, pointed fangs. Unlike the others, his eyes glowed a bright orange color.

The third boy sat quietly off to the side, his black bangs covering his eyes as he remained almost completely motionless on the railing.

"I'd watch my back around him, though. He's not what he seems," he finally murmured, causing the other three teens to look at him with disgust.

"What are you talking about? He looks positively pathetic! My infant sister looks more intimidating than him!" the brown-haired boy snarled, baring his fangs again.

"Cool it, Togura. We'll have our chance at him soon enough," the blond boy intervened, running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

Togura scowled.

"Don't even try to play leader with me, Hitsuba."

"I'm more concerned about what lizard-boy here has to say. Didn't you say that you actually fought this guy before? What do you mean 'he's not what he seems'?" the black-haired girl interrupted, folding her arms across her chest as she shifted her weight to her back right leg in a rather relaxed posture.

The black-haired boy that was sitting on the railing merely shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, Ruka, I don't know. A couple of my fellow lizard men and I fought him last year. The last thing I really remember is a bright, pink light enveloping that girl...and then…nothing. I'm telling you; DON'T go near him when that girl is around."

"You mean Akashiya? She doesn't look so tough!" Togura huffed, folding his arms indignantly.

"I don't know…isn't she supposed to be a vampire?" Ruka replied skeptically.

"That's what I heard too," Hitsuba affirmed with a nod.

Togura scowled.

"Listen to all of you! Have some pride as monstrels! Don't you bone-heads get it?! We are elites. We can do things that no other monsters can; Tsukune Aono doesn't stand a chance! If you guys are too chicken to take him on, then I'll handle him on my own."

"Don't be stupid, Togura. I think we should listen to him. After all, he's actually fought the guy before. You know as well as I do that if you go charging in without thinking, it could cost you. I hate Aono as much as you do, but I refuse to underestimate him," Hitsuba chided as he shook his head in disapproval.

Togura snorted.

"That's just like a mummy to be all overly-cautious. Sometimes I wonder if you really are as strong as you say you are. You certainly don't fight."

Hitsuba grinned darkly.

"Life isn't all about fighting, Togura. That's just like a cobra to bare its fangs without thinking of the consequences. And as for your little shot at my fighting skills…feel free to push your luck any time."

"Enough! Both of you sound like idiots! Aono is our enemy, not each other," Ruka shouted commandingly, quickly growing agitated at her comrades' bickering.

"Humph! I say you're all idiots. You'd be better off to leave well enough alone," the black-haired lizard man muttered.

Hitsuba gave a devilish grin.

"We'll see about that. I think it's time Tsukune Aono pays for all the attention he's getting. This time, he'll have to live up to his reputation."

"You don't think that he's a vampire too, do you?" Ruka asked out of mild interest, "After all, it would make sense."

Togura scoffed.

"Don't make me laugh! That puny runt, a vampire?!"

Hitsuba gave a dark smirk, running a hand through his straight, blonde hair again.

"We'll see soon enough."

* * *

Tsukune swallowed nervously as the girls' dorm building came into view. He had never even been in the building, let alone Moka's personal room. And, given his current state, he wasn't so sure that he trusted himself alone with the beautiful vampire. The teen gave the rosary a glance out of the corner of his eye and gulped. Perhaps that was the worst part of all: not only was he having fantasies about the sweet Outer Moka, but now he was also fantasizing about her inner self as well.

_*Gulp* She'd so tear my head off…_

"What's the matter, Tsukune?" Moka questioned in a concerned tone as she noticed the uneasy look on his face.

Tsukune gave a rather nervous chuckle, blushing as he attempted to give her a reassuring grin.

_You mean aside from my over-active hormones and the fact that I'm getting ready to be put alone in a room with you for hours? _"Hahaha! Oh, it's nothing," he quickly reassured; a little TOO quickly.

Moka gave a soft, reassuring smile.

"Well, if you're sure. Remember, Tsukune, you can always tell me anything," she murmured as she slowly slid her hand down his arm to hold his hand.

Tsukune suppressed a shiver, his blush intensifying when he felt her intertwine their fingers.

_Oh, God, I don't think that I'm gonna make it through the night without having a heart attack. It's almost like…like she's doing this on purpose…like she's asking me to…to…_, his thoughts trailed off as they reached the building, and he hastily opened the door for her and allowed her to enter first.

Moka smiled and had to bite back a giggle as he practically threw himself into the door in his haste to open it for her.

_Oh, Tsukune, you're such a sweetie…_

The vampire felt her heart skip a beat and gasped, feeling her body grow abnormally warm. Glancing down, she noticed her rosary glowing. Blinking in confusion when her inner self remained silent, much like she had that morning, Moka quickly adjusted the collar of her school jacket so as to hide her rosary from Tsukune. What was her inner self doing? And why did her body feel…so warm all of the sudden.

"Moka? What is it? Are you ok?" Tsukune asked as he shyly placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the girl to jump slightly.

Moka blushed, quickly looking away from her rosary.

"Oh, of course, Tsukune! Why do you ask?"

Tsukune bit his lip lightly, not missing the way Moka's eyes instantly traveled to his mouth as he did so.

"Well, you just seem like something's bothering you today." _Not to mention that you haven't been acting like yourself._ _Could it be the new rosary?_

"Not at all, Tsukune. I'm totally fine," the vampire reassured with a smile.

Tsukune smiled warmly.

"Well, you know that you can tell me anything too, right, Moka?"

The vampire gasped, her eyes widening as she felt her heart skip a beat again.

"Oh, Tsukune!" she happily cried, launching herself into his arms.

The boy only had time to let out a small yelp as he was knocked to the ground, the amorous vampire lying on top of him as she hugged him for all she was worth.

"Uh, M-Moka…we should…um…," he murmured shyly, blushing as all the girls standing in the hallway began to stop and stare.

Moka's eyes shot open, a deep blush rapidly appearing across her cheeks. Suddenly, as if just realizing what she was doing, she quickly crawled off of him and stood.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune. It's just, well, you have no idea how much that means to me," she apologized, placing one hand against her cheek in embarrassment as she extended her free hand to the boy to assist in helping him to stand.

Tsukune gave an embarrassed smile, blushing as he slowly accepted the girl's hand. He held in a gasp as she quickly hauled him up with practically no effort on his part.

_She's so strong that it's ridiculous sometimes…_

"This way, Tsukune," the vampire chirped happily, her blush deepening as she finally took notice of the numerous pairs of eyes watching them.

With boys not being allowed in the girls' dorms after curfew, it wasn't very often that one would even see a boy in the girls' dorms at all.

Paying little attention to her own abilities, Moka turned on her heel and began to lead Tsukune down the hall to her room.

Tsukune gulped nervously as he caught the murderous looks some of the girls were giving him. Perhaps they still remembered the peeping-tom rumor?

"You're, uh, not gonna get into trouble for this, are you, Moka?" he questioned hesitantly as she led him up a flight of stairs.

The vampire gave a bright smile, a lone fang poking out of her mouth as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course not, Tsukune, why would I get in trouble for helping you?"

Tsukune blushed and shyly rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just the way all the girls were looking at me down there. You don't think they're still on that peeping-tom rumor, do you?"

Moka stopped, giving the boy a sympathetic look. After all, even she had thought he was the peeper at one point, but it had turned out to be Gin instead. The vampire frowned slightly; the perverted werewolf had almost completely fooled her.

_I still owe Tsukune for that…_ "Don't worry, Tsukune. They understand that it was all a mistake," she assured, giving the boy's hand a slight squeeze.

Tsukune felt his heart skip a beat, and he blushed a deeper shade of red as he quickly avoided eye-contact.

"W-well, if you're sure. I just don't want to cause you any more trouble," he murmured, glancing down at his feet almost shamefully. _Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari…they all end up having to protect me almost every day, and all I can do to repay them is say thank you? *Sigh* I really am pathetic…_

"Don't say that!" Moka shouted, startling the boy out of his negative thoughts, "You don't cause me any trouble, and even if you did it wouldn't matter!"

Tsukune's eyes widened slightly in shock.

_I…really mean that much to her?_ "Moka…," he murmured, gasping as she pressed him against the wall of the stairwell.

The teen gulped, feeling his heart miss several beats.

"I told you before; you're the first friend I've ever had…I'd do anything I could for you, Tsukune. I lo-" Moka gasped, quickly placing a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from continuing.

What the hell was the matter with her?!

The vampire quickly looked away. Glancing down, her eyes widened when she found that her rosary was STILL glowing.

"Moka…I…Hey, are you alright? What's wrong with your rosary? Why's it glowing like that?" Tsukune questioned hesitantly after a moment, snapping the vampire out of her revelry.

The rosary ceased its glowing then, and Moka quickly shook her head, her worried expression instantly evaporating into one of reassurance.

"Oh, don't mind that, it does that from time to time. I'm totally fine, Tsukune. Now let's get you some help on that math before it gets too late." _And before I start kissing you out here in the hall or something_, she thought with a deep blush.

Tsukune couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed as the girl pulled back. His spirits lifted, however, as she instantly took his hand again and led him the rest of the way up the stairs.

The pair was silent as they walked down the long corridor, arriving at Moka's room near the end of the hall.

"Well, here we are," Moka chirped proudly as she unlocked the door.

Tsukune gulped, hesitating slightly as she gestured him inside.

"It's alright, Tsukune," the vampire giggled slightly, gently nudging him inside before following after.

Moka's room was exactly how he had imagined it. I was neat, clean, and best of all, it smelled like her.

Tsukune gave another nervous gulp, feeling a shiver run up his spine as Moka quietly closed the door behind them; locking it, thereafter. The teen took a hesitant step forward, allowing Moka to move past him as she made her way to her desk. He could only watch, wide-eyed, as the vampire removed the comforter and pillows from her bed and arranged them on the floor.

"_Oh, God, what the hell is she doing?!_ Tsukune thought, feeling his face heat up as his brain immediately began jumping to sexual conclusions in spite of himself.

Once she was satisfied with the arrangement, Moka turned to him with a bright smile.

"Well, come on, Tsukune. Are you ready to get started?"

Tsukune's mouth fell open, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Wh-what?!" he exclaimed, blushing uncontrollably.

Moka stared at him in confusion for a moment, blushing as she pressed her index fingers together lightly.

"Well, I thought that, since I only have one desk chair, it would be more comfortable if we studied like this," she admitted shyly, her blush deepening as she averted her eyes.

"Oh, hahaha, right. Silly me," Tsukune laughed nervously, feeling very much humiliated with himself. _Smooth…not even five minutes alone with her in her room and I've already embarrassed myself!_

Moka smiled shyly as Tsukune slowly walked over and sat down with his back propped up against her bed, placing one of the pillows behind his back for comfort. Biting her lip lightly, the vampire quietly moved to sit beside him.

Tsukune felt their shoulders brush as she sat down next to him, and his breath hitched in his throat. His eyes fluttered closed briefly as her sweet scent began to encircle him, enticing him.

_This…this is almost like my daydream from earlier…_ Tsukune quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts, fighting down an intense blush.

Deciding not to dwell any more on the matter for fear of embarrassing himself further, he retrieved his math notebook from his schoolbag.

Moka waited patiently as he opened the notebook to the page with their assigned homework, unconsciously leaning even closer to him.

"For the first few equations, you'll be solving for x or y, see?" she finally spoke, moving to point to a particular problem.

Tsukune felt a shiver tingle down his spine at her nearness, his heart nearly leaping into his throat when their hands accidentally brushed.

Both teens froze, exchanging shy glances before blushing and quickly looking away. After a few moments of working fairly quietly, those shy, unintentional touches became deliberate, gentle caresses. And after nearly an hour of working, Tsukune actually found himself becoming slightly more relaxed. What was even better was that he actually understood the material now!

_Moka, you really are the best!_ he thought with a small smile as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Moka felt his gaze on her and blushed slightly, turning to give him a bright smile.

_I'm so glad that I could help you, Tsukune. All I ever want is to see you happy…_

"You really are a great teacher, Moka. I really feel like I can pass with flying colors this time," Tsukune praised, stifling a chuckle when the vampire's face erupted into a lovely shade of deep red.

"Not at all, Tsukune! I'm just glad that I could help," Moka beamed.

Returning her infectious smile, Tsukune stood up and stretched. Glancing out the window, he noticed that it was now nearly dark outside.

"Well, I'm sure it's getting close to curfew. I should probably head back to my dorm. Thanks again for all your help, Moka," he said as he glanced back down at her.

Moka quickly tore her eyes away from him, afraid to be caught staring. She had actually done well, so far, to not suck his blood during their study session.

"W-well, alright, Tsukune. I'll see you tomorrow," she replied as she moved to place her notebook back into her schoolbag.

The vampire gave a sharp yelp as her notebook slipped, the paper cutting the edge of her right index finger. Blood instantly bubbled up to the surface of her skin before slowly sliding down her finger in a lazy stream.

"Moka, are you-" Tsukune trailed off, his eyes widening as the scent of her blood reached him.

"Oh, I'm fine…just a little paper-cut is all," the vampire assured as she smiled up at him, wincing slightly as the chilly evening air caused the cut to sting.

Tsukune's eyes instantly flew to the cut on her finger, and he shivered.

_Wh-what the hell is wrong with me? Why is her blood making me feel so….so thirsty_, the teen gulped.

Moka gave the boy a curious look. Why was he looking at her like that?

"Tsukune?"

The boy drew in a shaky breath. Feeling his heart begin to race, he quickly knelt down beside her and gently took her hand in his.

"Tsukune, I'm fine, really," the vampire assured again, a little more nervously this time.

Tsukune didn't reply, gently bringing her injured finger to his lips.

Moka gasped, blushing a bright red as her body tensed.

"Ts-Tsukune, wh-what are you-" the vampire trailed off, the rest of her words dying in her throat as he slowly began to suck the blood off her finger.

Tsukune closed his eyes as a pleasant tingle filled his body at the sweet taste.

_What am I doing? Why am I-_ his thoughts trailed off as he unconsciously pressed his lips more firmly against her finger, biting back a moan as more of her sweet blood seeped onto his tongue.

Moka felt her heart skip a beat and hastily stifled a whimper. What in the world was Tsukune doing?! Unable to ignore the exquisite feel of his gentle tongue on her sensitive finger anymore, she gave a soft moan of appreciation.

Tsukune shuddered. Gasping, he finally tore his mouth away.

"M-Moka, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean-I should go. It's getting late anyway," he apologized with a blush as he quickly stood up. _Oh, Man, I've really done it now. What the hell was I thinking?! Why did I even do that?_

"Tsukune, wait," Moka pleaded as she stood up to follow.

Tsukune quickly collected his things and began to run. He had made it to the door when she caught his arm.

"Please wait, Tsukune," she pleaded, worry and confusion prevalent in her gentle eyes.

Tsukune felt his chest tighten, but gently pulled his arm from her grasp. He simply didn't trust himself to stay with her a second longer.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Moka," he murmured.

The teen then turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could. He didn't dare pause to see the various looks he was receiving from the girls that occupied the hall. For perhaps the first time in his life, Tsukune was afraid of himself. The boy didn't even slow down until he reached the stairs, clearing them in three bounds.

_What's happening to me? I've never…felt like this before…_

As he neared the front door of the dorms, Tsukune couldn't seem to shake the overwhelming feeling that something absolutely terrible was about to happen.

* * *

Moka stood, frozen in shock, as she contemplated going after the boy. Glancing down at her hand, she couldn't help but blush. After all, aside from the hug he had given her yesterday, it was the first physical affection he had shown her.

_**"****He's getting too close,"**_ Inner Moka stated, making her presence known for the first time in hours.

Moka jumped slightly, snapping out of her revelry as she glanced down at her glowing rosary.

"W-what do you mean?"

There was a silence, and Moka felt an almost uneasy chill fill her body.

_**"****The fool…doesn't even know what he's getting himself in to. Look, Tsukune's body is beginning to change. That vampire blood I infused him with is starting to transform him."**_

Moka paled, her heart missing a beat.

"What does that mean, though? It's not hurting him, is it? Tell me!"

Inner Moka gave an agitated sigh. She should have known that her blood would take effect sooner or later. Unfortunately, she had let her growing affections for the boy override her better judgment. He had, after all, been in mortal danger.

_**"****Not yet. I didn't think that this would happen so soon."**_

"What do you mean? What's our blood doing to him?" Moka questioned frantically.

What was happening to Tsukune?! Was he going to be alright?

_**"Listen, Tsukune is suffering a delayed reaction to the vampire blood that now runs in his veins. For some reason, it was dormant until yesterday. He must have awoken it in his fight with father. If you hadn't been so busy pursuing romantic endeavors with him, you would've sensed that!" **_

Moka gasped, a dark blush rapidly filling her features.

"B-but I-"

_**"Enough! That doesn't matter at the moment. He's acquiring a taste for our blood now, thanks to you," **_Inner Moka cut her off, a hint of embarrassment creeping into her tone.

"I-," Moka began, only to be cut off by her inner self once again.

_**"****Listen, Moka, you have to be very careful. Any more transfusions will either complete his transformation into a true vampire…or kill him. It all depends on how well his human body bonds to the vampire blood. Those are the only two possible outcomes."**_

Moka paled again, her heart leaping into her throat. Tsukune as a vampire?! Would he even want that?

The vampire quickly shook her head. She had given him her blood under an unusual circumstance. Surely no such occasion would ever arise again, right? Perhaps it wasn't too late…

**A/N: Well, there ya have part 2 of chapter 1 **** I hope you guys enjoyed it. Once again, I'm sorry that it took so long to put up. I plan to try to get the next chapter up a little sooner. Anyway, feel free to leave feedback. Until next time!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Chapter 2: Transfusion, Confusion, and a Vampire**_


	3. Chapter2:Transfusion,Confusion,and a Vam

**Well I'm ****finally back with the next chapter. This chapter ended up taking me way longer than anticipated to get up, and I'm sorry. Anyway, everyone's favorite vampire gets some real show-time in this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy. As always, feel free to leave fee****d****back.**

**Warnings:** minor language

Chapter 2: Transfusion, Confusion, and a Vampire

Ruka sighed as she brushed a strand of her long, black hair behind her ear. Glancing out of the corner of her eye at the boy sitting off to her right, she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Just how long do you plan to stay out here, Togura?" she questioned dully, her boredom getting the best of her.

The cobra scowled.

"Gee, I don't know. How long do you plan to complain?" he returned with a slight smirk, earning a small giggle from his companion.

"Don't be a smart-ass" she chided as she moved to sit down next to him. "You do realize that Hitsuba is gonna have your head if he finds out that you're doing this, right? He told us to wait."

Togura growled, his blazing orange eyes narrowing into slits.

"Yeah, well, screw him! This is the perfect opportunity. Aono's gotta come this way sooner or later on his way back to the dorms."

Ruka shook her head. There was simply no getting through to the cobra at the moment. It seemed like all Togura cared about anymore was fighting and becoming stronger.

_Can't you see that you're fine just the way you are, Togura? What's it going to take to get you to look at me?_

"Listen, Ruka…you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'll be fine on my own," Togura spoke, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "Besides, there's no need to get Hitsuba mad at both of us."

The chilly evening breeze picked up, causing Ruka to pull the hood up on her black cloak to block out the cold.

"Yeah, right, and leave you out here to get into God knows what? I don't think so. You know, I just don't understand, Togura. Why are you so hell-bent on taking Aono down? It's not like he really did anything."

Togura leaned back on his elbows, closing his eyes with a smirk.

"You're a monstrel too, Ruka, you should know exactly why. To tell you the truth, it's not just Aono that grinds me…it's that damned Akashiya. If the rumors are true, and she is a vampire, you do realize that she's just as guilty, right?"

Ruka gave the cobra a confused look.

"Guilty of what, Togura? Moka Akashiya hasn't ever done anything to us either."

"Oh, yes she has. Think about it, who's been protecting that little worm this whole time? Just like last year when everyone thought the dude was a human; it was Moka Akashiya and the rest of that newspaper club that came to his rescue," Togura countered, shrugging off the cold with a sigh.

"Yeah, but wasn't it the WHOLE newspaper club that stood up against the committee? Not only that, but wasn't it Tsukune that defeated Kuyo? If that's the case, he fights his own battles."

Togura gave a snort.

"That all depends on if you believe the rumors. I, for one, don't. It all seems a little too convenient to me. She never really leaves his side."

"So? Maybe she's his girlfriend, Togura. You can't fault the guy for that," Ruka retorted, crossing her arms across her chest in agitation.

Now the cobra was really starting to agitate her. It sounded like this was more a fit of jealousy than anything else.

Togura turned to her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"What?! Oh, come on, you can't seriously believe that; a girl like Akashiya with a wimp like Aono?! That just doesn't make any sense."

Ruka bit back a growl. Yep, jealousy alright.

"Jealous much, Togura?"

"Humph! What's there to be jealous about?" the cobra huffed.

Ruka rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You know what? I am gonna head in now. If you get your sorry ass into trouble, you're on your own!" she returned sharply as she stood up, turning her back to him. _Som__e__times, Togura, I don't even know why I feel for you the way I do…_

The cobra watched her stand up and frowned.

"Sounds like you're the one who's jealous, Ruka," he muttered.

Ruka glared, her glowing, yellow eyes narrowing as she swung her arm out, making a solid connection with the back of the boy's head.

Togura let out a yelp of surprised pain, reaching his hands back to cradle the back of his throbbing head.

"Ow! Wh-what was that for?!" the cobra yelped, sounding more like a small child than anything else.

Ruka glared down at him for a moment longer.

"Who on Earth would be jealous over you, you egotistical snake?!" she growled.

The cobra simply continued to stare at her as he rubbed the back of his head, causing her gaze to soften. Finally, she sighed, all her anger seeming to dissipate.

"Goodnight, Togura. Don't get yourself killed, alright?"

The boy smirked, his usual virility returning.

"Humph! I'll be fine. That little wimp's got nothing on me," he declared confidently.

Ruka smiled. This was the Togura she knew and loved. Reaching down, she ruffled his hair slightly before bidding him goodnight one last time. Throwing a final glance at him from over her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile. The way the moonlight hit his tan, handsome face; it was like falling in love with him all over again. He truly was the whole world to her. Finally, she walked away, leaving the cobra alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Isn't there some way to reverse it?" Moka asked her inner self in a rather pleading voice.

There was a tense silence, and Moka's eyes widened at the cold wave of solemn guilt that washed over her. Her inner self felt guilty?

_T-that proves it then. She…she really does love Tsukune…_

_**"No, not unless you were to drain all the blood from his body…and you know what that would mean," **_inner Moka finally replied, a sympathetic sadness weighing in her cool tone.

Moka felt her breath leave her lungs, and she chocked back a sob. So there was absolutely no way to reverse the damage she had unwittingly done?

"N-no! That can't be! There has to be another way!" she cried miserably, burying her face into her hands as hot tears began to trickle down her pale cheeks.

The vampire gasped as she felt her heart squeeze painfully, almost as if her inner self was holding back tears as well. Moka shook her head slightly at the notion. Her inner self NEVER cried.

_**"Enough! Stop crying. There's no time for that now. I did what I did to save his life, besides…there's no guarantee that he'll transform. For now, there's nothing to be done e**__**x**__**cept to keep a close watch on him. You should probably go after him. If that idiot gets himself **__**into any more trouble, there's no telling what will happen. Either way, he deserves to know what's going on."**_

Moka sniffed, giving a slight nod as she drug herself to her feet and made her way to her door.

_How am I ever gonna tell Tsukune?_

How in the world was she supposed to tell the one she loved more than life itself that his life as a human may very well be over?

As she ran down the hall, the vampire almost had to laugh at the irony. Tsukune always worried about how much trouble he caused her, and the other girls, but lately it seemed to be HER that was causing HIM all the trouble. As she reached the stairs, she almost winced at the sickening feeling of dread that settled in the pit of her stomach. If Tsukune really was transforming into a vampire, she would make sure that she was there to help him in any way that she could at all costs.

* * *

Tsukune finally reached the middle of the courtyard and paused to catch his breath. Licking his lips, he closed his eyes as he felt his body shudder.

_I can still taste her…_

The teen quickly shook his head. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard movement off to his left.

"Think you're really something, don't you, Aono?" a voice questioned in a cold, menacing tone.

Tsukune heard footsteps on the hard pavement of the walkway and froze.

"Well? Are you going to at least answer, or are you too good to talk to monstrels now?" the voice came again, more agitated now.

_What the…what in the world is a monstrel?_ "Wh-what are you talking about? Who are you?" Tsukune finally questioned once his voice found him.

The boy quickly took notice of the bright, glowing orange eyes that glared menacingly out of the darkness as the individual finally stepped into the moonlight, revealing a tall, lean young man with shaggy brown hair and an agitated scowl on his face.

Tsukune's eyes widened slightly as he swallowed nervously. It was clear from his body language that this boy obviously meant him harm, and with none of the girls around as backup, he quickly began to panic.

_Oh, crap…this isn't good. This guy's obviously looking for a fight, and I could be in ser__i__ous trouble. _

"You know, you really make me sick," the brown-haired boy growled, "You look even weaker in person. And you have the nerve to demand my name? Not that's it's gonna make a difference, but my name is Togura Ishimoto, the one that's gonna put you out of everyone's misery for good!"

Tsukune's eyes widened once more as he backed up a step in alarm.

"Wh-what the hell, put me out of everyone's misery?! I've never even heard of you!"

Togura let out an angry hiss, pulling back his lips to reveal his sharp fangs.

"Why you insolent, little bastard, I'm gonna rip your head off!"

Tsukune watched in horror as the boy before him transformed, his normal human appearance evaporating before his very eyes. He gulped and felt his stomach lurch as the boy's torso contorted unnaturally, stretching and elongating to well past Tsukune's height. Letting out a frightened yelp, Tsukune turned on his heels to run.

"Oh, no you don't!" the, now fully transformed, cobra hissed menacingly as he lunged for the fleeing teen.

* * *

Moka exited the girls' dorm building and paused to catch her breath. Her emerald eyes widened when a frightened shout reached her keen ears. Instantly recognizing the voice as belonging to Tsukune, the vampire immediately resumed her running. As soon as the young vampire reached the courtyard, she was greeted with a sight that nearly stopped her heart: Tsukune laying on the ground, a large serpent looming over him.

_No! This can't be happening! _"Tsukune!"

At the sound of her voice, Tsukune turned his attention away from his attacker long enough to flash Moka a small, relieved smile.

_Moka, thank God…_

As if reading the boy's thoughts, the serpent gave an evil smirk as he wrapped his tail around Tsukune's throat and lifted him off the ground, throwing him against a nearby tree to the left.

Tsukune yelped as he felt his head hit the tree trunk, temporarily knocking him unconscious.

"Oh, no you don't, you little pussy. I'm not an idiot. You're not gonna go cower behind your girlfriend this time."

"Tsukune!" Moka yelped as she moved to run to his side.

The vampire's eyes widened when Togura moved in front of her to block her path.

"Where do you think you're going, Sweetheart? You just be patient. I'll be with you after I teach your little boyfriend a lesson," he hissed, his tongue darting out to taste the air as he gave a sadistic smirk.

"Wh-what do you want with Tsukune? What did he ever do to you?!" the pink-haired vampire shouted accusingly, tears beginning to form in her deep green eyes.

The cobra glared. How pathetic! A powerful vampire wasting tears on a human?!

"You know, you're starting to really piss me off. You're supposed to be some powerful S-class vampire, right? Yet, you're babysitting some human?! That's unacceptable!" Togura roared, his glowing orange eyes narrowing at the young woman in front of him.

Moka paled. So…this was all her fault? He was attacking Tsukune because of her?

"W-wait, if it's me you're mad at, then fight me instead. Leave Tsukune out of this, he didn't do anything!"

The cobra snorted in disgust. From the way she was acting, it almost seemed like she was in love with the little worm!

"That's where you're wrong. You and that little insect are doing nothing but making us monstrels look bad. You're a purebred, aren't you? Then have some pride! If a purebred like you can accept some human as their lover, then what do you think that makes us monstrels look like?!"

Moka's eyes widened. This was definitely her fault!

_I…I didn't think my feelings for him were that obvious._

The vampire shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be lying to herself.

"But he's not my-"

"Shut up! I've heard enough of your pathetic excuses. If I take you and Aono down, that'll show the others that I'm the real deal," the serpent cut her off.

Moka barely had time to blink as she was lifted up by her ankle. The young vampire let out a frightened yelp as she was hurled through the air, the sudden rush of wind sounding deafening in her ears. Her mind barely registered the impact with the tree, her descent coming to a sudden stop as she hit the ground and rolled. The vampire finally landed, coming to a complete stop only a foot away from Tsukune's, still unconscious, body.

Just as the serpent was about to take advantage of his opponent's momentarily stunned state, a shard of ice collided with his right cheek. Togura hissed angrily as a shallow cut appeared, a thin line of blood bubbling up to the surface of his skin. Whirling around to face his attacker, the serpent was confronted with the sight of a young girl. Her pale skin seemed to glow as she stood as still as stone. Her short, violet hair whipped around her in the evening breeze as she continued to glare daggers at the snake. It was then that Togura took notice of her hands that were stretched out in front of her. No longer humanoid, her fingers were in the shape of elongated ice-claws.

_The snow-woman? I forgot about her…_ "You'll pay for that!" Togura hissed as he lunged for his new target.

Mizore glared, dodging the furious snake's attack by inches as she quickly leaped to the side.

"I think it's time you chilled out," the snow-woman replied as she temporarily removed the lollipop from her mouth, sending a frozen breath toward her foe.

Moka took the opportunity of Togura's momentary distraction to crawl to Tsukune's side.

_Please…please be alive_, the vampire pleaded desperately as she hauled the unconscious boy into her lap, gently shaking his shoulders in an attempt to awaken him. "Tsukune? Please, Tsukune, you have to wake up," she begged desperately.

The boy in question did not respond, nor did he move.

The vampire's eyes widened as hot tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Please, Tsukune. Please wake up!" she cried as she gently shook him one last time, giving a relieved smile when a pained groan escaped his lips. "Tsukune, thank goodness you're alright. I-I thought I'd lost you," Moka breathed, choking back a sob.

The teen blinked weakly, seemingly in confusion, for a moment before he attempted to drag himself to his feet.

"No, Tsukune, you shouldn't try to get up just yet," Moka told the boy as she slowly helped him to his feet.

The sound of ice shattering off to their right quickly drew both teens' attention. Mizore was doing her best to hold her own, but the cobra was quickly gaining the upper hand, using his tail to shatter the ice shards she sent in his direction.

"Mizore's in trouble…," Tsukune mumbled, though Moka heard him, "If we don't help-"

"Moka! Tsukune! What's going on?" a sudden shout alerted the two teens of Kurumu's arrival on the scene, Yukari tailing after her.

_Shit! This must be what the lizard was trying to warn me about. So this is how Aono took out Kuyo. He got his little gang of girls to fight his battle for him_, Togura thought with an agitated hiss when he caught sight of the succubus and witch. _That's just fine, even outnumbered, I can still win…_

Quickly flicking his tail, the cobra sent the snow-woman flying backward into a tree.

"Mizore!" Both Moka and Tsukune called in unison as their friend fell in a heap at the bottom of the tree, seemingly unconscious.

Not wasting any time, Kurumu quickly leaped into action, transforming to allow the use of her wings.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but you picked a fight with the wrong crowd!" the succubus declared as she slashed violently at her enemy, scowling as he quickly dodged her attack.

Taking advantage of the cobra's distraction, Tsukune quickly turned his attention to Moka and reached for the rosary around her throat.

"Sorry, Moka, but we really need your help," the boy murmured as he gave a sharp tug, hearing the familiar snapping sound as the cross quickly broke off into his hand.

Moka gave a sharp gasp as her body was quickly engulfed in a blinding, pink light. The vampire's body rapidly changed, filling out and growing a few inches taller as her true power surged through her veins.

Togura instantly felt the change in the girl's aura and froze

_So the rumors were really true, huh? _

The bright hue dissipated, revealing a silver-haired young woman in the place where a pink-haired girl once stood.

The vampire gave a sadistic smirk to her foe before turning to the young boy she was still holding up.

"Took you long enough, Tsukune," she chided, shaking her head in disapproval.

Tsukune gave a weak, sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that, Moka."

The vampire rolled her, now crimson, eyes as she lowered the boy to the ground.

"Moron…," she muttered before she turned back to her foe. "As for you; I think it's time you learned your place!" the vampire declared as she charged her target, her speed nearly unmatched.

Togura's eyes widened as he swerved to dodge, the vampire's kick missing him by mere centimeters.

"Not bad, Akashiya, you at least earned your reputation. There's just one thing I still don't get; why is a vampire like you protecting a worm like him?" the cobra taunted with a hiss.

Moka's red eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at the snake.

_Who I choose to associate with is my own business!_

"No way! He dodged Moka's attack?" Yukari questioned as she and Tsukune helped Mizore to her feet.

"Crap, we might be in serious trouble…," Tsukune muttered under his breath.

It was very rare for any monster to dodge the vampire's attack, so it was only fair to guess that this opponent was someone who should not be underestimated.

"Moka, watch out!" Kurumu shouted as the snake lunged for the vampire, wrapping himself around her legs to immobilize her.

Before the succubus could react, however, Tsukune sprang into action, leaping onto the back of the cobra's head and attempting to pry him off of the angry vampire.

"N-no way," Kurumu breathed as she froze in midair, "when-when did he get so fast?"

_Is-is that really Tsukune? He's almost as fast as Moka!_ Yukari thought with wide eyes as she jumped forward to aid her friends.

Waving her magic wand, the little witch dispersed a washtub to drop directly over the cobra's head, causing him to let out a wail of pain.

"Alright, you've done pissed me off!" Togura roared as he violently shook his head, releasing his hold on Moka and flipping both the vampire and Tsukune into the air. "So you wanna play hero, huh. Fine, we'll see just how long you last!"

Turning a summersault in the air, Moka quickly caught Tsukune before they hit the ground and rolled.

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes when he felt no impact with the ground, only to nearly choke when he found himself on top of a rather irate looking inner Moka. Apparently she had taken the impact for him.

"M-Moka, I-" he stuttered, blushing a deep red. It was rare that he ever got to be this close to inner Moka.

"You idiot! What the hell did you think you were doing?! You pull something like that again, and I'll kill you myself!" the vampire scolded, baring her fangs.

Scowling when the boy only gulped, Moka quickly shoved him off her and stood up to face her foe once more, fighting back her own blush as she attempted to compose herself. How dare he put himself in danger like that! Didn't he have any idea what it would do to her if she lost him?

The vampire quickly shook her head. She couldn't afford to lose control of her emotions now.

"No more playing around!" Togura shouted angrily, gaining the vampire's attention.

"Give it a rest already! You're outnumbered; you can't win!" Kurumu shouted as she dove at the snake from above.

"Don't bet on it," the cobra smirked as he suddenly disappeared underground.

"What the hell?!" Kurumu cursed as her attack narrowly missed the cobra.

_Wait a second, if he's gone underground…that means-! _"Tsukune, move!" Moka shouted as she turned on her heels and ran toward the boy.

Tsukune's brain had barely had time to process what was going on before the sound of the ground shifting behind him caught his attention. Before he could even blink, he felt the cobra's tail wrap around his ankle, preventing his escape. The teen gave a pained yelp as he felt sharp fangs pierce his lower neck. His eyes widened as a sharp, burning pain rippled down his spine. This was nothing compared to the pain he felt when Moka drank his blood! Choking, he barely registered the snake being kicked off him before he fell, losing consciousness.

"You bastard!" Moka roared, positively livid, as her heel made a solid connection with Togura's face.

Catching him right between the eyes, the vampire put as much force as she possibly could behind the kick, sending the cobra catapulting through the air several feet away.

Mizore, who had now recovered slightly from her exhausted state, quickly used the opportunity to freeze the snake where he landed.

Moka was the first to Tsukune's side, followed by Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore.

"Tsukune! Tsukune, can you hear us?" Yukari called as she quickly grabbed the boy's hand, gasping when she felt his cold skin. "He's…he's freezing!"

Moka's eyes narrowed, her brain racing a mile a minute as she calculated what to do next. Should she really take the chance of turning him into a vampire?

_Damn it! If I give him a transfusion now, it could… _"He's been poisoned by the cobra's venom," she explained, pulling the teen into her lap.

"No!" Kurumu gasped, tears rapidly spilling from her eyes.

"Well, don't just sit there, Moka, do something!" Mizore snapped.

The vampire glared at the snow woman as she moved the collar of Tsukune's school uniform out of the way.

"I'll try, but you don't understand the effects this could have. He could-," the vampire paused, shaking her head. There was no time to explain things now. Maybe they would get lucky and her blood would have no effect on him? _Tsukune, I'm sorry…_

Without so much as another word, the vampire lowered her head and sank her fangs into the two small punctures in Tsukune's neck. She winced as the intensely sour taste of the cobra's venom invaded her senses.

For a moment, the others held their breath, gasping when they noticed the blood slowly seeping through his white shirt.

"Moka, what are you doing?! He's gonna bleed to death!" Kurumu shouted, moving to pull the boy away before Yukari caught her arm.

"Wait, Kurumu! She's only draining the poisoned blood," the little witch quickly explained, pulling the succubus back.

_You idiot,_ _don't you dare die on me_, the vampire thought as she continued to drain the venom-laden blood from the boy's body, her chest tightening when he didn't so much as flinch. The venom was beginning to burn her lips and tongue now. _Hang on just a little longer, Ts__u__kune…please…_

The others couldn't help but stare in awe as a pink aura signaled Moka's injection of her blood into Tsukune's body, and Yukari could've sworn that she saw tears shining in the corners of the vampire's eyes.

The little witch shook her head. That was impossible.

Moka's transfusion was a phenomenon that none of them had ever really gotten to witness completely before, having had been busy fighting Kuyo.

Moka continued to inject her own precious blood into Tsukune's severely weakened body, feeling her strength rapidly dissolving as she replenished the blood he had lost. Finally, the vampire pulled back with a soft gasp, panting slightly from exertion.

_I've never had to give him that much blood before. If I had waited any longer, he would've..._ A relieved smile briefly crossed her features as the boy stirred slightly in her arms, a pained groan escaping his lips.

The vampire moved to stand then, wobbling slightly as she struggled with the boy's added weight for the first time.

"Moka, is he gonna be okay?" Yukari finally spoke, breaking the silence.

The vampire sighed.

"I had to give him a lot of blood, but he should be alright for the time being."

"Well, come on, we have to get him to the nurse right away," Kurumu instructed as she reached for the boy, her brow furrowing in confusion when Moka tightened her hold on him slightly.

"Didn't you hear me? The nurse wouldn't be able to do anything for him anyway," Moka spoke, a hint of agitation seeping into her cool tone.

With that, the vampire turned to walk away

"Wait, where are you taking him?" Kurumu demanded. _She has her nerve! _

Moka turned around to give the succubus an impatient glare.

"Where do you think? I'm taking him to his dorm room. What he needs the most right now is rest."

"Why's it gotta be you?" Mizore questioned accusingly, making her presence known.

"Yeah," Kurumu agreed with a nod, "don't you think you've done enough for one day? I mean, this is your fault. You draw too much attention-"

"You think I don't know that?!" the vampire snapped, cutting her off. "Listen up, Succubus; I take full responsibility for my actions-" Moka froze when Tsukune stirred slightly again, his hands loosely gripping the front of her school uniform jacket.

"Moka…," the boy whispered, cuddling further into the vampire's warmth as he began to shiver slightly in the evening wind.

The others watched in mild interest as an unreadable emotion briefly passed over Moka's face before she turned her back to them.

"Word of advice, Kurumu…don't forget your place, or I just may have to teach it to you again," the vampire warned.

With that, Moka walked away in the direction of the boys' dorm building, leaving the others behind as she carried the injured boy off into the dark.

* * *

Once she had reached Tsukune's dorm room, Moka gently laid him down on the bed and pulled his blanket over him.

_You really are a fool. Loyal…but still a fool_, she thought, allowing a small smile to grace her fine features.

The vampire closed her eyes tightly as she felt her heart begin to race. She had almost lost him! Quickly shaking her head to dispel her unwanted emotions, the vampire leaned down to retrieve the rosary cross from Tsukune's pocket. Her desires finally getting the better of her, she gave in, placing a brief kiss to the boy's cheek before quickly hooking the sealing cross back in place on her collar. The sealing magic worked quickly, the vampire's silver hair bleeding to pink before she sank, unconscious, to Tsukune's dorm room floor.

**A/N: Well, there ya have Chapter 2. **** I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, I am so sorry that it took this long to get this chapter out. Good news is that I'm almost done with my semester at college, so I'll be updating more frequently. Catch you guys later!**

**Next Chapter: _Death, Rebirth, and a Vampire_**

**Alrighty, viewers, I need your help. I am currently conflicted about a certain section of this story. I would really appreciate it if you participated in my poll. :) Since the question I'm asking affects the outcome of the next chapter, I can NOT continue this story until I receive the votes. So, check out the poll and vote for your favorite vampire LOL! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Death, Rebirth, and a Vampire

**What's up, Everyone? Sorry that it took me so long to get this up. This chapter ended up taking me a lot longer than I originally thought it would to get out. Anyway, after some serious plot revision and planning (Special thanks to my boyfriend and Hoenn Master96) I'm finally back. LOL! Anyway, I hope you guys are doing well. I am absolutely thrilled by all the positive support this story is getting. This is my most followed work to date. I can't even express how happy that makes me. I've had quite a few people ask me for spoilers as well. :D While I won't spoil anything, I think you guys will like what's coming up for this story. I have also decided to extend this story to about 15-20 chapters instead of 5. I can't seem to bring myself to part with it quite yet. Anyway, enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always, feel free to leave feedback. :D**

**Warnings: **Explicit sexual dreams and language.

Chapter 3: Death, Rebirth, and a Vampire

Yokai Academy was silent as the first pale gray streaks of dawn sprawled across the sky. Keeping with its purpose, the place looked more like a scene out of a horror novel than an institute of learning. In the main courtyard, there remained no trace of the incident the night before, other than a few traces of blood that stained the pavement.

As light began to slowly filter through the sleepy windows of the dorms, one particular student awoke with a start. Gasping in alarm when she found herself in unfamiliar surroundings, Moka Akashiya quickly sat up and rubbed her blurry, green eyes to dispel her confusion. Taking a moment to calm herself, the vampire closed her eyes as hazy scenes from the previous night slowly filtered back into her memory. The sleep-induced fog now slowly clearing from her muddled mind, the vampire was no longer surprised to find herself in what had to be Tsukune's dorm room…on his floor…

_I must not have woken up again after that_, the young vampire concluded, a faint blush appearing across her cheeks.

The vampire had never really been in Tsukune's dorm room. She just hoped that he wouldn't freak out too badly.

Moka frowned. How was she supposed to explain the situation now? More importantly; how was she going to get out of the boys' dorm building without being noticed?

Glancing at the clock on the wall, the vampire took a deep, relieved breath. There was no need to panic. There was plenty of time before school started. Perhaps a bath would calm her nerves? Moka didn't have her herbs with her, but maybe Tsukune would have what she needed to make them from scratch. With the decision made, the young vampire slowly stood up and winced as soreness invaded her senses from her activities from the night before. She couldn't suppress a small smile, however, as she glanced at the sleeping boy on the bed to her right. Shaking her head to dispel her distracted thoughts, the young woman went about her task of preparing a bath. She would bathe, and then make Tsukune the best breakfast she could possibly muster.

* * *

"What do you mean, calm down?!" Ruka shouted as she slammed her clenched fist into the brick wall beside her companion's head, causing his eyes to widen slightly in astonishment.

"It won't do any good to lose our heads now, you know that. Togura deliberately disobeyed my orders and paid for it. This is exactly why I told him to wait. Going after them now is exactly what they'd expect," the blond boy supplied, glancing at the unconscious individual in the infirmary bed across the room from them. _I almost feel sorry for the poor fool, but he never was very good at listening. Still though, I can only imagine what's going through Ruka's head._

"You think I give a rat's ass what they are and aren't expecting!?" the livid Ruka quickly retorted, "You know, I'm starting to wonder if Togura wasn't right about you. You sure aren't too keen on getting your own hands dirty, are you?"

The mummy sighed.

"Not at all, but I hardly think that's the point. Rest assured that I do plan to retaliate, but I think it would be best to play it smart for now. Why not wait until a time when they're completely off guard?"

Ruka crossed her arms, looking thoughtful for a moment as her temper slowly calmed.

"I suppose I see your reasoning, but why give them the chance to run? That doesn't make any sense. Yokai is getting ready to let out for summer break, you know that. What if Aono doesn't come back?"

Hitsuba smiled devilishly.

"He'll come back, trust me. After all, he wouldn't abandon his little girlfriend."

Ruka's yellow eyes narrowed, her slit irises burning with a concealed rage.

"You mean Akashiya?" she questioned coolly. _I swear, if she's the one who did this, I'll have her head!_

Hitsuba gave a dark smirk.

"Correct. I had my suspicions about it before, but now it's all starting to make sense. I'm curious what all Aono's hiding. Togura may not be the brightest, but he's no weakling."

Ruka relaxed her posture a bit, shifting her weight to her left foot as she placed a hand on her hip.

"That's true. He's trained too long and hard for just any monster to take him down so easily. I'm starting to wonder if the possibility of Aono being a vampire doesn't have some truth behind it."

Hitsuba looked thoughtful for a moment, calculating the possibility in his head.

"That's entirely possible. I have to admit, it would explain a lot. At least we know that Shirayuki was involved somehow. She's the only snow-woman that I know of that hangs around Aono. One thing's for certain; I believe it would be for the best if we didn't work alone."

Ruka's eyes widened slightly.

"Do you mean…?"

"Yes, I'm talking about Ciel," Hitsuba cut her off, smiling darkly.

Ruka gulped at the mention of the monstrel's name. Ciel Katori wasn't known for having the best temper.

"Hitsuba, are you sure that's a wise decision? If she finds out about what Togura did, she might…," she trailed off. She didn't even want to think about it.

Ciel didn't take too kindly to those who disobeyed orders. Chances are that there would most likely be heavy punishment if Ciel was notified.

"Oh, I'm perfectly certain, little sister," Hitsuba replied, the dark grin never leaving his boyish features as his eyes began to shine with malicious intent…

* * *

Tsukune gave a soft groan as he sank further down into the steamy water, the smell of fragrant herbs soothing him as he willed his sore body to relax. The teen yawned slightly. He was so tired. The boy had opened his mouth to yawn again when he felt a pair of fingers slowly trail down his spine. Tsukune felt his own breath hitch as the fingers moved downward, starting from the base of his skull all the way down to his tailbone. His back arched on its own accord, another sharp gasp leaving his lips. He was definitely awake now!

Just as he was about to turn around, Tsukune felt himself being tugged backwards. His body stiffened instinctively when a female body pressed against his back. The teen gulped, feeling his face…and other parts of his body… heat up. Tsukune gave a short yelp of surprise as he quickly moved a hand to cover his excitement as his body began to respond immediately. His eyes widened as a soft, feminine hand gently folded over his own.

"Relax, Tsukune…," the woman purred seductively as she gently nipped his right ear.

That voice…

Catching a brief glimpse of silver hair, the teen's eyes widened.

"M-Moka?" Tsukune gulped and felt himself begin to tremble as the hand that he was using to cover himself was gently nudged away, being replaced by his smaller companion's.

"Mmm…yes?" she purred again, tracing the edge of his ear with the tip of her tongue.

Tsukune bit his lip to keep from yelping, one of his teeth unknowingly sinking too far into his bottom lip and drawing blood.

The vampire's body went rigid for a moment as a sharp, surprised gasp left her lips.

"You're really pushing it," she whispered heatedly against his ear.

Tsukune gulped, feeling her fangs press against the sensitive skin of his neck. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he felt the vampire's tongue slowly trail down his neck to his shoulder. The teen couldn't help the pleading moan that he uttered, his head tilting to the side on its own accord to allow her more access. His heart skipped a beat, his breathing beginning to come in short gasps. He…felt so warm…

Moka pinched her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to regain control. It was no use, however. That smell…that wonderfully intoxicating smell of his sweet blood had already cast its spell…and Moka was simply powerless to resist any longer. Feeling her head growing lighter by the second, the vampire shifted to her knees and pulled herself flush against him. It wouldn't be long before she lost all control.

Tsukune breathed another soft moan as his head tilted back to rest on the vampire's shoulder, exposing his throat to her. Her skin felt so unbelievably soft! It was when he felt her warm breath against his heated skin that he realized his mistake. If she so desired, a single bite there could easily drain him in seconds. Despite his instinctual fear, however, Tsukune found himself moaning at the electrifying tingles of pleasure that had begun to pulse through his sensitive body. This was Moka, after all. She would not hurt him.

The boy let out a soft gasp as the vampire slowly ran her tongue along his throat, starting from the base of his neck all the way up to just under his chin. She then paused briefly, giving his chin a gentle nip before moving to lick the small drop of blood from his lip. Tsukune moaned, blushing madly as his member throbbed, almost painfully, with desire. He was so aroused by this point that he nearly felt dizzy. It was almost as if all the blood had left his brain at once.

The vampire behind him smiled against his skin, giving his manhood a soft squeeze as she moved her lips to his ear once more.

Tsukune gasped, his body instinctively arching into her gentle touch. He whimpered as the vampire continued to tease him, alternating between soft squeezes and gentle rubs. He was definitely beginning to feel dizzy now. Had he stopped breathing at some point? Truthfully, Tsukune wasn't sure anymore. The only thing the teen was truly aware of anymore was the tingles of pleasure coursing through him.

Finally, unable to stand the teasing any longer, Tsukune quickly turned himself around to face his sensuous tormentor. He took a moment to take in the unguarded, surprised look on her face. Her crimson eyes were wide with apparent shock. Her mouth hung slightly open in astonishment, one of her top fangs visible as she attempted to slow her breathing to normal. To Tsukune, the vampire had never looked more beautiful. Unable to resist, he allowed his eyes to drift downward. The teen felt his breath hitch as his eyes wandered over her gorgeous form. Her damp hair clung slightly to her neck, framing her thin face. Her smooth, pale skin seemed to glow like lovely alabaster marble in the dim light of the bathroom, and Tsukune was sure that he was falling in love with her all over again.

The vampire shyly held his gaze for a brief moment before quickly glancing away. Tsukune found this action to be rather endearing and, despite his own shy awkwardness, it somehow only served to further fuel his desire. With a new boldness that shocked even him, the teen reached over and quickly pulled the vampire into his lap, silencing her startled gasp with a gentle kiss. Tsukune felt her tremble slightly in his arms and deepened the kiss, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Moka shuddered, the soft friction causing her toes to curl slightly in exquisite pleasure. She could feel her own heartbeat racing in her chest, and the vampire was certain that Tsukune could feel it too. Her body felt positively on fire! Being surrounded by his scent was tempting enough, but to be pressed so intimately against him as well was almost pure torture. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she deepened their kiss even further as she slowly ran the tip of her warm tongue along the boy's bottom lip.

Tsukune gasped in ecstasy, and Moka wasted no time in slipping her tongue into his mouth. The teen shivered, his head nearly spinning from the pleasure. The feel of her soft breasts pressed against his chest as he held her tightly, her warm lips gently moving against his own as their tongues intertwined, the warm feel of her silk-like skin gently rubbing against his own as he pulled her closer: the sensations were almost overwhelming.

At the second brush of her velvet tongue, both teens shivered. The pair froze, an involuntary moan escaping both of them. Tentatively, Moka shifted, pressing her lips more firmly against his as she tilted her head. The vampire shuddered again: obviously embarrassed that she could make such a weak, almost pleading, sound.

Tsukune trembled at the sound, his confidence soaring. Raising his hand to the back of her head, he gently ran a hand through her damp hair as he began to kiss her more deeply. Lightly tracing his tongue over her sharp fangs, the teen shuddered. How could something that should be terrifying be so erotic at the same time? Where had this new appreciation of her vampiric traits come from? Pushing these thoughts from his mind to be filed away for later contemplation, the boy gently ran his free hand down the vampire's spine.

Moka broke the kiss with a sharp gasp, her body arching like a bow. How? How could he affect her so? She was the vampire! She was supposed to be teasing him, not the other way around! Regarding the boy with wide, ruby eyes, the vampire did her best to slow her racing heart, her quickened breathing audible even to her own ears.

Tsukune held her gaze for a moment, his wonderment and adoration clearly shining within. The teen slowly lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to the right side of her neck, taking great delight in the shiver he felt tingle through her sensitive body. Feeling his confidence soar once again, he delicately brushed his tongue against her soft skin, causing the vampire to emit positively the cutest sound Tsukune had ever heard. She squeaked! Inner Moka actually squeaked! Fueled with a desire to hear more, the teen tugged her even closer. What other adorable sounds could she make?

Cupping the back of her head, Tsukune gently urged her head to tilt backwards as he slowly ran his tongue along her throat. At the sound of her stifled whimper, the boy trembled. Not so much from shyness, but from a deep, burning desire to do more. His heart was already racing and speeding up. He was certain that he had to be blushing uncontrollably, judging from how warm he felt. God, he wanted so much more! He wanted to hear more, to feel more, to taste more. Enough just wasn't enough! Shifting slightly, the teen moved his lips back to the right side of her neck. Closing his lips over the tender skin he felt there, he bit down. The vampire's body jerked slightly in his arms before a deep shudder rippled through her. Tsukune trembled again in ecstasy as an intensely sweet taste filtered through his over-active senses. It was light with a slight hint of …what was it? It was almost like…copper?

The arms around his shoulders tightened slightly, followed by a soft moan of immense pleasure. Head spinning, Tsukune's eyes fluttered open briefly. It only took a few seconds for the teen to realize what he'd just done. The sweet taste…was Moka's blood!

Tsukune's eyes widened. How hard had he bit her?! What was more shocking was the fact that she seemed to be enjoying it rather than struggling to free herself. He was thoroughly stunned when one of her hands moved to his hair, her fingers pressing lightly into his scalp as if to urge him to continue. Shuddering, the teen instinctively swallowed, causing the vampire to let out a whimper. He almost gasped at the surge of pleasure that swept through him at the taste. What in the world was wrong with him?! He had just…drank Moka's blood! This should NOT be turning him on, right?

Moka gently ran her fingers through his hair, uttering another soft moan as she began to fidget slightly. This was nothing short of absolute torture! She could feel him pressed against her. His hardness twitched and throbbed every time she shifted, nearly causing her to go insane with desire. Unable to bare it any longer, the vampire slowly began to rub herself against him as she shifted to bury her face into his neck.

Tsukune groaned softly in appreciation, the last of his self-control slipping as he finally removed his lips from her neck. He began to mimic her movements, moaning as the waves of pleasure coursing through him increased. Whimpering as he felt her fangs against his neck once more, the boy leaned his head back until it rested against the side of the tub. Just as she bit down, piercing his soft skin, he gently placed a hand on both of her hips and tugged forward and down.

Both teens trembled at the intimate joining of their bodies, a soft moan escaping each of them. For Tsukune, everything seemed to blur together, his hazy mind spinning from the overload of sensations. The slow movement of her tongue as she drank his blood, her soft whimpers of elation in his ear as he moved against her, her warmth that seemed to surround him: it was all almost too much.

Moka gave a sharp hiss of pleasure as she swiftly pulled away from his neck, gently resting her forehead against his own as her eyes closed in pure ecstasy.

"Tsukune…," she breathed, bringing their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss.

Tsukune couldn't recognize his own voice anymore, now a combination of whimpers, sighs, moans, and other foreign sensual sounds that he never even realized he was capable of. His arms unconsciously held her tighter as their movements transitioned to a slow, deliberate pace, and the boy couldn't help the moan that escaped him. She was close, he could feel it in the way her body began to tremble, almost uncontrollably, and he wasn't far behind. Finally, he felt the vampire shudder, a breathless whimper escaping her lips as her toes curled in her release.

Tsukune moaned, feeling a gentle warmth sweep through him as his own release found him. Pulling back from her lips, he gently laid his head on her left shoulder and whispered the only words he could manage at the moment

"I love you…"…

Tsukune's eyes shot open, revealing wide crimson eyes staring back at him, or, more appropriately GLARING back at him.

_Wh-what the…?_

"J-Just what do you think you're doing?!" an angry voice hissed.

Tsukune almost winced at the harsh tone, his hazy mind finally clearing enough to realize three things: first, he was in his bed lying on his back, second, Inner Moka was lying on top of him, and third, he was holding her tightly. Wait, what?!

Tsukune gulped.

_Oh, Crap!_

The teen remained seemingly frozen on his back, staring into the vampire's mesmerizing scarlet eyes. He began to shake as he realized that the blanket had apparently fallen away from him at some point in his slumber, and the only thing shielding the effects of his overly-realistic dream from view was Moka's slim, athletic form.

The vampire gave another angry hiss as he began to shift frantically in his panic, unintentionally rubbing against her bare thigh in his attempt to sit up.

"I feel that, you pervert!" she growled.

Try as she might, the vampire could not prevent the deep blush that quickly filled her pale cheeks as goose bumps began to tingle down her spine. Though she would prefer to deny it, it felt good to be held so tightly by him. Perhaps there was hope? Maybe there really could be a place for her in his heart? After all, it was SHE who gave her blood to save his life. However, it wasn't as if she was so petty as to bring the technicality of the matter up. She and the Outer Moka were to work as one, a team. The Outer Moka was there to say all the things she couldn't, to protect the seal in her rosary and to bare what she emotionally could not. And she, the Inner Moka, the TRUE Moka, was left a prisoner in her own body. Only being called upon to fight the battles her outer self was too weak to endure, she felt so used.

The vampire nearly winced at the stab of painful guilt. She couldn't wholly blame her outer self. Things were as they were because that was the way they had to be. Sometimes, Moka couldn't help but think that, perhaps, it would have been better for everyone if she had never been reawakened, locked forever in her state of blissful unawareness in the Outer Moka's subconscious. She almost felt a shudder run through her as she recalled his words that day, the words that had awoken her from her endless slumber…

_I know I'm weak, and nothing but a piece of human garbage to you. I don't care if you're a monster and I'm a human, that doesn't matter anymore, Moka. Cause I still wanna be your friend! Even if you are a vampire, well, I still…I still like you…Moka._

It was in that moment that her heart had begun to beat again, her awareness fully conscious once more. The silver-haired vampire was brought out of her reminiscing by the boy's nearly frantic apologies. She quickly took notice of his flushed face and trembling body, no doubt fearful of her ire.

"M-Moka, I'm s-sorry! I-I really didn't mean to!" Tsukune nearly wailed, his eyes wide with fear. Despite his desperate attempts, he couldn't seem to still the fearful shuddering of his body under her commanding aura of authority. _Oh, Man! She's gonna kill me for sure!_

Moka stared intently into the boy's eyes for a moment, her burning, crimson orbs seeming to stare straight into his very soul. The vampire desperately resisted the urge to lick her lips as his scent began to seep into her senses in his close proximity. He smelled absolutely divine! She couldn't resist a shiver running down her spine as his soft words came floating back to her ears as clearly as when he'd whispered into them…

_I love you…_

The vampire resisted the instinctive growl of possessive jealousy that bubbled up in her throat. Just who was he dreaming of when he whispered that?! Snapping herself from her negative thoughts, the vampire glanced down to his neck. His tanned skin was still exposed from the unbuttoned state of his school uniform shirt, and it nearly drove her wild as it seemed to almost call to her, nearly begging her to take a bite. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, only to have no words come out. Taking a deep breath, her upper fangs became visible as they peeked slightly from behind her pale lips. She had to resist, she had to! Desire was her greatest nemesis; for vampires in general. It was what defined them. It was desire that drove them, made them what they were. She would NOT be so weak as to give in so easily.

Tsukune noticed the shift in her aura and gulped. The vampire's body suddenly tensed, and he bit his lip to keep himself silent as she unintentionally pressed against him. Her warmth and closeness unknowingly continued to fuel his body's excitement, keeping the boy in his current state for longer than he otherwise would have been. His arms shook as he finally released his hold on her. If he wasn't so terrified of his impending punishment, he might have smiled at the teddy-bear fashion in which he had been holding her. The teen blinked in confusion when the vampire remained still.

Moka stared at him a moment longer, so entranced was she that she didn't even notice the moment that he let go of her. Blinking, her eyes regained focus and she all but leaped off of him. Turning her back to him in an effort to hide her blush, she inwardly cursed her outer self for not having eaten anything beforehand. Her thirst was nearing the point of unbearable now. If she didn't distract herself somehow, she would only end up giving into her urges.

"M-Moka?" Tsukune questioned hesitantly as he finally sat up.

The vampire jerked, seemingly snapping out of a daze, before glancing over her shoulder at him. He had a weary expression on his face, obviously confused by her odd behavior. Taking a deep breath as her blush finally died down, she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Anyway, you seem to have recovered from your injuries," she muttered, obviously attempting to draw attention away from the awkward situation as she folded her arms across her chest.

Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief. So she wasn't going to castrate him?

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Actually, I've never felt better, Moka," he smiled as he stood up from the bed.

A deep blush began filling the vampire's cheeks as she glanced the boy over once more, turning to face him.

"I can see that," she glared, causing Tsukune to cock his head to one side in confusion.

Following her eyes, he glanced down. Giving a startled yelp when he took notice of his body's still aroused state, he quickly turned his back to her. The teen drew in a couple of deep breaths, trying desperately to calm his excited body to a state of normalcy. Once he was certain that he had gotten a hold of himself, he slowly turned to face the vampire once more. He gulped when he saw the way she was looking at him. Her arms were still tightly folded across her chest, and her, almost glowing, eyes regarded him with such an intensity that it nearly took his breath away.

"Moka?"

The vampire remained motionless, every muscle in her body tensing. She was losing, she could feel it, the battle for control. She had to seal herself away again, and fast. Her crimson eyes darted to the boy's hands, frowning when she noticed the silver crucifix was missing. Her inner turmoil coming to a boiling point, the teenage vampire took a hesitant step forward towards the boy.

"Where's my rosary, Tsukune?" she finally managed, praising herself when her voice came out as it normally did: commanding and authoritive.

Tsukune blinked, realization dawning on him. Reaching into his pants pocket, he was relieved that he was still wearing the same clothing he had worn last night. He remembered tucking the rosary safely into his left pocket for safekeeping, and was now a little curious. Had Moka spent the whole night like that? Blinking in confusion when he didn't feel the cool metal brush his fingers, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and stared at it. Wait, if the rosary wasn't in his pocket anymore, where was it?

"I-I thought sure that I had put it in my pocket, Moka." He offered, rubbing the back of his head in bewilderment.

The vampire quickly shook her head, her long hair swishing back and forth.

"No, I took it out last night after you had passed out. Wait! You mean to tell me that you have no idea where it is now?!" the vampire's aura flared up, her fangs bared in her agitation. She was so thirsty, and right now it was taking everything she had not to shove him to the floor and bury her fangs into his soft neck, remaining there until she had him whimpering her name and quivering in ecstasy. Oh, yes, she would make him feel good. If only he'd choose her…

Tsukune sweat-dropped, raising his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture.

"Well, that's the last place I remember it being," he replied. Glancing over his shoulder at his bed, he slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration. _Don't tell me…_

Tsukune turned his back to the vampire, giving the blanket on his bed a hard yank. Finding no sliver cross underneath, the teen began to panic.

_Uh, oh…_

Casting a glance out of the corner of his eye, the teen nervously glanced over his shoulder at the vampire, only to see that she was now gone. His heart nearly leaped into his throat when he felt her presence on the other side of him. Quickly whipping his head around, the boy nearly leaped a foot in the air when he found her standing right next to him on his right.

"H-how did you...?" the teen trailed off as their shoulders brushed from her close proximity.

Moka seemed to pay little attention to his question and quickly jerked his pillows from the bed, tossing them to the floor in a huff.

_Damn it! I-I can't resist this much longer. If I don't find that thing soon, I'll…_, the troubled vampire thought breathlessly.

In truth, it was her own fault. Since drinking Tsukune's blood directly, the desire had been nearly uncontrollable. Even now, she couldn't seem to shove the memory of the taste from her mind. His scent was driving her crazy now, teasing her, taunting her even. Stealing a glance at him out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed that he was apparently staring at her again. Turning sharply to face him, her eyes locked on his.

Tsukune gulped. This…was bad; locked in his room alone with the most gorgeous girl in school after he'd had the most realistic erotic dream he'd ever had in his life! Now fully awake, his senses hurled into overdrive, and the teen shivered. The soft sound of her breathing, her sweet, herbal scent, and her bright eyes staring at him: her every little movement seemed to captivate him, and he was nearly powerless against his own instincts. The creamy skin of her neck was partially exposed from the loose collar of her uniform shirt, and he idly wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

Moka began to shake as her heart pounded against her ribcage. She desperately hoped that the boy couldn't hear it. Her blood seemed to boil as he returned her heated gaze, neither one even blinking as time became nothing but an illusion, slowing to a halt as the teens became lost in their own world: a world in which they were the only two individuals that even existed. The vampire drew in a shuddering breath as she felt the last of her control break. Before she was even fully aware of what she was doing, she had grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shoved him to the floor. The pair landed with a soft 'thump' on the discarded blanket on the floor, causing Tsukune to let out a startled gasp as the vampire resumed her former position on top of him.

"M-Mo-Moka?!" he questioned in a breathless tone, feeling his body heat up once again.

The young woman in question didn't respond. She didn't trust her voice enough to speak. In a display of her dominance, she quickly grabbed the boy's flailing arms and pinned them on each side of his head. She was past the point of stopping now. She simply couldn't help herself anymore. Still staring into his wide, chocolate-brown eyes, the vampire gave a small smile before bringing her mouth to the crook of his neck.

Tsukune gulped. She had never taken his blood like this before! The teen pinched his eyes shut as his heart continued to race. Surprisingly enough, what frightened him wasn't the fact that Inner Moka was obviously going to drink his blood, but the growing thirst that was nagging at the back of his own mind. The boy bit his lip. He couldn't! There was no way he was going to drink Moka's blood! Visions of his dream immediately forced themselves to the forefront of his mind, and Tsukune shuddered. What the hell was going on with him?!

Moka sighed in bliss against his neck, pressing her fangs against his warm skin. She could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest, and it only made her want him all the more. Taking a moment to shake her hesitation and timidness, she slowly applied pressure, her fangs sinking into his yielding flesh. Tasting his sweet, warm blood as it began to seep from the wound, Moka trembled again. This was her true nature as a vampire. Vampires TOOK what they wanted, what they so desperately needed. The vampire almost shuddered at the realization: she needed him. As if to convey this epiphany to him, she pressed herself closer to his warm chest, slowly sucking on the punctures she'd made. The boy surprised her by not even yelping as he usually did. Instead, a soft moan escaped his lips, causing the vampire to almost quiver. God, he sounded adorable!

Tsukune reacted on instinct as she finally released her hold on his wrists. His arms immediately wrapped around her, holding her against him as she took what he could only guess was what she would call her breakfast. He shuddered as her fangs pressed a little deeper into his skin. This was so different from the way she normally stole his blood. Even the way she was sucking on his neck seemed almost…affectionate, tender even. Goosebumps began to rise on his skin as his breath came in small pants. Every place her body touched his own, he was hyper aware of. He could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest, her warm skin through her clothing, her silken hair against his fingertips, and it nearly drove him mad! Blinking, his eyes flickered red briefly before resuming their normal color. He heard her gasp before suddenly jerking her mouth away from his neck, and he nearly whined from the loss of contact.

The pair regarded each other with wide eyes for a moment, both still processing what had exactly taken place. Moka nearly winced at her loss of control. How could she have given in so easily? Leaning down once more, the vampire brushed her tongue against the wound on the boy's neck, sealing it shut as it dulled to a purplish bruise, causing it to resemble a love-bite more than anything else. Moka smiled slightly, it would not scar. In a few hours, there would be no trace of the activity at all. Suddenly, a glint of metal caught her eyes. Glancing to the left of Tsukune's head, the vampire's eyes widened. Peeking out from under the corner of the blanket was the rosary. Without a second thought, Moka quickly snatched it, an almost relieved expression settling on her slightly flushed face.

Tsukune blinked as he slowly regained his senses. Realizing that she was going to seal herself away again and that this might be the only time he got to talk to the silver-haired vampire alone for a while, the teen quickly reached up and caught her hand to prevent her retreat.

"M-Moka, wait," he pleaded, tugging on the silver cross as he stared up at her in confusion.

The vampire halted her actions with a slight sigh of annoyance. She looked away from him, refusing to make eye-contact. She couldn't even speak, no doubt ashamed of her utter lack of control. She was no better than the succubus!

"What is it?" she finally managed. She just wanted to seal herself away again. If she remained out any longer, she would surely become a victim of her own emotions.

Tsukune bit his lip, blushing as he realized that he was still holding her. Releasing his hold on her, he took a deep breath as he thought of how he was going to word what he wanted to say. With Inner Moka, one wrong word…The boy shuddered, snapping himself out of his daze.

"Well, I…I guess that I just wanted to say thank you for-for saving me again. You always save me, don't you, Moka? And I don't think I, or any of the others, tell you enough how grateful we are to you," he smiled timidly.

Moka's eyes widened slightly as she immediately turned her head to face him. Glancing down at his warm, care-free smile, the vampire felt a surge of affection swell within her, causing her heart to race once more. Quickly looking away again before he could see her blush, a half-hearted scowl left her lips. What on earth was the matter with her?! Who knew she had such reckless abandon? Why did his soft, kind words affect her so much? She was a vampire, for God sakes! She was nothing more than a blood-thirsty monster, and he was lying here THANKING her for infecting him with the same fate! Quickly shaking her head to dispel her guilty, angst-driven thoughts, the vampire stood up.

"Flattery is unnecessary," she quipped, trying to force the modest blush from her face before he could notice it.

"B-but I wasn't simply trying to flatter you," Tsukune quickly assured as the vampire turned her back to him and began walking to the door, causing the boy to panic. She was leaving?! Had he made her upset somehow? "Wa-wait, Moka."

Moka squeezed her eyes shut at his pleas. She couldn't stay with him in this room any longer; she WOULDN'T stay any longer. Not only did she not trust herself to not indulge her own selfish desires again, but looking into his innocent brown eyes was simply too much. She couldn't bare all the emotions. To be perfectly honest with herself, this twisted fluttering in her heart was not a new sensation to her. The vampire had, in fact, been feeling this way for the better part of this whole year. She almost shook her head. No, it had started even before that. Who was she possibly trying to fool? From the second she had met him, from the moment he had fallen unconscious in her arms after she had rescued him from Saizou, she knew that she had already begun to…No! She would not admit that! She was a pureblood vampire, she would not fall. She could not afford to let someone through the walls that she had, long ago, built around her heart. Since the day that her mother had disappeared, never to return, and Moka was sealed by the rosary crucifix, the vampire had done her best to cut off all emotions to her heart. In a way, it was as if the vampire had sealed her own heart away. If she was to be sealed, locked away from the world, she would seal her heart as well. That way, she would never have to feel the horrible ache of loneliness. But her outer self DID feel loneliness. She did feel the horrible ache of a world that outraised her for what she was…a monster. It was for this reason that Moka was truly grateful to her outer self. She shielded her heart, and her emotions. But the longer she was around Tsukune, and the others for that matter, the weaker she became. It was then that the vampire noticed the small cracks that had finally penetrated her seemingly stone heart. Stopping when she made it to the doorway, Moka glanced over her shoulder and gave the boy a slight smile.

"See ya later, 'kay, Tsukune?" she murmured. She hated leaving this way, but at least she would reassure him of their bond of friendship. The vampire then turned on her heels and was gone, closing the door behind her.

Tsukune sat, unmoving, on his dorm room floor. Once again, he had failed to say all the words he'd wanted to in her presence. The boy bowed his head with a dejected sigh. He had never really been able to speak to Inner Moka properly, despite his claims that she was as important to him as the Outer Moka. The boy gave an angry scowl as he threw one of his pillows at the far wall. Damn it! If she was so important to him, he needed to act like it! Something told him that he had really screwed things up this time. Once again, Tsukune felt an overwhelming surge of guilt sweep through him. Heaving another heavy sigh, the teen pulled himself to his feet and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Inner Moka quietly marched down the upper hallway of the boys' dorm building, the rosary clutched tightly in her right hand. The vampire glared at every male who so much looked in her direction, warning them to keep their distance. She really wasn't in the mood for all the ogling. Her fangs were on edge, and she was so pissed off that she could hardly see straight! Running a hand through long, silver hair, the vampire breathed a soft sigh as her temper calmed slightly. At least she had gotten her bath. A stab of guilt swept through her at the thought. She had ruined her outer self's plans, after all. Her outer self didn't get to make the breakfast for Tsukune that she had planned. When she had gotten out of the bath, she had been alarmed to find Tsukune whimpering in his sleep on the bed. Fearing that it was his injuries causing him pain, the pink-haired vampire had rushed to his side, only to be taken by surprise when he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. She was caught even more off guard when his hand latched onto her rosary, tugging it loose from her collar and causing her true form to be released. And then…then he had whispered those words into her ear.

_I love you…_

The vampire blushed as the words rang in her mind over and over again. Why couldn't she forget them?! More importantly, why did she even care?! It wasn't like he had spoken them to her. He had been dreaming, after all. Reaching the stairs, the young beauty descended them with effortless grace, earning her yet more endearing looks from the young men who occupied the halls. She paid them no mind, continuing on her way as she became absorbed in her own thoughts.

_Just…just who was he dreaming of?_

The thought continued to nag the vampire as she made her way toward the front door of the building. If only he had murmured a name…

Reaching the front door, the young woman paused briefly. The last thing she needed right now was to run into her little sister. The vampire had to suppress an agitated sigh. The red-haired nuisance just didn't know when to quit. In a way, she almost felt sorry for Kokoa. The younger vampire simply didn't understand. It wasn't that Moka didn't want to be a part of her life anymore; it was that she simply couldn't be the vampire she once was.

Stepping out into the early morning sunshine, the vampire gave another sigh. Perhaps that was what frightened her the most. Yes, Moka Akashiya was scared, though she would rather die than admit it. Her will to fight was slowly draining away. Then again, it wasn't like she had ever really been totally crazy about senseless bloodshed and meaningless fights. She fought because she needed to, not to say that there wasn't a certain thrill to it. However, even that small thrill didn't seem to be there anymore. Ugh! She had become so tame, docile even! Her slit irises that once held a raging fire of cold ferocity within them now seemed to hold a growing warmth in their depths that they hadn't held in years. The unnerving part was that she wasn't totally sure what she would become without her fierce fighting spirit. Tame was an understatement. She was turning into an emotional basket case!

The vampire grimaced. She couldn't let this happen, she WOULDN'T let this happen. Dreams and goals that have no possible chance of occurring were a waste of time. There was no way that Tsukune was going to choose her, not that she'd really let him. This notion stung the vampire. She couldn't let him put himself in danger like that. She winced at the painful stab of sorrow that filtered through her from her outer self. Yes, she was all too aware that Outer Moka was head-over-heels in love with him. Inner Moka scowled. That only made things harder for her. Relenting, Moka gave a soft smile at the joy that she could feel flowing through her outer self when she agreed to allow her to make a lunch for Tsukune in order to make up for her ruined breakfast plans. She would need to hurry, but she could still make it in time.

* * *

From the school roof, a pair of deep green eyes watched as a silver-haired woman exited the boys' dorm building. So in shock from the sight was she that she didn't even make a move to run after the young woman that she knew to be her 'real' sister.

_Wh-what the hell?! Sis? What were you doing in the boys' dorms?_ the young red-head thought with wide eyes.

Normally, Kokoa would have already leapt off the school roof and given chase to the older vampire, however, something didn't feel quite right. That was her true sister alright, but why was her aura so different? It was then that realization dawned on her, and her lips pulled back to reveal her fangs as she growled. It had to have been that damned Tsukune! He was always causing trouble for her big sis. Not to mention that he constantly allowed himself to be taken advantage of by that wimpy gang of wussy girls. How dare he? How dare he after her big sis had given him the precious gift of her blood?! Didn't he have any idea what that meant? Everything about the human just pissed her off! He was weak and recklessly stupid, yet he had somehow managed to earn a place in her sister's heart. Thinking about it only served to piss her off even more! Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts, the red-haired vampire darted off the roof. Landing safely on the pavement below, she gave a shout to her bat familiar, Ko-buddy, to follow. She didn't have a whole lot of time before class, so there was no point in following her sister. She would only revert to the watered-down, wishy-washy version of herself before she got to her anyway, and Kokoa knew that there would be no use in even trying to remove that stupid rosary. It only seemed to work for that damned human, a phenomenon that she still didn't quite understand. How was he able to pull that thing off so easily? One thing was for certain: if she was ever going to have her real sister back, that rosary would have to go…for good!

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tsukune ground out repeatedly through clenched teeth as he banged his head against his bathroom door. A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to talk to Inner Moka alone, and he had totally blown it!

Sighing, the teen unbuttoned the last few buttons on his school uniform shirt. Shrugging it off, he grimaced at the amount of blood that stained the collar. That would never come clean! Tossing the dirty shirt into the corner, the boy then went about removing his pants. Now clad in only his boxers, the teen made his way over to the sink. His memories of the previous night were somewhat hazy. He remembered being attacked and Moka defending him, but not much beyond that. Yawning, Tsukune turned on the water faucet to retrieve some cool water to wash his face. Glancing into the mirror, the boy gave a slight smile as he caught sight of the 'love-bite' on the left side of his neck. It was still there, and would most likely remain there for a few hours now. Oh, well, his school uniform would hide it sufficiently enough. The thought almost made Tsukune frown in disappointment. He honestly didn't care all that much if anyone saw her marks on him. In fact, it was quite the opposite. It made him proud that he could actually do something for the vampire. If that meant feeding her his blood every day, so be it! It was always him she came to, after all.

Tsukune blushed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He slowly reached a hand under the water to test its temperature, only to swiftly jerk it back when he felt a small shock.

"Ow! Shit, that hurt!" he grumbled, rubbing his offended hand with the other. That stung! _That's weird_, the teen thought as he frowned at the water in puzzlement.

Dismissing the accident as a fluke, Tsukune turned off the sink and made his way to the shower. Turning the water on to a warmer temperature, he waited a few moments before he slipped out of his boxers and stepped in. Expecting the usual pleasant feeling as the hot water ran down his back, the unfortunate teen was completely caught off guard as a paralyzing shock jolted through his senses. Crying out in agony, he swiftly jumped out and nearly slipped on the cold tile floor of the bathroom as he located a towel to dry off. Panting heavily in painful discomfort, the teen quickly dried himself off.

What the hell was going on?!

* * *

Back in the girls' dorm building, Kurumu hummed quietly to herself as she gathered her clothes for the day. Try as she might, she couldn't quite shake the memory from the previous night. Something was definitely up with Moka. Even Inner Moka wasn't acting right. What really bothered her was the way the vampire had been treating Tsukune as of late. She was beginning to get uncomfortably close to him, and that just wouldn't do. The succubus smirked to herself. Not that it really mattered in the end. After all, Tsukune was HER destined one. He belonged to HER.

An agitated groan left her pink lips. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't hate the vampire. She had grown so soft! In the beginning, she had planned on eliminating the vampire and stealing Tsukune for herself. The young succubus winced. She hadn't even really cared all that much about Tsukune back then. She had simply wanted him away from Moka so that she would suffer for hogging all the male attention at school.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the succubus slipped her white uniform shirt on. She wouldn't even go down that road. If she did, she would begin to question her motives for loving Tsukune in the first place and she couldn't do that. She loved Tsukune, she was certain of it. Straightening out her pleated skirt, the succubus glanced in the mirror. She was gorgeous! How could Tsukune not love her? If she had to, she would do whatever it took to make him forget all about Moka. After all, there was no pureblood pride holding her back from expressing her feelings. Plus, she didn't drink Tsukune's blood all the time!

Kurumu suppressed a growl. The look on his face when she did that made her sick! Sometimes, it even looked almost as if he enjoyed it! As much as she didn't want to think about it, the act did seem a little too intimate for her comfort. Friend or not, there was just no way that she was gonna let that thieving, blood-sucking seductress steal her chosen one! Glancing up at the clock, the succubus gave a shriek. If she wanted to be the first one to greet Tsukune this morning, she would have to get going!

* * *

Tsukune slowly made his way down the sidewalk to the main school building grumbling to himself. Today just didn't seem to be his day. Yawning slightly, he made his way to the front gate. He was nearly there when he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders, spinning him around as his face was shoved into a feminine chest.

_Kurumu…_the teen thought briefly as his arms waved in the air frantically, attempting to regain his balance.

"Ya-ha-hoo! Hey, there, Tsukune! Good morning!" the succubus chirped, tightening her hold on him as he attempted to wriggle away. She had done it! She had actually made it to Tsukune first!

Tsukune froze, a sweet scent catching his attention. It was almost like cotton-candy. What was wrong with his senses this morning? His breath beginning to come in shallow pants, the teen's eyes flickered red.

Kurumu felt the momentary change in the boy's aura and blinked in confusion. What was going on? It almost felt as if…no, that was crazy! Tsukune was human.

"Tsukune, are you feeling okay?" the succubus questioned when the boy remained still for a moment. Usually, Tsukune would put up somewhat of a fight when she did this, not that she really minded one way or the other. It was simply more fun to 'catch him' if he ran.

Tsukune drew in a deep breath, nearly shivering as more of that sweet scent invaded his overactive senses. Was that Kurumu's scent? She smelled wonderful! It was then that Tsukune felt the overwhelming thirst again. Unconsciously, he ran the tip of his tongue along the top of his mouth, nearly gasping as he felt what he was positive were fangs. What in the world?! Beginning to panic, the boy redoubled his efforts to pry himself away from the succubus. Finally managing to bring both of his arms up to place his hands on her shoulders, Tsukune gave a sharp shove, freeing himself.

Kurumu's violet eyes widened as she was pushed back a few steps. She gasped. It wasn't like he had really pushed her that hard, or hard at all really, but it was the fact that he had actually pushed her away! Taking a moment to glance him over, it only reaffirmed to the succubus that something was not right at all. His face was flushed, his eyes were tightly closed, and he was panting as if he had run a mile.

"Tsu-Tsukune?" she questioned hesitantly.

The boy flinched, appalled by his own thoughts. He had wanted to…No! He wouldn't even think that! He gave a relieved sigh as he felt his body shift back to normal. Shaking his head briefly as he slowly opened his eyes, the teen gave Kurumu a reassuring, yet tired, smile.

"S-sorry, Kurumu. I'm just really tired, okay? I haven't exactly had the best morning-"

"I'd say not," a monotone voice interrupted.

Both teens jumped. Turning in the direction of the voice, they found Mizore standing there against a tree to their left sucking on her lollipop.

"You took quite the beating last night. I'm really sorry that I couldn't get to you sooner," the violet-haired snow-woman murmured, glancing down to her feet in shame.

No words could describe how useless she felt. In the end, she had failed to protect Tsukune. And then that vampire had stepped in. The snow-woman's eyes narrowed slightly as she felt an eerie chill sweep through her body. That bloodsucker had come between her and Tsukune more times than she could count. What astounded her was the fact that she still couldn't bring herself to hate her rival. In fact, it had been Moka who had given her back her will to live. Not that she would ever admit that. However, she really couldn't deny that it bothered her that she hadn't been the one to save Tsukune in a long time. As a matter of fact, she was hardly ever the one to save him. The snow-woman clenched her teeth around her lollipop. Actually, she had been the one to cause the trouble sometimes, not that she'd own up to that either. When her mother had come to Yokai, she hadn't expected such calamity to ensue. Just once, she'd love to be the one to swoop in a rescue Tsukune from the clutches of danger.

"There's no need to apologize, Mizore. Actually, I meant to tell all of you thank you for rescuing me," Tsukune replied kindly, snapping the snow-woman from her thoughts.

A cool scent filtered into the teen's senses, causing his body to stiffen. It wasn't overpowering, yet it held a certain sweetness to it. In a way, it reminded him of peppermint. Tsukune drew in a sharp breath.

_N-not again!_ The teen thought desperately as he felt his heart begin to race.

"Tsukune, is something wrong?" Kurumu asked in a concerned tone as she moved to place a hand on the boy's shoulder, her eyes widened slightly when he moved away yet again.

Tsukune bit his lip, once again feeling fangs where his normal human teeth should be, as he avoided her eyes and ducked his head down to prevent her from seeing his face clearly. He could hardly breathe! She and Mizore smelled SO good, and he felt so parched all of the sudden. He had to get away!

Noticing Tsukune's shift in behavior, Mizore quirked a brow.

"Tsukune?"

The boy in question didn't respond, turning his back to them. His eyes glowed red as his breathing came in increasingly shallow pants. He couldn't let them see him like this. Not to mention what he might DO to them! However, he didn't want to alarm them more than he had. He already caused enough trouble for the girls. There was no need to put any more worries on them. Still, he couldn't deny the fact that he was a little concerned. Something didn't feel right inside. Was he sick? That was it! He had caught a cold! Yeah, that had to be it. As for the fangs; he was probably just imagining it. His body slightly calming as he reassured himself, the teen's eyes slowly dulled back to their normal brown color as he turned to face them.

"I'm fine. I just-I just don't feel very good this morning is all," he replied sheepishly as he turned around, rubbing the back of his head as he did his best to give them a reassuring smile.

Kurumu and Mizore exchanged worried looks for a moment. Hadn't Moka's blood healed him? He didn't appear to be injured, but he was obviously suffering some sort of ailment. Perhaps they should take him to the nurse after all? That damned vampire had some explaining to do!

"Uh, okay. Is there anything we can do, Tsukune?" Kurumu spoke softly, trying to gain eye-contact with the teen. She didn't want to push the boy, but she was so concerned for her love. She couldn't help it! What kind of lover would she be if she let an opportunity to help him slip away without at least attempting to aid him first?

Mizore nodded in agreement with the succubus. Something was definitely different about Tsukune, and she was fairly certain that he wasn't exactly telling the whole truth. Not only that, but she couldn't help noticing that Moka was strangely absent. Temporarily removing the lollipop from her mouth, the snow-woman made her concerns known. She knew that it wasn't exactly her place to pry, but she wanted to help!

"Tsukune, if you don't feel good you should've just said so. Maybe you should go to the nurse's office or something. Or maybe I could take care of you," the snow-woman smiled, causing the boy to sweat-drop.

"Th-thanks, but I'm okay, Mizore," Tsukune quickly assured with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Glaring at the snow-woman, Kurumu used the opportunity of his distraction to latch onto his arm. How dare she flirt with her Tsukune in front of her?!

"Are you sure, Tsukune? You aren't acting like yourself," the succubus questioned with an imploring look. Why wouldn't he tell her?! He practically told Moka everything, so why not her?! What was he hiding?

The succubus suppressed an angry growl. It brought back memories of last year. The only one Tsukune had told that he was actually a human was Moka. Moka always seemed to be the first one he told anything to, and it infuriated her! He was HER destined one, not Moka's! When would he understand what that means?

Tsukune shook his head passively, slowly pulling his arm away. There was no need to worry them. He would be just fine. He just felt strange, that was all. Everything would be back to normal by tomorrow, right?

"Yeah, I'm sure that I just-" the teens word's died in his throat as a breeze picked up slightly, carrying with it an eerily familiar scent. _Oh, God, please no…not-not her…_, Tsukune pleaded desperately as the sweet, lavender scent drifted around him.

Approaching footsteps signaled the inevitable, and Tsukune felt his breath hitch as he caught sight of the two figures making their way down the sidewalk. Sure enough, Moka Akashiya, rosary now back in place on her collar, made her way toward them with Yukari trailing along beside her chatting merrily away. Though still too far away to hear exactly what they were saying, he distinctly thought he heard the words 'Tsukune' and 'love'. Tsukune froze.

Taking notice of the boy's momentary pause, Kurumu and Mizore turned their attention behind them to see what had drawn his attention. Both girls gave a scowl as they saw the vampire approaching. So now she decided to show up?! What was worse was the fact that she was smiling. That good-for-nothing bloodsucker was actually smiling! Whatever Yukari was saying to her was making her blush, and she was quickly trying to end the conversation as they finally came within ear-shot.

"Hey, you guys!" Moka chirped happily, giving a confused frown when she noticed the succubus and snow-woman glaring at her. Choosing to ignore them for the time being, the young vampire turned her attention to Tsukune. "Good morning, Tsukune," she greeted happily, flashing the boy a warm smile. She was honestly still a little jealous of the exchange between him and her inner self earlier this morning, but that would surely be all made up for by lunchtime.

At the sound of her saying his name, Tsukune shuddered. Even her voice was adorable! Feeling his pulse begin to race, the pit of his stomach burned as his blood seemed to almost boil in his veins. Quickly turning his back to them, the teen clamped a hand over his mouth as his eyes flared red once more.

"Tsukune?" Moka questioned, hesitantly moving to place a hand on his shoulder.

Mizore and Kurumu, surprisingly, said nothing as they allowed the vampire to continue her actions. Maybe if she intervened, he would finally tell them what was going on. They watched in complete fascination as he jerked, then quickly pulled away.

Moka gasped slightly, her brow furrowing in concern. Something was wrong. His aura was different, and she was almost certain she smelled blood. Shaking her head against the waves of desire, the vampire quickly regained her senses.

"Tsukune what's the matter?" she tried again.

Tsukune didn't answer. He couldn't even speak! His heart felt like it was going to explode, and his body felt like it was on fire.

"S-sorry, you guys, but-but I think I…I think I'm gonna go on ahead and stop at the nurse's office. I-I do-don't feel very good at all," he finally managed in a breathless tone.

Before any of them could answer, Tsukune took off running, leaving the confused girls behind. He didn't dare look back. He couldn't bare to see the looks they were probably giving him. And he most certainly couldn't let them see him! Racing into the school building, the teen quickly turned down the hall and rushed into the first boys' bathroom he could find. The bathroom was vacant, for which Tsukune was extremely grateful. Hurrying into one of the many empty stalls, Tsukune locked the door and sank to the floor with his back against the side wall. Drawing his knees up to his chest, the teen folded his arms around them and rested his forehead on them. It was then that he noticed the blood on his right hand. Apparently he had bitten it when he covered his mouth. The boy's eyes widened as he took notice of the two fang marks in the center of his palm. He began to shake as he tentatively ran his tongue along the top of his mouth again. The fangs were still there, and, unless he was imagining things, they seemed even larger. Swirling his tongue around them, he mentally judged the size. Yep, they appeared to be about the same size as Inner Moka's. The teen gasped. What was happening?

* * *

"What was _that_ all about?" Yukari murmured to no one in particular as she adjusted her triangular witch's hat.

"Oh, I think _SHE_ can tell us!" Kurumu growled as she whirled around to face them, pointing accusingly at Moka.

The vampire guiltily looked down at her feet. Raising her eyes once more, she casted a worried glance in the direction that Tsukune had gone. She was almost positive that she had smelled his blood too. She was starting to become frightened as her inner self's warnings echoed through her head…

_Listen, Moka, you have to be very careful. Any more transfusions will either complete his transformation into a true vampire…or kill him. It all depends on how well his human body bonds to the vampire blood. Those are the only two possible outcomes…_

The pink-haired vampire immediately shook her head, forcing her rattled mind off its train of negative thoughts. Well, her blood certainly hadn't killed him; that much was apparent by the fact that he was still up and running around. However, she couldn't help the sickening feeling of fear that settled in her heart. The vampire snapped back to reality at the sound of shrill arguing.

"Chill out," Mizore muttered to the shrieking succubus, "Didn't you hear Tsukune? He said that he didn't feel good. For now, we have to trust him and respect that."

"But it's so obvious that there's something he's not telling us!" Kurumu protested, stomping her foot angrily. She hated being left out of the loop. It always seemed that she was the last one to receive information when it had to do with Tsukune, and it only made her heart ache. She loved him!

"Yeah, and I don't think it's fair that you automatically blame Moka, Kurumu," Yukari interjected, shaking her head in disapproval. In all actuality, the little witch was getting tired of all the constant arguing. Oh, she had done her fair share of fighting over Tsukune; however, even she understood that there came a time when one had to grow up.

"Besides-," Moka began slowly, only to be cut off by the chime of the school-bell as it signaled the beginning of another school day.

The girls then hurriedly made their way into the school building, agreeing to check on Tsukune as soon as class was over.

* * *

Tsukune heard the bell ring and stood up shakily. Perhaps he should just go back to his dorm and take the day off? He was somewhat relieved to have finally gotten his breathing back under control. For probably the tenth time that morning, the teen brushed his tongue along the top of his mouth and suppressed a groan. Yes, the fangs were STILL there. The boy hung his head. Could he really go to class like this?

Tsukune almost laughed at the thought. Of course he could: this was a school for MONSTERS. Things like fangs, claws, and glowing eyes were the norm. Now filled with renewed determination, the boy silently slipped out of the stall and exited the boys' bathroom. It couldn't be that bad, right? What was the worst that could happen? As he made his way down the hall to the stairs, he was unaware of the pair of emerald eyes that tracked his every move.

* * *

Kokoa watched the human boy in confusion as he slowly made his way down the lower hall. What was up with him? He wasn't acting right either. What the hell was wrong with everyone today?!

The red-haired vampire shook her head. She had to be imagining things. When he had rushed past her earlier on his way to the boys' room, she could've sworn that his aura had been different. Now, however, it was nearly back to normal. Perhaps it was just her sister's blood inside him that she was sensing? Normally, she would have already ambushed the older teen; however, she decided that it would be best to wait for a better time. After all, classes were about to start, and the last thing she needed was for some nosy teacher to interfere. Especially that cat-lady! If she was going to get any straight answers, she would have to make sure that she got him alone where his dumb harem wouldn't meddle in things either. God, those girls got on her nerves! The little one was a runt, yet vaguely amusing at times, the stalker woman was an annoying sicko, and then there was the succubus. Kokoa scowled. That bimbo was the worst! She was so whiny and bratty. Humph! And people thought that she could be immature? Well, they had never met that freak. The little vampire just couldn't understand why her sister would even associate with such a lot of ignorant sissies.

Kokoa sighed as she reached over to her shoulder to pat Ko's head. The little bat squealed happily at the unusually friendly gesture, beginning to jabber away in polite conversation. Contrary to her actions at times, Kokoa was extremely attached to him. Where ever she went, he went. The only time that he ever really strayed from her side was when she saw fit to send him out for an errand, or to spy on her sister. He always seemed to be there for her. Whether he understood her motives or not, he still did whatever she asked of him. Such was the life of a familiar. Kokoa smiled slightly in spite of herself. Not usually one to show much in the way of emotions, the juvenile vampire carried herself strictly. This is where having the little bat around came in handy. He was extremely good at amusing her when she desperately needed it.

Kokoa shook her head again to clear her muddled thoughts as she finally began making her way to her own class. She would bide her time…for now.

* * *

Tsukune squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, tuning Miss Nekonome's lecture out long ago. Coming to class had been a BAD idea. It was bad enough that the girls had been sending him questioning glances non-stop since he'd arrived, but their scents were beginning to ware through his resolve. At least his eyes had returned to normal. Breathing out a sigh, the boy ducked his head down. Part of him wished that Mizore had been absent today. Sitting in front of him with her adorable short hair laying on the back of her neck like that…her beautiful pale skin…

_Ah! Stop, stop, stop! No more!_ the teen thought with an inward groan. He had been battling this since he'd stepped foot in the classroom and taken his seat.

As bad as the snow-woman was, Moka turned out to be the worst. Her sweet, luscious scent was almost torturous. Kurumu was surprisingly the most silent. He wasn't exactly sure what was bothering the succubus, but he would have to find out later. That is, if he could control himself for that long! Of course, none of the girls were aware of his plight, casting him curious glances every now and then. In a way, he was happy when Mizore did it, because he wouldn't have to be tempted by her baring her neck to him. Moka, though… He couldn't even bare to look her in the eyes. If she could see some of the thoughts he was having about her, he was sure she would never speak to him again. Taking a deep breath, he gave a shuddering sigh. He just wanted class to be over-with. Maybe the rest of the day would get better. After all, the next class was P.E. What could go wrong there; other than the usual clumsy injuries to himself, that is? Tsukune pinched his eyes shut. He only hoped that he could just get through the day. If he could do that, things were bound to get better, right?

Moka's brow furrowed as she continued to watch the boy in front of her with keen interest. He was definitely still acting strange. Since the moment he sat down he had been fidgety and nervous acting. The vampire had been so worried that her inner self had awoken, inquiring what the problem was. So unbeknownst to anyone, she was currently holding her own private, mental conversation.

_**"Something is definitely off about him today. His aura appears to have altered slightly. I would keep a very close eye on him. I believe that last transfusion I gave him was the last that his body could take,"**_ Inner Moka stated, clearly masking the guilt in her tone.

Moka blinked, obviously surprised to hear such a tone from her inner self.

_So…he's a vampire_, she concluded in understanding.

She couldn't deny that the concept both thrilled and terrified her all at once. The thought of Tsukune as a vampire sent a wave of various emotions crashing through her already mixed up mind. Would he still be the same Tsukune? Would he change? Would he be angry at her? All these were questions that tormented the young, guilt-stricken vampire.

As if sensing her misgivings, her inner self gave a sigh before answering.

_**"I believe so. The vampire blood didn't kill him, so that must be what's going on. Now, it's all a matter time. He won't be a full-fledged vampire until he takes his first full drink of blood."**_

Moka blushed, feeling her heart speed up. Tsukune drinking blood? The vampire's blush deepened as fantasies immediately began filtering into her thoughts, causing her inner self to growl. A deep, penetrating warmth slowly spread through the vampire's body, starting from the tips of her ears all the way down to her toes.

_**"E-enough of that! This is my body too, don't forget. I-I won't allow for such things,"**_ Inner Moka declared in a flustered tone. As if she'd simply allow him to touch her in such a way! She would keep her distance from him if it killed her!

Moka smiled gently at her inner self's embarrassed tone. Though slightly jealous of their connection at times, Moka knew that if she wanted a real future with Tsukune, she would have to convince 'Ura-Chan' first.

_Oh, why not? You know that it's only fair. After all, he lets us suck his blood almost every day, _she countered, smirking slightly in victory when her inner self grew silent for a moment. The warmth radiating through her body intensified, and realization slowly dawned on her as her heart skipped a beat. So that was what the warmth was; her inner self was blushing!

_**"T-that doesn't matter at the moment! What's important right now is the fact that he's turning into a vampire, and that means he will need blood to complete the process. Listen to me, Moka, this isn't a matter of if, it's a matter of when. He IS going to fall victim to his instincts, he'll have no choice. When that happens, he will find someone to feed from. Right now he seems to be fighting it, but the longer he resists the worse it will become," **_Inner Moka replied almost urgently. With a semi-defeated sigh, she continued. _**"However, you are right. As much as I don't want to admit it, we do at least owe him that much."**_

Moka smiled brightly. Maybe there was something she could do for Tsukune, after all! Her cheeks heated up in a blush.

_**"Don't get any funny ideas!" **_Inner Moka hastily continued. After a momentary pause, she continued. _**"I'm serious, Moka. Pay close attention to the signs. This can NOT be allowed to get out of hand. If it did…there would be disastrous consequences."**_

The rosary fell silent again, and Moka turned her attention back to the lecture Miss Nekonome was giving, totally unaware of the pair of violet eyes that had watched the entire exchange with suspicious interest. Oh, yes, the vampire definitely had some explaining to do.

* * *

Tsukune smiled as he sat in the grass watching the girls play softball. He was surprised that he had been able to securely hide his fangs from everyone so far. Perhaps luck was on his side, after all? Wincing as the warm, gentle breeze brushed his bruised cheek, the teen gingerly placed a hand to it in mild agitation at himself. He had been so caught up in his own little world when he noticed the girls coming out to play softball that he hadn't seen the hurdle he was supposed to jump in time. Missing the hurdle was bad enough, but the impact had sent him crashing face-first into the dirt. The boy removed his hand and used it to scratch the back of his head. His whole gym class had burst into laughter after that.

_I guess I'm pretty good at making a fool out of myself. I just can't seem to help myself around you…Moka…_

Tsukune's eyes shifted to the vampire on the field and a blush began filling his features. He simply adored everything about her. The boy let out a blissful sigh. Oh, she looked so adorable in that gym uniform! The way it snuggly clung to her every curve. The smooth, creamy skin of her thighs exposed by those wonderfully short shorts…

_Ah! No! Calm down!_ he breathed to himself, feeling his body heat up. However, his mind seemed to have different ideas as it continued to rattle off various fantasies.

The weather was beautiful and the trees beside the tennis courts were secluded enough…

"M-Moka, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you," Tsukune murmured nervously as he led the pink-haired vampire over to a large tree, hidden from view of any passersby.

Her emerald eyes blinked in confusion for a moment as they came to a stop, and Tsukune turned around to face her. She almost gasped at the determined look in his eyes, and she instantly felt a blush creep into her pale cheeks.

"What is it, Tsukune," she replied slowly, not sure where this was going, but happy that he was sharing something with her nonetheless.

Tsukune gave a small, shy smile as he gently rubbed her hand that he was currently still holding. Taking a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves, he locked his eyes with hers.

"W-well, it's just that, d-do you remember that one time when you and the others all came to my house?"

The vampire nodded, confusion prevalent in her features. Where was he going with this, and why now in the middle of P.E.?

"Well, the other Moka told me that I would have to make a decision. I know you guys have been waiting for a while now. I-I just wanted to say that I actually made the decision a long time ago. It's just…now I finally have the courage to say it out loud," Tsukune continued, smiling at her wide, surprised eyes and deepening blush. "Moka," he began, moving to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug, "I-I love you; ALL of you. I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you."

Tears began to prickle in the vampire's eyes as she returned his embrace, resting her head against his chest.

"I-I love you too, Tsukune. I always have," she nearly sobbed into his chest, holding him for all she was worth.

Smiling bashfully, Tsukune gently ran a hand through her soft hair for a moment. Pulling back slightly, both teens blushed. Tugging her closer again, Tsukune slowly leaned in, hesitantly touching their lips together in a soft, timid kiss. Moka gave a surprised gasp, causing Tsukune to tremble as he slowly deepened the kiss. Gently slipping one hand underneath her gym uniform shirt, he began to rub slow circles on the smooth, warm skin of her lower back. The vampire gave a strangled whimper, pressing closer to him as he backed up to lean against the tree. Groaning softly as their hips pressed together, Tsukune began to kiss her more urgently. Tilting his head slightly, the teen slowly moved his lips to the left side of her neck, placing heated kisses against her delicate skin. With another soft groan, he bit down, relishing in her whimpering moan of ecstasy…

Tsukune shook his head wildly, breaking out of his daydream with a sharp gasp.

_They-they just won't stop_, the teen thought breathlessly, feeling his heartbeat slowly calm.

Honestly, was fate trying to tell him something? Was it divine intervention from God? The teen sighed. It seemed like everywhere he looked he saw her, and the increase of dreams and daydreams about her seriously made him wonder. Oh, there was no doubt in his mind that he loved Moka. He had been truthful in his daydream when he'd told her that he had been in love with her from the moment they met, so why did his heart ache so painfully whenever he thought of the Inner Moka? As if to answer him, a memory from the previous year came drifting into his mind…

The smell of pool-water as a wet hand collided with his cheek, the cold sting of a slap, wide chocolate eyes holding the shock of the first time she had ever actually raised a hand to him, and then the words; words that were spoken with such cold truth that they had stung him to his very core.

_You listen to me! You don't understand a single thing about her, so don't pretend like you do. You're a little boy who can't think of anyone but himself. Consider her feelings sometime…She was crying her eyes out…_

Tsukune shook his head. Was that true? Was he selfish? The teen winced as his mind immediately retorted its answer.

_Yes._

The boy sighed. It was true. He had been selfish. In the end, he hadn't been the friend he said he was to Inner Moka. What was it even like to be sealed up all the time? Was she conscious? Did it hurt? Could she feel? Could she see? All these questions seemed to bombard the boy all at once, and he grabbed his head in his hands to ward off the headache. As bad as the headache was, it was nothing compared to the dull pain he now felt in his heart. He had claimed numerous times to be her friend, yet during the week following the Lilith's Mirror incident, he didn't spend that much time with her at all. In fact, he partially avoided her! And then he selfishly went without her permission to obtain a new rosary to bring the Outer Moka back. If that wasn't bad enough, he didn't even ask what she wanted. Looking back on everything now, it was all crystal clear: he had failed to be a true friend to her when he'd had his chance. Oh, yes, he loved Outer Moka dearly. However, Inner Moka, well, she was right. Her words now reigned true for herself. He didn't understand a single thing about her, and it was all because she was never given a chance. Never taking his eyes off the vampire, Tsukune made a solemn vow that he would make it up to her. He would get to know her the best he could, inside and out.

The teen couldn't resist a smile as he noticed her stop to wave at him from her position on second base. He returned the gesture, waving shyly. It was a split second later that he realized the peril her distraction had put her in. With a shouted cry of alarm, he leapt to his feet.

"Moka, look out!"

The vampire glanced at him in confusion for a moment before turning back to the softball game. Unfortunately, a stray ball had found its way speeding directly towards her. Not reacting quickly enough, the vampire barely had time to cry out in pain as the ball made a solid connection with her nose. She yelped as she instantly fell to her knees, quickly clapping a hand over her injured nose. She was certain that it was bruised. It stung so badly! The vampire's rosary flared angrily.

_**"You idiot! Why weren't you paying attention?! Maybe, if you had been watching the game instead of Tsukune, this wouldn't have happened," **_her inner self chided, obviously displeased to have been jolted out of her haze by feelings of pain. _**"Remember, I feel everything you feel, so if you get injured I feel the pain too!"**_ she grumbled.

"Moka, are you alright?" Tsukune inquired as he reached her, instantly dropping to his knees beside her.

"Honestly, Moka, you can be such a klutz," Kurumu chided lightly as she came over to help her friend to her feet, Yukari once again tailing after her.

"No kidding, and I thought I sucked at sports," Mizore murmured as she appeared from behind Kurumu to her left.

"Come on, you guys, can't you see that she's really hurt," Tsukune gently chided with a sigh.

"Sorry, Moka, I thought for sure that you would have dodged it. I've just not got the hang of handling the bat yet," Yukari apologized, bowing her head. This was the very reason why she absolutely HATED being little. She was so small that a simple softball bat was difficult to lug around!

Moka blinked a few times as she tried to get her mind in gear enough to answer her friends properly. As she was about to remove her hand from her nose, she felt a warm liquid brush her palm. Her eyes widened in realization: she was bleeding!

Giving the vampire a concerned look, Tsukune gently pulled her hand away from her face. The result was instantaneous. His eyes widened at the sight of her blood. The familiar tingle slithered down his spine, and the teen gulped. This was NOT good! Feeling his heart begin to race as his body heated up, his eyes flashed red briefly.

In the close proximity, all the girls immediately felt the boy's aura shift and glanced at him questioningly. Before any of them could voice their concerns, however, Tsukune quickly placed a hand over the vampire's bleeding nose and gently pulled her to her feet with record ease.

"L-let's get you to the clinic…," he managed to murmur, praising himself when his voice didn't sound as strained as he felt. Feeling the familiar boiling sensation of his own blood, the teen suppressed a groan when she shakily nodded and leaned into his side.

"W-wait, we're going with you!" Kurumu immediately interrupted. She couldn't help but feel that Moka was the cause for the boy's strange behavior, and she couldn't afford to let them be alone together now! Just what was that vampire doing to _her _Tsukune?!

"Yeah, we wanna help too," Yukari agreed, frantically waving her arms. It was simply the least she could do seems as it was her fault that her friend was injured in the first place. However, she knew that something was terribly wrong. After all, his eyes had glowed red right in front of their very eyes!

"Tsukune?" Mizore questioned. She didn't like this. She didn't like this one bit. His aura had changed, his eyes had turned red…it couldn't be… The snow-woman shook her head. _No,_ _that's impossible. He would've told us_, she thought confidently with a nod. However, she couldn't help but wonder if she was only wishful thinking. After all, he had hidden the fact that he was really a human from everyone except Moka for a whole year.

"Actually, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would tell the teachers what happened. I don't want Moka to get into trouble for disappearing," Tsukune finally replied. Part of him was absolutely terrified of being alone with Moka in his current state, but the last thing they needed was to get into trouble with Kotsubo or Miss Nekonome. He would be fine, he COULD control himself.

The succubus's eyes lit up. Though she wasn't exactly thrilled that he would be alone with the vampire for a few moments, he had asked for help! She would NOT fail him. It was a perfect opportunity to show him just how much she loved him by doing whatever he asked.

"You can count on me, Tsukune," she winked, giving the teen a 'thumbs up'.

"Me too!" Yukari agreed enthusiastically. It was rare for Tsukune to ask anything of them, so when he did it was only fair that they not question it.

Mizore remained silent as the pair began to walk away. Whatever was going on, she was definitely going to get to the bottom of it!

* * *

Kokoa scowled from her hiding place in one of the trees as she watched the pink-haired version of her sister fall. How pathetic! Compared to her real big sister, the girl was a joke! It was when she noticed the boy's strange behavior when he got up to her that the red-haired vampire's eyes blinked curiously. What was he doing? Did his eyes just flicker red?

The first-year vampire shook her head. That couldn't be. She was seeing things again. Red eyes were typically a sign of her own race, and Tsukune was DEFINITELY no vampire! Deciding that it would be in her best interest to see what was going on, she jumped from the tree and began to follow the retreating pair.

* * *

Tsukune took a deep breath as he continued to lead Moka down the hall to the infirmary, secretly indulging in her wonderful scent. He still had his hand slightly covering her nose. He didn't dare pull his hand completely away; for he would surely lose what little control he had left. The teen found himself slightly cuddling her as they walked down the hall, much to the chagrin of their male witnesses.

Moka, for her part, was mostly silent. This tender side of Tsukune never ceased to make her heart melt, the thought causing her inner self to scowl. The vampire gave the boy a quick glance out of the corner of her eye. What should she say to him? Should she say anything at all? Was now the right time to tell him? Taking a deep breath, she settled for the only words she could get through her jumbled mind at the moment.

"T-thank you, Tsukune."

She could only imagine what he must be going through. If it was anything like what she went through, it was almost torture being so close to her like this; especially if she was bleeding. The vampire suppressed a sympathetic sigh, tears beginning to form in her eyes. It was really happening: Tsukune WAS turning into a vampire.

At the sight of her tears, Tsukune began to panic. At this rate, he was going to lose control for sure! Against his better judgment, he quickly pulled her closer. This seemed to make her feel better as she gave a contented sigh and laid her head on his shoulder, causing the boy to jump slightly. It never failed to amaze him how a girl as beautiful as Moka would so readily allow him to touch her.

"Does it hurt that bad, Moka? I'm sorry," he murmured as they reached the clinic.

Reluctantly, he removed himself from her as he grabbed a small towel and gently handed it to the ailing vampire. Feeling his pulse race as their hands brushed slightly, the boy nervously pulled back. His breath hitched.

_I-I have to get out of here! I'm sorry, Moka…but I don't know what I'll do if I stay_, the teen shook his head. No, that wasn't true. Unfortunately, he knew EXACTLY what he would do. Quickly excusing himself, Tsukune made his way out into the hall, leaving the vampire alone for the moment. Panting slightly, he made his way to the nearest vending machine.

* * *

_**"The fool. Fighting it to the very end, eh? He doesn't know a gift when it's given," **_Inner Moka stated as her outer self sat on the bed wiping the blood from her nose.

"B-but I thought that you didn't want me to," Moka countered, hearing a growl in response. The familiar warmth made its appearance again as it quickly swept through her body.

_**"Shut up! I-I only meant that I didn't want you to give it so freely. Our blood is not something to simply be given on a whim."**_

Moka smiled, giggling slightly at her inner self's attempts to mask the indignation and embarrassment in her tone. Cleaning the last of the blood away, she tossed the towel onto the small end-table beside the bed. There was no time to lose. She would help Tsukune at all costs. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, the vampire noticed that it was now nearly noon. What was the harm in taking an early lunch? The young woman nodded to herself. That was what should happen. She would go to her locker, get the picnic lunch she had made for herself and Tsukune, then she would go find him and she would tell him everything. Mind made up, she headed out of the clinic, gasping when she almost ran into Yukari.

"Moka! You're okay?" the little witch exclaimed happily, giving the older teen a tight hug.

Moka smiled slightly. She really didn't want to brush Yukari off, but she really needed to be alone with Tsukune at the moment.

"Yes, Yukari, I'm fine," the vampire beamed, a lone fang poking out of the side of her mouth. "I was just on my way to lunch."

The little witch pulled back with a knowing grin.

"With Tsukune?" she asked suggestively, laughing when the vampire blushed a deep red. "Don't worry, Moka. Like I said this morning: Tsukune's gonna love the lunch you made him! Oh, and I'll even make sure that Miss Titty-Pie and Ice-Queen don't bother you." Yukari winked, causing the vampire's blush to deepen slightly as she sweat-dropped.

"Uh, s-sure, Yukari. Thanks?"

The little witch merely winked and followed as the vampire left the room.

* * *

Tsukune panted as he gulped down his third can of soda. Why wasn't his thirst quenched yet? The teen suppressed a groan of agitation as he leaned his head against the wall. There was no way he could go back into that room like this. He had to find some way to make this unbearable thirst go away. He was in such a daze that he didn't even notice the individual coming up behind him. The teen gasped as a pair of arms flung around his neck from behind, nearly knocking him off balance.

"Tsukune! There you are! I was on my way to find you," Kurumu chirped as she spun the boy around, pressing his face into her chest. She found it odd that he wasn't with Moka, however, she wasn't about to look a gift-horse in the mouth. She would simply take advantage of her good fortune.

Tsukune squirmed as he tried to pry himself free, but to no avail. Why? Why did she have to pick now? His control was at its limits. Taking a shuddering breath, the teen felt his heart begin to race again. Damn it! His throat felt so dry. No matter how many cans of soda he drank, it was just never enough, and it seemed that water was out of the question since the incident earlier that morning. Her scent began to crowd around him, clouding his mind. That almost sickeningly sweet cotton-candy type of scent... Tsukune gulped, feeling the last of his control snap like a twig under the closeness of her body and scent.

Kurumu was caught completely off guard when the boy grew still for a moment, his aura pulsing almost ominously. Before the succubus could even question it, Tsukune quickly moved to trap her against the wall. Kurumu gasped, quickly noting his deep, ruby eyes as they stared into her own. The succubus began to shake with both anticipation and a little bit of fear as he pressed himself against her, moving to rest his head against her shoulder. What was happening? Was her wish finally coming true?

"K-Kurumu…I…," she heard him trail off in a heated whisper, causing a delicious shiver to run down her spine.

Kurumu closed her eyes. This was what she had been waiting for, right, so why wasn't she as happy about it as she thought she would be? Tsukune was finally making his move. She couldn't help the gasp that left her lips as she felt his breath on her neck.

Tsukune sucked in a shuddering breath, his lips almost grazing the side of her neck.

_Stop!_ the teen desperately pleaded for his body to halt its actions.

As if hearing his mental pleas for help, the boy felt himself be knocked to the ground as a washtub collided with his head. Tsukune blinked as he hit the hard tile of the floor, where he remained still. He didn't dare move, lest his control slip again. The thought almost made the boy laugh. Control? What control? All his control was now gone; he had no more left.

Kurumu slowly opened her eyes as she felt Tsukune's weight fall away from her. She glared fiercely at the little witch and the vampire as they came running toward her.

"What the hell was that for, you little brat?!" the succubus growled at the witch as she grabbed her in a headlock, causing the girl thrash wildly as she yelled her indignation.

"What are you talking about, Miss Milk-Cow?! Can't you see that Tsukune was acting strange?!"

Moka paid the two arguing girls no mind and instead turned her attention to the boy lying sprawled out on the floor. She watched in mild fascination as he took the opportunity of Yukari and Kurumu's distraction to slip away, quickly making his way up a flight of stairs. Without a word, she gave pursuit. It was clear from that little display that he definitely needed her help. The thought of him drinking the succubus's blood caused a sour frown to darken her features as she quickly climbed the stairs. She would make herself readily available to him. There would be absolutely nothing that he needed that he couldn't get from her and her alone!

The vampire gave a slight smile as she continued to follow. She knew exactly where he was going: to hide. Clever boy, what better place to hide than the normally-unoccupied school roof?

* * *

"That damned womanizer," Kokoa growled to herself as she crawled through the ventilation system leading to the school roof. She had seen the display between him and the bimbo, and now she wanted answers. How DARE he do such a thing after her big sister had been so kind as to give him her blood?! He should be following her around like the adoring puppy that he was! Kokoa shook her head. No, that wasn't right. Besides, it wasn't like her big sister was in love with him or anything like that. As if a powerful vampire like her sister would take such a wimp for a lover, let alone a mate.

The red-head growled again. Over her dead body! There was no way she would accept a wimp like that as a brother. Fierce determination lighting her eyes, she plunged along, Ko leading her way.

* * *

Tsukune panted as he stood in front of the railing next to the wall on the roof, never being more thankful for fresh air. Shuddering, he placed a hand to his throat. Ugh! He was still SO parched. The teen nearly whined in agony. It had only been a little over half a day, yet it had felt like an eternity. The realization of what he had almost done to Kurumu finally setting in, the teen leaned against the wall to steady himself from falling to his knees. Shaking as a dangerously familiar scent drifted to his nose, he heard the rooftop door slam closed.

_No…please, no_, he pleaded desperately once more as his aura pulsed, his eyes regaining their red tone from earlier. His heart pounded as his blood began to run hot in his veins, his dry throat becoming almost painful.

Tsukune whipped around to see his pursuer slowly walking toward him, a warm, yet hesitant, smile lining her sweet face.

_Moka…_

"Hi, Tsukune," she greeted warmly, causing the teen to shiver. Oh, the way she said his name! "You left in a bit of a hurry, so I got worried."

The vampire took a couple more steps toward the shaking boy, slowly closing the distance. Now that she got a good look at him, she could easily tell how much he was suffering. His wide, fearful eyes were now glowing a deep red. If she looked close enough, she could almost make out the outline of his fangs through the thin skin of his lips. Oh, the poor boy! Moka gently bit her lip against the guilty anguish that swept through her. She didn't have time to feel sorry for herself, Tsukune needed her help now! She could hear his labored breath as she drew closer still. His eyes tracked her every move with keen interest. She was only about three feet away from him when he finally reacted.

"S-stay back!" he shouted desperately, now visibly trembling. _Please, Moka. I-I don't think I can control myself anymore. _

The vampire gave him a gentle, sympathetic smile before setting a small basket down next to the wall. Taking a deep breath, she closed the distance between them to one foot, causing Tsukune to almost groan as her scent immediately flooded around him, eating away the last reminisce of his control. He would have backed up, except the railing prevented him from doing so.

"It's okay, Tsukune. I-I know what you're going through right now. You've been thirsty all morning, haven't you? The others: they smell delicious, don't they? And me: I must have been unbearable," Moka spoke soothingly, pulling back the collar of her school uniform shirt to expose the delicate skin of her neck.

Tsukune's eyes widened, a strangled whimper escaping his lips. She knew? She knew and yet she wasn't running away? The boy gave a shudder at the sight of her exposed skin, his fangs becoming visible as he breathed deeply.

"It's alright, Tsukune, you don't have to fight it anymore. The longer you fight it, the worse it will-," the vampire's words cut off in a strangled gasp as she found herself pressed against the wall.

"M-Moka, I w-w-want to…so badly," Tsukune whispered breathlessly into her ear, trembling as he pressed himself against her. Did she really have ANY idea what she was doing to him?

Moka hastily bit her lip to keep from moaning as a warm shiver ran down her spine. Blushing madly, she gently wrapped her arms around him. Using one hand to cup the back of his head, she slowly guided him to her neck.

"Shh. It's okay. You do this for me all the time, right?" she murmured softly, gently combing her fingers through his hair.

Tsukune released a breath strangled somewhere between a whimper and a groan, finally pressing his lips to her soft skin. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her flush against him as he hesitantly brushed his tongue against her warm flesh.

Moka jumped, her body trembling from head to toe. This was almost like a dream come true! In fact, if she weren't so worried about him, she would be elated. The rosary on her chest began to glow, signaling that the sensations had clearly awoken its inhabitant. The vampire gasped, feeling the boy timidly press his fangs against her lower neck. She blushed deeply, a powerful warmth slowly seeping its way through her sensitive body. Shuddering, Moka quickly tilted her head to the side to allow him more access as she shyly rested her chin on his shoulder. She could feel warmth radiating from her rosary now as her heart began to beat rapidly out of control, the sound of her own blood-flow deafening in her ears. The other Moka was definitely there, apparently sharing her sensations as she experienced every touch just as she did. Moka didn't bother even attempting to question it. No doubt that Inner Moka would say that she was simply making sure things didn't get too carried away and out of hand. Unable to help herself, a soft moan finally passed her lips, causing the boy to tremble in her arms as he slowly applied more pressure. Did it feel this good whenever she did this to him?

Tsukune was positively in heaven! She was so warm, and being so close to her sweet scent was comforting, calming even. Angling his head slightly, he sank his fangs completely into her neck with a soft groan. Feeling her begin to gently rub his back, the teen shuddered as he began drawing in long sips of her blood. He couldn't help the moan that bubbled up in his throat at the taste. It was just as sweet as it had been last night when he had licked the cut on her finger. The exquisite feeling of his parched throat finally being moistened causing the boy to whimper in ecstasy. It was like water being poured on a painful, searing flame. Holding her as close as he possibly could, he threaded a shaky hand through her soft hair, causing the vampire to give a breathless sigh as she slowly maneuvered them into a sitting position. Feeling her timidly situate herself in his lap, the teen let out another soft groan. Even as the heat of his thirst was slowly cooling, his body was beginning to burn with a new warmth entirely.

Moka was in pure bliss. Never had she known such pleasure. The young vampire was beginning to think that it was quite possible that having her blood taken could be even more pleasurable that taking blood herself. The vampire felt the boy sink his fangs even deeper into her skin and shuddered, moaning in spite of herself, much to her inner self's chagrin. Vampires didn't make such pathetic sounds! The heat was too much. Her body was beginning to react to it, pressing herself against him shyly. Moka opened her mouth slightly and pressed her small fangs against the boy's clothed shoulder, panting slightly from restraining herself. The urge to bite back now was almost overwhelming. She nearly winced as her inner self began a loud tirade of fierce protests.

Finally regaining his senses, Tsukune retracted his fangs and instinctively ran his tongue over the wound to seal it before jerking his mouth away with a gasp. His eyes widened as he saw the deep, purplish mark he had left on her beautiful pale, skin, and tears began to form in his eyes as he immediately dropped his head back down to her shoulder. What had he done?! Why hadn't she pushed him away?! A deep paralyzing fear swept through him, chilling him to the bone as he finally spoke the question that had been haunting him all day.

"M-Moka, wh-what's-what's happening to me?" he nearly sobbed, shakily rubbing her back in an attempt at an apology for what he'd done.

Moka's face contorted in pained anguish. He sounded so frightened, and it was all HER fault!

"Tsu-Tsukune, I'm s-so sorry! Please forgive me. You were injured so badly last night that…I had to give you more of my blood," the vampire sobbed, burying her face into his soft, luscious hair, noticing for the first time that it was no longer deep brown. _He's…he's fully transformed…_

Tsukune sniffed, blinking in confusion. But that had occurred before.

"B-but you've given me your blood before. Why-why do I feel different now?"

At his question, the vampire paused, gently fingering his new silver hair. It was almost like looking in the mirror. His hair was exactly the same color as her inner self's. As she silently appreciated the changes in his appearance, a warmth began radiating from her rosary again. If she weren't feeling so guilty, she might have smiled. It seemed that Inner Moka begrudgingly approved of the changes as well.

"You were poisoned so badly, Tsukune. In order to save you…I had to drain your human blood." she admitted, closing her eyes in shame. She had finally taken away his humanity: something she had sworn to him that he would be able to hang onto.

Tsukune blinked as realization slowly set in. Drain his human blood? All of it?!

"P-poisoned?" he questioned, quivering when he felt her nod against the top of his head. "So I'm not a human anymore?" he questioned as he pulled back to look at her face.

Both teens nearly gasped at what they saw. For Tsukune it was the tears that were freely running down the vampire's face as well as the glaring mark he'd left on her neck. For Moka it was another matter entirely. He was beautiful! His deep crimson eyes were absolutely mesmerizing, and his messy silver hair was so adorable. Blushing in spite of herself, the vampire quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts. There would be plenty of time to admire him later, the thought eliciting an embarrassed growl from the rosary's inhabitant. Giving the boy a small, sympathetic smile, Moka nodded.

"I'm afraid not, Tsukune. You're…you're a vampire now," she whispered, watching as his eyes widened in shock.

Tsukune gasped. A vampire: HIM?!

"I'm…I'm like you now?" he finally managed in an almost breathless tone as he hesitantly brushed his tongue along his new fangs.

Moka nodded, unable to resist a small smile as he slowly returned to hugging her. He was still the same Tsukune, after all. As the pair continued to embrace one another in their blissful state of silent euphoria, one reoccurring question continued to nag at the back of Tsukune's mind: how was he ever going to explain this to his parents?

* * *

A dangerous growl began to bubble up in Kokoa's throat as she took in the sight in front of her.

_WHAT. THE. HELL?!_

How DARE that unworthy, ungrateful, womanizing, PERVERT have the audacity to drink her sister's blood?! The red-haired vampire's body tensed as she began to shake. She was going to kill him! She would rip his freakin' throat out! Reaching for her bat familiar who sat wisely silent on her shoulder, the girl paused as she caught a glimpse of violet hair. Turning sharply to her left, she glared. What was the crazy peeper lady doing here?!

"Humph! What are you doing here? Stalking people again, you sicko?" she spat venomously as she glared at the snow-woman a few feet away from her in the vent.

Mizore glared at the vampire brat out of the corner of her eye. Just what she wanted to deal with right now: the little loudmouth.

"This is one of my peeping spots: number 201 to be exact. Besides, I could ask you the same thing. Spying on Moka again, are you?" she returned without facing her.

Before the first-year vampire could shout, and possibly give away their position, Mizore quickly froze her to the spot, the little bat managing to narrowly escape. The snow-woman felt an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach. At least now she knew the reason for Tsukune's strange behavior. Deciding that there was no point in confronting them alone, the snow-woman slowly crawled back the way she came. She would have to tell the others…

**A/****N: I hope you enjoyed chapter three! **** I am sorry once again about the extremely long wait. I promise to try to get better about getting these chapters out. Plus, I have decided to start doing previews at the end of my chapters too****!**** :D **

**Next Chapter: **_**Blood, Pride, and a Vampire**_

_**Preview:**_

_Moka gave__ a blissful sigh as she flopped down on her bed, placing a hand against the mark on her neck.__ She could almost still feel him. The vampire suppressed a shiver. Why had she let the perfect opportunity to kiss him slip away like that?! The rosary on her chest glowed to life, her inner self seeming flustered and angry by her thoughts. _

_**"Well, you've done it now. It's bad enough to get him imprinted on our blood, but now you've let him drink so much that a blood-link has opened up."**_

_"Blood link?" _

_ Inner Moka gave an exasperated sigh to her outer self's question. How could she have been so careless?!_

_**"A unique bond that is formed betwe**__**en vampires. It is usually established before the actual blood-bond of mateship."**_

_Moka blushed__. Unique bond? Mates?_

_**"Listen, you need to be more careful. And don't you dare ever drink his blood immediately after he drinks yours!" **__Inner Moka warned, shaking the rosary for emphasis._

_ "But why?" Moka nearly whined. Didn't her inner self know how hard it was to resist?_

_**"Knock it off!" **__Inner Moka shouted, embarrassment heavy in her tone__**.**__** "Don't you get it? Sim**__**ultaneous drinking of blood between**__** members of the opposite sex is a proposal **__**of marriage in vampires!" **__she growled, nearly gasping as she was assailed by an onslaught of fantasies__. What irritated her to no end was that they weren't simply her outer self's. _

_ Moka smiled, blushing madly as she tried to picture it. Her and Tsukune as mates? Oh, that would be so wonderful! All she had to do was…_

_**"Don't get any ideas! Have you forgotten again that we share this body? As if I would even allow for that!" **__Inner Moka yelled indignantly, interrupting her outer self's amorous thoughts._

_ Moka gave an almost exasperated sigh. When would her inner self drop the act already? Seriously, couldn't she own up to her own feelings? Smiling, the vampire placed a gentle hand on her rosary, feeling immense warmth. So she was embarrassed, huh? Perhaps a day out would help her realize the truth._

_ "That's not true," she replied, giving a triumphant grin when her inner self grew silent. "You would react exactly the same as me. You'd feel the same way I do about the time he took our blood from you-."_

_**"Don't make me laugh!" **Inner Moka hastily interjected,** "As if I would even offer him our blood."**_

_"You would too! You wouldn't be able to deny him__. He's a vampire because of us, remember?" Moka countered pointedly. _

_**"Th-that may be true, however, that doesn't necessarily mean that I'd be so **__**willing as to crawl into his lap such as you did," **__Inner Moka quipped, unknowingly taking her outer self's bait. _

_ "Prove it. Tomorrow I could just have Tsukune remove the rosary. You'll go through the whole day in my place," Moka challenged, hearing her inner self scoff in response. _

_**"Please. Why on Earth would I care to do that?"**_

_"Because you're in love with him too, but too afraid to admit it. Besides, I could use the rest, actually," Moka teased, smirking as her inner self growled again in agitation and embarrassment. _

_**"Don't make such false accusations! And I'm not afraid of anything!**__** Fine, so be it. You leave me no choice. Very well, I'll play your little game. This is more than a matter of blood now. This is about pride. Consider me your newest rival."**__…_


	5. Chapter 4: Blood, Pride, and a Vampire

**Hello, everyone! :D I'm back with the next chapter. I actually meant to have this chapter up way sooner, but I got sick, so that didn't happen. The response this story is getting is really astounding me. I'm so flattered that so many people are enjoying my writing. Your reviews truly are inspiring. I wanted to take the time to thank all my readers and reviewers. Thanks a bunch! **** As you can probably guess, the romance is really going to start heating up from here on out. I have really noticed that you guys tend to favor the romance specifically between Inner Moka and Tsukune. Unfortunately, Moka and Tsukune aren't completely out of the woods yet! You may also begin to notice more influences from the manga from now on too. Anyway, enough of my rambling, LOL! On with the show!**

**Warnings: **Suggestive themes, sexual situations/dreams, and minor language

Chapter 4: Blood, Pride, and a Vampire

Mizore took a couple deep breaths in an attempt to clear her frenzied thoughts as she crawled through the ventilation system, a single thought repeating itself in her head over and over again.

_Tsukune is a vampire!_

The snow-woman quickly shook her head. And that look on his face when he did…THAT. Would he do that to her if she were to date him now? Would she actually let him drink her blood like that? Mizore winced slightly. No, that was something that she just didn't think she could comfortably do. Did that mean Moka was better for him now? The snow-woman narrowed her eyes.

She did it on purpose! Oh, that bloodsucking bitch was going to pay!

Mizore blinked a few times in a vain attempt to stop the tears forming in her eyes. It was bad enough that she felt inadequate, but she could only imagine what this news was going to do to Kurumu. The snow-woman glanced down at her cold hands, watching as her tears fell onto them. Could she really do it? Could she really deliver that final nail in the proverbial coffin to the succubus? Could she really break her friend's heart so easily? Mizore shook her head. She had to! As much as she didn't want to hurt her friend, she deserved to know the truth. The teen couldn't help but notice how complicated things had become. The snow-woman heaved a heavy sigh. No, that wasn't completely correct. Things had ALWAYS been complicated. While she didn't necessarily like to show it, Tsukune's indecisiveness was beginning to grow tiresome. Was it really so difficult to make a decision? It was so obvious that she was the best choice for Tsukune. After all, she never suffocated him with her breasts, she never tormented him with magic, and she never drank his blood.

The snow-woman suppressed a shudder. The fact that he freely allowed the vampire to do that was a bit unsettling, and she could honestly do without seeing that strange look he sometimes got on his face when she did it. There was no way he actually LIKED such a thing, right? She supposed that he would probably get some enjoyment from the act now, seeing as he was a vampire. It was then that a thought occurred to the snow-woman that she hadn't thought of before. He wouldn't change would he? Would he become like the Inner Moka: cold and distant?

Mizore quickly shook her head. No! She couldn't think about it anymore. She had to discuss this with the others in order to determine the best course of action. Either way, this was something that the others would definitely want to know about.

* * *

Tsukune took another gulp of the tomato juice Moka had brought and leaned his head back against the wall, trying to make sense of the last several hours of his life. He had so many questions that he didn't even really know where to start.

"So what happens now? I mean; where do I go from here," the teen murmured, instantly regretting voicing his reservations aloud when the pink-haired girl beside him glanced away from him sadly. _Shit! I-I didn't mean to say that out loud. Moka's probably already feeling guilty enough as it is. Ugh! I'm so stupid! _"I-I didn't-"

"It's okay, Tsukune, I understand if you're angry with me. After all, I took away your humanity. How could you not be upset by that? To be honest, I would be surprised if you WEREN'T angry with me," the vampire stated quietly, avoiding eye-contact. "You know, when you first came to this school, and we met, I told myself that I was gonna see to it that you made it out with your humanity intact. You were the first friend I ever had, and even though you knew that it was dangerous, you still stayed. I felt that it was the least I could do," she continued, her pink bangs falling over her sad, green eyes to hide her tears, "But, in the end, I wasn't able to do that one thing for you."

Tsukune gave a sharp gasp as he gently turned the vampire to face him, his deep ruby eyes boring imploringly into hers. Surely she wasn't saying that she was useless to him. Didn't she have any idea how much he valued their friendship? After all, it was because of her that he'd even stayed at this school in the first place.

"P-please don't talk like that, Moka. I told you once that I was lucky to have someone like you in my life, and I meant every word. You're…you're my best friend in the whole world, Moka," the teen admitted shyly, a deep blush rapidly filling his cheeks. Taking a deep breath, he hesitantly continued. "To-to tell you the truth, I never really had friends before I came here either. So…you were my first real friend too, Moka."

The vampire gasped, feeling her heart skip a beat. She nearly felt light-headed; the dizzying warmth surging through her body once again as the distinct feeling of shock slowly began filtering through her rosary. Tears spilled from the vampire's eyes, sliding down her pale cheeks as she placed a hand to her mouth in awe. The powerful surge of her emotions gripped her like a vice, and she quickly buried her face into his chest as she hugged the boy for all she was worth. There were really no words to describe all the things she was feeling at the moment. The young vampire felt like crying and laughing all at once. It was amazing even to her how quickly she had grown attached to this boy: this gentle, sweet, caring, funny, and beautiful boy. Yes, he truly was beautiful to her. The vampire's heart jumped to an erratic beat, her chest suddenly feeling too tight. She was so in love with him. Moka blushed, ignoring her inner self's flustered protests as she affectionately rubbed her cheek against his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly in response. Her first friend: her first love. The thought sent another tingle of warmth through her body as her inner self continued her tirade of protests, getting louder and more insistent as her embarrassment began to get the better of her.

"Me too. Tsukune, you're my best friend too. I-I feel the same way," Moka whispered, doing her best to ignore the warning growl coming from her rosary as she pulled back to look at the boy's face.

"M-Moka?" Tsukune gulped as her eyes locked on his. Was this it? Could this be the moment he had been waiting almost two years for? His chest suddenly felt tight as his heart began to pound. He could feel his body rapidly heating up as he tried, in vain, to speak. He had so much that he wanted to say to her in a moment like this…if only he could form the words. _I-I have to be dreaming again. I mean is Moka really saying what I-what I think she's saying? Ah, I feel dizzy just thinking about it! _

Moka smiled warmly at him, causing his heart to skip a beat. Staring deeply into his shimmering scarlet eyes, the vampire felt a warm shiver tingle through her. It was almost shocking how her own traits could attract her so much.

_He was handsome before, but now…now he's almost breathtaking…his eyes are so-so beautiful…_, the vampiress thought almost breathlessly, eliciting another threatening growl from her rosary's inhabitant. Gently biting her lip, the vampire continued to ignore her inner self as she shyly placed a hand to his cheek, causing the boy to give a soft gasp. "Tsu-Tsukune, I…" she whispered, trailing off as she slowly began to lean in.

_**"Don't even think about it," **_Inner Moka warned, gasping as the warmth of her outer self's thought process began to seep through her, her mind completely absorbed in the notion of kissing him. No! This couldn't happen! Her heart was off limits. The silver-haired vampire couldn't suppress another gasp as she felt her heart miss a beat. What was happening to her?

"M-Moka…" Tsukune breathed, blushing brightly as his eyes fluttered. Faintly feeling her warm breath caress his lips, the boy's mind slowly began to shut down. _If-if this is a dream…please don't let me wake up… _Hesitantly, he reached a hand up to his cheek to rest over hers.

_**"D-don't you dare!" **_Inner Moka warned her outer self again in a breathless tone, finally regaining her senses enough to shake the rosary slightly. She nearly became frantic as she was ignored yet again, her outer self ceasing to halt her actions. _**"E-enough of this nonsense!" **_she stammered, causing the rosary to jerk swiftly to the side as she shook it more forcefully.

Moka gave a sharp gasp as her rosary jerked, colliding with her left cheek and snapping her out of her daze. Wincing, the pink-haired vampire hesitantly drew back with a dejected sigh. She almost whined at the look of shocked disappointment that briefly crossed the boy's features before he attempted to mask it with an awkward smile. How unfair! Just one little kiss is all she wanted; was that really too much to ask?! At the fierce growling coming from her rosary, the vampire sighed. Apparently it was.

_**"You and I are gonna have a serious talk later,"**_ Inner Moka declared in an icy tone, her threat very clear to her outer self.

The vampire sighed in resignation before giving the confused boy a sympathetic smile. Shaking her head slightly in an attempt to dispel his worries, Moka gently pulled him into a warm hug instead.

"Moka?" Tsukune questioned hesitantly. What was going on? And how on Earth had her rosary moved like that on its own?! Glancing at the glowing crucifix, the teen gulped as realization slowly dawned on him. _Oh, crap…d-don't tell me…could-could it be the Inner Moka doing that? _The teen's eyes widened in panic. _Ah! If it is, then the next time she comes out, she's definitely gonna kill me! I already made her mad enough this morning!_

The teen's fearful thoughts were interrupted as she nudged him to her neck.

"H-here, you better have another drink before we head back to the others. Since you're a new vampire, you'll get thirsty fairly easily for the first little while until your body establishes a regular pattern."

"P-pattern?" Tsukune questioned hesitantly, though he definitely wasn't opposed to any excuse that would allow him to be so close to her…and her wonderfully soothing scent.

Moka nodded against the top of his head.

"That's right. Like for me it's about twice a day since you usually let me drink in the morning and again in the evening when school lets out."

Tsukune gasped. That was right! He usually gave her his blood every day, and today he hadn't given her anything other than the little drink Inner Moka had taken from him earlier that morning. Why hadn't she said anything?! A cold wave of guilt immediately settled in the pit of his stomach as he began mentally berating himself.

_How could I have been so selfish?!_ _I-I was so caught up in my own worries that I didn't even think about her needs… _"Oh, Moka, I'm so sorry. You-you must be starving about now," the teen apologized as he moved to pull back slightly.

She seemed to consider this for a moment before heeding the growled warning from her inner self and dismissing the idea.

"I'm fine, Tsukune," the vampiress assured, tugging him close once again, "You need it more than I do right now."

Tsukune's eyes widened. Moka NEVER turned down an opportunity to have his blood, especially when it was offered. Something wasn't right. Was she feeling okay? Perhaps it was the guilt? Or maybe it was simply his imagination? The newly-fledged vampire had no more time to think on the matter, however, as her sweet scent began to lull him, almost as if calling to him. Taking a deep breath as he felt his heart begin to race again, the teen hesitantly moved to her neck. As odd and terrifying as he found the concept, he couldn't deny that another drink of her sweet, precious blood did sound appealing at the moment. Try as he might, the teen couldn't seem to control his breathing as it quickly transitioned to airy pants. Opening his mouth, he hesitantly pressed his fangs to her neck. Perhaps what frightened him the most was the fact not only was he drinking blood, but that he immensely enjoyed it.

His hesitation began to fluster the shy vampiress as she gently ran her fingers through his fluffy hair, pressing her fingers lightly against his scalp in silent urging. Feeling his breath against her skin, the young girl sucked in a gasp. Yes, she was definitely beginning to prefer having her blood sucked for a change. Her rosary continued to glow as its inhabitant scowled slightly, though she ceased her jerking and flailing of the silver charm.

Tsukune gave a soft sigh, finally sinking his fangs into her soft, pale skin for the second time that day. Shuddering at her sharp gasp, the teen began taking slow, lazy sips as he lapped at the fresh punctures he'd made. The moment his second mouthful touched his tongue, then teen shivered as he felt a tingling warmth slowly seep into him. It was a comforting warmth unlike anything he'd ever felt before, seeming to almost embrace him in soothing bliss. At the sound of her shuddering intake of breath, and the tightening of her arms around his shoulders, Tsukune knew that she must have felt it too. A soft moan escaped his lips as he unconsciously pressed himself closer to her warmth, seeking further contact. He had never felt so close to her before.

Moka gave a low moan in the back of her throat. She had never felt so warm in her life. Her inner self was trying to speak, or at least Moka assumed that she was, though she was hardly hearing anything anymore. The warmth began to flood her, causing every nerve in her body to tingle and burn with an almost sensual heat. What was this? The vampiress trembled as her hormones quickly seemed to take over, her heart pounding so violently that she feared for a moment that it might explode. Just when she thought that she couldn't take it anymore and would hyperventilate from all the sensation, the boy finally licked the wound shut and pulled back. She barely registered the gasping breaths and indignant sputtering now coming from her rosary as she stared deeply into his wide, crimson eyes. Moka couldn't help but feel that something had just shifted in their relationship, moving them closer than they had ever been before.

Both teens blushed deeply as they continued their sensuous staring contest, panting lightly as they waited for their over-active senses to return to a state of normalcy. They both felt the need to say something, but neither had any idea as to what exactly to say, so they remained silent for a moment longer. What was supposed to be said in a moment like this? Or were words really needed at all?

Moka was the first to shyly look away, averting her eyes to her lap as if it were the most interesting thing she'd ever laid eyes upon. However, that was hardly the case. There was absolutely nothing else on her mind at the moment other than the boy who sat beside her. Her blush deepened. Who knew that having her blood sucked was so erotic to her? She felt like such a pervert! The notion drew yet another growl from her rosary before it finally stopped its glowing, and Moka gave a small sigh of relief. At least her inner self had finally slipped back into her deep slumber…for now. The vampiress shuddered. She could only imagine what Ura-Chan's 'talk' would consist of. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she gave the boy a reassuring smile, causing his eyes to widen and his blush to rapidly return.

"We-we should probably head back to the others. Lunch-period will be over soon, after all."

Tsukune gulped and nodded. The last thing he needed now was to be late to Miss Ririko's class. There was NO way he was going to sit through another one of her 'study sessions'. The teen shuddered at the memory.

Moka nervously bit her bottom lip before continuing.

"The others will have to teach you the spell to hide your true form. I would teach it to you, but I don't know it, because this rosary has always sealed my true form for me."

Tsukune gasped, realization dawning on him. That was right; he wasn't in human form right now. Once again, the teen found himself wondering how his parents were going to react to this 'new' him.

_This…is gonna take some getting used to…_

* * *

"What the hell do you mean 'Tsukune's a vampire'?!" Kurumu screeched as she glared daggers at her violet-haired friend.

The accusations she was making were ridiculous! Tsukune was a human, for crying out loud! Sure, he had been acting weird all day, but that was no reason to make such wild claims. If such a thing were true, the one to blame would be… The succubus's eyes widened.

_ Moka! _

Kurumu bit her lip. How could she?! Why would Moka have done such a thing to the poor boy?! Hadn't he already been put through enough? Not only that, but to not even tell them either? What was that blood-sucker thinking? A sour frown darkened her features as a chilling possibility made its way to the forefront of her mind.

_She did it on purpose!_

Kurumu shook her head violently to dispel the notion. No. Moka wasn't that cruel and manipulative. There was simply no way that Moka would have done such a thing on purpose.

"Well, I guess that explains a lot. It just goes to show that vampires are S-class monsters for a reason," Yukari replied as she pressed the end of her wand to her chin in contemplation.

"What do you mean by that?" Mizore questioned, pushing her lollipop to the other side of her mouth with her tongue. What was the witch trying to say? Surely she wasn't trying to say that such a thing was normal.

Yukari closed her eyes for a moment and folded her arms, almost resembling a mother scolding her child.

"Vampires and werewolves are labeled S-class monsters for more than just speed and strength."

At her pause, both Kurumu and Mizore nodded, showing that she still retained their attention.

"They are actually S-class for another reason too. On top of the vampire's unparalleled strength, and the werewolf's unmatched speed, they both share a dark power that you and I will never know…"

Kurumu gasped as the realization hit her.

"The power to transform other members into their own race…," she murmured, her eyes wide.

Yukari nodded in affirmation.

"That's right. The ability to transform other individuals into your own kind is a very rare power that only a handful of monsters have, vampires and werewolves are really the only two major ones."

Mizore narrowed her eyes. So she was trying to say that this was normal. The snow-woman shook her head. No! She would not accept this! There had to be some way to turn him back.

"So you're saying that this, what Moka did, is normal?" she returned in an icy tone, a tone much befitting her race.

Yukari gained a thoughtful look. It was easy to tell that Kurumu and Mizore weren't exactly taking the news well. Truthfully, Yukari wasn't all that surprised by the news. It was common sense that Tsukune's human body could only take so much before it absorbed the vampire blood completely and turned him into a vampire. It wasn't like Moka had committed that much of an outrageous act. Sure, she had taken away his humanity, but it wasn't like she had intended to. Heaving a sigh, the little witch continued.

"Well, not so much anymore. Back in the day, vampires occasionally turned humans, mostly for the purpose of becoming lovers. See, there's a misconception among humans that if you're bitten by a vampire, you'll become one. That's not totally correct. For one to be turned into a vampire, a vampire's blood must be injected into you. You can see why this wasn't a common occurrence, and that why, most of the time, the human that was turned into a vampire became the lover of the vampire that turned them."

"But Tsukune isn't Moka's lover!" Kurumu shouted indignantly, receiving a firm nod of agreement from Mizore.

Yukari sighed again, this time in slight agitation. Okay, the constant pettiness was beginning to get on her nerves.

"I know that! I was talking about circumstances that happened in the past! I think it's pretty obvious that Tsukune's situation is a little different, don't you? Not only that, but I highly doubt that Moka really intended for this to happen."

"What about turning them back? Isn't there a way to revert the human back once they've been turned?" Mizore inquired with a discontented frown.

There was no way she was going to sit idly by and allow for this. She was not going to do nothing while that goody-two-shoes vampire gained an unfair advantage. Moka had always had a rather unfair advantage anyway. She was the one that nearly every boy in school wanted. She could have almost anyone, so it would only be fair, in the snow-woman's opinion, that she give up Tsukune on that basis alone.

Yukari shook her head negatively, her short hair swishing back and forth.

"Absolutely not. There is absolutely no way to-"

"H-hi, guys," a hesitant voice interrupted, drawing all three girls' attention.

Turning around to the source of the sound, all three girls gasped. There, standing next to Moka, was a VERY different looking Tsukune, or at least they assumed the young man to be Tsukune. Instead of the normal chocolate eyes they were so used to, he had a pair of intimidating scarlet orbs topped off with acute slit irises designed to pick up on the slightest movements. His hair, once a rich cocoa brown, was now a vibrate silver. All in all, he looked to be the perfect example of a male Inner Moka. Only his voice remained the same, tipping them off that this was, indeed, Tsukune.

Tsukune nervously scratched the back of his head. He wasn't really used to the strong reactions his new appearance was invoking. All the way down the hall, people had stopped and stared, some even dropping their belongings in shock. Was he really that frightening to look at now? Moka had been quick to dispel that notion, but now he wasn't so sure. Although, judging by the girls' reactions, he might be inclined to believe her.

Kurumu's mouth dropped open in shock. It was true! Tsukune really was a vampire, and the proof was standing right in front of her!

_He-he didn't look like that this morning!_ the succubus seethed. It was then that she noticed the marks on Moka's neck, further proving Mizore's story to be truthful. _He…drank her blood?! And she let him?! _

The succubus was livid. Before anyone could speak, she had marched over and grabbed the pink-haired vampire by the throat, shoving her roughly against a locker.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune shouted in alarm, quickly moving to pull the girls apart, only to gasp in frightened shock when he was pulled back by none other than Mizore.

Mizore firmly held the boy back as she allowed the succubus full authority of punishing the female vampire. After all, she deserved it, right? Their pink-haired rival had gone too far this time, and now was finally the moment that she would pay. However, she couldn't bare to look Tsukune in his questioning, hurt-filled eyes as he continued to struggle with her hold. He was still going to defend her?!

Yukari, for her part, was stunned to silence. It was obvious that this wasn't simply another one of the succubus's fits. Her penetrating glare held much more deep-seeded rage than ever before.

"What did you do?" Kurumu seethed as she tightened her grip, nearly causing the girl to gag from lack of precious oxygen.

"Kurumu, stop! You're going to choke her!" Tsukune shouted desperately, "Why are you doing this? Moka's done nothing wrong!"

If the teen had been in the right frame of mind, he might have been able to make use of his newly acquired vampiric strength to physically end the dispute. However, his shock seemed to outweigh his rational at the moment.

"Answer me! What the hell did you do?!" the succubus demanded when the vampire gave no answer.

Moka opened her mouth to speak, but to no avail. Her voice being choked off by the slender hand tightly wrapped around her throat. Tears began to form in the corners of her emerald eyes, her cheeks tinting pink from lack of air. In truth, the vampiress had expected this reaction, though maybe not quite to this degree. The rosary on her chest began to glow once more, exuding an ominous warmth as her inner self awoke yet again.

_She's-she's gonna kill her at this rate!_ Tsukune thought in alarm as he doubled his struggles against the snow-woman's hold.

Finally prying himself free, the teen rushed over and pulled the succubus off her victim. The vampiress then sank to the floor, coughing and gaging as her lungs greedily sucked in the much-needed nourishment.

"Kurumu, Moka saved my life. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here right now. I'm not angry with her, so please...," Tsukune begged.

The succubus bit her lip, still shaking in anger, and a whole list of other emotions that even she failed to fathom at the moment. Wasn't he the least bit upset about losing his humanity? The succubus heaved a heavy sigh. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew he was right. After all, that was definitely the one thing that Moka could do that neither she nor Mizore ever could. They were never able to inject their blood into him to save his life as Moka had. Their blood lacked the regenerating, life-saving power that Moka's contained. It was a simple fact: if it hadn't been for Moka, Tsukune would've been lost long ago. The truth was, he would've been lost to her own hand, if Moka hadn't have intervened. The succubus shook her head violently against the thought, burying the memory deep within the back of her mind where it would, hopefully, remain forever.

"K-Kurumu, I-," the pink-haired vampire began, her voice weak and unsteady from lack of proper air-supply as she panted slightly for breath.

The bell rang then, bringing the rather unpleasant situation to an end. Seeming to regain her senses, the succubus slowly pulled away, Tsukune's hands falling away from her shoulders as she turned on her heels.

"Let's go. We're gonna be late," she murmured as she began to walk away, her head down in order to hide her watery eyes as a million different emotions swirled through her jumbled mind.

Mizore didn't say a word as she watched the succubus walk away. Sparing one last glance the pitiful vampiress, she couldn't deny that she was beginning to feel somewhat guilty. Shaking her head in mild disgust, the snow-woman walked away. It didn't matter if they were alone together now or not. The message had been sent loud and clear, and this was FAR from over.

Tsukune and Yukari immediately rushed to Moka's side and helped her to her feet.

"Moka, are you alright?" Tsukune asked in a clearly concerned tone as he pulled her arm around his shoulders so that he could support some of her weight.

Yukari nodded as she quickly grabbed her pink-haired friend's hand. She was honestly feeling guilty for freezing up like she had. Moka was her best friend! Why hadn't she done something?! Perhaps it was simply the shock of seeing the succubus's dramatic show of livid anger?

"Yeah, that was totally uncalled for!" the little witch finally spoke. One thing was for certain: she was definitely gonna find a way to get back at the succubus. _Miss Titty-Pie is gonna pay!_

Moka nodded numbly as the three friends began to make their way down the hall to class. Even though she had been expecting their negative reactions, it still didn't hurt any less. Of course, it was no secret that finding out who your 'true' friends are could sometimes be a painful affair. The vampiress gave a heavy sigh as she felt her inner self finally settle down again. She would be lying if she were to say that she was actually looking forward to the rest of the day; especially the Newspaper Club meeting. At least Tsukune wasn't angry with her. Moka perked up a bit. Well, maybe that saying that every cloud had its silver lining wasn't a lie, after all.

* * *

"Say WHAT?!" the werewolf shouted, leaning his weight on his palms as he pressed them against the small square table in the club room.

The succubus nodded, reaffirming her tale. All through math class she had sat in seething rage. To be perfectly honest, her anger still burned. Confiding in the perverted werewolf seemed the best way to vent. The snow-woman had only served to enrage her further in the notes that they had passed during class, and she honestly didn't feel like discussing the matter with, clearly biased, Yukari.

"It's true, Gin. Moka, she-she turned Tsukune into a vampire," a small voice responded.

Speaking of the little witch…

Gin scratched his head briefly in an attempt to better digest the situation. When he had shown up for the club meeting today, which was a rare occurrence within itself given his perverted schedule, he had not expected to be hit with such a bombshell of news. Last year, when the werewolf had first learned of Tsukune's true identity as a human, he had felt somewhat guilty for not looking out for him a little better. Gin honestly didn't really hate humans, or even dislike them, all that much. Truth be told, he couldn't honestly pin-point why either. Why hate or dislike something you haven't really had that much contact with? Tsukune had been the werewolf's first real encounter with a human, and Gin couldn't help but feel that he had semi-failed him as a friend. Sure, he had protected them all in the fight with Kuyo in a small act of atonement for his lack of attendance in their lives. However, other than that, he hadn't really been around much for any of them, much less Tsukune. The club president winced slightly at the thought. With his senior year rapidly drawing to a close, he was a little apprehensive. Who was to say that they wouldn't completely forget about him? Gin shook his head, now certainly wasn't the time for this. It was obvious that the succubus was apparently deeply troubled by this sudden change. Taking a deep breath, he attempted a reassuring smile, though it came out as more of an awkward grin.

"W-well, at least he won't have to worry about anyone mistaking him for a human anymore, right?" he offered, his smile dying off into a nervous chuckle at Kurumu's fierce glare.

"You don't get it, do you? She took away his humanity, Gin! That's just wrong!" Kurumu retorted, still glaring daggers at the perverted werewolf.

Gin shrank back a little at the succubus's outburst. It was no secret that Kurumu was a rather stubborn woman, and once she made up her mind the decision was typically final. The werewolf sighed. There was no sense in fueling her ire any further. He honestly couldn't really see the downside to this news, but he would keep that tidbit to himself for now.

"Kurumu, you know it isn't like that! It's not like Moka did it on purpose. What was she supposed to do; let him die?" Yukari quipped, causing Gin to wince at the shrill tone.

"I never said that!" Kurumu returned haughtily, crossing her arms indignantly across her chest.

Yukari growled, her cheeks puffing out in anger. Didn't the succubus think she was taking this a little too far? After all, she had very nearly choked the poor vampiress to death.

"Then what's the big deal?! If you realize that it was the only way that she could save him, why get upset over it?!"

The succubus growled back just as menacingly. As much as she hated to admit it, the witch did have a point. What other choice had Moka really had? Kurumu shook her head. No! She still wanted to be angry with her rival. She wouldn't simply ignore the fact that Tsukune's decision had been completely left out.

"Because no one even bothered to ask Tsukune what he wanted!" she finally fired back, her eyes narrowing when the witch snorted.

"He was in mortal danger, Kurumu! Get real, do you honestly think that he would've wanted to die?"

Kurumu looked away for a moment. Once again, the witch brought up an uncomfortable point. The succubus bit her lip as the distinct feeling that she had taken a back seat to Moka in regards to Tsukune's heart surfaced again. Even she would be hard-pressed to deny all the little looks she'd seen him give the pink-haired vampire when he thought that no one was looking. It was unmistakable. After all, it was the same dreamy looks she often gave him while daydreaming in class. If only he'd look at her that way, even just once.

"Alright, that's enough!" Gin barked, snapping the succubus out of her thoughts, "That explains why Moka and Tsukune aren't here, but where's Mizore?"

The werewolf had maintained a cool head for as long as he could, but the constant squabbling was really beginning to agitate his sensitive ears. In a way, it made him rather envious of Tsukune for being the center of so many girls' attention. However, he didn't envy the cat-fighting that also tended to ensue.

Kurumu gave a dramatic roll of her eyes at the mention of the 'ice-queen'. The snow-woman had already informed her in one of her notes during class that she planned to skip the club meeting.

_Talk about running away from your feelings!_ the succubus thought sourly. "Pft! She's gone off pouting somewhere again. You know how she is whenever something unpleasant happens."

Yukari gave a snort, nodding in agreement. The snow-woman wasn't known to take too well to change, let alone unsettling news. However, the little witch couldn't help but be somewhat perplexed. Moments ago, Kurumu had seemed to be on Mizore's side, now she spoke as though she was baring a grudge against her as well.

The door to the club room opened, bringing an end to the conversation as the topic of the recent controversy hesitantly walked inside. Moka immediately followed behind him, keeping her eyes down at Kurumu's fierce glare. The vampiress could almost feel the rift forming in their friendship, and she couldn't help the sad sigh that escaped her lips. She had hoped that things would remain as they were; however, it was quite apparent now that they definitely would not be the same. Still avoiding eye-contact, she slowly took a seat next to Tsukune and placed her hands self-consciously into her lap, smoothing out her skirt.

Gin's eyes widened, his mouth agape as he took in the sight sitting across from him. Hearing it was one thing, seeing it was another. Tsukune the clumsy human was clearly no longer. The werewolf would be lying if he were to say that he wasn't slightly in awe. In all his eighteen years, he had never gotten to see a human-turned vampire. It was simply amazing; Tsukune looked like any normal purebred vampire in every way. The werewolf shook his head slightly. Vampires really never ceased to amaze him. The power of their blood truly was something to marvel. While werewolves also retained the ability to transform others into members of their own race, if the rumors were true, it was hardly as intricately intertwining as vampires. If the rumors were true, if a vampire did turn an individual into a vampire, they would forever hold a unique bond with them.

"So, uh, Tsukune, new look?" Gin finally spoke, trying his best to lessen the heavy tension in the room.

Tsukune gave a sheepish smile and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, I suppose I do look different, huh?" the teen replied, chuckling nervously.

Moka instantly shrank down in her chair, blushing slightly when the werewolf gave her a small, knowing grin. With all of the attention on her and Tsukune, she couldn't help but feel more than a little uncomfortable.

Gin shook his head, with a smile. Honestly, there was really no hiding it. Vampiric traits were too unique for that. It was painfully obvious that the boy was now a full-fledged vampire. The werewolf held in a chuckle. Things were bound to get interesting at the very least.

"Well, since it looks like everyone's here that's gonna be here: we need to discuss our next issue." the club president stated, causing both vampires to give a sigh of relief as the attention was shifted from them. "I actually think I like the idea Yukari talked about the other day about doing a study guide column. What do you guys think?" the werewolf continued, gauging his club-mates' various reactions. Kurumu rolled her eyes with a slight scowl. Yukari gave a taunting smirk to the succubus, sticking her tongue out. Moka and Tsukune both smiled slightly, nodding in agreement. "I suppose that it's settled then; we'll be running a study guide feature. Let's get to it, guys."

The rest of the club meeting seemed to go on without much incident. Moka remained mostly silent, however, much to Tsukune's disappointment. Kurumu was clearly more moody, either glaring at the pink-haired vampire, or muttering snide insults under her breath. Poor Yukari tried her best to defuse the tension as best she could, however, to no avail. Even Gin eventually grew tired of the hostile atmosphere and had fled; no doubt to peep on unsuspecting girls. After nearly two hours of attempted cooperation with nothing to show for their efforts, the three resolved to call it a day and go their own separate ways for the evening.

Kurumu was the first of the three to hurry away. The succubus had a lot to think over, after all, and she simply couldn't sit in the same room with Moka any longer. What had infuriated her to no end was the fact that the vampiress had sat there virtually silent. She had offered absolutely no argument, or even a hint of malice. The succubus snorted as she marched down the hall, her gait clearly displaying her displeasure. Was the vampire trying to make a statement or something? Was she trying to say that she could be more gentle and kind than her? The succubus smirked. Two could play that game!

Yukari was the second to excuse herself for the day. Though she gave a polite wave and a smile, she hardly felt the part. Her head was absolutely pounding from all the tension. How were Moka and Tsukune going to fix this one? The little witch shook her head as she slowly wandered down the hall to the front doors of the school building, passing by the vending machine Tsukune had been at earlier when she had dropped the washtub on him. Poor Tsukune! Yukari growled. Instead of being mad at Moka, Kurumu should be feeling a little more understanding! Didn't she love Tsukune? The preteen sighed. She was seriously beginning to have her doubts on that. Either way Moka and Tsukune would definitely need all the support they could get, and the little witch was determined to be there for them at any cost. After all, they had done the same for her. It was her turn to return the favor.

Moka and Tsukune were then left in the club room…alone. Both vampires began to quietly gather their belongings, blushing when their hands brushed as they reached for the club's notebook at the same time.

Moka instantly felt her heart jump and hastily bit her lip. Honestly! Her hormones were really starting to get out of control. Why was this happening to her all of the sudden? Even though she had been in love with Tsukune for a long time now, she had never had this much trouble maintaining control of her emotions. Perhaps she should ask her inner self about it? The vampiress quickly shook her head. That might not be such a good idea given her inner self's mood at the present moment.

Tsukune seemed to pick up on her trepidation and gave a small, awkward smile.

"Moka, what's the matter? Are you alright? Kurumu didn't hurt you too badly, did she?" the teen questioned, hesitantly placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, watching in fascination as her blush deepened immensely.

The young male gasped, feeling the intense warmth from earlier engulf him once again. It gently flowed through him, flooding him. Before he even realized, he had pulled the flustered vampiress into a tight hug. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he breathed in her scent. He felt her stiffen, and he bit his lip lightly in sudden apprehension. What was he doing?! Where had this new boldness come from?

Moka felt her breath hitch and tensed, her heart beating wildly. Before she could get too swept up in the moment like she had done earlier, she shyly returned his embrace for a moment before pulling away slightly.

"H-here," she murmured in response to his questioning look as she handed him a small piece of notebook paper.

Glancing over the piece of paper, the vampire cocked his head in slight confusion.

_Ingredients?_

"That's the recipe for the herbs you'll need to take a bath now. You know, because you can't go in regular water." Moka clarified, nervously pressing her index fingers together as her blush only deepened.

Tsukune's eyes widened in realization.

"Thank you so much, Moka! I forgot to ask you about that earlier, but you remembered, didn't you?" he replied with a bright smile, further flustering the shy vampiress. _Oh, Moka, that was so sweet of you! You really are always looking out for me, aren't you?_

Moka flushed brightly again, her blush quickly spreading to cover even her ears.

"Of course, Tsukune! I could never forget about you!" the vampiress quickly replied, feeling her heart skip a beat as she placed a hand over her mouth to prevent any further embarrassing statements from falling from her lips. _I-I'm doing it again!_ she thought breathlessly as she quickly began to lose herself in his scent.

Tsukune blushed, shivering slightly as he faintly detected a growing warmth swirling between them. What was this? In one day it seemed that his desire for the beautiful vampiress had soared to a whole new level. The teen shuddered at the sheer magnitude of all the emotions bottled up inside of him. His heart hammered against his ribcage as their eyes met and locked onto each other. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that they would need to leave soon unless they wished to be locked in the main school building overnight. The teen's blush deepened as he shuddered at the thought. All alone with Moka for a whole night?!

Moka took a deep breath as she slowly removed her hand from her mouth. Looking the boy over, her gaze finally settled on his lips. Once again, she found herself absorbed in the thought of kissing him. His pale lips looked so soft; she could just imagine what they'd feel like pressed against her own, his fangs gently nipping. The vampiress instantly felt her blush deepen, and she was certain that her whole face had to be red about now. A part of her was actually surprised that her inner self hadn't awoken yet, not that she could really help it if she did. Having never been kissed before, the young vampire couldn't deny that she was deeply curious. Was it really like all those romance novels that she'd secretly read in her spare time? Beginning to feel light-headed, the pink-haired vampire slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Feeling the boy jump slightly in response, she couldn't resist a small smile. He was definitely still the same, shy Tsukune she'd fallen in love with. Deciding that her control was at its limits, and not wanting to push her luck with her inner self any further, the shy vampiress gave him a timid hug before slowly pulling away.

"We should probably get going now too, Tsukune," she murmured, though it was hardly what she really intended to say.

The vampire in question gulped, nodding numbly. All these powerful, new emotions swirling around inside him nearly paralyzed him in their intensity, and the teen desperately tried to calm his, still racing, heart. Who was he trying to kid? He had been in love with the vampiress since the moment he had laid eyes on her. Shaking his head briefly to gather his thoughts once more, the teen quickly gathered the rest of his belongings and followed her as she walked out the door.

The pair walked down the hall in relative silence, each casting the occasional glance at the other before blushing and turning away: their usual routine. However, anyone who knew the couple would know that something was very different between them. They walked so close to one another that their hands brushed. They almost seemed to exude an aura of deep contentment, apparently pleased with the proximity. Upon reaching the front door, the pair stepped out into the dimming sunshine. After exchanging one last shy hug, the duo reluctantly said their final goodbyes and parted ways for the evening.

As he watched her disappear out of sight, Tsukune couldn't resist a small smile. He may be frightened and uncertain about the future, but at least he wasn't alone. No matter how scary things got, he would always have his friends. And that was a comforting thought.

* * *

Moka gave a blissful sigh as she flopped down on her bed, placing a hand against the mark still present on her neck. She could almost still feel him. The vampire suppressed a shiver. Why had she let the perfect opportunity to kiss him slip away like that?! The rosary on her chest glowed to life, her inner self seeming flustered and angry by her thoughts.

_**"Well, you've done it now. It's bad enough to get him imprinted on our blood, but now you've let him drink so much that a blood-link has opened up."**_

"Blood-link?"

Inner Moka gave an exasperated sigh to her outer self's question. How could she have been so careless?!

_**"A unique bond that is formed between vampires. It is usually established before the actual blood-bond of mateship."**_

Moka blushed. Unique bond? Mates?

_**"Listen, you need to be more careful. And don't you dare ever drink his blood immediately after he drinks yours!" **_Inner Moka warned, shaking the rosary for emphasis.

"But why?" Moka nearly whined. Didn't her inner self know how hard it was to resist?

_**"Knock it off!" **_Inner Moka shouted, embarrassment heavy in her tone**.**_** "Don't you get it? Simultaneous drinking of blood between members of the opposite sex is a proposal of marriage in vampires**_**!" **she growled, nearly gasping as she was assailed by an onslaught of fantasies. What irritated her to no end was that they weren't simply her outer self's.

Moka smiled, blushing madly as she tried to picture it. Her and Tsukune as mates? Oh, that would be so wonderful! All she had to do was…

_**"Don't get any ideas! Have you forgotten again that we share this body? As if I would even allow for that!" **_Inner Moka yelled indignantly, interrupting her outer self's amorous thoughts.

Moka gave an almost exasperated sigh. When would her inner self drop the act already? Seriously, couldn't she own up to her own feelings? Smiling, the vampire placed a gentle hand on her rosary, feeling immense warmth. So she was embarrassed, huh? Perhaps a day out would help her realize the truth.

"That's not true," she replied, giving a triumphant grin when her inner self grew silent. "You would react exactly the same as me. You'd feel the same way I do about the time he took our blood from you-."

_**"Don't make me laugh!" **_Inner Moka hastily interjected,_** "As if I would even offer him our blood."**_

"You would too! You wouldn't be able to deny him. He's a vampire because of us, remember?" Moka countered pointedly.

_**"Th-that may be true, however, that doesn't necessarily mean that I'd be so willing as to crawl into his lap such as you did," **_Inner Moka quipped, unknowingly taking her outer self's bait.

"Prove it. Tomorrow I could just have Tsukune remove the rosary. You'll go through the whole day in my place," Moka challenged, hearing her inner self scoff in response.

_**"Please. Why on Earth would I care to do that?"**_

"Because you're in love with him too, but too afraid to admit it. Besides, I could use the rest, actually," Moka teased, smirking as her inner self growled again in agitation and embarrassment.

_**"Don't make such false accusations! And I'm not afraid of anything! Fine, so be it. You leave me no choice. Very well, I'll play your little game. This is more than a matter of blood now. This is about pride. Consider me your newest rival."**_

Moka gave a soft sigh as she rolled onto her back. She could still feel the warmth of the rosary's glow, clearly indicating that her inner self was waiting for her retort: a retort she wouldn't receive. The vampire couldn't resist a bashful smile as her thoughts continued to dwell on Tsukune, causing her inner self to scowl in mild annoyance. Moka ignored her and continued to daydream, simply allowing her mind to wander. Before she knew it, she found herself hung up on the thought of kissing. Was she ever going to have her first kiss? An irrational fear began to nag at her. What if she was really bad at it? The vampire blushed. Sure, she had read plenty of romance novels, but she was also well aware that reading about such a thing didn't hold a candle to experiencing it firsthand. Biting her lip, she attempted to picture what her first kiss would possibly be like. It was really no question as to who the young vampire wished such an act to be with. Tsukune's hands had felt so soft the few times she'd gotten to hold them, so it was fairly safe to assume that his lips would be even softer.

The vampire's blush deepened, causing her inner self to growl slightly as she sensed the thoughts. Vampires shouldn't concern themselves with such trivial matters. Moka unconsciously tuned out her inner self's lecturing as she continued to fantasize, gasping as a crystal-clear image was conjured up. He smiled warmly at her, gently stroking her long, pink hair. The vampire bit her lip, unknowingly trembling as her body was instantly flooded with warmth. No longer was she aware that she was alone on her bed in her dorm room.

_**"Hey, are you listening to me?!" **_Inner Moka shouted, her breath hitching as she picked up on her outer self's thoughts. _**"Wh-what are you doing?" **_she stammered, gasping when her outer self ignored her and continued with her amorous fantasy.

Moka gasped at the first brush of her dream-lover's lips against her own, her breathing falling into increasingly shallow pants. Feeling him shyly run his tongue along the seam of her lips, the vampire shuddered as her cheeks burned red. The faint ghost of a moan escaped her lips as her eyelids fluttered. Feeling the warmth in the pit of her stomach increase, her toes twitched slightly as a shaky sigh escaped her.

_**"D-don't!" **_Inner Moka breathed, feeling her own tingling warmth begin to spread through her, fueled by her outer self's fantasy and obvious pleasure.

The silver-haired vampire couldn't deny that she was definitely getting turned on. Having never really experienced sensual arousal this intense before, her outer self's vivid imagination proved to be both thrilling and embarrassing. No matter how hard she tried, she failed to control her, now uneven, breathing. The soft whisper of a moan finally managed to escape her, and Inner Moka was never more grateful for the cover of the rosary to conceal her deep blush.

Moka faintly detected her inner self's embarrassment, but everything became overshadowed by her dream-lover's ministrations as he timidly slipped a hand beneath her school shirt. The vampire gasped, allowing her would-be lover's tongue to slip into her mouth to tangle with her own. When had he gotten her jacket off? Unaware that the hand slowly caressing her side was not Tsukune's, but her own, the young woman let out a soft whimper as it slipped down to hesitantly squeeze her left thigh. Moka trembled violently, her whole body tingling with warmth as her senses launched into overdrive. Apparently, she was much more responsive than she had initially thought. The pink-haired vampire shuddered. He was kissing her neck now, and she could feel his hand trembling as it slowly inched its way up toward her skirt.

_**"O-Omote, st-stop…,"**_ Inner Moka gasped out, attempting to snap her outer self out of her amorous revelry.

The sensations were almost becoming too much. She could feel her outer self's heart pounding as well as her own, their separate heartbeats merging into one in their combined ecstasy. The silver-haired vampiress was certain that, if she were physically visible, she would resemble a cherry about now. Unable to control her own voice anymore, she was embarrassed beyond belief when a soft purr left her lips at the distinct sensation of gentle rubbing on her inner, left thigh. The vampire's breath hitched again. She could feel everything so clearly. While the sensation was beyond pleasant, it was also extremely humiliating. Oh, her outer self was going to pay!

Moka couldn't help the frustrated groan that bubbled up in her throat as his hand stopped just shy of her desired destination. Blushing furiously, the frustrated teen gently took his hand and hesitantly guided it beneath her skirt. She felt him tense slightly in apparent nervousness and shyly pressed herself against him in encouragement. The vampire gave a sharp gasp as she felt him tentatively brush his fingers against her through her panties, causing her heart to skip a beat as her pulse began to throb between her legs. She gasped, her toes curling. She could hardly breathe! Her small fangs poked out from behind her lips as she gasped for breath, this new sensation threatening to overwhelm her. So far gone was she that she failed to even register her inner self's breathless, almost whimpering, protests.

_**"P-please…pl-please stop…," **_Inner Moka begged her outer self again, wincing at the desperation clearly evident in her voice.

To be perfectly honest with herself, at this point, Inner Moka wasn't sure if her plea was to stop the teasing and achieve release, or to stop the act itself. The silver-haired vampire didn't have any more time to ponder the matter, however, as her outer self continued with her attentions. Both personalities held their breath as the hand of Moka's fantasy-lover finally slipped beneath the elastic waistband of her panties to touch her bare skin.

Moka gave a strangled gasp, her head tilting back as her body arched on its own accord. She vaguely heard her inner self's muffled groan of pleasure and hummed a soft moan. She felt his fingers hesitantly trace her seam, and her body quivered as tingles of warm pleasure instantly surged through her. His fingers probed her gently. Slipping down further to find the tender nub of her clitoris, he gently began to rub. Moka squeaked in unexpected ecstasy as the pleasure pulsing through her veins began to overwhelm her, her breathing becoming erratic.

"A-ah…Tsu-Tsukune…oh…," she breathed, moaning as she felt his fingers slowly ease inside her.

The warmth she was feeling only grew in intensity as he began a slow, gentle rhythm. The vampire gasped as her hips moved on instinct, deepening his tender probing. She matched his rhythm, slowly rocking her hips as he continued to stimulate her. The tingling pleasure flowing through her only increased, her own pulse throbbing in her ears.

_**"Th-that…f-feels so…so good…,"**_ Inner Moka breathed.

Finally giving up on getting through to her outer self, the silver-haired vampire relented and gave in to the overwhelming sensations, whimpering softly as the waves of ecstasy began to build up.

Moka sucked in a gasp as he began rubbing his thumb in circles over her bundle of nerves in rhythm with the movement of his fingers, sending her over the edge. The vampire shuddered, twitching and whimpering in her release.

"I love you, Tsukune," she whispered in a shaky, breathless tone.

Giving into her instinct and desire, she leaned forward and sank her smaller fangs into his soft skin with a moan. Slowly coming down from her erotic high, her eyes fluttered open. Her emerald eyes widened as she slowly regained her senses. Her fangs were currently buried in her own wrist. Blushing wildly, she slowly retracted them and licked the wound shut. Her blush only deepened as she noticed that she had somehow managed to rip her school jacket off at some point and throw it across the room. Her whole face glowed a bright red as she saw that her other hand was currently still tucked beneath her skirt. Quickly jerking it away from herself, the teen began to shake. If having her blood sucked made her feel like a pervert, it was nothing compared to this!

_It…it just felt so real…_

It was then that she finally took notice of her own labored breathing, as well as the light panting now coming from her rosary as her inner self slowly regained her senses as well. The pink-haired vampire glanced down at the silver crucifix on her chest in apprehension. It was now clear that she had not been alone in what she'd felt, and she idly wondered if her inner self would be angry with her.

_**"Feel better?"**_her inner self finally quipped once she had regained her voice, a hint of teasing in her tone.

Moka flushed a bright crimson as her eyes widened in astonishment. Her inner self wasn't upset? She wasn't going to yell at her? The pink-haired teen opened her mouth to speak, only to snap it closed in embarrassment once she realized that, no matter what answer she gave, it would sound too dirty. At the sound of her inner self's amused chuckle, she froze.

_**"Take a bath and get some rest. We'll talk in the morning."**_

The young vampire gave a small, embarrassed smile.

"U-Ura-Chan?"

Her inner self sighed in response, and Moka instantly felt the unmistakable wave of contentment wash over her.

_**"Relax. Like I said; we'll talk in the morning." **_With that, the rosary ceased its glowing, the vampire's inner self finally retreating into the blissful pull of slumber once again.

Giving another small smile, Moka slowly lifted herself from her bed and made her way to her bathroom. What an 'interesting' night to top off an 'interesting' day. Despite her obvious embarrassment, the pink-haired vampiress couldn't help but giggle. She simply couldn't recall ever feeling this content before.

* * *

Tsukune shuddered as he sank down into the hot bathwater, the intense, tingling warmth that had flooded him moments ago now ebbing into blissful contentment. Dismissing it as a side-effect of the herbs, the teen gave a soft sigh as he attempted to come up with a game-plan for the next few weeks. Summer break was only a week away now. He knew that his parents would be expecting him to come home for this one, considering he had skipped his visit during summer break last year. To be perfectly honest, the teen was more than a little scared. What if his parents totally freaked out? Or even worse: what if he hurt one of them by accident?

The teen pinched his eyes shut with a groan. He was definitely gonna need all the moral support that he could possibly get. That's when it hit him. His eyes shot open as a wonderful plan immediately formed in his head. His parents' house had that spare bedroom that hardly ever got used, and he did want to spend some time alone with Moka in order to muster up the courage he needed to ask her out. What better opportunity than spending the summer break together at his parents' house? He was almost positive that his parents, more specifically his mother, would be absolutely thrilled to have them. Now all he had to do was get up the nerve to actually ask Moka.

The vampire let out a frustrated groan as he sank further down in the water. That would be the hard part. Of course, it wasn't like he could just simply walk up and ask her in front of their friends either. The last thing he wanted was for a bunch of jealous cat-fighting to break out. Tsukune sighed. He hated the thought of hurting them, but enough was enough.

_Not to mention that it's really kinda all my fault…_

The teen winced at the thought. By dragging it out, he was only making matters worse. Why did it have to be him? He knew he should be flattered; really, he did. However, flattery had now given way to annoyance, and he couldn't suppress the wave of self-loathing he was now feeling toward himself. Without warning, tears began to form in his eyes, only serving to frustrate him more.

_I-I thought I was protecting them all this time, when all I've actually done is hurt them…including Moka._

Tsukune pinched his eyes shut as he clapped a hand over his forehead. He had to correct this. He had to set things right. Even though he didn't want to lose his friends, he refused to lose Moka if there was actually a chance that she returned his feelings. None of them deserved to be put through this anymore, including Inner Moka. Tsukune shuddered. That's who he was honestly the most worried about. She was blunt, she was prideful, and, possibly, the most hurt of all. The teen nearly choked at the wave of guilt that crashed through him at the notion. He had ultimately used her; they all had, and she never said a word. Instead, she allowed them all to use her to fight their little battles for them again and again with little to no complaint. He wasn't sure exactly when, but before he knew it, his unshed tears had turned to sobs. He quickly grabbed his head in his hands as his shoulders began to shake. They had been so unfair; HE had been so unfair! This all had to stop. He knew that the silver-haired vampiress would probably say something along the lines of that she couldn't care less, but he knew that she would be lying. It was then that the boy finally began to unravel the mystery that was the 'true' Moka Akashiya. She kept her emotions hidden, buried deep inside so that no one would see her pain when it was truly there, whether out of fear or pride he did not know. One thing was for certain: he was going to give her a summer break that she would not forget.

Blushing at the bold thought, the vampire hiccupped as the last of his tears finally subsided. Now feeling slightly better, he gave a soft sigh. Things were going to get better; he was almost sure of it. He may be terrified out of his mind, but at least he wasn't alone, and he would take everything one step at a time.

* * *

Giggling; the sound was like music to his ears as he chased it through the field of sunflowers that surrounded them, the soft pedals lightly brushing his cheeks as he sped by. Closing in on the source of the angelic sound, he could clearly make out her form as she stood with her back to him, clearly expecting him to come from the opposite direction. Smiling, the teen felt a blush creep into his cheeks as he walked up to wrap his arms around her from behind, his smile widening when he felt her jump slightly in surprise.

"You know, the object of hide-and-seek is NOT to be found, Moka," he chuckled, shyly resting his chin on her shoulder as he held her to his chest.

The vampiress gave a soft laugh, turning around in his arms to bury her face into his chest in an effort hide her blush.

"I guess I didn't want to hide from you very much, after all…Tsukune," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Tsukune gulped, his blush deepening as she gazed up at him with shimmering, emerald eyes.

"Moka…," he whispered back in reply, feeling his heart begin to race.

"Tsukune…," she echoed, a deepening blush rapidly filling her own features as she hesitantly reached up to brush a hand through his shining silver hair.

Tsukune shivered at the affectionate touch and closed his eyes in bliss, unconsciously pulling her closer. Suddenly feeling her warm breath against his neck, he jumped slightly as his crimson eyes shot open.

"C-can I…please, Tsukune?" she stammered, clearly embarrassed by her own desire.

Shaking, Tsukune sank his fingers into her soft, pink hair. Slowly tipping his head to the left, he offered her the right side of his neck in answer. She surprised him when, instead of biting, she settled for gently tracing her fangs along his skin. Caught completely off guard, the teen instantly felt goose bumps rise on his skin as she continued her timid nips on his neck. He was caught even more off guard when she reached up, looped both arms around his neck, and pulled him forward, shyly brushing their lips together.

Tsukune sucked in a gasp as he felt her begin to tremble, pressing herself flush against him. Feeling his body immediately begin to respond, a soft groan escaped his throat as his eyes fluttered closed. He shyly returned the kiss, gently nipping at her bottom lip. He moaned out loud when she deepened the kiss in response, pressing her lips more firmly against his own. Feeling a little braver, he hesitantly touched his tongue to the seam of her lips, shuddering as he heard her whimper in response.

Moka trembled again, shyly parting her lips as she granted the male the access he was begging for. Both teens gave a soft moan as his tongue found hers and hesitantly brushed against it, lightly caressing it. Moka returned the favor; slowly intertwining their tongues as she tilted her head slightly, hearing him give another soft groan of pleasure in response. Her body arched against him instinctively as he deepened the contact, causing her to give another whimper as she slowly pulled her mouth away with a gasp.

Both teens panted, trying to catch their breaths. Staring into each other's eyes, they both blushed furiously.

"W-wow…," Tsukune whispered breathlessly as he leaned his forehead against hers.

The effect of his breathless tone was immediate on Moka, and she was instantly kissing him again. Before Tsukune knew it, she was slowly easing them to the ground, pulling him on top of her as they went. She finally broke the kiss, and Tsukune gulped as she lay on her back beneath him.

"M-Moka…are-are you…s-sure?" he stuttered, his blush reaching an impossible shade of red as she nodded shyly.

The pink-haired vampire timidly wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to give a strangled gasp as she held him firmly in place.

"I-I'm sure, Tsukune. I love you with all my heart. Don't ever doubt that, okay? I w-want you to-to make love to me. I want to savor this memory. I just want to stay lost in this moment forever…so please…please freeze this moment in time for me, Tsukune," she murmured, leaning up to seal their lips together once again.

Tsukune's eyes widened, then slowly fluttered closed as a soft moan escaped him. He hesitantly pressed his weight against her, trembling as she gasped, then moaned softly. Kissing her deeply again, he slowly slipped his tongue back into her mouth, shuddering as he felt her begin to undo the buttons on his white uniform shirt. Once she had gotten the last button undone, he heard the soft swish of cotton as it was discarded to the side. He moaned as he felt the first brush of her timid fingers against his bare skin.

Moka gave a pleasant sigh as she slowly traced her fingers over his naked chest, feeling him quiver as a sharp whimper escaped his lips. Breaking the kiss briefly for air, she reached down and unbuttoned her school uniform jacket, slipping out of it with ease. She was very glad now that Tsukune had not worn his. Her jacket then joined his shirt, being thrown to the side in their passion. She pressed her lips to his again as she slowly ran her hands down his bare back, shivering when she heard him gasp. She honestly couldn't care less that they were outside on the ground, and that anyone walking through the field could very well see them. All that mattered to her at the moment was the young man kissing her.

Tsukune felt like he had been set on fire! Everywhere her fingers touched, it was like being shocked with pleasure. He couldn't seem to control his movements anymore as he twitched and jerked at every brush of her hands. Groaning, he pressed himself more firmly against her, earning a soft moan in reply. Unable to help himself anymore, he hesitantly brushed a hand over her right breast. Her reaction was instantaneous. A breathless whimper escaped her as she instinctively arched into his touch. Tsukune marveled at the feel of her against him. He had longed to touch her this way for so long. It was definitely safe to say that his body was more than a little excited at this point. Her hips brushed against his own, and it proved to be his undoing. With another soft groan, he moved to kissing her neck as he began to unbutton her white cotton shirt. Once he had removed the bothersome article of clothing, he quickly wadded it up and placed underneath her head for comfort as he began gently nibbling her left ear, causing her to shiver.

"I-I love you, Moka…so much," he whispered in a breathless tone, panting as he reached underneath her back to undo the clasp of her lacy, yellow bra.

She answered him by leaning up and locking her lips with his once again. Her whole body was tingling. Everywhere he touched her sensitive skin sent her nerves into overdrive. Reaching a hand to the back of his head, she gently pulled down, forcing his kiss deeper.

Tsukune moaned into the kiss, tossing her bra over to join his shirt and her jacket. He gently began to rub her bare chest, marveling at her unbelievably soft skin.

"Nnn…Tsukune…a-ah," she gasped as she tore her mouth away, panting heavily. She buried her face into his shoulder as she shyly rubbed herself against him, only arousing him further.

Tsukune groaned again, feeling his lower body instantly respond to the friction. Arching his back, he pressed himself fully up against her, allowing her to feel the length of him. She moaned in response, rocking her hips against him. Tsukune's breath hitched as he felt his erection throb. He returned the favor, slowly rubbing himself against her. He could feel the waves of pleasure tingling down his spine and he couldn't help the moan that escaped him. Leaning down, he gently took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it tenderly.

Moka gave a surprised gasp of ecstasy, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck as she buried her face into his hair. When he gave the same attention to her other breast, she gave a soft whimper and began tugging at his belt. Finally managing to get the infuriating contraption open, she quickly unfastened the button and unzipped his pants. Slowly sliding them down his legs, she gently began rubbing his thighs.

Tsukune began to shake uncontrollably as a desperate moan left his lips. He wouldn't last much longer at this rate. Trembling, he slowly sat up, causing her legs to fall away from his waist. He gave her a tender look, slowly sliding her skirt down and sending it to join the pile of other discarded clothing. The young couple was now left in only their undergarments.

Around the vampiress's neck, the rosary glowed a sultry red, though her inner self did absolutely nothing to obstruct their slow, tender lovemaking. In fact, judging by the pink-haired vampire's reactions, she seemed to be encouraging it. Tsukune gulped as he took notice of the glowing crucifix, no doubt more than a little apprehensive. Moka was quick to ease his worries, however, as she gently pulled him down for another kiss.

Both teens shuddered, panting heavily as they pressed against each other. Pulling his mouth away, Tsukune trailed his lips along her jaw as he slowly ran a hand along her smooth stomach, causing her to arch into his touch with a soft moan. Shaking, he slowly reached down and slid the last article of clothing from her hips, fully exposing her to him.

Moka gasped, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly self-conscious. Her whole face erupted into a deep blush as she immediately looked away. Folding her arms around herself in an effort to hide her nude form, the vampiress bit her lip lightly.

Tsukune blushed brightly as he gently pulled her arms apart, allowing him a clear view of her beautiful body. Her creamy skin caught the sunlight just right, causing it to shine enticingly. Her soft breasts were large, yet not obnoxiously so. Her pale, pink lips were now a light red from their kissing, which made her all the more alluring to the young male.

_Beautiful doesn't even come close…she's gorgeous…_, he mused.

Sensing her unease, the teen gave a soft smile. He took a hand and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look into his scarlet eyes as he gave her a tender, almost sultry, look.

"What happened to not wanting to hide from me, hmm?" he murmured, though he hardly felt as confident as he sounded.

Moka's blush deepened as he leaned forward, touching their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss. She felt like her heart was going to explode, and her blood was positively boiling. Whimpering, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck again, allowing their bodies to press flush against one another once more. Feeling him pressed against her unclothed skin, the vampiress trembled as she slowly wrapped her legs around his hips again. She was mildly surprised at how warm his skin was; it was almost hot to the touch. She could feel him clearly through the thin material of his boxers, and it only served to fluster her more. Slowly running her hands down his back again, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her when he whimpered and pressed himself more firmly against her. Uttering a frustrated groan, she reached for the elastic waistband of his boxers and slowly slid them down, leaving both teens as naked as the day of their birth.

Both teens shuddered at the sensation of the other's heated, bare skin touching their own for the first time. Tsukune immediately blushed. Swallowing nervously, he slowly lifted himself up a bit, allowing the girl beneath him a good look at him. It was only fair, he reminded himself as his blush deepened. After all, he had given her body a good glance-over. Unable to look her in the eyes, he slowly hid his face into her shoulder as he freely allowed her to look.

Moka blushed furiously as she shyly glanced the boy over. He was toned, but not overly developed. This was a good thing as his body wasn't hard and rough with over-developed muscles. She was relieved to find that he was just as nervous as she was, or so she assumed from his fierce shaking. Taking a deep breath, she gently ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe his embarrassment, feeling him shiver in response as he began to kiss her neck.

Tsukune shuddered again as he hesitantly brushed himself against her. Both teens felt their breath hitch as the intimate parts of their bodies finally touched, skin-to-skin, for the first time. Tsukune almost groaned. She felt so warm against him, and he was quickly losing himself in all the sensations…

The first thing that registered in his foggy mind was the obnoxious buzzing noise that came from the alarm-clock on his nightstand, the second was the sunshine filtering in through his window. For a moment, Tsukune simply laid there, twitching and jerking slightly. His body was still positively burning with adrenalin, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Growling as the alarm-clock's shrill tone became too much to ignore, the teen bared his new fangs. Balling his fist, he slammed it down on the defenseless device, exacting a little bit more force than he had intended. The unnecessary amount of strength caused the device to crack, then shatter in several pieces.

"Crap," the teen groaned as he smacked a hand to forehead. Now he would need to buy a new alarm-clock. _All these dreams have me so mixed up inside…_

Yawning, the vampire begrudgingly decided that there was no point in laying around in bed any longer and slowly crawled out from under his covers to greet the new day.

* * *

Moka awoke with a gasp, the smell of sunflowers still fresh in her mind as her body tingled warmly. The vampiress blushed deeply. First her fantasy, now that dream; she was definitely under the influence of her hormones.

_**"Good morning." **_her inner self greeted suddenly, interrupting her thoughts.

The pink-haired vampire gave her glowing rosary a nervous smile, remembering the previous night's conversation and the agreement they had made.

"U-uh, g-good morning, Ura-Chan." she finally greeted back in kind.

_**"Sleep well?" **_Inner Moka questioned, amusement easily detectable in her tone.

Though her outer self's activities the previous night embarrassed her to no end, she had to admit that it was certainly amusing to tease her. Of course, she hadn't exactly been a stone pillar of indifference either; however, she refused to acknowledge that. In fact, if only to herself, she had come to accept the fact that she had actually enjoyed it. However, the silver-haired vampire would die before allowing even her outer self to know that. Truth be told, she was actually a little bit apprehensive of facing Tsukune after such a thing, however, a deal was a deal.

"I, u-uh, f-fine," Moka stuttered almost incoherently, causing her inner self to chuckle lightly.

_**"Look, if you're really going to do this and have us switch places for the day; you'd better hurry and get up. You overslept a little, and you know how this little plan of yours will go if the others get involved…especially that succubus,"**_ her inner self replied, a hint of a growl entering her voice upon mentioning Kurumu. After all, she still owed her for what she pulled yesterday. Perhaps she would need to be taught her place again, after all?

Moka paled as she quickly picked up on the cold intent from her inner self.

"H-hey! You have to behave today, okay?! I said that I wanted to let you have a day out, not cause a fight," she chided.

The slit pupil in the center of the rosary narrowed in response, agitation quickly filtering through from its inhabitant.

_**"Humph! Maybe she shouldn't have done to you what she did yesterday. Remember, what is done to you is done to me. I am not as forgiving and lenient as you are, Omote."**_ Inner Moka huffed, _**"Now go on. I'd really rather have to deal with as little interference as possible."**_

Moka caught sight of the clock on her wall and yelped, quickly changing into her uniform, brushing her hair and teeth, then running out the door.

* * *

Tsukune yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he slowly trudged out of the boys' dorm building. Picking up on a familiar scent, the vampire knew the owner of the voice even before it called out to him.

"Morning, Tsukune."

The teen smiled slightly as he turned around, the tips of his fangs poking out of his mouth.

"Good morning, Kurumu."

The succubus gave the boy a look of shock before returning his smile. Instead of glomping him like she normally would have, the blue-haired teen allowed herself a good look at the boy's features. So yesterday wasn't a nightmare, after all?

"So…you're really a vampire now, aren't you…" she murmured, not meeting his beautiful scarlet eyes.

The succubus was honestly still trying to figure out how exactly to go about loving this 'new' Tsukune. Would she have to give him her blood in order for him to consider her now? After a late-night talk with Mizore, she and the snow-woman had reached the same conclusion: this would NOT deter them. They would simply find a way to play it off as if nothing had happened. Moka would not win so easily.

Tsukune gave an awkward smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha! Yeah, I suppose I am. The way Moka put it, there's not really even a drop of human blood left in my veins."

The succubus winced slightly. How could he say that with such a calm face? How could he brush something so monumental off as if it were nothing?

"B-but it's thanks to Moka that I'm even still here, so please don't be angry with her anymore, okay?" the vampire quickly continued, snapping her out of her negative thoughts.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Kurumu nodded.

"I'll try, Tsukune, but only for you." she replied, giving a seductive wink.

The vampire gulped, feeling his heart skip a beat as a familiar thirst made its presence known. Tsukune breathed deeply through his nose, which only proved to be a mistake as he immediately got a whiff of her delectable scent.

"You know if there's ever anything you need, you can just ask me, right?" the succubus spoke alluringly as she moved to wrap her arms around him in a hug.

_Oh, God, Kurumu don't say things like that when I'm like this!_ the flustered teen mentally wailed as he pinched his eyes shut, barely dodging her embrace.

The vampire's growing thirst only spiked as yet another familiar scent reached his sensitive nose; a scent he knew almost too well. The teen swallowed nervously as he slowly opened his eyes, which only confirmed what his nose had informed him of.

"Tsukune!" she called merrily, waving in greeting.

_Moka…_, Tsukune thought blissfully as she quickly sprinted down the walkway. However, he didn't miss the way her smile faded briefly as she took notice of Kurumu.

The pink-haired vampire came to a stop as she caught up to them, pausing to catch her breath briefly. She had run all the way from the girls' dorms.

Tsukune gave a bright smile, even as his thirst grew incessant.

"Good morning, Moka."

At his cheerful greeting, the vampiress positively beamed, much to the succubus's chagrin. Moka paid her little attention, earning her yet another glare.

"Good morning. It's good to see you, Tsukune. How are you this morning?"

_Humph! So now she's concerned? _The succubus thought sourly as she folded her arms across her chest.

Tsukune blushed, rubbing the back of his head again in his bashfulness.

"It's great to see you too, Moka. I'm, uh, doing good," he replied, his blush deepening as memories of his latest dream immediately came floating back to him. _Ah! Enough with all these fantasies!_

As if picking up on his thoughts, the pink-haired vampire's face immediately erupted into a lovely shade of red as well. Pressing her index fingers together nervously, she gave a shy smile.

"I was w-wondering-" she trailed off, biting her lip lightly.

Tsukune's blush deepened yet again as he felt the familiar, intense warmth from yesterday seep into him.

Kurumu watched the exchange with a disgusted scowl. Honestly! The way he could simply forget about everyone around him when that vampiress was around was almost insulting.

"Oh, did you want some of my blood," Tsukune inquired, causing the succubus's mouth to drop open.

He was honestly gonna STILL offer her his blood after what she'd done? Much to their surprise, and relief in Kurumu's case, the vampiress shook her head in decline.

Moka's blush deepened as she briefly glanced the boy over. Seeing him now only served as a reminder of the her previous night's activities. She definitely couldn't deny that she was strongly attracted to him. At that moment, all she would have liked to do was find out just how soft his pale lips really were. Perhaps a brief drink of his blood was a good idea? The rosary on her chest began to glow, her inner self voicing her displeasure and impatience.

"Oh, n-no, it's not that. I, uh, you see…I was wondering if you would hang onto my rosary for the day?" Moka finally asked, wincing as she noticed the wide eyes she got in response.

"You mean take your rosary off for the day?" Tsukune asked hesitantly, clarifying.

At her nod, the succubus gasped.

"What?! No way!" she shrieked.

"I agree," a monotone voice announce, Mizore popping up next to Kurumu on her left, "I don't think that's a very good idea. You remember last week when the other Moka was out."

Moka winced. This is exactly the reaction she was afraid of. However, she didn't miss the distinct feeling of disappointment, and maybe even a little dejection, that now came from her rosary. It was times like these that she felt truly sorry for her inner self. The very people she defended with everything she had, and they did almost anything to avoid her for the most part.

Tsukune gulped. Inner Moka? The whole day?! Shaking his head, the teen gave the vampiress a reassuring smile. He wanted to get to know Inner Moka more, right? Now was the perfect chance.

"Sure, Moka. Is that what you want?"

The pink-haired vampire blinked in surprise, unable to prevent a gasp from leaving her lips. Her inner self also appeared to be in shock, rendered speechless as the boy slowly reached for the silver cross around her throat. Moka nodded slowly, giving him a grateful smile. Before anyone could say anything further, he wrapped his hand around the charm and tugged.

Any arguments the others might have had immediately died in their throats as the area was quickly flooded with an overwhelming aura, the vampiress's true power emerging as her body rapidly gave way to her true form; bright, pink hair lightening to a radiant silver and emerald green eyes bleeding to a bewitching scarlet.

"H-hi, there, Moka," Tsukune greeted hesitantly as the pink light finally receded

The silver-haired vampiress placed a hand on her hip, offering the boy a small fission of a smile.

"Good morning," she answered. Turning her attention to the succubus and snow-woman, she glared. "As for you two; I think you have some explaining to do before I kick both your asses into the next millennia," she growled, baring her fangs slightly.

How dare they?! Didn't she fight all their petty, little battles for them whenever they wished? Wasn't that enough to at least earn their respect?

Tsukune's eyes widened as he hesitantly moved between them.

"N-now let's not fight, okay? Why don't we just enjoy our last day before finals start?" he offered, nearly sighing in relief when the vampiress relaxed her posture a bit.

Kurumu and Mizore exchanged weary looks, then nodded slightly in agreement. With Inner Moka out, there was really no question of who was going to win any argument that arose. For now, they would bide their time. After all, even Inner Moka had to have a weak-point. All they had to do was find it and expose it, then maybe Tsukune wouldn't find her so appealing after all. Part of their work was really already done for them. He seemed to fear her a little bit, and if they could exploit that, then things could maybe have a chance of going back to normal.

"Listen, Moka, about yesterday morning, I'm really sorry," Tsukune murmured, glancing at the silver-haired vampiress almost shamefully.

Moka's crimson eyes widened slightly as an involuntary blush immediately crept into her cheeks, and she quickly turned away in order to disguise it. What was the matter with her? What was this weird, almost burning, sensation she was feeling now whenever she looked at him. Her outer self's fantasizing forced its way to the forefront of her mind, causing her stubborn blush to deepen. This could NOT be happening. Her mental denials were only proven false as her heart skipped a beat. The vampiress let out a slight growl.

Kurumu and Mizore watched the exchange with a little more than slight interest. While they weren't sure what exactly Tsukune had meant by his statement, it was obvious that Inner Moka was finding it somewhat uncomfortable. Kurumu blinked as realization dawned on her. No one had ever really apologized to Inner Moka before.

"I just-I guess I just wasn't thinking-," Tsukune finally continued, snapping everyone from their thoughts as all attention fell on him once more.

"Damn right you weren't thinking!" a shrill voice shouted angrily.

Before anyone could so much as blink, an orange blur flew from the right and knocked Tsukune to the ground.

"Wh-what the?" Moka muttered as she whirled around at the sudden disturbance, only to scowl in annoyance as her eyes took in the cause.

Tsukune lay, sprawled on the ground, with Kokoa sitting on his chest as she pinned him down by the collar of his shirt.

"This is all your fault, you moron! If you hadn't taken that stupid rosary from Daddy, I'd have my real big sister back. That's bad enough, but then I find out that you actually had the nerve to drink her blood! Who do you think you are?!" Kokoa roared as she shook him for emphasis, paying his new features no mind as she continued her assault.

Both succubus and snow-woman stared in disbelief at the display. It was no secret that the scarlet-haired vampire could be a bit overzealous when it came to fits of anger, however this was ridiculous!

"Knock it off, Kokoa. I thought I told you to learn your place," Moka growled, moving to pull the nuisance off of the poor boy.

Before she could succeed, however, a washtub appeared over the red-haired vampire's head and fell, causing the red-head to hiss in pain.

"What's going on here?" Yukari questioned as she appeared on the scene.

Mizore blinked for a moment, sucking lightly on her lollipop.

"Well, it sounds like Kokoa's mad because Tsukune drank Moka's blood."

"Yeah, but why is she so pissed? It's not like Tsukune drank her blood." Kurumu replied.

Mizore shrugged nonchalantly. She simply didn't understand vampires, and she wasn't exactly so certain that she wanted to.

Yukari sighed. There was simply no getting through to Kokoa. The first-year vampire was easily the most persistent, obnoxious person they knew.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kokoa snarled as she turned away from her victim, catching sight of Moka. "Big Sis, it's you!" she gushed as she immediately grabbed her in a crushing hug, dropping her hold on Tsukune in the process.

Tsukune panted for air as soon as Kokoa released her hold, glad for the distraction that Inner Moka presented to the red-head; the new ability of his vampire strength once again being lost on him.

Moka rolled her eyes. Her sister was honestly embarrassing sometimes, but she still loved her.

"Honestly, Kokoa, don't you have anything better to do than to cause trouble all the time?" she muttered in exasperation.

"But I don't get it, Sis. Why'd you do it? Why'd you let him take your blood?"

Moka's eyes narrowed even as a deep blush heated her cheeks. All eyes seemed to be on her, which only fueled her discomfort, as she shoved lightly on the younger vampire's forehead, backing her up a step.

"You know better than that Kokoa. What I do with my blood is my own business. Now enough, you're starting to get on my nerves."

With that, Moka kicked her leg out, sending Kokoa skyward. The red-head flew straight up before crashing back down at the older vampire's feet. The bell rang then, and students quickly began filing into the building to start the day. Turning on her heels, Moka began to walk away.

"M-Moka, wait up!" she heard Tsukune call as he immediately fell into step beside her.

The human-turned vampire beamed a bright smile at her, causing her blush to instantly reappear in full force. Quickly turning her head away to hide it, the vampiress sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Moka scowled as she watched Tsukune gulp down what had to have been his fourth can of tomato juice.

_Idiot! If he's that thirsty, why doesn't he just ask for blood?_ the vampiress thought with annoyance.

Truth be told, she was beginning to feel guilty. She hated watching him suffer like this, but the boy was just too damn shy to ask! He had been fidgety and nervous around her all morning, and now it was painfully obvious why. What was she supposed to do, go up to him and ask him to suck her blood? Moka scowled. Yeah, right! Like that would ever happen in a million years.

The vampiress winced as she saw him lean back against the wall beside the drink machine, resting his chin on his knees. He was struggling, she could feel it. Luckily, he'd failed to notice her watching him. It was easy to tell, even from her distance, that he was panting already from the exertion of resisting his bloodlust. She couldn't help but take pity on him; she understood that need and desperation all too well. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. She would not take his blood, no matter how badly she wanted to at the moment. She had quickly found that she could no longer look at him the same way. Now, whenever she glanced at him, she was almost overcome by this weird, burning need to be closer, to strengthen the connection that she could feel rapidly growing between them.

The vampiress scowled. This was all her outer self's fault! If she hadn't fantasized and dreamt so much about the matter, it wouldn't be quite so bad. Moka couldn't help but notice that it had also gotten stronger since allowing him to drink her blood. She was well aware that continually allowing him to drink her blood would only strengthen their blood-link, but, in a way, she felt that she owed him that much. It was simply part of the obligation she had to him now. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the vampiress walked away. She was honestly dreading the next class, and being distracted wouldn't help. If it had been any other day of the week, it would be gym class, and Inner Moka would have absolutely no reservations. However, being Friday, that meant girls had cooking class while only the boys had P.E.

Giving a soft sigh, Moka brushed a stray strand of her silver hair away. While the silver-haired vampire carried herself with the upmost confidence, there were certain things that even the prideful Inner Moka couldn't deny that she held reservations toward, and cooking was one of them. Although it wasn't really surprising given the circumstances of her existence, it still served to infuriate her to no end. Being sealed away all the time made it virtually impossible to master such a skill, if she even possessed such a skill at all. The vampire scowled. This was her one chance; she couldn't afford to blow it. She would show them all that she could do more than just fight. She would fit in if it killed her!

* * *

Tsukune collapsed on the soft grass with an exhausted moan. He was extremely grateful that none of the girls were there to see him, for he was certain that they would take advantage of his fatigue. The vampire idly wondered how they were all doing in cooking class. The teen suppressed a shiver. He only hoped that it wouldn't be a repeat of the curry incident. He winced as his parched throat throbbed painfully, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Placing a hand to his chest, the teen sighed. The physical workout hadn't done anything to ease his thirst. In fact, it had worsened it. At least none of the girls were around to taunt him with their scents; especially Moka. Tsukune shuddered. He was alarmed to find that her scent only became more alluring when her true power was unleashed. The teen gulped. Taking Inner Moka's blood was something that he couldn't even bring himself to ask for, let alone do.

_I'm not allowed to even touch her. There's no way that she'd…_, the teen trailed off, shaking his head. There he went again making assumptions. Wasn't he supposed to be getting to know her better? He couldn't afford to be a coward today. If he was going to ask her to come home with him for summer break, he couldn't run away. After all, that is what he had done last week after the Lilith's Mirror incident.

The teen shook his head. Not again. Sure, he could easily wait until Outer Moka returned to ask, but that wouldn't get him any closer to his goal of knowing Inner Moka better. Not only that, but, if he was going to have a closer relationship with Moka, he knew that he was going to have to deal with Inner Moka at some point. Tsukune gulped. He had to do this right. Moka deserved it. The teen scratched his head. He would need more info on vampires to achieve that. If there were any special rituals that vampires were supposed to follow, he certainly needed to know about them now so that he wouldn't screw anything up when the time came to ask her. He let out another soft groan full of frustration. Things would be so much easier if he could just ask Moka herself. Unfortunately, there was no way to do that without her asking a bunch of suspicious questions. It was then that a bright idea occurred to him. There was really only one other person that may have the information he needed that WOULDN'T cause too much of a commotion: Yukari…

Tsukune smiled. Yukari was very knowledgeable on other monster species and their typical habits. Perhaps she would help him? The teen nodded to himself in reassurance. Yes, that was what he would do, he would talk to Yukari. Hearing the bell ring, he slowly stood up and stretched. He smiled as he noticed all the students making their way outside for lunch. The girls were probably going to be outside any minute; he'd have to hurry if he wanted to talk to Yukari alone.

* * *

Yukari rubbed a hand against her forehead to ease her headache. Cooking class had been a royal nightmare! First off, Kurumu and Mizore immediately took it upon themselves to turn it into a competition with Inner Moka, second, when they found out that Inner Moka wasn't as savvy in the kitchen as her outer self, they had volunteered her to be the one to assist her. That had not turned out so well. It wasn't that Inner Moka was a bad student, or even a bad listener, it was simply that she was almost too eager. And the look on her face when they'd made fun of her… At least they'd had the decency to feel guilty about it afterwards, but maybe that was a result of Moka's 'teaching them their place'?

After the disastrous class, Moka had quietly slipped away, while Kurumu and Mizore had stayed behind to clean up the mess. Yukari sighed, it really wasn't all that bad, but that heartbroken look on the vampire's face was more than enough to inform the witch that she wasn't exactly the most confident in the kitchen, and her failed attempt at baking hadn't helped. The witch snorted in disgust. She hoped the succubus and snow-woman were proud of themselves. They had finally found the vampire's weak-point, but had publically humiliated her in the process.

Yukari gave another sigh. At least classes were over for the day. Being the last day before finals, school only ran the first two classes before letting out in order to give the students more time to study. After their Newspaper Club meeting, they would all be able to go home for the day.

"Yukari!"

The young witch was brought out of her thoughts as the shout of her name reached her ears. Turning in the direction of the sound, she was mildly surprised to find Tsukune heading in her direction.

"Oh, hi, Tsukune, what's up?" she replied, flashing him a small smile.

Tsukune returned the gesture, smiling warmly at her for a moment.

"Where are Moka and the others?" he inquired as he glanced around, noticing the absence of his other friends. Inwardly, he was praising his good luck. It was very rare that the girls were ever alone, so if he wanted to talk to only one of them, it usually took a great deal of effort.

Yukari's smile faded a bit. She should have known. Truthfully, the young witch was slowly beginning to come to terms that Tsukune would never see her quite the same way that he did the others. Giving a sigh, she did her best to keep the annoyance out of her tone, failing miserably.

"Well, there was kinda a bit of an accident in cooking class. Mizore and Kurumu stayed behind to help with cleanup. Moka, well, she's gone off somewhere by herself."

Tsukune paled. Oh, great, that didn't sound good at all!

"W-what kind of accident?" he asked hesitantly. _Oh, please tell me that she didn't get into a fight…_

Yukari frowned slightly. She kinda felt sorry for Inner Moka. In all actuality, she really hadn't done anything wrong…well, until Kurumu and Mizore had opened their big mouths. Sure, she had overreacted, but everyone was guilty of that sometimes, right?

"Well, Inner Moka's baking didn't go exactly like she planned, and she was pretty upset about it."

Tsukune cocked his head in confusion. Didn't go like she'd planned? Moka was an excellent cook, how could something have gone wrong for her in the kitchen?

"What do you mean, Yukari?"

"Well, it seems that Inner Moka isn't as experienced with cooking as Outer Moka, so it made her a little upset. Not to mention that Kurumu and Mizore just had to turn it into a competition." the little witch replied sourly, crossing her arms in indignation.

Tsukune bit his lip.

_Poor Moka. Her one day off to enjoy herself and she ends up being drug into a fight anyway_, the teen thought sympathetically."Well, did you see where she went?"

Yukari shook her head.

"No. No one even realized she had left until everyone started cleaning up."

Tsukune sighed, shaking his head. He would have to find her and cheer her up later…if he could. Remembering his task at hand, he turned his attention back to the little witch in front of him.

"Can I ask you something, Yukari," he asked in a nervous tone, scratching at the back of his head as a blush quickly began filling his features.

Yukari gave the teen a puzzled look, before nodding slowly.

"I suppose so. What's the matter?"

Tsukune gave the witch a reassuring smile. He just hoped Yukari would react like he predicted and not fly off the handle.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just, well, there are two things actually. I'm kinda nervous about going home for summer break."

Yukari nodded in understanding, almost breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's understandable. Wait a minute; don't you know the spell to conceal your true form?" she asked as realization dawned on her. No wonder Tsukune hadn't bothered hiding his new true form. Everyone had been in such an uproar yesterday that no one had taken notice enough to help him in that regard.

Tsukune smiled sheepishly.

"Hahaha! No, actually I don't."

Yukari giggled slightly, giving the boy a confident wink.

"You're in luck. While I don't need to know the spell to conceal an alternate form, I still know it. It's actually a pretty simple spell. Actually, it's more of a state of mind than a work of magic. That's why it's so easy to break. In instances of stress and distraction, it's easy to lose control of your human form, so you'll have to be careful."

Tsukune gulped, nodding. He would have to be careful alright. If he were to lose control of his form during a conversation with his parents…the teen shuddered.

"S-sure. So how do you use it?" he finally replied.

Yukari smiled. She could tell his was nervous. Of course, he had every reason to be.

"Well, like I said; it's a state of mind. Believe you're a human, and you will be. This should be easy for you considering that you actually were a human previously. Just dwell on what you looked like. See, that's why it especially hard for the really complicated monsters to master this spell. It's because you essentially have to imagine yourself as a human."

Tsukune nodded, closing his eyes. Honestly, with his thirst nagging him so badly, it was difficult to imagine himself as a human anymore. Of course Yukari's sweet, apple-like scent wasn't helping matters. Taking a deep breath, he focused on his human appearance: chocolate brown eyes, rich dark hair, and human teeth.

"That's it, Tsukune! I think you've got it!" he heard Yukari shout in praise.

Waving her magic wand, the little witch produced a small mirror and handed it to Tsukune.

Tsukune gasped. He was back to normal! His hair was its usual brown, his eyes were back to their normal chestnut color, and his fangs had also shrunk significantly.

"Thank you, Yukari!" he beamed, handing the mirror back to her.

The little witch smiled. She had actually been able to help for once!

"Any time, Tsukune. Now what was that second thing you wanted to ask me?"

Tsukune gulped, shifting nervously. He had to ask; he had to! And he would have to make it fast, because there was no telling when the others would be done and come looking for them.

"W-well, it's about…well, vampires."

Yukari blinked in confusion. Why would Tsukune be asking her of all people about vampires?

"Uh, shouldn't you be asking Moka those sorts of questions?" she replied.

Tsukune flinched. That was what he had been afraid of: the questions.

"Well, I would, but…" he trailed off, avoiding eye-contact as a blush quickly reappeared on his cheeks.

Yukari gasped, realization dawning on her. Surely he wasn't asking what she thought he was. Had he finally made his decision?

"What about vampires?" she asked slowly, paling when his blush only deepened.

"What are vampires' dating habits? Like, how do they ask each other out?" Tsukune hesitantly replied, feeling his cheeks burn as his blush spread to cover his ears.

Yukari groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead. Yes, he should definitely be asking Moka.

"I take it you've finally picked one of us?" At his slow nod, the witch sighed. "Look, Tsukune, I'm no expert. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, really I am, but I just don't know if a vampire is really right for you." At his sad frown, Yukari continued, "Tsukune, vampires are the strictest monsters there are when it comes to mates and rituals. They're basically a bunch of old farts hung up on tradition. There's lots of symbolism as well. For instance, a kiss to the foot or thigh is a vow of eternal devotion. And then there's the most sealing act of all: simultaneous blood drinking."

Tsukune gulped, his blush still warming his cheeks as he took in all the information. Would Moka really let him do such a thing?

"S-simultaneous blood drinking?" he questioned.

Yukari nodded.

"Yes. It is said that if a male and female vampire, or a vampire and a member of the opposite sex drink each other's blood at the same time, or within minutes of each other, they become mates. While vampires are very picky and strict about their mates, they say that their lovemaking is extremely tender and passionate." The little witch smirked at the teen's deepening blush and unintelligible sputtering.

Tsukune felt dizzy. So Moka would have to drink his blood at roughly the same time he did hers in order for them to be together…and forever? Was he really ready to make such a commitment? The teen gulped. He was fairly certain that he was, but was Moka? Would she feel the same way? And what about all those times that she had drank his blood before; was that a marriage proposal? The teen flushed brightly, hearing Yukari giggle slightly in response.

"Look, Tsukune, I just can't help you on this one. You're gonna have to listen closely to your heart. If Moka's really the one you want, I'm happy for you. I'm not saying that she's a bad choice, of course not. In fact, that's quite the contrary. She's actually a perfect catch. She's in the pique of her youth, which is great if you're looking to start a family. And while the succubi and snow-women are declining species, the vampire is too. Granted it's more of self-inflicted case. Their traditions have really limited their choices in mates," Yukari muttered finally, glancing away. It was clear from the way he was acting that she had officially lost all chance at a romantic relationship with the boy, they all had, and it hurt like hell. She idly wondered how Kurumu and Mizore would take the news.

Tsukune took a deep breath and placed a hand on the young witch's shoulder, smiling gratefully.

"Thank you, Yukari…really, that means a lot to me."

Yukari sniffed, blinking her watery eyes as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Moka gave a sigh of agitation as she glared down at the can of tomato juice in her hand. Growling, she sank her fangs deep into the aluminum. Feeling the cool, pleasing liquid slowly run down her throat, the vampire closed her eyes. Today just hadn't been her day. Catching sight of the evidence of her failed attempt at baking beside her, the teen winced. Today had been her chance, and she had failed.

The vampire pinched her eyes shut. She had tried so hard. She only wanted to make one batch of brownies. However, for some reason, her thoughts had immediately wandered to Tsukune, and she had lost track of time and burnt them. The vampire increased the pressure of her fangs on the can, sinking them deeper in her anguish. This was all her outer self's fault too! If she hadn't planted such amorous ideas and fantasies into her head, she never would have lost her concentration. Draining the can of its contents, the vampire crushed it in her hand.

Reaching for the plastic container beside her, Moka picked it up and walked over to the railing. Opening the container, she stared forlornly at the unevenly shaped black squares. Under normal circumstances, she would have been angry. However, she found herself more disappointed than angry. Pulling her arm back, she prepared to toss them off the roof. Trash needed thrown away, right? The vampire stopped in her tracks as the rooftop door slammed closed, followed by the whiff of a scent that she could never forget.

"I thought I'd find you up here," a voice murmured in a soft, kind tone.

The vampire pinched her eyes shut. She didn't need to turn around to know that it was him.

"What is it?" she quipped, turning around sharply to pin him with a slight glare. It was all she could do to keep from gasping as she was met with the beautiful brown eyes she had fallen so desperately in love with. "T-Tsukune?" she stuttered, cursing herself for the wavering in her tone.

Tsukune gave an awkward grin, chuckling as he crossed the distance between them to stand beside her.

Moka felt her breath hitch as he leaned his back against the railing, her thirst roaring back to life in full force. He was too close, she was too close; THEY were too close! She turned away from him, cursing the blush that stubbornly made its way across her cheeks.

Tsukune shifted nervously. He knew he was taking a chance at being so close to her. He hadn't had a drop of blood all day, and her scent was already starting to drive him insane.

"Yukari taught me the spell to conceal my true form," he offered, smiling slightly to ease the tension.

The vampiress gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"I see," she muttered, still avoiding his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, the boy continued, "She told me everything, about what happened in cooking class…" At her soft growl, Tsukune winced.

"Did she now?" the vampiress inquired in a snarky tone, displeasure weighing heavily in her tone.

Tsukune glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and immediately felt his breath catch. Her hair shined brightly in the afternoon sun, making her appear luminescent. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink, and her pale lips were pulled into a light frown.

_She's…so beautiful…_

Moka felt his eyes on her, and her blush only deepened. This only served to agitate her as she turned sharply to face him. All these feelings boiling inside of her were beginning to get on her nerves. She was NOT in love with him. Feeling the familiar burning in the pit of her stomach, the vampire shook her head. She couldn't. She couldn't lose control like she had yesterday morning. There was really only one way to insure that she wouldn't without running away. She could sense his thirst through their blood-link, feeling it wash through her like a gentle wave, and it only served to fuel her own.

Foolish boy! He still wasn't asking her for what she knew that he desperately needed right now. Had he already forgotten what her outer self had told him about establishing a feeding pattern? Didn't he know what could happen if he denied his bloodlust for too long?

"Moron," she hissed, "how long are you planning on torturing yourself?"

Tsukune gulped. She knew! The teen bit his lip as he averted his eyes, cursing himself for being so obvious.

"What do you mean?" he asked, feigning ignorance. He winced as his voice cracked.

The vampiress growled in reply. Just what was he trying to pull?

"You know damn well what I mean. Do you take me for a fool?" Moka replied as she loosened the collar of her uniform. His suffering was beginning to get to her, and this was really the only way she knew how to help him. This was a pain that she could definitely sympathize with.

Tsukune stared, wide-eyed, as the vampiress set the plastic container she was holding down and loosened her shirt. Was she really offering him her blood? The teen shuddered at the thought. Taking blood from Inner Moka?

"W-what are you-," he trailed off, his heart skipping a beat as he felt the familiar pull of her scent.

"What do you think? You need blood now, right?" Moka replied, "I don't offer this lightly, so I can either ease your pain or be on my way; take your pick."

Tsukune gulped again. She was actually gonna let him? His mind quickly lost focus as his body began to warm, his human appearance gradually fading without his noticing. His fangs regained their full length and his hair and eyes reverted back to silver and red as his vampiric appearance returned.

Moka watched in mild fascination as his human appearance evaporated before her eyes. She could see him shaking slightly and feel his hesitation. Rolling her eyes when he made no move, she quickly reached out and pulled him to her, hesitantly wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She felt him shudder, and she couldn't prevent the blush that rapidly spread across her cheeks. This was so embarrassing!

Tsukune felt his breath hitch as he trembled lightly, feeling her arms slowly wrap around him. He already felt on fire, and his heart was pounding so loudly that he could no longer think clearly. Why was his reaction to her in particular so strong? Filing these thoughts away for later contemplation, the teen slowly pressed his fangs against her warm flesh.

Moka felt his fangs gently press against her neck and it was all she could do to keep from shuddering. The vampiress's blush deepened. What was this? She felt so warm all of the sudden. She instantly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and her skin tingle, as he delicately brushed his tongue against her neck, and she was unable to stop the faint gasp that left her lips. Her blush deepened yet again.

Tsukune picked up on the sound and shivered, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her. Slowly applying pressure, the teen finally sank his fangs into her skin with a muffled moan. Shuddering, he began drawing in long sips of her sweet, warm blood as it began to seep onto his tongue. He couldn't help but notice that it had only grown sweeter with her true power unleashed.

Moka felt his fangs pierce her skin and hastily stifled a moan in the back of her throat. She was unable to prevent herself from trembling lightly as she felt his tongue begin to lap at her soft skin. Try as she may, she couldn't seem to calm her racing heart as she heard another soft moan escape his lips. The vampiress drew in a shuddering breath as she felt their link rapidly growing stronger with each sip that he took. Her breathing grew tight as her heart skipped a beat. She quickly pinched her eyes shut as she felt her knees begin to tremble. This was pathetic! She was acting like some lovesick child. She felt his fangs sink deeper into her flesh, and before she knew what she was doing, she had lowered her face to his shoulder, hesitantly pressing her fangs against the soft, cotton material.

Tsukune shivered, giving a soft whimper as he hesitantly pressed closer. He honestly couldn't believe he was really doing this. Finally, he took one last long sip and slowly retracted his fangs, licking the wound to seal it before pulling back.

Moka bit her lip to keep from whimpering as she felt his tongue sweep over her skin, and she felt her body jerk slightly. The vampiress swiftly pulled away, turning away to hide her deep blush. What in the world was the matter with her?!

"T-thank you, Moka," Tsukune murmured breathlessly, licking his lips.

The silver-haired vampiress gave a dismissive hum in reply, moving to walk away. She had to get away. Her control was at its limits now.

"W-wait, Moka," Tsukune pleaded as he noticed her begin to retreat. "I, uh, kinda have something I wanted to ask you."

Moka froze, rooted to the spot by his pleading voice. It was amazing even to the prideful vampiress how he could always find a way to get through to her, even when she didn't necessarily want him to.

"What?"

Tsukune took a deep breath. At least she was willing to hear him out.

_*Gulp* Well, here goes nothing…_ "I was wondering…my parents have this spare room at the house, and summer break is only a week away…so I was wondering if maybe you would-maybe you would come home with me for summer break? I'm kinda scared to go by myself, and I thought it would be a great opportunity for us to get to spend some time together," he slowly replied.

Moka's mouth nearly fell open in shock. What?! Her go with him to the human world for two weeks? He had to mean her outer self. There was no way he was asking her such a thing.

"You mean the other Moka?" she questioned as she turned to face him once more, raising a brow in suspicion when he shook his head.

"Both of you actually," he answered, giving a soft smile when her crimson eyes widened in astonishment.

Moka's eyes seemed to dart back and forth for several moments as her mind raced. Could she really agree to such a thing? And why was he asking her as well? If he had simply asked for permission for her outer self to go she would have agreed with little complaint. After all, her outer self had been so lonely during the last summer break. Of course, she had also missed the brown-haired boy, but that was something that she wouldn't admit to. At the frantic pleas coming from her outer self, the vampiress sighed. There was really no good reason to object, right? Not only that, but he had said that he was scared. She couldn't ask him to face that alone, could she? After all, it was what she had done that was the cause of his fear.

"Very well," she finally muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

A bright smile immediately lit up Tsukune's face, causing her to blush and look away. This was going to be great; two whole weeks alone with Moka! He would definitely be able to spend some real quality time with her. The others had gotten their human world passes revoked, so they wouldn't be able to follow and interfere.

"It's gonna be great, Moka, you'll see. There's tons of fun stuff to do in the summer in the human world. And just think; no school trip chores and stuff, just all fun and games," he beamed. Taking notice of the forgotten plastic container on the ground, he frowned slightly. _Those must be the brownies she made in cooking class. _"You're not throwing those away, are you?" he questioned as he gestured to the small container beside her feet.

Moka sighed. She had hoped that he wouldn't notice them.

"Why wouldn't I? They're ruined, Tsukune," She muttered, looking away as he slowly picked up the container and peered inside.

_Is that all? She's really upset because they weren't cut evenly? _The teen almost had to laugh when he saw the cause of her anguish. The little black squares were, indeed, cut unevenly, but otherwise appeared perfectly normal. Selecting one, he picked it up and popped it into his mouth. The outside was crunchy, a clear sign of overcooking, but the inside was delightfully gooey. The teen sighed in bliss. Moka's cooking never disappointed.

Moka gasped as she turned to face him. He was eating them? She had burnt those brownies, and he was eating them. The vampiress shook her head. He never ceased to amaze her, or at the very least surprise her.

"There's nothing wrong with these, Moka. See, it's only the outside that's burnt. The inside's perfect," he spoke.

Before she could respond, he reached over and placed one of the brownies into her mouth for her own assessment. So shocked was she by the bold action that all she could do was blink as she felt her cheeks warm with a blush. What on Earth?!

Tsukune smiled back at her adorable reaction. He wasn't sure where the bold impulse had come from, but he was certainly glad that he had given into it. The look on her face was absolutely priceless. Somehow, he got the feeling that everything was going to be just fine. He was honestly beginning to feel slightly more confident.

Neither of them knew it then, but that one small act of affection was about to spark a chain of events that would change both their lives forever.

**A/N: And there ya have chapter four. I certainly hope you guys enjoyed. I'm so sorry that it takes me so long to get these chapters out, but I think it's worth it in the long run to have longer, better-detailed chapters. **

**Next Chapter: **_**True Nature**__** and a Vampire**_

_**Preview:**_

_ The pair finally came to a stop as they reached a small pond, Tsukune pausing to skip a small stone across the water. The sound of crickets hummed lightly in the evening breeze as a sense of peace and tranquility settled around the young couple._

_ "You still haven't told me why I'm here, Tsukune," Inner Moka murmured, folding her arms around herself almost self-consciously. _

_ Tsukune turned around to give the vampiress a bright smile._

_ "That's easy; we're on summer break, that's why," he replied._

_ Moka scowled, brushing a stray strand of her hair back. _

_ "No. Why am I here?" she countered, her burning, crimson eyes illuminated by the moonlight that shone around them in the secluded area of the park. _

_ Tsukune's gaze softened. _

_ "Everyone deserves a break, Moka, even you." _


	6. Chapter 5: True Nature and a Vampire

**Hi, everyone! **** I'm back with the next chapter. I am sure having a lot of fun writing this story. I want to say a special thank you to Gamera68 and Eureka and Renton forever for reading over this chapter for me. I appreciate the enthusiasm and extra set of eyes. **** This chapter will start off picking up immediately where the last chapter left off, then time-skips to the first day of summer break. For all you romance lovers, rejoice! The summer break arc is full of fun surprises specifically for you! LOL! I have decided to extend the summer break arc out for three chapters; the reason for this being that I have a lot of development that I wish to cover during this time. Anyway, I think you guys will all love where this story is going. There's still quite a bit of ground to cover, but I think everything's going accor****d****ing to plan. I am trying to do at least one update per month. Have no fear; I do not plan on ever abandoning this story. I WILL finish it. Even if it takes me a long time to do so, please know that I AM still working on it. Well, enough of my babble. On with the story! :) **

**Warnings:** Minor language

True Nature and a Vampire

"Thanks again, Moka," Tsukune murmured as he slipped another brownie into his mouth, hearing the vampiress give a soft hum in reply.

The pair was now sitting with their backs to the railing as they quietly passed the time. They remained in an almost comfortable silence as they shared the brownies between them. It was almost comical; if anyone were to pass by and see them, they would definitely be mistaken for a couple. Neither of them appeared to be perturbed in the slightest by the silence, content to remain in quiet reflection.

Tsukune was actually quite surprised at how calm he felt sitting next to her now. It appeared that drinking her blood had calmed his nerves somewhat. The teen gave a soft smile as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. His was happy to simply revel in this new-found closeness he felt toward her now. He still didn't know everything about her that he wanted to, but he couldn't help but feel that he was just a little bit closer to finding out. This new side of Inner Moka completely intrigued him. Perhaps she wasn't as intimidating as he had originally believed her to be.

Moka's crimson eyes darted slightly as her mind continued to race over the events of the day. A soft breeze picked up, ruffling her long, silver hair. The vampiress gave a soft sigh. She just didn't understand it. All these new emotions swirling around inside of her were too confusing, and it only served to infuriate her. It was no secret that the silver-haired vampiress was not exactly the best when it came to the matter of emotions, much less when it came to actually facing them. How was she supposed to convince her heart that it wasn't feeling what it was thoroughly convinced that it was? So absorbed in her own thoughts was she that she failed to notice when they both reached for the last brownie at the same time.

Both teens jumped, feeling their fingers brush.

Tsukune felt his breath hitch and shuddered, his heart skipping a beat. He simply couldn't get over how soft her skin was. Their eyes locked, and Tsukune was painfully aware that this was, indeed, Inner Moka. He instantly felt his cheeks burn with a blush as her gaze fell on him, and he quickly averted his eyes. Okay, she was DEFINITELY intimidating!

Moka instantly felt a shiver tingle down her spine and couldn't help the defensive growl that bubbled up in her throat. So now he assumed that he was allowed to touch her, huh? Perhaps he needed to be reminded of his place as well? The vampiress quickly jerked her hand away, much to her outer self's mild annoyance. She noticed him shrink back a little in obvious fear and gave a small, inward smile. So he wasn't a complete fool, after all? However, she couldn't help the twinge of bitterness that settled in her chest as the realization that she had lost her outer self's little challenge began to set in. Heaving another sigh, the vampiress stood up, moving to retreat. She would not go to the club meeting. It wasn't as if she would really be missed all that much if she were absent. What she really needed right now was another can of tomato juice to ebb her thirst.

"W-wait," he hesitantly called out when she began to walk away, shocking the vampiress once more as she slowly turned to face him again.

He really was an idiot! Didn't he have any idea how close she was to completely losing it right now?! Couldn't he tell that she was desperately trying to hold back for his own sake? She didn't want to hurt him anymore. She was certain that, if she tried hard enough, she could force herself to go back onto transfusion packs. The thought caused her to grimace slightly. It wouldn't exactly be the most pleasant, but it was at least some sort of solution. She almost cringed. She could just feel her heart softening further. Then again, she had never really been as strong in her hatred for humans as the rest of the elders of her family. This was obvious by the fact that the very first human to ever show her kindness had been enough to make her forget; to forget all the scorching words that served as a constant reminder of what she truly was. This simple boy had somehow managed to slip through the defenses that she had built around her heart. Never in a million years would she have thought that her very first friend would turn out to be a human. No, she couldn't hate humans. His unyielding, unwavering kindness toward her had long ago drained her of any lingering animosity toward his race. Her mother hadn't hated humans either. The vampiress winced slightly at the thought, though she hid it well. She couldn't go down that road now. It wouldn't do her any good.

"Since classes are over, and we're supposed to have a club meeting now, I was, uh, wondering if maybe you wanted to walk there together?" the teen offered in response to her questioning gaze.

The vampiress regarded him wearily for a moment. She had asked him that very question a week ago when she had given up her rosary to save the great barrier from being destroyed, and he had refused. Why the sudden interest in her? Moka sighed. Perhaps it was her blood? Either way, she couldn't honestly say that she was all that interested in a club meeting at the moment.

"I'm skipping out on the club meeting today, Tsukune," she finally murmured, inwardly groaning as a look of disappointment briefly flitted across his face.

"Well…can I at least walk you to your dorm? If that's where you're going, that is," he replied, giving her a small, hopeful smile. _I can't blow this, not when I feel so much closer to her already! Please, Moka, I know I've hurt you and avoided you, but please give me the chance to prove I'm sorry…_

Moka gave a sigh. Why? Why couldn't she find it within herself to deny him? Though she knew that it was most likely a bad idea, against her better judgment, she relented.

"Fine…," she murmured, doing her best to sound dismissive and uncaring as she turned and began to walk away again.

Tsukune smiled as he stood up and followed, feeling the tension ease a little. He felt slightly awkward as he fell into step beside her, but he couldn't honestly say that there was any other place he'd rather be at the moment than by her side.

Descending the stairs, Moka immediately made her way to the nearby vending machine, cursing her outer self for having become so addicted to the boy's blood. Under ordinary circumstances, the vampire wouldn't have even flinched after going only a day without blood. However, her outer self had quickly taken to drinking at least once a day. As a result, her body had grown accustomed to the ritual, and now demanded what it so desperately craved. The vampiress closed her eyes with a sigh. The time had elapsed in which it would have been considered a marriage proposal; however, she still refused to give in to her urges. She wasn't some weakling that had no control.

When the silver-haired vampiress stopped at the drink machine, Tsukune seemed mildly puzzled, that is, until the realization dawned on him. In all the commotion, she hadn't had a drop of blood all day! The teen suppressed a groan of self-loathing.

_I did it again, didn't I, Moka? I wasn't even thinking_, he thought with a dejected sigh. Resolving himself, he caught her hand before she could deposit the appropriate amount of change into the machine. Today was the start of a clean slate. If he was ever gonna win the vampiress over, he knew that he would have to really make an effort to show that he cared for her as well as her outer self. "Hold on, Moka. If you're thirsty, you could always," he paused, swallowing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "well…you know t-take my blood. I mean, it would probably taste better than tomato juice."

It was a miracle that Moka's mouth didn't drop open in shock. Just what did he think he was doing offering himself to her so easily?! Didn't he realize what that could insinuate? The vampiress gave an inward sigh; probably not. His scent began to settle around her in their close proximity, and the vampiress felt her breath hitch. When did he get so close?! The familiar tingle of warmth prickled up her spine, and she quickly stilled herself from shuddering. Her whole body almost instantly felt warmer than it should, and the vampiress drew in a deep, unsteady breath as her thoughts began to grow hazy. When had she gotten so weak? This wasn't right! She had to retake control. There was no way she was going to allow him to see her weak. Growling softly in the back of her throat, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him against the brick wall, causing him to gasp. The unsealed vampiress gave an inward smirk at the sound. Maybe he wasn't completely ignorant.

Tsukune felt his back press against the hard surface of the wall and shuddered almost uncontrollably as his heart skipped a beat. His wide, crimson eyes stared into hers, and he bit his lip lightly. Inner Moka was so different from Outer Moka in the way that she took blood, yet, at the same time, they were so alike. While Inner Moka was typically spontaneous, and somewhat frightening, in the way she drank his blood, she was as gentle, if not more so, than her outer self. She was well aware of her longer, sharper fangs, and it seemed that she intentionally did what she could to cause him the least amount of pain as possible. The teen gulped, feeling his body begin to burn as if set aflame. His breath caught in his throat as she leaned forward slightly, her eyes blazing and her voice almost sultry.

"Are you frightened, Tsukune?" she whispered next to his ear. She honestly didn't know what in the world was wrong with her. She felt almost like a cat playing with a wounded mouse. The thought thrilled her and stung her at the same time.

Tsukune sucked in a gasp, feeling his body begin to react to her closeness, despite his best efforts to resist.

_Ah, not now! Calm down! _"N-no," he breathed, tensing when he heard her give another soft growl.

"Liar," she hissed, pulling back slightly to look at his face. Her mesmerizing, scarlet eyes bored into his as she scrutinized his face, searching for any signs of insincerity. The vampiress held in a gasp of shock when she found only nervous truth reflected in his wide, crimson orbs. God, he was beautiful! She drew in a soft breath, feeling her heart begin to pound with anticipation of what she knew that she was about to do. "You're an idiot," she murmured softly as she brought her mouth to the right side of his neck, pulling back her lips to lightly press her fangs against his warm skin.

Tsukune jumped slightly, his heart missing a beat as he felt her fangs slowly sink into his tender skin. The teen gave a soft groan. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to let her drink his blood. He realized, with a start, that he had actually missed it. He breathed a soft moan as he felt her press her fangs deeper, her gentle warmth wrapping around him like a blanket, lulling him, and he shuddered.

Moka couldn't help the soft purr that she uttered, angling her head slightly so that her fangs could sink deeper into his skin. She wanted to be closer to him. She NEEDED to be closer to him. Her body was absolutely burning, and only his sweet blood and soft sounds of encouragement seemed to be able to alleviate the searing heat that boiled in her veins. She could feel the link between them growing even stronger. She realized, despite her foggy state, just how badly she had started to shake. Feeling her knees begin to tremble, she pressed herself flush against him, hearing him give a strangled moan in reply. The vampiress quivered at the sound, continuing her slow, gentle suckling. There was no escaping it; she was an addict, and he was her drug. She could almost sense his desire; she could taste it in his blood and feel it through the increasing bond they now shared. Her heart skipped a beat as her pulse began to throb loudly in her ears, and she nearly gasped from the intensity of it. She began to feel light-headed. Her tongue brushed against a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, causing him to jerk slightly against her. She felt his left knee press against her upper thigh, unintentionally nudging her legs apart as he twitched in obvious ecstasy. Before she could stop herself, a muffled groan of pleasure escaped her, causing the boy to shudder violently as his arms hesitantly wrapped around her waist.

Tsukune moaned, feeling his body tremble all over from head to toe. He had never had Inner Moka so close to him before, not like this. It felt like the warmth that had settled over them had only grown in magnitude, and he found that he could no longer control his voice or breathing as he gave a soft whimper. He was beyond aroused by this point, and he was almost painfully aware that, if she were to shift just slightly to the right, she would be able to feel it. Even though he was apprehensive, he couldn't bring himself to nudge her away. Truth be told, he wanted her even closer. It was taking all his willpower to keep from pulling her hips forward and letting her feel just what exactly she was doing to him.

Moka shuddered, completely awash with sensations, as the pit of her stomach began to burn with a familiar heat, the steady throb of her pulse sinking lower in her body in her ecstasy. The vampiress twitched slightly. She was already sexually excited, and the sensations were quickly becoming too much. In the back of her mind, she knew that she should stop, lest she go too far. With no small amount of regret, she finally relented. Taking one last, slow sip, she retracted her fangs, brushing her tongue over the wound to seal it before pulling back. Averting her eyes, she licked her lips appreciatively. How shameful! There was no getting around it now; she had completely lost control. How pathetic could she be? She couldn't even look him in the eyes.

Tsukune gave another shudder, gasping for breath as his heartbeat slowly returned to normal. His insides still felt like they were on fire! God, he had wanted her! Shaking his head, the teen offered the, clearly flustered, vampiress a bashful smile as she released him and backed up a step. Tsukune felt his breath catch as he glanced her over. She truly was beautiful. Her silver hair was slightly tussled, and her pale cheeks were tinted a deep pink. Why had it taken him this long to realize that he was in love with her? Or had he really been in love with her from the start? How could anyone ever fear such a beautiful, graceful creature?

For several minutes, the pair simply stood there, unable to find their words; both their bodies still tingling with sensations and adrenalin as they attempted to catch their breath. After a moment, the vampiress quickly straightened her posture, resting a delicate hand on her slim hip.

"Well, we-we should get going then, Tsukune," she muttered, doing her best to sound nonchalant, though the deep blush never left her face. She turned away from him then, leading the way as the pair began their walk down the hall.

Tsukune blinked, and then quickly fell into step beside her. Something had changed; he could feel it as sure as the blood that pulsed through his veins. The teen found himself reveling in this newfound closeness. He wasn't exactly sure where life was going to lead them, but if it allowed him to walk by her side like this, he honestly didn't care. He would prove to her that they would always be able to rely on one another. The young vampire blushed slightly as a contented smile settled over his features, his heart beating wildly. After all, if everything went the way he hoped, he would be ready to verbalize his decision when they returned from summer break. The two weeks alone with her would give him all the confirmation he needed. If she accepted his advances, then he would do what was necessary to move them forward in their lives. All he required now was the courage; the courage to face the obstacles ahead of them, courage enough to face what could very well be his greatest challenge yet: telling the silver-haired vampiress of his feelings. He just had to find a way. If she disapproved of their relationship, then there was really no point in torturing himself with fantasies and 'what ifs'. The teen gave an inward nod of determination. He WOULD find the courage to tell her even if it killed him.

* * *

"Ugh! Where are they! Don't they realize that we're on a tight deadline here?" Kurumu whined as she looked at the intimidating stack of articles that still had yet to be arranged in the proper format for the paper. "Grr! It's Moka, I know it is! She skipped out on cleanup, and now she skipping out on her duties to the club. I knew that Inner Moka being out for the day was a bad idea. She's a social disaster waiting to happen."

Mizore nodded slightly in agreement, removing the lollipop from her mouth temporarily to ensure better audibility. "She's certainly not as handy as I thought she'd be in the kitchen. And here I thought I was the klutz."

Kurumu snorts. "She's probably off somewhere pouting," she huffed, though she had to admit that the dejected look on the vampiress's face had definitely been unsettling. Who knew that Inner Moka, of all people, would get so upset over burnt brownies? In that instant, if only for a moment, she had seemed like an ordinary young woman.

The succubus shook her head violently. The nagging feeling of guilt in the back of her mind was getting harder and harder to ignore. The vampiress had looked so sad. In fact, if they hadn't insulted her, Kurumu was pretty certain that she would've cried.

_Oh, please! That's ridiculous; Inner Moka crying? Give me a break! Not only that, why should I care? It's not like it's the other Moka we ragged on._

The teen was brought out of her thoughts as a washtub fell on her head, knocking her to the ground.

"Don't you think we have more important things to worry about right now?" Yukari scowled.

She was honestly beginning to understand Tsukune's reasons for picking Moka. All the constant bickering had finally drove him completely into the vampiress's waiting arms. The young witch sighed. It would be a lie if she were to say that she wasn't still upset. However, she refused to lose his friendship. If that meant supporting his decision even though it hurt this badly, then so be it. It was one thing to be hurt over a broken heart, but it was another to drive a wedge completely between them. She would simply have to be strong on this one. In all actuality, the little witch knew that her chances of achieving her goal of having them both were slim from the very start. After all, Moka had never made any indication of indulging such a fantasy. Sure, she had been polite by not flat out refusing her, however, the little witch could see right through her pink-haired friend. The fact of the matter was, the vampiress had never held any romantic feelings for her at all. Now it was painfully clear that she would never have Tsukune either. Yukari suppressed a groan. It was time to grow up, whether she wanted to or not, and it was clear that this was not going to be an easy transition.

_I wonder when he'll tell the others…_, she idly wondered, turning her attention to the enormous stack of articles on the table in front of her.

"You little brat!" the succubus growled as she picked herself up off the floor.

"I've told you before; fighting's no good for anyone. Not only that, but we have a lot of work to get through if we're gonna get this new issue out on time," Yukari returned, giving a dull sigh.

Mizore's eyes narrowed briefly as she eyed the witch carefully. What had gotten into her? A short while ago, it wouldn't have taken much to get her on their side. Why the sudden change of heart? The snow-woman sighed. Regardless, she was right. There was far too much work to be done, and nowhere near enough time to do it.

"I hate to say it, but the brat's right. It looks like we're gonna have to just start without them."

Kurumu huffed. This was just gonna be one of those long evenings. The succubus gave an inward smirk. Things would be different after summer break. She would almost guarantee it. She would discuss things with her mother and come up with a plan. She wanted Tsukune to fall in love with her naturally. However, she wouldn't simply sit back while he was stolen away from her either. Things were changing, she could feel it.

* * *

The girls' dorm building came into view, and Tsukune found himself feeling slightly regretful as he slipped his hand in his pocket to trace his fingers over the rosary he still held. Surprisingly enough, she hadn't asked for it back yet. He was slightly surprised that she had allowed him to walk her all the way back to the dorm building and idly wondered if she would let him escort her all the way to her room. Reaching the front doors, the silver-haired maiden turned around to face him. The teen failed to suppress a semi-dejected sigh. He knew that look; it was time to say goodbye. At least she seemed to be in somewhat better spirits.

_I just wish I knew what was going through her mind about now. I want to understand what makes her the person she is. The more I spend time with her, the more I want to know about her_, the teen mused as he retrieved the silver crucifix from his pocket. "Oh, uh, h-here, Moka," he murmured, holding the charm out to her. He couldn't seem to keep the, almost disappointed, look off his face as she silently took the metal limiter from his hand.

"Don't look at me like that. I enjoyed my time out today," the vampiress spoke, flashing the boy a rare, genuine smile.

Tsukune felt his breath catch, his heart skipping a beat yet again in his awe.

_I've-I've never seen her smile like that before. She's so-_

The teen's thoughts trailed off as the girl in question reached up and flicked his nose, effectively snapping him out of his stupor and earning a surprised gasp in response.

Moka smirked. She honestly didn't know what had come over her, but he had looked so adorable spaced out like that she simply couldn't help herself.

"Snap out of it, Sleepy-head," she muttered in a voice that was almost a purr. The vampiress inwardly groaned at the tone. Ugh! How low was she going to sink? Even now her heart thumped wildly in her chest as a faint blush began filling her features once again. _Damn it! What's the matter with me now? This is getting beyond pathetic!_

Tsukune smiled brightly, forcing her blush to deepen. It was times like these that Inner Moka really reminded him of her outer self, only reinforcing the boy's notion that they were one and the same person. The teen shyly rubbed the back of his head, a blush rapidly darkening his cheeks.

"W-well, I'm glad you had fun today, Moka. And, who knows, maybe there can be more days like this in the future," he finally replied.

The silver-haired vampiress regarded him with wide eyes for a moment. Finally, her gaze softened.

"Perhaps. Good evening, Tsukune." With that, she quickly turned away before he could see her blush deepen yet again and disappeared into the building.

Tsukune simply stood there for a while after she'd gone; staring at the place she'd been standing with shimmering eyes. He was certain that if anyone were to walk by, they would think him insane, but he didn't care. He felt closer to the vampiress than he had ever been since the day he'd met her. A slow grin tugged at his lips. Yes, things were going to be just fine…

The following week seemed to fly by. Between studying and dodging Kokoa's fierce wrath, Tsukune hardly noticed as Friday rapidly approached. Kurumu and Mizore continued to act rather strange throughout the week, much to both Moka and Tsukune's dismay. Tsukune couldn't help but wonder if maybe Yukari had told them of his inquiries, but then quickly dismissed the idea. Yukari was no tattle-tale, especially on such important matters. As the sun set on Friday evening, Tsukune was absolutely filled with exhilaration. This would be his first vacation alone with Moka. Although his friends' strange behavior worried him, he resolved to keep his mind on the task at hand for the time being. His friends had more important things to worry about anyway. It seemed that Kurumu had managed to fail a few tests once again, ensuring a trip to summer school for herself. Mizore was also distracted, busy packing up for a trip home. Tomorrow would be the day; the first day that they all set out on their summer break…separately…

* * *

Tsukune yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he crawled out from under his covers. The teen smiled. Today was the day! Stifling another stubborn yawn, he quickly collected his clothes for the day and dashed to the bathroom to start his bath.

Adding the appropriate amount of herbs, he waited a few moments before stepping into the warm, inviting water with a contented sigh. Honestly, he found his baths much more enjoyable with the herbs. The fragrant scent soothed him and relaxed his muscles. While he did miss being able to take a quick shower, there was definitely a certain appeal to a soothing bath. All in all, it wasn't that noticeable of a transition. The only thing that was definitely different was his appearance…and the blood drinking. The teen winced. That was honestly the hardest part to get used to. He only hoped that he would be able to maintain control. The vampire sighed, feeling his nerves calm a bit. Moka would be with him, so there was nothing to fear, right?

Finishing up with his bath, Tsukune dried himself off and put on the burgundy-colored tee-shirt and cargo blue jeans he'd picked out for the day. Now properly dressed, he glanced in the mirror, blinking in awe as his new, vampiric appearance stared back at him. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his mind, focusing intently on the human features he once possessed. Opening his, now brown, eyes, the teen breathed a sigh of relief at finding himself back to normal. It wouldn't do any good for his parents to see him in his new true form just yet. Not until he had a chance to properly explain everything to them, if he was even capable of properly explaining such a thing. How was he supposed to tell them that their only son was now a blood-sucking vampire?

Tsukune groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. They were so gonna freak! Shaking his head to clear his jumbled, panicked thoughts, he drained the tub before exiting the bathroom. Stepping into his main living area, the teen glanced around the room to make sure that everything he would need was packed up and not laying around. Assuring himself that everything was in its proper place, Tsukune picked up his white backpack and blue shoulder bag. He then left his dorm room, locking the door behind him.

Tsukune couldn't seem to help the smile that graced his features as he stepped out into the early morning sunshine. His smile only grew as he took notice of the nearly vacant courtyard. The halls of the boys' dorms had been almost completely empty, and it looked like the school grounds weren't that much better off.

_I suppose everyone's either gone home for summer break or sleeping in_, he mused.

Tsukune felt his spirits lighten. It seemed luck was on his side today. Perhaps they would get to the bus without incident? The teen chuckled lightly to himself. In a place with so much chaos, no news was definitely good news.

"Hey, Tsukune!" a voice called, quickly drawing the vampire's attention.

It was then that he noticed a figure waving at him from the center of the courtyard.

_Ruby?_

Tsukune adjusted his shoulder bag and made his way over to the teen witch, his smile widening.

"Hi, Ruby, what's up?" he inquired as he flashed her a bright smile.

The witch paused her sweeping, leaning her weight on her broom as she glanced the boy over. That was strange. According to all the rumors, Tsukune should be a vampire now, yet he looked perfectly normal. Ruby smiled. Then again, that was part of this school, concealing your monster identity.

"It's a long story. The headmaster has asked me to clear the school grounds before I start sorting the applications for next year's students. There are a lot of them to go through before we send out the acceptance letters. Between sorting all the appropriate paperwork and keeping an eye on the new seal of the great barrier, I've been pretty busy," she replied, her tone betraying her exasperation. Eying the boy more carefully, she continued. "Forgive me, but I just have to ask. Are the rumors true, Tsukune?"

Tsukune cocked his head in confusion. It was hard telling just what was going around. It seemed that even monsters liked to keep up with their gossip.

"Moka; did she…did she really do it? Did she really turn you into a vampire?"

Tsukune fidgeted nervously for a moment. Should he really tell her? How would she react? It was no secret that the teen witch could be quite eccentric at times, and maybe even a little alarming.

"W-well," he began, rubbing the back of his head in apprehension, "I-I'm afraid so."

Ruby felt her heart stop. It wasn't exactly her worst fear, but it was definitely jaw-dropping news. Immediately, her mind began racing to come up with solutions. She had to help him, right? After all, she couldn't just sit by while the man in her life suffered. The witch flushed slightly, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Now wasn't the time for fantasies.

"A-are you okay? I could tell the headmaster, if you need me to. He might be able to-"

"That won't be necessary, really," Tsukune assured as he waved his arms frantically in decline.

The last thing he needed was for school faculty to become involved. The last time he'd encountered school faculty… The teen shuddered. There was definitely no need to relive that nightmare.

Ruby's eyes widened. How could he be so calm about such a thing?! Wasn't he frightened? Wasn't he angry?

"Tsukune, are you sure? You understand that something like that is permanent, right? There's no going back. I don't think even the headmaster's magic could reverse it."

Tsukune gave a soft smile. Ruby had always been looking out for him and the others ever since she'd come to the academy. It was times like these that her maturity really made itself known. The teen winced. These were also the times that he felt almost guilty for not being able to return her romantic feelings. She had, after all, helped him so much.

"Thanks, Ruby, but I'm fine. I promise."

The witch sighed. There he went; smiling that smile that never ceased to make her heart melt. Why couldn't he see that she was willing to do_ anything_ for him? She was well aware that she was unable to be around him as often as the others, but she would make up for that if he'd only give her the chance. After all, Tsukune had been the one to restore her trust in humans.

"W-well, alright. Only if you're sure that you're alright, Tsukune. I guess…I guess I was just hoping that you'd be able to stay the way you were. You know I'd do anything to help you, right? And I mean _anything_."

Tsukune gulped, feeling a blush creep into his features. He was already tortured enough by her sweet, floral scent, but to hear her talk like that… The vampire took a stumbling step backwards, nearly falling to his rear.

Ruby giggled lightly. Honestly, the boy was just too cute. Even as a vampire he was still as shy and clumsy as he had always been.

_What a relief_, the witch mused. "W-well, unfortunately, Tsukune, I should really get back to my work."

Tsukune nearly breathed a sigh of relief.

"R-right, and I, uh, need to catch the bus to the human world."

Ruby blinked nervously, her eyes widening. It really wasn't her place to deny him passage to the human world as he still retained his pass. However, was that such a good idea? Was he gonna expose the secret of the school to his parents? How could he not? The witch bit her lip lightly. Either way, she simply couldn't tell him what to do.

"J-just…be careful, Tsukune," she finally murmured, looking away.

Tsukune gave a grateful smile. At least she wasn't prying. Then again, that was the best part about Ruby's maturity: she never pried. Taking a deep breath, Tsukune pulled her into a warm hug.

"Don't worry, Ruby, I will." _I never meant to make you guys worry so much about me. That all ends now. I WILL learn how to use this new power of mine. That way, none of you will ever have to worry about me again._

Ruby stiffened in shock. What was he doing? Tsukune had never actually hugged her before. The witch immediately felt the heat rise to her cheeks in a blush. She remained still; almost afraid to move for fear that he would pull away. Finally, he pulled back, murmuring another quick goodbye and giving her one last wave over his shoulder as he sprinted away.

The teen witch couldn't resist a small smile as she watched him go. She wasn't stupid. Moka had passed her in the hall earlier that morning and mentioned going to the human world as well. It was now clear that they were going together. After all, what other reason did Moka, of all people, really have for going to the human world? Ruby gave a heavy sigh as she begrudgingly resumed her chore of sweeping. She wouldn't cry and she wouldn't case after them. She would have enough on her hands trying to keep everything in order during the break. Now was no time to mourn. After all, it wasn't like they were a couple or anything. She still had a chance…she hoped.

* * *

Moka gave a slight yawn, brushing a strand of her pink hair behind her ears. She hadn't really gotten all that much sleep last night. The thought of spending the summer break alone with Tsukune both thrilled and terrified her. After all, the others wouldn't be there to interrupt, which was an opportunity that hadn't been available since the beginning of last year. For the most part, they would be completely alone. Just this simple realization alone was enough to keep the vampiress up for hours pacing her dorm room floor. What if she made a fool of herself?

The vampire gave an inward groan of frustration. Of course, her inner self hadn't helped matters either, choosing to feign indifference in place of her reservations. Moka sighed. She would get her inner self to at least own up to her feelings at any cost. This was a golden opportunity that she absolutely refused to pass up. She just had to find some way to let Tsukune know. Truth be told, she was scared of the future, and what all it may hold. The thought of graduating and never seeing Tsukune again was too much to bare. The vampiress bit her lip. Even if he didn't return her feelings, she had to tell him. She winced. It would be a lie if she were to say that she wasn't afraid. To be honest, she really didn't know what she'd do if Tsukune did reject her. Not to mention the awkwardness their friendship would undergo as a result. The vampiress was quickly brought out of her internal musings, however, as a delectably familiar scent caught her senses, her keen ears registering the sound of approaching footsteps. Turning toward the direction of the sound, she beamed a bright smile.

"Good morning, Tsukune," she greeted in her usual, cheery tone.

Tsukune felt his breath catch. She was absolutely gorgeous! The cherry-red spaghetti-strap dress fell to just above her knees and hugged her slim form just right to accentuate her beautiful curves. The bottom held a slightly ruffled trim, allowing for a slight flare and giving a tantalizing glimpse of her creamy thighs. The teen felt his heart skip a beat as a blush rapidly painted his cheeks.

_She-she looks so incredible…man, do I feel underdressed…_

"Tsukune?" Moka inquired when he remained silent. Her cheeks heated up with a blush as he continued to stare.

The boy blinked several times, his chocolate eyes quickly regaining focus as he shook his head.

"G-good morning to you too, Moka, you sure are early," he replied, returning her infectious smile. _Snap out of it! This is the chance you've been waiting for. Just take it nice and slow. _The teen gave an inward groan. _If I don't have a nervous breakdown instead!_

Seemingly oblivious to his mental plight, the vampiress gave a nervous giggle, her blush deepening in embarrassment.

"Well, to be honest, I had a little trouble sleeping, so I thought that I would get an early start."

Tsukune's eyes widened slightly. She wasn't still nervous of the human world, was she? Then again, he supposed she had good reason to be weary of humans. After all, she had lived in the human world up until junior high. She had said that the children didn't believe in monsters and had been cruel, but never elaborated beyond that. Just what had they done to her to make her so afraid? The teen shook his head. That was another thing he didn't know about her that he would have to correct. Taking a deep breath, he walked over and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Her scent began to swirl around him in the light, morning breeze, and he quickly realized his mistake in getting too close to her. Shaking his head again in an effort to ward off his growing thirst, he offered her a small, comforting smile.

"Don't worry, Moka, we're gonna have a great time. You'll see," he murmured, nearly cursing under his breath as his eyes involuntarily traveled to her neck. _Now isn't the time for this crap! Knock it off, hormones!_

Moka gave the boy a shy smile, swallowing nervously as she caught the line of his gaze. As if sensing what she was about to do, the rosary on her chest glowed to life. Paying no mind to his shocked gasp, the vampiress hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled again when she felt him shudder in response. He was as shy as she was, which made the embarrassing predicament at least a little easier. Her rosary's inhabitant scowled, though she voiced no real objections. Moka breathed a soft sigh, nearly shivering as his sweet scent flooded her senses. To be perfectly honest, at the moment, she would love nothing better than to indulge in his delectable blood, but she could wait. If it meant that he wouldn't suffer this painful thirst that she felt now, then she would gladly force her desires back.

"It's okay, Tsukune. You can suck my blood. You probably should anyway, considering we're going to the human world," she murmured softly, moving to rest her chin on his shoulder.

Tsukune sucked in a breath, inwardly cursing himself for being so obvious once again.

"B-but what about you? Don't you need-"

The rest of his words died in his throat as the vampiress tightened her hold on him, effectively derailing his train of thought.

"I'll be just fine, Tsukune. I brought a few cans of tomato juice with me, and that will help. Besides, remember what I told you about you getting thirsty really easy since you're new?"

Tsukune shuddered again, his mind quickly clouding over as he slowly leaned closer to her. Taking another deep breath of her sweet, lavender scent, he gave a slight sigh of contentment.

_She just…smells so good, I can't resist…_, his thoughts trailed off as he hesitantly brushed her hair out of the way, causing her to shiver. "Thanks, Moka. I'm-I'm sorry," he whispered as he leaned down, sinking his smaller fangs into her soft flesh.

Moka trembled, biting her lip to stifle a whimper.

"D-don't be. There's…no need to apologize," she finally managed in a breathless tone, gasping when his fangs sank deeper into her skin.

Tsukune quivered, a soft moan bubbling up in his throat. He was honestly a little frightened at how quickly he'd become addicted to her blood. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to go about resisting it now. The vampire had no more time to think on the matter as his body instantly warmed, his heart pounding against his ribs. Chills ran down his spine as he gently sucked on the wound, his head nearly spinning from overwhelming pleasure. He unconsciously pulled her flush against him, drawing in long sips of her precious blood as he quickly lost himself in the sensations. At the sound of her stifled moan, he gave a violent shudder, his body tingling as he moved a hand up to run through her silky hair.

_Oh, Moka, please tell me you feel this too. Please tell me that what I'm feeling now is more than a mere crush or infatuation…please…_

Moka whimpered, unable to control her voice any more. Surprisingly enough, her inner self remained mostly silent, though her hidden pleasure was clearly felt by the pink-haired vampiress. She bit her lip, growing almost lightheaded, as she felt her pulse begin to reverberate lower and lower in her body. His lips were just so soft, and he was so gentle. The vampiress felt her breath hitch.

Mistaking her sharp hiss of pleasure for pain, Tsukune slowly retracted his fangs and pulled back to look at her face. Her eyes were tightly closed and she was shaking so violently that Tsukune almost feared for her health.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Moka. D-did I hurt you?" he breathed, panting lightly as he leaned down to lick the puncture wounds on her neck to seal them.

Moka drew in a shuddering breath, stifling another whimper in the back of her throat as she felt his tongue gently lap over her sensitive skin. She blushed brightly, looking away. She couldn't tell him just how much she 'liked' it, so she settled for the only thing she COULD manage to say.

"N-no, not at all, Tsukune," she murmured, biting her lip when she heard the unintelligible sputtering coming from her rosary. If she wasn't so flustered, she might have rolled her eyes. Her inner self really needed to give it a rest already. It was so obvious that her heated denials were just that.

Tsukune gulped, glancing at the glowing crucifix in silent apprehension. He felt his cheeks burn with a blush as Yukari's words replayed in his mind…

_Yes. It is said that if a male and female vampire, or a vampire and a member of the opposite sex drink each other's blood at the same time, or within minutes of each other, they become mates. While vampires are very picky and strict about their mates, they say that their lovemaking is extremely tender and passionate…_

The teen shook his head slightly. Now thinking somewhat clearer, he realized that he hadn't really detected any pain coming from her before he pulled back. His blush reappeared in full force. Was it possible that she had actually liked having him bite her?

"M-Moka?"

The vampiress turned to face him, gasping when she noticed his scarlet eyes and silver hair. She hadn't even sensed the change in his aura. Ignoring her inner self's berating, she gently placed a hand to his cheek.

"Tsu-Tsukune, you're…you've lost your human appearance."

The teen jumped, his heart beating wildly in panic. Taking a deep breath, he slowly reached up to place a hand over hers.

_Damn it! I must have gotten so worked up that I wasn't even paying attention…_, the vampire mused, _Crap, this could get bad. It's like-it's like I have no control._ "I didn't notice," he admitted with a blush, his heart skipping a beat when she giggled softly.

The teen closed his eyes, focusing once more on his human appearance. At the sound of her gasp of awe, Tsukune slowly opened his, now chocolate, eyes. He nearly choked when he found that they were now so close that their noses were almost touching. When had she leaned so close? Or had he leaned closer to her?

"M-Moka?" he blushed, his voice cracking in shocked embarrassment.

The vampiress blushed, her eyes fluttering.

"Tsukune," she breathed.

Moka honestly didn't know what had come over her. The moment she witnessed him 'change' in front of her, she had been overwhelmed with attraction. Before she knew it, they both began to slowly lean in. She tilted her head slightly as they drew closer yet, feeling a shiver of anticipation run down her spine as she felt his warm breath against her lips. She could feel her rosary glowing warmer now. Though her inner self was muttering indignant protests, she made no effort to jerk the rosary and physically stop them.

_T-this is it…my-my first kiss_.

Their lips were merely a few centimeters apart when the sound of an approaching vehicle caused them to jump apart. The pair blushed and looked away from each other as the bus drove up to them, and Moka could've sworn that she heard her inner self give a growl of agitation before her rosary ceased its glowing.

"W-well, it looks like our ride's here, Moka," Tsukune stammered, his senses still tingling with anticipation of what had been about to happen. _If only he'd been a few minutes slower…_

The vampiress gave a shy, awkward smile and nodded.

The bus doors opened, revealing the bus driver that they were almost too familiar with. His eyes glowed almost eerily as he turned to give them his trademark grin. Both teens sweat-dropped. Even in a world of monsters, the bus driver was always creepy without even trying.

"Hehehe! You again, huh, kid? Heh! Where will it be this time?" he spoke, taking a large pull on his cigar.

Tsukune chuckled, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I was kinda wondering if you'd take us back to my house in the human world."

The bus driver removed the cigar from his mouth and gave the boy a wide grin.

"Sure, that wouldn't be a problem. You still got your passes, right?"

Both vampires nodded, fishing around in their bags for the tickets that would allow them passage into the human realm.

The bus driver snickered as he watched the pair. He was more observant than people usually liked to give him credit for…perhaps a little too observant. Something was definitely different about the boy's aura. Not to mention that he was the only person to ever visit Shuzen castle and come back alive.

_So it finally happened, huh? That girlfriend of yours turned you into a vampire, eh? Hehehe! I suppose that makes sense…hehehe! Daddy dearest isn't gonna be too happy about that. Heh! I don't envy ya, kid._

Finally locating their passes, Moka and Tsukune presented them to him with bright smiles. The bus driver placed his cigar back into his mouth, nodding to them in a sign of acknowledgement. He couldn't resist a wide smile as he watched Tsukune rush to take Moka's bag from her as they boarded the bus, and he chuckled as he closed the doors behind them. He was definitely carrying precious cargo this time: Akasha Bloodriver's one and only daughter, and quite possibly the world's only existing hope for a peaceful coexistence between monsters and humans. The driver couldn't resist another smile. Akasha would be so proud. The girl looked just like her when she was sealed.

_Should've known that it would be her daughter that would take that first step to bridge the gap._

The driver pulled the bus into gear again and took off. He took another pull on his cigar as he became lost in his thoughts. He knew the headmaster had had his hands full with the young vampiress when she was a child. She had been emotionally scarred, and somewhat timid, when he had taken her in. Being a good friend of the headmaster's, he had done what he could to help, however, she had always been particularly withdrawn. Of course, that was to be expected what with the loss of her mother. He sighed. They all missed her. Akasha had always been the glue of organization that held them all together. In fact, the school of Yokai had been her idea in the first place. It had been her dream to see a world where the children of monsters and humans played together in harmony. The driver winced slightly, his glowing eyes narrowing in sorrow. It was a shame that she hadn't gotten to see it. Of course, she had done what she did for very good reason. He glanced at the teen vampiress through his rear-view mirror. Yes, Akasha would be very proud if she could see her daughter now. She had matured into a fine young woman, fiercely protective of those she cared for. He laughed softly to himself. Yep, she was definitely Akasha's daughter alright. It seemed that coming to Yokai had done much to bring her out of her reclusive shell.

Tsukune gave a soft smile as Moka quickly chose a seat by the window toward the back of the bus.

_She must really like the window seats. She's always the one who sits by the window_, he mused with a light chuckle.

Dropping their bags into the row of seats in front of them, Tsukune slid into the seat next to her. He was honestly beginning to feel a lot calmer now. Drinking her blood seemed to have that effect on him. Perhaps it was some special quality her blood possessed? The teen shuddered. He didn't even want to think about drinking someone else's blood. At least Moka was understanding and would keep his secret. He spared a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. That was right; he was going to be revealing secrets soon. He only hoped that she would understand. If he was going to be in a romantic relationship with her, he wanted his parents to know about 'her'; the REAL her. He simply couldn't stand keeping her a secret any longer. After all, if he were to become romantically involved with Moka, Inner Moka would have just as much right to accompany him home as the Outer Moka. It simply wouldn't do to have his parents only know of one side of her. They were two halves of one whole, beautiful person. He was regretful that it had taken him this long to see that. Tsukune sighed fondly as she continued to stare wistfully out the window; almost as if she were afraid to glance in his direction. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask her; questions that he had wanted to ask her since the day they'd met. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he hesitantly tapped her on the shoulder.

Moka jumped slightly. Slowly turning around, she gave the boy a bashful smile as her fine cheeks quickly warmed with a blush.

_Get ahold of yourself already! Now's no time to be a coward. How's he gonna know that you love him if you're always running away?_

Reaching into one of the side pockets of his cargo jeans, Tsukune pulled out a black Ipod Touch and held it out for her inspection.

"You, uh, you wanna listen to some music with me, Moka? I mean, I'm not really sure what kind of music you like, but I have a bunch on here, so I'm sure we'll find something," he offered with a small, shy smile.

Moka giggled lightly. He was so sweet!

"Sure, Tsukune, I love music," she replied brightly.

Tsukune grinned, unraveling the ear-buds.

"So do I, Moka. I have since I was a kid."

Both teens blushed as they scooted closer together, each of them placing an ear-bud in one ear. Now sitting cheek-to-cheek with their shoulders touching, the pair glanced nervously at each other, and Tsukune quickly turned the Ipod on. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Moka was more of a fan of classic rock and pop than of the more traditional, modern day rap and hip-hop. After a few songs, the pair began to grow slightly restless.

"Hey, let's play a game, Moka," Tsukune suggested, another small smile tugging at his lips.

The vampiress beamed.

"Okay, Tsukune. What kind of game?"

Tsukune scratched his head, thinking quickly. He DID have questions he wanted to ask her, and he did want to get to know her better. There were only so many games that would allow for such a thing.

"Well, how about Truth or Dare?" he finally replied in a hesitant tone.

"T-Truth or Dare?" Moka stuttered, her eyes wide.

Tsukune was seriously beginning to think about taking back his suggestion before she finally nodded.

"U-um, a-alright, Tsukune. I've never played before, but it's just…well, I've heard that it's really embarrassing," the vampiress murmured with a deep blush.

Tsukune smiled softly. She was just too cute for words.

"Only if you're playing with someone mean," he assured.

Moka visibly relaxed, a bright smile reappearing on her face.

"Oh, okay. So how do we play?"

Tsukune chuckled.

"Well, we each get a turn of asking and one turn of answering. You ask the other person: truth or dare. If they pick truth, you get to ask them a question. It can be anything, and they have to answer it truthfully. If they pick dare, you get to ask them to do something. Like truth, it can be anything, and they have to do it or they lose."

Moka swallowed nervously. She had always heard other children talk about dreading this at the slumber parties they would go to, now she understood why. Having never actually been invited to a slumber party before growing up, she had never gotten to witness the game in its true horror. And now she was about to play such a game with Tsukune! What would he ask? What would SHE ask? Swallowing one last time, she nodded in determination. She couldn't let Tsukune down when he wanted to play this game so much. Even if it made her nervous, she would do it…for him. Besides, this was Tsukune; sweet, gentle Tsukune. It wasn't like she was playing this game with a room full of strangers like those children had done when she was little.

"Okay then. Who goes first?" she asked.

The vampiress was seriously hoping that Tsukune would go first. However, she felt her heart leap into her throat when he bashfully rubbed the back of his head before speaking the words she dreaded most at the moment.

"Well, ladies first, Moka."

Moka blushed, her mind racing a mile a minute as her heart began to pound.

"Um, t-truth or dare, Tsukune?" she finally stammered, her blush deepening as he quickly averted his eyes.

"T-truth."

Moka seemed to think for a moment, tapping a slender finger to her chin cutely before replying.

"Well, um, what's your favorite color? Oh, is that a stupid question?"

Tsukune smiled.

"Red, and no. Truth or dare, Moka?"

Moka blushed, pressing her index fingers together lightly.

"Truth," she murmured, clearly more than a little apprehensive.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head again as all the pent up questions he had always wanted to ask her immediately flooded his mind.

"Well, uh, is it true that vampires can shape-shift into other animals? I mean, for instance, could you actually turn into a bat?"

Moka blinked several times, seemingly trying to process the question, before a wide grin broke out across her lips, causing Tsukune to gulp.

"Mmhmm, certain vampires can shape-shift, but it's a talent that isn't utilized very often. I actually can turn into a bat, but not for very long. Ura-Chan is the one who's really good at it."

Tsukune's eyes widened. Moka as a bat? Inner Moka as a bat?

"Truth or dare, Tsukune?" Moka giggled, snapping him out of his awe-struck thoughts.

Tsukune paled slightly. She was already becoming a little too comfortable with this game.

"Uh, I guess truth again."

Moka gained a thoughtful look for a moment, before a serious expression settled on her face.

_I've always been curious about when he started being so different from other humans…or was he always so different? Has he always had such a kind heart? Was he always so carefree? _"Well, did-did you believe in monsters before you came to Yokai?" the vampiress paused, looking away, "I know it may seem like an odd question, but I'm curious."

Tsukune cocked his head slightly, then sighed.

_I-I really hate to disappoint her…but I have to answer truthfully… I'm sorry, Moka. _"Well, that's not that odd of a question, but…n-no. I never thought monsters even existed before I met you and the others."

Moka flinched slightly, though it was barely noticeable.

"I-I see," she finally replied, then giggled, "No wonder you were so surprised when we first met."

Tsukune breathed an inward sigh of relief, happy to see her bright smile return. Chuckling lightly, he continued.

"You sure got that right. So, uh, truth or dare, Moka?"

Moka bit her lip lightly in contemplation for a moment, seemingly at war with herself, before finally answering in a small voice.

"D-dare."

Tsukune's heart almost stopped. She gave him a small smile, determination lit in her beautiful emerald eyes, and he gulped. She actually picked dare? Tsukune had honestly thought that she wouldn't, even though he had secretly hoped that she would. He could make her do anything. The teen blushed, immediately shaking his head to dispel the sudden onslaught of fantasies that rushed through his mind. He felt like such a pervert.

"U-uh-*Gulp* I, um, d-dare you to sing," he finally heard himself murmur, blushing a bright red.

Secretly, Tsukune had always adored Moka's voice, and he couldn't help but wonder what her singing voice would sound like. He swallowed nervously when he heard her sharp gasp.

"S-sing?" she blushed, though Tsukune didn't miss the slightly relieved expression that flashed across her features for only a moment before it was gone. Averting her eyes, her blush deepened. "Sing what?"

Tsukune gulped again. She was really gonna sing for him! His blush deepening, he shyly rubbed the back of his head.

"A-anything," he breathed, barely blinking as she nodded slightly.

Taking a deep breath to soothe her nerves, the vampiress quickly rattled off songs in her head that she knew all the lyrics to. Finally, her eyes seemed to light up as a childhood favorite came back to her, and she blushed again.

"_I instantly knew, when I saw you, you and I would be forever hearts; never apart, true from the start. To each other and together. There's nothing we can't do. And until the end of time, if you tell me you'll be mine, I'm never gonna spend another night without you in my dreams for the rest of my life. I'm gonna reach out to you honestly and try to give you what you need with all of my might. 'Cause nothing has ever felt so real and so right. I'm never gonna spend another night_._"_

Tsukune mouth dropped open. Her voice was absolutely beautiful! And those lyrics! The boy swallowed as he felt his blush deepen yet again.

Moka bit her lip lightly, obviously embarrassed. It was really the second verse that was gonna do her in. Why did she have to pick a love song?! Inwardly berating herself for her choice, she took another soft breath and continued.

"_You are so in my heart. Even alone in the dark, I can feel the light of our love shining. We are so meant to be that we're definitely destiny, and there's no denying that I love you. Though it's so cliché, there's nothing else to say. I'm Never gonna spend another night without you in my dreams for the rest of my life. I'm gonna reach out to you honestly and try to give you what you need with all of my might. No love has ever felt so real and so right. I'm never gonna spend another night_._"_

Finishing the song, the vampiress blushed deeply and looked away. Her heart was absolutely pounding now, and she didn't dare look him in the eyes.

"Th-that was beautiful, Moka," Tsukune breathed, a deep blush still coloring his cheeks.

Moka was such an amazing singer, and those lyrics had made his heart pound so violently. He gave a soft, bashful smile when she still refused to make eye-contact.

"T-thank you, Tsukune. Um, truth or dare?" she finally murmured in reply, folding her hands in her lap.

Tsukune pinched his eyes shut.

_This probably isn't the best idea, but…since you were so brave, Moka… _"I, um, I guess I'll take dare this time." The teen paled when the vampiress instantly turned to him, a sly smile gracing her lips. _Oh, God…_

Moka thought for a moment, mischief sparking in her emerald eyes. Finally, an idea came to her.

"I dare you to say something in another language," she declared with a happy grin, glad that she wasn't the only one embarrassed now.

Tsukune's eyes widened, a strangled gasp leaving his lips.

"W-what? Another language?" he gaped.

"Mmhmm. It can be anything," the vampiress returned in a bubbly tone, clearly taking some pleasure in his discomfort.

Tsukune gulped. Did he even know any other languages? A distant memory came back to him; a memory from junior high when all his so called 'friends' had managed to sucker him into taking a semester of Spanish. Naturally, he had failed the course. However, he still knew a few phrases. English was a way tougher language to grasp. Not only that, but Moka understood English fluently, so there was no way he was going to say the phrase that had just popped into his head in English to her. Blushing brightly, he closed his eyes again.

_Well, here goes nothing. Oh, please don't let her understand me! _Taking a deep breath, he resolved himself. "Te quiero, Moka Akashiya," he murmured, his blush quickly spreading even to the tips of his ears.

Moka giggled, clapping her hands together in delight. He looked so cute! His eyes were pinched such, and his face was so red! She had no idea what he just said, but he was obviously embarrassed. Her eyes sparkled merrily.

"What did you say? Come on, tell me," she pleaded, giggling again when Tsukune's blush only deepened and he quickly shook his head.

"I-I don't have to answer that," he mumbled. _There's no way that I can tell her what I just said. Thankfully, she didn't understand it. I-I can't tell her that I actually said 'I love you'._

Moka pouted, her bottom lip poking out in disappointment. What had he said that made him so embarrassed? Shaking her head, she dispelled any more thought on the matter. It was probably just the fact that he was speaking in a language other than their native tongue. However, there was still something about the phrase that had struck her.

"Te quiero, huh?"

Tsukune's ears perked, his heart skipping a beat. Surely she wasn't actually gonna say it back to him not knowing what she was saying? His thoughts immediately screeched to a halt when she continued.

"Te quiero, Tsukune Aono," she beamed, "See, I said it too, now you don't have to be so embarrassed. I did say it right, didn't I?"

Tsukune's heart stopped, all the air leaving his lungs the second the words fell from her lips. All the blood in his body seemed to rush to his face as his blush intensified. Moka had just said… Oh, he felt dizzy!

_O-oh, Moka…if-if only you knew what you just said! W-what I would give to hear you say that in Japanese... _The teen quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts, nodding slightly to her question. "Y-yeah, Moka, you-you did," he finally answered in a breathless tone, swallowing nervously. "U-um, t-truth or d-dare?" he murmured, wincing as his voice cracked. _Damn teenage hormones!_

Moka regarded him for a moment. She wasn't sure what the phrase meant, but it certainly seemed to fluster him. The vampiress felt a blush creep into her cheeks.

"Truth," she replied, happy to let the subject slide now.

Tsukune took a deep breath to calm his nerves, breathing an inward sigh of relief. His heart still pounding in his chest, the teen contemplated his next question. Finally, another thing he had always wondered popped into his head.

"Okay. Everyone knows you're one of the smartest girls in school. Have you actually ever made a failing grade in your life?"

Moka blushed wildly, pressing her hands to her cheeks in embarrassment.

"I-I'm afraid I have. Once, when I was in junior high, I got really sick with anemia the night before a test. I managed to get on my feet the next day, but I had a pounding headache through the whole thing, and I couldn't focus…I ended up making a forty-six on the test and had to take it all over again to pass the class."

Tsukune gave a soft, fond smile. Sometimes, the vampiress was almost too cute.

_Moka… _"Hahaha! I bet the other Moka wasn't too happy about that, huh?" he chuckled, immediately regretting it when the bashful smile faded from her face, being replaced with an almost dark expression that he'd never seen from the gentle, pink-haired vampiress.

"I wouldn't know," she murmured sadly, "I couldn't even hear her back then. The first time I ever heard her voice…was after I met you, Tsukune."

Tsukune gasped. Did that mean something? Was that significant? And for some reason, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pity; pity that the girl had live in such an existence: a double life. The pair fell into a silence without even realizing it, neither one seeming to know exactly what to say.

Before Tsukune knew it, the bus ride had ended, and they were now standing in front of his house. Time almost seemed to stand still as he slowly made his way to the front door, carrying both his and Moka's bags. Setting the luggage down beside his feet, he rang the doorbell.

"Are-are you sure that this is okay, Tsukune?" he heard the vampiress behind him ask, her tone clearly pensive.

Tsukune gave her a bright smile, dismissing her reservations with a slight wave.

"Of course, Moka. Trust me, my mom is gonna be so happy that she won't be able to contain herself."

Moka returned his smile, feeling her nerves calm somewhat. She was so nervous right now that she could hardly stand up, and after all the things she'd said on the bus… The vampiress stilled herself from shuddering. She needed to relax. Today was the start of their first summer break alone together. It was supposed to be special. There was nothing to be nervous about, right?

The vampiress was brought out of her thoughts as she heard frantic movement from inside the house. Moments later, the door opened to reveal a slender young woman with short, brown hair and dark, brown eyes.

"Hi, Mom," Tsukune greeted, a wide grin quickly spreading across his face as her eyes widened in happy shock before she quickly engulfed him in a hug.

"Tsukune, it's so good to see you, sweetie." she said, gently combing her fingers through his shaggy hair.

Tsukune flailed his arms helplessly for a moment as she only seemed to tighten her hold on him. His eyes widened as he immediately caught her scent. The scent strongly reminded him of pumpkin spice, and he quickly resumed his struggles.

_C-crap! This-this is what I was afraid of!_ he mentally panicked, flushing from both lack of proper oxygen and embarrassment as he breathed in another breath of her wonderful, enticing scent.

As if sensing his mental distress, Moka immediately drew the attention to herself. Though not really one to be the center of attention, she would gladly create a distraction for Tsukune. It was pretty obvious that the teen may not exactly be ready to tell his parents of his new 'changes' quite yet. Truthfully, Moka hoped that he never would. It was a selfish thought, and she knew that such an outcome would be impossible. He would have to tell his parents eventually, and when he did… The vampiress only hoped that she wouldn't find herself in a bath of holy water.

"Hello, there, Mrs. Aono."

Taking notice of the girl for the first time, the mother released her son with a gasp.

"Moka, well, hello again, Dear," she smiled. "It's good to see you again."

Turning to her son again, she gave a knowing wink. The fact that he had brought this particular girl back to their home ALONE was not lost on the woman. She knew all too well that her son held special feelings for the pink-haired maiden. After all, she was nearly all he talked about on the phone now. She gave an inward smile. The girl was obviously very attractive, which was definitely a major bonus, but it was her gentle, nurturing nature that had ultimately won her motherly consent. If this was the girl Tsukune wished to become involved with, she would definitely support him.

Tsukune blushed, swallowing somewhat nervously. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he chuckled.

"Well, I know that I didn't come home for the last summer break, so I figured you'd scalp me if I skipped out on this one."

Kasumi smiled at her son. He had grown so much. Realizing that they were still outside, she quickly moved to usher them inside, quirking a brow when Moka paused in the doorway.

"Moka, come on in, Dear. There's no need to be shy. You're welcome here."

Moka's nervous, green eyes brightened slightly, and she quietly entered the house.

_What was that about?_ Tsukune wondered as he picked up their bags and began carrying them up the stairs.

Kasumi closed the door behind them and led Moka into the kitchen. Once Tsukune had returned from upstairs, she poured each of them a cup of tea.

"I am happy to see you two, but I do wish you would have called, Tsukune. You see, your father and I had no idea that you were coming, so we made plans to go out this evening. If I had known, I would've had your father cancel our dinner reservations."

Tsukune gulped, nearly slapping a hand to his forehead.

_Ugh! How could I have been so stupid! I can't believe I forgot something like that. I wasn't even thinking. With everything that's happened recently, I guess it's no wonder it slipped my mind._ "S-sorry, Mom, I guess I wasn't even thinking. Don't worry, Moka and I will be fine here. You two should go and have a good time."

The teen shrank down in his seat slightly as his mother eyed him carefully.

"W-well, alright, if you're sure. I'll just make up the guest bedroom before I go then."

"Oh, that's okay, I already went ahead and did that," Tsukune replied, nervously tugging at his shirt collar as both Moka and his mother gave him curious looks.

"Oh, you didn't need to do that. I could've done it myself, Tsukune." Moka quickly assured, an embarrassed smile tugging at her lips. Honestly, the boy was almost too sweet for his own good.

Kasumi smiled at the exchange. What an adorable pair!

"Well, alright then. I suppose I need to get ready in that case. Your father will be here in a while. We're gonna go shopping, and then go to our dinner reservations downtown, so we won't be back until later on in the evening. Are you sure you'll be okay by yourselves?"

Tsukune gave Moka a rather nervous glance out of the corner of his eye before beaming his mother a bright smile.

"Of course. We'll be just fine. Right, Moka?"

The vampiress nearly choked. All alone with Tsukune for the WHOLE evening? Remembering to breathe properly, she blushed and quickly nodded her agreement.

Kasumi, once again, found herself smiling at the shy girl. She really was good for Tsukune. Tsukune had never had very much in the way of friends, much less of the female variety. My, how he'd grown!

A couple hours later found the young vampire couple waving goodbye to the human adults as they made their way to the front door.

"Now, there's plenty of stuff here to eat if you get hungry, so help yourselves. I even left some money for you in the kitchen, just in case you decide to order out later. We should be home around ten," Tsukune's mother informed as she gave her son one last hug goodbye.

"Sure thing, Mom, thanks," Tsukune replied, breathing an inward sigh of relief when she pulled back after a brief moment.

"Miss Akashiya, keep an eye on him for me, will you?" Mrs. Aono continued, glancing at the timid pink-haired teen.

"M-Mom! I'm not five!" Tsukune protested with an embarrassed blush, waving his arms frantically. _Honestly! Way to be humiliating!_

Moka giggled, her cheeks tinted a light pink as she quickly nodded.

"Of course, Mrs. Aono," she chirped.

Kasumi gave the pair one last glance before walking out the door, leaving the couple behind in the house…alone.

* * *

_*Gulp* Wow…all alone in my house with Moka. Oh, Man, please don't let me screw it up! _ Tsukune was brought out of his thoughts as the timer on the microwave sounded, indicating the popcorn's readiness.

Locating a large serving bowl, Tsukune removed the bag from the microwave and dumped its contents into it. Glancing over his shoulder, he cracked a smile as he gazed into the attached dining room where Moka sat, watching the television screen with obvious horror. Or at least she was SUPPOSED to be watching, the vampiress had currently grabbed one of the pillows he'd brought from his room and covered her face with it.

_Being a vampire, I would've thought that Moka would enjoy scary movies_, the teen mused with a small chuckle. Making his way back over to the blanket that they had spread across the floor, 'picnic style', he sat down beside her with a small smile. "Here, Moka, I brought the popcorn," he offered, setting the bowl down in front of her.

The vampiress peeked at him from over the top of the pillow, a light blush staining her cheeks. Tsukune had to think she was pretty silly about now. Honestly, a vampire afraid of a horror film?! Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she murmured a quick thank you before stuffing her face back into the pillow she was holding as a particularly gory scene played across the television. While she was a vampire, the sight of blood all over the screen wasn't particularly appealing, especially when she was trying this desperately to hold back her thirst. She didn't want to ruin any moments that might arise by biting him. His scent slowly began to seep into her senses, and she didn't even realize as she lightly pressed her smaller fangs into the soft pillow.

Tsukune shivered, feeling an intense wave of warmth sweep through him. His toes curled lightly as a shuddering sigh escaped him. Reaching for a handful of popcorn at the same time, both teens felt their breath catch in their throat as their hands brushed. Exchanging a wide-eyed, bashful glance, they both blushed and quickly looked away. Tsukune gulped as he took a chance and glanced at the vampiress out of the corner of his eye. Her face was buried in the pillow again, and it was hard to tell if her eyes were open or closed due to how closely she was gripping it. Tsukune gave an inward sigh of guilt.

_I'm sorry, Moka. It looks like I made another assumption._

The vampire gave a soft smile as an idea came to him. If Moka was frightened, he would simply have to find a way to distract her. Watching her carefully, he slowly reached for the other, discarded, pillow beside him. Closing his fingers around it, he lifted it up and tossed it at the vampiress beside him.

Moka squeezed her eyes shut as she fought down her urges. The tomato juice could only do so much. Her eyes shot open as she felt something soft collide with the right side of her head, and she quickly whipped her head around in time to see the offending projectile falling to the floor beside her. She shot a questioning glance to the boy beside her. He simply whistled a nameless tune, avoiding her gaze as if nothing had happened. The vampiress felt a smirk pull at her lips. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract her, huh? Clutching the pillow she held more firmly, she hurled it him. Her grin grew when he let out a wild giggle and returned fire.

Tsukune laughed when she caught the pillow he was currently hitting her with and returned the favor. Both teens squealed and giggled as they repeatedly pelted each other with the plush squares. Moka gave a well-aimed shove to the pillow he held in his right hand, sending it skittering across the room behind him. Now defenseless, Tsukune dodged her next attempt and caught her wrist. Tsukune gulped nervously, his free hand moving to her left side on its own accord.

Moka froze, feeling Tsukune's fingers lightly trail down her side. Her eyes widening, she let out a squeal of uncontrollable laughter. Hearing her own voice, the vampiress dropped the pillow she'd been holding and quickly placed a hand over her mouth, her cheeks flushed a deep red.

Tsukune stared, a wild, mirthful grin across his lips. So Moka, the mighty vampire Moka, was ticklish? Unable to help himself, Tsukune trailed his fingers along her side again. The effect was instant. She twitched as she gave another peal of laughter, nearly falling backward as she struggled to stifle her giggle-fit.

Moka couldn't think; she could hardly breathe! Oh, his fingers were so gentle. While the sensation was ticklish on her sensitive body, it was also oddly arousing. Closing her eyes as more giggling sounded from her lips, she didn't even feel it as her back touched the floor; Tsukune now using both hands in his 'torture' as he slowly eased her backward until she rested flat against the blanket on the floor.

Tsukune didn't know what had come over him. Before he knew what was happening, he was straddling her legs as both hands gently tickled up and down her sides. He couldn't get enough of her laugh, her sweet voice like music to his ears. His eyes never leaving her face, he slowly began to lean down toward her. Her face flushed, her tiny fangs exposed as she laughed and gasped for breath, she had never looked so alluring.

As if realizing the position they were in at the same time, both teens gasped, their bodies growing still. Tsukune gulped as he stared into her wide, emerald eyes, his heart hammering against his ribcage when she made no effort to push him away.

_Oh, God…is-is she saying she wants me to?_ the teen thought with a shudder as he hesitantly began to lean in further.

Moka felt her breathing stop. Her body felt so unbelievably warm, and she instantly knew that her rosary was now glowing. Taking a shuddering breath as her pulse throbbed loudly in her ears, the vampiress let her eyes slowly flutter closed in obvious invitation.

_P-please, Tsukune…_, she mentally pleaded. "Tsukune," she breathed as her arms slowly wrapped around his shoulders, bringing him closer still.

"M-Moka…," he breathlessly replied as his eyes slowly closed.

Their lips nearly grazed when the sound of the doorbell chimed, causing both vampires to leap in panic. They nearly banged their heads together as they quickly sprung apart, blushing madly as they looked away from each other.

Tsukune cursed under his breath as he practically stomped to the front door.

_Just my damn luck_, he thought with a slight growl.

_**"And just what do you have to say for yourself?"**_ Inner Moka quipped once Tsukune had left the room.

Moka jumped as she was startled out of her thoughts. Blushing, she pressed her index fingers together as she shyly glanced down at her rosary.

"W-what do you mean?" she inquired innocently, wincing at her inner self's growl of annoyance.

_**"You know what I mean! Do you honestly think I derive any pleasure from watching you two paw away at each other like that?"**_

Moka blushed wildly as a bold retort immediately forced its way to the front of her mind, and before she could stop herself, she was speaking it aloud.

"W-well, when I-"

_**"Don't you dare bring that up! That was your doing, not mine!" **_Inner Moka hissed indignantly.

Moka drew in a shuddering breath as she felt her body grow warm again. Her inner self was definitely embarrassed. Just as she was about to speak, she was interrupted when she heard a voice from the other room.

"Tsukii! How are you? Your mom called and told me that you were home for summer break, so I just had to come see you!"

_Kyouko?_

The vampiress smiled slightly as her rosary grew cold again, her inner self retreating into slumber once more. Somehow she got the feeling that this was going to be a LONG evening.

* * *

Yokai Academy was silent as it fell upon late evening. Most of the dorms that had been previously occupied were now vacant as most students had fled earlier for their homes. The harsh tapping of shoes against the tile floor seemed to be the only sound audible at this late hour.

A young woman practically stormed down the hall, her thin ruby lips pulled into a tight frown as she made her way toward the infirmary. Brushing a strand of her long, brown hair behind her ears, she heaved a heavy sigh.

_This had better not be another one of his false alarms_, she glowered as she turned on her heels and entered the clinic.

Waiting inside was the object of her ire. Taking notice of her, he immediately smiled as he leaned his back against the wall behind him.

"It's good to see you, Ciel," he murmured, his glowing yellow eyes blazing with contentment.

The young woman scowled. Honestly, he was such a shameless flatterer.

"You better have a damn good reason for calling me here, Hitsuba," she growled, her narrowed eyes glowing an icy blue in the darkness of the abandoned clinical room.

The mummy gave a slight wince at the severity of her tone. Perhaps his sister was right about his decision to inform her of recent events being a bad one. Still, though, some part of him loved her. After all, she had looked out for him and his sister when no one else would. Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts, he gave a sigh.

"Togura's disappeared," he murmured, shuddering when he instantly felt her aura flare dangerously.

"Disappeared?! What the hell do you mean he's disappeared! Where'd he go?!" Ciel roared, her aura crackling with livid rage. Why wasn't she told about this earlier?

Hitsuba shrank back a little, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"It was Tsukune Aono's fault, him, and the snow-woman, Mizore Shirayuki," he quickly spoke.

Ciel quirked a brow.

"Tsukune Aono? The one everyone thought was a human?"

Hitsuba nodded in affirmation, his posture relaxing slightly as her aura seemed to calm…almost too calm.

Ciel huffed out a breath, placing a hand on her hip as she shook her head.

"And this has something to do with Togura?"

"Well, Togura attacked Aono without my permission and got himself injured. He disappeared from the infirmary a couple days ago." Hitsuba answered slowly.

Ciel narrowed her icy, blue eyes, her tone dangerously calm.

"So you're telling me that you failed to control him? And not only that, but you have the nerve to come whimpering to me about it? Well, disobedience has its punishment, and since Togura's too much of a coward to take his, I guess you'll have to take it for him."

Before Hitsuba could even blink, Ciel had crossed the distance between them and grabbed him by the throat. Slamming him back against the wall, she delivered a hard kick to his stomach, doubling him over. Hearing a snapping sound, indicating a broken rib, she turned away from him as she allowed him to sink to the floor gasping for breath.

"I will admit, however, this has drawn my interest. I want you to find Togura and bring him back. I won't have one of our own running home with his tail between his legs like some simpering, beaten dog. I will look into this Aono person. It seems that he has gained quite a reputation for himself. It's time to see what he can really do."…

* * *

Tsukune paced the floor of his bedroom restlessly. Glancing at clock on his nightstand, he groaned. It was a quarter til midnight, and Moka hadn't come out of her room since his parents got home an hour ago. He was really beginning to worry about her, not to mention that he'd felt somewhat unfulfilled since Kyouko's interruption earlier. Scratching his head, he racked his brain for any sort of solution to his problem. He and Moka...they had almost… The teen blushed, shuddering. If only Kyouko hadn't come by when she did.

The vampire ran a hand through his disheveled, brown hair. Right now, all he wanted was the young woman in the room next door to him. Tsukune shuddered, an irrational thought flooding his mind. They had to get away; to a place where no one would see. The teen blushed. Where did THAT come from? Swallowing nervously, he gave a shaky sigh. Well, at the very least, he wanted to speak to Inner Moka about training him. He needed to learn how to control his new abilities, so that he wouldn't be a burden on his friends anymore. Resolving himself, he quietly stepped out into the hall.

Tsukune paused at Moka's door, listening for any sign that she was still awake. Taking a deep breath, he tapped lightly on the door.

"Moka, are-are you still awake?" he called in a hushed tone.

For a moment, there was no response, and Tsukune felt his heart sink, then, the door opened to reveal the phantom of his thoughts. Tsukune's heart thumped wildly in his chest as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. No words needed to be said, both seeming to read the other's thoughts loud and clear. As if in response to his mental statement, she finally spoke.

"I missed you too, Tsukune."

Tsukune smiled warmly, a blush rapidly filling his cheeks.

"M-Moka, would-would you want to go for a walk with me? Please?" he nearly begged, his rich, brown eyes boring imploringly into her own.

Moka felt her heart skip a beat, a deep blush warming her features. She could never deny him anything; this sweet boy that had stolen her heart so completely. Yes, the pink-haired vampire would freely admit that she was desperately in love with him. If only she could bring her inner self to the same point. The vampiress felt a soft smile pull at her lips. Not speaking a word, she nodded, watching as his face immediately seemed to light up.

Tsukune positively beamed. Pushing back his shyness, he quickly grabbed her hand and quietly led her down the stairs. The pair crept down the stairs, careful not to wake Tsukune's slumbering parents as they clicked the front door closed behind them.

The night was silent as they stepped out into the moonlight. The air was warm, and Tsukune breathed in a deep sigh of contentment as sense of comforting peace flooded him. Still holding the vampiress's hand, he began to lead her down the sidewalk.

"Where're we going, Tsukune?" he heard her soft voice murmur.

He turned to face her then, sucking in a gasp. If Moka was attractive during the day, it was nothing compared to what the moonlight did to her. Her fair skin seemed to almost glow, and her eyes were so bright. Shaking his head to bring himself out of his internal musings, he offered her another bright smile.

"You'll see," he returned, his grin widening. There was really only one place that they would be totally alone at this hour: the park. After around fifteen more minutes of walking in comfortable silence, they were at the entrance to the public park, and Tsukune paused. Scratching the back of his head with his free hand, he gave her an almost apologetic smile. "Hey, Moka, do-do you mind if I talk to the other Moka for a while? I have something that I really need to talk to her about."

Moka felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Talk to her inner self? About what? Swallowing the sudden lump of fear in her throat, the vampiress bit her lip.

"A-about what, Tsukune?" she inquired, her tone clearly pensive.

Tsukune took a deep breath, forcing trepidation down as he steeled himself for what he was about to ask.

"W-well, controlling my new abilities. I-I want to make sure that I can use them properly. That way, you guys won't have to worry about me so much."

Moka winced slightly. Now she understood. He wanted to learn how to fight. Her heart squeezed painfully at the thought. This was all her fault. She had brought him into this. Giving a dejected sigh, she gave into his pleading demand.

"While I would rather you didn't have to fight at all, Tsukune, I understand. Go ahead," she murmured as she averted her eyes.

Tsukune gave her one last sympathetic glance before grasping the silver cross around her throat and tugging. The charm instantly fell off into his hand, and the area was flooded in a blinding, pink light. Tsukune couldn't help but watch in awe as the vampiress's body quickly gave way to her true form, making the dress she wore even more captivating.

Moka placed a hand on her hip, her glowing, scarlet eyes almost narrowing in confusion. He wanted her to train him?

"So how long are you planning on holding my hand, Tsukune?" she inquired. Her tone, though holding a dangerous warning, sounded much softer than usual to his sensitive ears.

Tsukune, giving into his apprehension, gulped and quickly released her hand.

"F-follow me," he replied, his voice nearly quivering in nervousness. He was suddenly overwhelmingly self-conscious of being out in the open with her. Her appearance was just so striking that if anyone were to actually walk by…

The teen quickly shook his head to dispel his worries. He supposed that they could simply say that she was cosplaying or something. Tsukune then turned on his heels and led the way into the park. He could feel her eyes on his back as they turned down a secluded path, and he nearly shuddered. All alone…with Inner Moka!

The pair finally came to a stop as they reached a small pond, Tsukune pausing to skip a small stone across the water. The sound of crickets hummed lightly in the evening breeze as a sense of peace and tranquility settled around the young couple.

"You still haven't told me why I'm here, Tsukune," Inner Moka murmured, folding her arms around herself almost self-consciously. For some reason the cherry dress was beginning to make her feel somewhat vulnerable; a feeling that simply didn't sit right with her.

Tsukune turned around to give the vampiress a bright smile.

"That's easy; we're on summer break, that's why," he replied.

Moka scowled, brushing a stray strand of her hair back.

"No. Why am I here?" she countered, her burning, crimson eyes illuminated by the moonlight that shone around them in the secluded area of the park, and the boy felt his breath catch. God, was she ever beautiful!

Tsukune's gaze softened. The vampiress never ceased to steal his breath away.

"Everyone deserves a break, Moka, even you. You've done so much. For me, and the others, you're always there to pull us out of danger. I told you before that we didn't say thank you enough, so…thank you…Moka"

Moka couldn't resist the gasp that rushed out of her mouth, and she quickly resisted the urge to clap a hand over her mouth as she instantly felt her face grow warm. This was ridiculous! He was reducing her to some emotional little girl! Shaking her head quickly, the vampiress recovered her guard.

"Look, Tsukune, if you're just trying to get on my good side so that I'll train you, you didn't need flattery to do it."

Tsukune choked, stumbling slightly as he eyed the, now smirking, vampire wearily. How did she know about him wanting her to train him already? He hadn't even asked her yet. The teen gulped. Just how much could she hear inside that rosary?

"B-but it wasn't-"

"Very well then, Tsukune, I see no harm in you actually learning how to utilize your new strength. I will train you. Be forewarned, you must do EXACTLY as I say. Your power isn't a common one, Tsukune. Rejoice in that. Our training can start tomorrow." the vampiress cut him off, placing a hand on her hip in confidence. Training she could handle.

Tsukune gulped, nodding vigorously. Things were definitely going to get interesting. He only hoped that he knew what he was doing…

**A/N: That's all for this chapter, Folks. **** I hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize yet again for the long delays between chapters. As I've said before, however, never fear: I will NOT abandon this story. See ya soon!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Training, Bonding, and a Vampire**_

**Preview:**

_"M-Moka?!__" Tsukune stammered, blushing a bright red as he felt her hands on the bare skin of his back, her gentle fingers feeling like electricity on his sensitive body. _

_ "D-don't get any ideas. I'm only doing this as a reward for your effort today," she hissed as she gently trailed her hands over his shoulders, kneading the soft flesh._

_ Tsukune's eyes widened, and a soft groan escaped his lips as he sank to his stomach on the soft blanket. He felt his breath hitch as Moka came with him, straddling his hips from behind as he lay flat on his stomach. He gave a soft moan as she continued her ministrations, tenderly trailing her hands along his spine. _

_ Oh, God, if-if she keeps that up, I'll…I'll… The teen shuddered._


	7. Chapter 6: Training, Bonding, and a Vamp

**Hello, I'm back with the second chapter of the summer break arc. I think all you romance lovers are simply going to LOVE this chapter. :D Anyway, sorry about the long delay to put this out, but this chapter covers a lot, so I think that will more than make up for it. Much thanks to my boyfriend, friends, and beta readers: Shiki Nanaya, Gamera68, and TykkiMikk. Once again, I really appreciate the extra set of eyes and words of encouragement. **** You rock! Thank you as well to all my faithful reviewers. You guys really make my day. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Warnings: **Explicit sexual dreams and minor language.

Chapter 6: Training, Bonding, and a Vampire

Ruka gave a blissful sigh as she gently placed a hand against her sleeping mate's cheek. A peaceful smile graced his lips, his shaggy, brown hair sticking out on both sides of the pillow as he continued with his silent slumber. Ruka rolled onto her back, staring at the white ceiling that seemed to glow silver in the dim light that filtered through the window. No one would think to look for them here in her family's summer home. She and Hitsuba hadn't really been for a visit since the death of their parents. When Hitsuba mentioned informing Ciel of recent events, the summer cottage was the first place she thought of to hide. She simply couldn't bring herself to allow Ciel to get her hands on Togura. The young woman could only imagine what punishment the hydra would deal out. She had witnessed Ciel's wrath before, and it was a memory that would be forever burned into her mind.

Giving another heavy sigh, Ruka slowly dislodged herself from her mate's embrace as she crawled out of the small bed, careful not to disturb her sleeping lover. They were both guilty now. They had committed two of the most outrageous sins of their organization: going AWOL, and mating with another member of the organization. The female mummy pinched the bridge of her nose to ease the beginnings of a headache. When they had arrived the previous day, becoming mates was the last thing she had planned. But when he had looked at her with those remorseful, burning eyes and apologized so genuinely for causing her so much worry, she simply couldn't force herself to hold back any longer; neither of them could. Yes, they may have betrayed their organization, but at least they had remained true to themselves.

The mummy wasn't stupid. There was no place left for them in the organization against Fairy Tale any more. And Ciel…Ruka resisted the urge to scowl in disgust. Ciel had the nerve to sell herself out to Fairy Tale; all for the sake of her precious family's reputation of power. Of course, this remained, for the most part, a hidden fact. Not many in the organization knew about where Ciel's true loyalty lied. Those that did were far too fearful of her power to say much of anything. After all, a hydra backed by the power of Fair Tale's might was definitely a force to be reckoned with. In all actuality, most of the original members of the organization of souls had either been eliminated, or had merged into the ranks of Fairy Tale.

Ruka scoffed. The idiots left behind were truly ignorant. Couldn't they see that Ciel was gradually assimilating them all into Fairy Tale; the very group they once fought against? The mummy closed her eyes with a deep frown. She, Hitsuba, and Togura were three of the only ones left. It was time to break away. Sure, she didn't like humans, but they hardly deserved complete genocide. That was Fairy Tale's ultimate goal, and she refused to be a part of it. There were big changes getting ready to happen at the academy, and Ruka would prefer to be absent when they took place. After all, Fairy Tale was rumored to be a bunch of elitist snobs who wished for a total reformation of Yokai. Ruka idly wondered how long the academy, with its passive ideology, would be able to resist the influences of those in power. Quietly padding across the hardwood floor, the young woman silently made her way to the kitchen for a drink of cold water. Yes, it would definitely be for the best if they laid low for a while.

* * *

Tsukune continued to lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling as the sun began to shine through his window. Rolling over, he glanced at the clock on his nightstand. The teen suppressed a groan when he saw that it read 8:49. He had already ignored his mother's calls twice. He smiled to himself as his ears picked up Moka's voice as she attempted to help his mother with making breakfast. The vampiress was positively an angel!

The teen stretched, finally dislodging himself from his warm nest. Even though he was still somewhat groggy, he couldn't help but feel slightly exhilarated. Today would be his first day of training with Inner Moka. The teen gulped. Hopefully, she wouldn't half kill him! Quickly shaking his head, the young vampire gathered the necessary items he would need for a bath. Selecting a navy-blue collared tee-shirt and a pair of kaki cargo pants, as well as a clean pair of boxers, Tsukune retrieved the container of herbs that he had mixed up from his backpack and left his room.

Yawning slightly, the boy made his way down the hall to the bathroom. Setting his clothes on the floor a few feet in front of the tub, Tsukune walked over and turned on the water to begin filling the tub. Yawning again, he slipped off his pajama shirt and tossed it to the floor. Waiting for the tub to fill, the young vampire opened the container of herbs and dumped the appropriate amount in to mix with the water. Sighing in contentment as the soothing aroma clouded around him, the teen ran a hand through his messy hair. Deciding to brush his teeth quickly before his bath, Tsukune slowly made his way over to the bathroom sink, sighing in relief when he saw his normal human appearance staring back at him in the mirror. Perhaps he was getting better at controlling his form?

After retrieving a small, plastic cup from the cabinet, Tsukune filled it with water and added a small amount of the special herbs to nullify the purifying reaction. Now satisfied that the water was safe, the teen fished his toothbrush out of the holder fixed to the back of the sink. Applying toothpaste, he dipped it in the cup of water before setting to the task of cleaning his teeth. He was only somewhat surprised that, even in this form, he still had fangs. They were smaller than when he was in his new true form, but they were still fangs nonetheless. The teen pinched his eyes shut. He only hoped his mother wouldn't notice yet. Finishing up with brushing his teeth, he rinsed his mouth and made his way back over to the tub to shut off the water. Testing the water's temperature with a finger, he gave a satisfied smile when it felt just right. He had just removed his pajama pants and boxers when he heard the bathroom door click open. How had he forgotten to lock it?! Turning around, he was met with a familiar pair of wide, emerald eyes staring back at him. The teen instantly felt all the air leave his lungs. So much in shock was he that he didn't even move to cover his, now nude, form.

Standing frozen in the doorway was Moka, her whole face glowing a deep red. Try as she may, the poor, flustered vampiress couldn't seem to move even an inch, let alone tear her eyes away from the sight. Walking in on Tsukune in the bathroom had been the last thing on her mind. When she had gone back downstairs to inform Tsukune's mother that she would be taking a bath, Tsukune had still been asleep. She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts that she hadn't even paid much attention to the closed state of the door. The vampiress sucked in a gasp, her shy eyes involuntarily wandering over his form. Oh, he was absolutely gorgeous! Before she could stop herself, her gaze drifted lower. Feeling her body instantly heat up even further, she quickly shook her head. When had she become such a pervert?!

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" she finally managed to stutter out. Turning on her heels, the vampiress closed the door behind her as she quickly fled the room, her whole body burning a bright red.

Tsukune stood, blinking in shock, as continued to stare at the spot Moka had been standing only moments before. Seeming to come back to his senses, the teen quickly shook his head. He was almost positive that he had to be about a billion different shades of red about now. Moka had seen…

_Ah! No! Don't even think about it! _the flustered vampire chided himself, his blush only deepening. Taking a deep breath, he shakily stepped into the tub. Why couldn't he have just one normal day in his life?

* * *

Moka quickly shut her door behind her, leaning her back against it as she placed both hands to her face in mortification. She had seen his…his…and it was… The vampiress shuddered, feeling her body grow impossibly warm. Never before had she felt such intense attraction. From the moment she saw his naked skin… She felt like such a pervert, yet she couldn't deny her curiosity. She had never seen a man naked before. Moka felt a shiver run down her spine. He was so beautiful. If it was at all possible for a man to be beautiful, Moka was certain that Tsukune was.

_**"Moron! He really needs to learn to lock doors. And you! Why the hell were you just standing there like an idiot?!"**_ Inner Moka growled, swinging the rosary slightly in her embarrassment. Honestly! That was an image that was sure to stick with her for a good, long while.

Moka winced slightly at her inner self's harsh tone. She couldn't really remember her inner self ever swearing at her before. Her blush deepened as she quickly picked up on her inner self's growing embarrassment. For some reason, her attraction to the boy only seemed to skyrocket in response. Every time she closed her eyes now, she saw him. It was definitely safe to say that she was becoming obsessed. The vampiress swallowed nervously.

"S-sorry, Ura-Chan, I-I just…froze."

There was tense silence, followed by a dizzying wave of warmth, and her inner self sighed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, her outer self's reaction had been rather understandable. After all, she had seen his…boy parts… The silver-haired vampiress blushed deeply, and she was, once again, extremely grateful for the cover of the rosary.

_**"W-well, be more careful! And tell that idiot to lock the stupid door next time!"**_ Inner Moka returned, grumbling indignantly under her breath. How was she supposed to focus on training now? She couldn't deny, however, that the boy had been…attractive. The inner vampire's blush deepened. Why? Why did he have such a strong effect on her? Could it be that she was really… No! That was definitely enough of that train of thought. Still, this new, weird feeling of warmth that he always seemed to invoke now continued to confuse her. There was no denying that something had definitely changed between them.

Moka vaguely nodded in acknowledgement, her thoughts clearly distracted. Her inner self's turmoil only seemed to fuel the chaos of her jumbled up mind. How was she ever gonna look Tsukune in the eyes again?

* * *

Hitsuba groaned, tentatively placing a hand to his ribs as he stared out the window of his dorm. Ciel had been much angrier than he had originally thought she'd be. The mummy shook his head. He knew that she was going to be angry, but, truth be told, it had also been a convenient excuse to see her. He would never admit it to himself, but he hoped that, one day, he would be able to tame the temperamental hydra. The young man sighed. He knew that it was probably a long shot, and that it was most likely a one-sided romance, but he couldn't seem to help himself. Her overwhelming, take-charge attitude had always had a way of attracting him, even though he was nearly four years younger than her. Though blunt, stubborn, and ill-tempered most of the time, the twenty-two year-old had a much kinder side that was rarely ever displayed to others. Hitsuba gave an almost sympathetic smile. That was the way it was in their world: if you showed kindness, you were weak. And if you were weak, you died. It was as simple as that. As much as he wished to remain loyal to the organization, more specifically to Ciel, things were becoming much too complicated for his taste. Even though he loved Ciel, he simply couldn't understand her joining forces with Fairy Tale. After all, they were an organization that stood against nearly everything their group believed in. At least he had taken the news better than Ruka had. To be perfectly honest with himself, he was still somewhat conflicted about joining the ranks of Fairy Tale. He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud knock at the door.

_That must be Itachi and Ruka_, the mummy thought in mild relief. He had been a little worried when Ruka failed to show up for their planned meeting earlier that morning. Opening the door, Hitsuba was surprised when Itachi walked in alone. "Where's Ruka?"

Itachi ran a hand through his short, black hair before giving the mummy an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Hitsuba, but I couldn't find her. Jin and I looked all over for her, but it's like she just disappeared. She's not answering her door, or her phone-"

"Wait, her phone rang?" Hitsuba inquired, cutting him off.

Itachi thought for a moment, then nodded in affirmation.

"It did when I called earlier. She gave no answer though, and I didn't think to leave a message."

The mummy rolled his eyes.

"No, you idiot! You don't get it, do you? If her phone rang, that means that she's left the school! Everyone knows that cell phones and stuff like that don't work here under the barrier."

Itachi's eyes widened.

"Wait, then where would she go? Why would she take off like that?"

Hitsuba growled slightly in the back of his throat, whipping around to face the window once more as the sound of thunder echoed in the distance.

"Isn't it obvious?" he sneered. "No one has seen her in about two days. Around the same time Togura ended up in the infirmary. She's taken that snake and hidden him somewhere. The question is: did she take him to the human world, or the monster realm?"

"W-what do you want us to do, Hitsuba? She's your sister. I doubt you'd want us to follow protocol and inform the higher-ups. They'd most certainly tell Ciel, and then Ruka would be in serious trouble."

Hitsuba smirked.

"She already is, Itachi. No, keep this quiet for now. I'll handle my sister. To be honest, I'm curious as to what she's planning. I know Ruka. She's scheming something. I think things are getting ready to become…interesting."

* * *

Kasumi continued to watch the pair sitting across from her with curious eyes. Ever since they had come downstairs, they had been acting rather odd. In fact, they would hardly even look at each other, and when they did, they would blush and immediately look away. Chalking it off as teenage jitters, the mother smiled at her son and the young girl sitting beside him. Yes, she definitely liked this girl much better than the others. She wasn't noisy or obnoxious, and she seemed like such a sweetheart.

"Here you guys go," she chirped as she placed a sausage and cheese omelet in front of both of them. She watched in mild fascination as Tsukune seemed to shrink back a little.

"Um, Mom, did you happen to use garlic in these?" he asked hesitantly, poking the omelet with his fork. The scent was so strong. No wonder vampires despised garlic. It smelled awful!

Kasumi quirked a brow. Since when did Tsukune care so much about garlic?

"Well, yes, Honey. You know that I typically use garlic when I cook meat. It gives it such a wonderful flavor. I could've sworn that these were your favorite. Don't you like them?"

Moka immediately looked away, shifting nervously in her seat as she gave Tsukune a quick glance out of the corner of her eye before looking away again. This was bad. What was he going to say? Was he going to tell her the truth? Not only that, but she couldn't seem to get his naked image out of her mind. God, she couldn't even look at him! How was she supposed to interact with him now without embarrassing herself?

Tsukune swallowed nervously, not missing Moka's brief, worried look. Thinking quickly, he scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"W-well, it's not that. I-I just, uh, I kinda developed an allergy to garlic a little while back. I'm sorry, Mom," he offered sheepishly.

Kasumi's eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sweetie, I had no idea. Here, I'll make you a different one. Moka, is yours okay?"

The vampiress shifted uncomfortably again. Should she tell the truth? She didn't want to sound rude. On the other hand, however, if she said nothing, it would probably cause a whole lot more problems in the future.

"S-sorry, but I'm afraid I have an allergy to it too."

Kasumi held in a light giggle.

_Now I understand. How sweet! He's pretending to have the same allergy, so she won't feel so different. Aw! _"Oh, it's quite alright, Dear. Here, I'll make you two a couple of new ones, and I'll just save these in the fridge for Koji's lunch. Tsukune, maybe you two can take them to him later?"

Tsukune nodded gratefully.

"Sure, Mom, that sounds like a good idea to me."

"A-as long as it's not too much trouble, Mrs. Aono," Moka hastily added.

Kasumi gave a bright smile at her polite demeanor.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, Dear," she assured as she made her way back over to the stove.

Nearly four hours later found the young couple on their way to the park, picnic basket in hand. After a reluctant, private discussion, the two had decided that it would be best for Tsukune to start his training with Inner Moka in the secluded area of the park that they had visited last night; away from any prying eyes. The last thing they needed was for a bunch of gawking bystanders to find out that they weren't human. It was also the perfect opportunity to be alone with her that Tsukune was looking for. He wasn't exactly sure how he was gonna react to her after their 'accident' that morning, but they had agreed to this. He couldn't go back on his word. Glancing at the girl beside him, he gulped as his eyes drifted to the rosary on her chest. Had Inner Moka seen…? The teen felt a shiver run down his spine. Oh, she was definitely gonna kill him! His chocolate brown eyes darted back and forth as guys continued to stop and stare as he and Moka made their way down the cement sidewalk.

Tsukune bit back the sudden growl that bubbled up in his throat. Sometimes, it was as if the vampiress was a bit too attractive for her own good. Before he even realized what he was doing, he was glaring daggers at the males who had the nerve to ogle HIS Moka. The teen shook his head. Where the hell had that come from?! She wasn't his…not yet, anyway. Shoving his bashfulness aside, he took a deep breath before slowly reaching over and taking her hand in his. He looked away immediately when he felt the vampiress jump, though she made no move to pull away.

Moka shuddered at the touch of his hand, her rosary glowing to life. She barely even registered the somewhat indignant scowl coming from her inner self as they finally reached the park. The vampiress remained silent as he led her down the stone walkway, the trees becoming more and more dense the further in they went.

Finally reaching their desired destination, Tsukune hesitantly let go of her hand and spread out the picnic blanket they had brought with them under one of the many large shade trees that lined the pond before turning to her with a slightly awkward smile.

_I-I have to say something. I can't stand this awkwardness anymore! _"L-listen, Moka, a-about this morning-"

"I'm so sorry, Tsukune! I-I wasn't paying attention. I should've known when the door was closed not to go in," she immediately blurted out, cutting him off as her face instantly erupted into a deep shade of red.

Tsukune felt the blood rush to his face, and he shyly rubbed the back of his head.

"No, no, it's really my fault, Moka. That's what I wanted to say. I *gulp* I should've locked the door," he quickly reassured, his voice quivering in spite of himself. Taking a deep breath to soothe his nerves, he hesitantly continued. "I also wanted to say thank you in advance for, you know, taking the time to train me-," the teen paused, not missing the way the slit pupil in the center of her glowing rosary narrowed in response. Shaking his head to collect his thoughts, he continued once more. "A-anyway, I, uh, suppose I should let the other Moka take it from here, huh?"

Moka gave a shaky nod. She could only hope that her inner self wouldn't be too rough with him.

_Please, Ura-Chan, go easy on him_, she mentally pleaded. She almost balked at the delighted amusement she detected coming from her rosary.

However, the pink-haired vampiress had no more time to think on the matter, as Tsukune grasped the silver crucifix and pulled. The area was immediately bathed in a brilliant, pink light as the vampiress's true form was unleashed. The inner vampire stretched, giving a small fission of a smile as she smoothed out her black skirt. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Leave it to her outer self to pick something easily dirtied to wear to a training session. Shaking her head in mild exasperation, she turned her attention to the boy in front of her and folded her arms across her chest.

Tsukune shrank back a little at her penetrating stare. Swallowing nervously, he tugged at the collar of his shirt in apprehension.

_Oh, Man! She looks pissed…Ah! I'm in so much trouble!_ he mentally panicked. "Uh, hahaha! Hi, Moka," he greeted sheepishly.

Moka quirked a brow. Now he was nervous?

_Humph! He has good reason to be nervous. He's lucky I don't kick him into next year after what his stupidity caused this morning! _ The thought caused the silver-haired vampiress to flush. His skin had looked so…so soft… _E-enough of that!_ she quickly chided herself. Shaking her head slightly to snap herself out of her thoughts, she lowered a hand to her hip. "Hello again, Tsukune," the vampiress greeted in kind, her tone neutral.

Tsukune breathed an inward sigh of relief. So he wasn't a dead man…yet.

"S-so, uh, what's on the agenda first for my training?"

Moka brightened slightly.

"Well, first things first, you need to learn proper form. You've gotten off pretty lucky just blindly charging through in the past, but that's not gonna save you in a fight with a more skillful opponent," she lectured, folding her arms.

Tsukune thought for a moment before copying her trademark, hand-on-hip, scowling, pose.

It was a miracle that Moka's jaw didn't hit the ground, and she had to stifle the sudden girlish giggle that bubbled up in her throat. Just what did he think he was doing? In a way, she knew that she should be annoyed. After all, she could very easily take it as a mocking gesture. However, the look was so uncharacteristic of him that it was quite amusing.

"What is that supposed to be?" she quipped, hiding the mirth in her tone as she shook her head.

Tsukune bit his lip, the heat rising to his cheeks in a blush.

_Ugh! This is a lot harder than it looks. It would help if she'd just TOLD me what she meant by form!_ the embarrassed teen thought as he dropped the pose, scratching the back of his head.

Moka felt her gaze soften in spite of herself. She was hard-pressed to deny now that the boy was definitely cute. Once again, the events from earlier that morning played in her mind. Fighting down her blush, the vampiress gave a sigh. What was the matter with her?! She was supposed to be thinking about training Tsukune, not his…n-naked body. Quickly snapping herself out of her thoughts, she steeled herself before marching over behind him.

Tsukune stiffened as the silver-haired vampiress quickly crossed the short distance between them and disappeared behind his back.

"M-Moka?" he inquired hesitantly, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt her grab his arms and place her toes against the back of his heels.

"You moron, you're gonna get yourself killed like that," the vampiress chided, inwardly cursing herself when her tone came out much softer than she'd originally intended.

Wrapping her hands around his upper arms, she brought them into a defensive position in front of him. She then tapped his right heel, indicating for him to bring the leg forward.

Tsukune gulped, quickly stilling himself from shuddering as he bit his lip. Here they were again; finding themselves in a situation that put them in closer physical proximity than normal. He took a deep breath of her soothing scent.

_Damn it, not now! _the teen thought breathlessly as he freely allowed for her to position him. _She's…so close…_ His eyes fluttered slightly.

Moka pinched her eyes shut briefly, grateful that he couldn't see her face at the moment. This was absolutely absurd! She couldn't even get near him now without feeling the desire. Was something wrong with her? She had never felt this way before. This strange feeling resonating deep within her that yearned to be expressed…if only she knew how. The vampiress bit her tongue lightly, attempting to snap herself out of this trancelike state. It was probably because she had gone for nearly two days without his blood. Yes, that had to be it. Shaking her head slightly, she leaned close to his ear. She had to turn this around FAST!

"You're daydreaming, Tsukune."

Tsukune barely had time to blink before her foot locked around his ankle and jerked. Caught off guard, the boy gave a startled yelp as he instantly lost his balance, falling to his rear. Stunned, he found himself looking up into the inner vampire's amused face, a slight smirk pulling at her lips.

"Wh-what?" he breathed incoherently, his mind unable to form a single comprehensive thought with her looking at him like that. Her crimson eyes seemed to almost glow with mischief; a look he had never seen before from her. _Is she…is she actually p-playing with me? _

Moka only returned his gaze for a moment longer before averting her eyes. She couldn't look at him; not with the kinds of thoughts that were running through her mind at the moment. She felt so strange. Running a hand through her silver hair, she held out her free hand to assist the boy in standing.

"Always keep your mind on the fight. You get distracted in a real fight, and you'll end up getting your head torn off. Especially now that you're a vampire."

The teen gulped and took her hand. Now on his two feet again, he shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, s-sorry, Moka," he offered meekly. _Ugh! Is there any way NOT to look like an idiot in front of her? It seems that every time I'm near her, whether it's this Moka, or the outer one, I always end up doing or saying something stupid!_

The teen was brought out of his thoughts by a low rumble of thunder. It was then that the two vampires finally took notice of the dark clouds that filled the sky. The two made a mad dash for the tree beneath which their blanket was, and Tsukune was suddenly grateful for his mother's thoughtfulness in reminding him to pack an umbrella. He just barely managed to get it open when the downpour started.

"Damn it," Moka grumbled as Tsukune immediately huddled close to her with the umbrella, shielding her from the rain.

"I didn't think it was supposed to rain today," Tsukune offered sheepishly in an attempt to soothe the vampiress's sudden ire.

Moka huffed her irritation as they sat down on the blanket beneath the umbrella. So much for their training! The pair sat with their backs against the tree trunk as the torrential downpour continued. The vampiress resisted the urge to sigh. After all, with their training discontinued, there was really no reason for HER to be out. She was beginning to contemplate asking for her rosary when he turned to her suddenly, holding a can of tomato juice out to her in his free hand.

"W-well, it looks like we'll be here a while. H-here, Moka," he murmured softly.

Moka blinked. There he went again; being much kinder to her than she deserved. How could he treat her so normally when she was the one responsible for turning him into a monster? The vampiress paused a moment before accepting the offered beverage. The tomato juice would alleviate at least some of her thirst. She made short work of the drink as Tsukune propped the umbrella up against the tree with their picnic basket.

The pair fell into a brief silence, the pouring rain the only sound heard. Tsukune glanced at the silver-haired vampiress out of the corner of his eye and gulped, their closeness beginning to get the best of his senses. They weren't even a foot apart. If he shifted to the right another few inches… The teen felt his breath catch as his hand accidently brushed hers, and he was suddenly staring into her mesmerizing scarlet eyes once more. The teen shuddered. Those eyes, while holding a deadly ferocity, were truly breathtaking.

Moka jumped slightly, her heart skipping a beat as she felt their hands touch. Blushing, she whirled around to face him, a low growl bubbling up in her throat as she pinned him with a hard glare. She almost smirked when she saw him flinch slightly. Staring into his soft, nervous brown eyes for a moment longer, the vampiress nearly shuddered as she felt her body warm further, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. There was that strange feeling again. That warm twisting of her insides that almost seemed to burn through her with an intensity that she'd never known. Attempting to fight back her deepening blush, she quickly looked away. This feeling…was it-was it love? It couldn't be merely lustful attraction. If that were the case, then she wouldn't have felt so compelled to infuse him with her precious blood. The vampiress gave an inward groan at the headache she could feel coming on. This is exactly why she didn't get too close to anyone; the feelings always turned too complicated, and she would only end up losing them in the end. However, there was no denying the fact that she did feel a kindred spirit forming between them. He understood her bloodlust first hand now. The thought sent a shiver through her. Feeling her heart skip a beat again, she hesitantly slipped her hand fully beneath his, turning it palm-upwards to slowly intertwine their fingers. She would allow for this. She almost owed him this kindness. It was the least she could do after all he had done for her.

Tsukune gasped, feeling his heart race in his chest. She was actually gonna let him hold her hand?! He nearly felt dizzy. He was holding Inner Moka's hand! And she wasn't killing him for it either! Gulping, the teen took a chance and moved closer to her. Now sitting shoulder-to-shoulder, their intertwined hands were the only thing between them. He glanced at their fingers that were so intimately curled around one another's as he did his best to ward off the sudden spike in his thirst. Now definitely wasn't the time. Inner Moka had given him her blood on one occasion; there was no need to push his luck. It was then that he realized that, perhaps, she was in worse shape than he was in that department. Maybe he could...

"Moka?" he spoke hesitantly. It was almost funny how she didn't even really need to ask him for his blood anymore; he freely volunteered it!

Moka shivered lightly at the sound of her name and turned to him questioningly. Why was it that every time he called her name now her body tingled and burned with this unfamiliar heat? It wasn't thirst; that burning need was all too familiar, and it didn't invoke this nearly uncontrollable desire to be closer. This throbbing ache that seemed to call her so desperately into his arms confused her and caused another emotion that she was far less comfortable with to emerge: fear. Yes, the prideful Moka Akashiya was almost ashamed to admit it, but this one young man held the power to crush her without lifting even a single finger. The thought sent another shiver down her spine. She felt so helpless. Her heart hammered against her chest as the realization slowly kicked in: the warm tingle she felt every time they touched, her desperate need to protect him, the intolerable ache of loneliness every time they were separated, the way her heart seemed to almost melt every time he looked in her eyes; there was no other explanation. She, Moka Akashiya, the powerful, untouchable vampire, had fallen in love at last. The silver-haired vampiress almost choked at the thought. Her: in love? She shuddered lightly, her heart skipping a beat yet again as an involuntary blush bled into her cheeks.

As thrown off guard as she was, it was nothing compared to when the boy beside her loosened the collar of his shirt, exposing his neck to her heated gaze. Moka felt her breath hitch as she eagerly drank in the wanted sight, unable to tear her gaze away. Her crimson eyes glowed to life in the dim light as her desire flared instantly upon seeing his exposed skin. There was no denying that she felt sexual attraction at the moment. What actually frightened her was that she no longer cared if it was reflected in her eyes as plain as day for him to see. The silver-haired vampiress shook slightly. She had never felt so vulnerable. She could almost feel the stone wall around her heart shatter into a million pieces as she stared into his warm eyes.

Tsukune couldn't suppress a shiver under her heated gaze. He knew that look all too well. Despite his deepening blush, he offered her a small smile.

"You, uh, drank your tomato juice so quickly, so I thought that, well…I know you're probably really thirsty. You haven't had a drink of blood since we got here in the human world, and so...," the teen swallowed nervously, trailing off as he slightly tilted his head to the side in silent offering.

Moka's eyes widened, her blood beginning to boil in her veins as she attempted to hold back her desperate urges. The vampiress was irritated to no end as her body quickly betrayed her, her throat constricting slightly and forcing her breathing into light pants. Her fingers dug into the blanket in her resistance.

_Th-that moron! Tempting a vampire so freely like this…offering his precious blood with such reckless abandon_, the vampiress shuddered, a low growl escaping her as she continued to battle herself for control. This was a battle that was instantly lost the moment she felt his hand gently cup the back of her head, nudging her closer to the source of her undoing.

"It's okay, Moka. My blood is yours any time you need it," he whispered soothingly into her ear. He could feel the heat swirling around them intensify and sense her struggles. The teen almost winced. He knew the pain she must be feeling. _Kinda funny how I never thought of it that way before, but now that I know what it feels like…I can't even begin to imagine denying her. Please, Moka_, he bit his lip as he felt her breath against his skin.

His soothing whisper was the last straw for her control, and Moka gave another shuddering breath as she hesitantly leaned into him. She nearly whimpered as she slowly pressed her fangs against his skin, but she managed to stifle it. No need to make a complete fool of herself. For probably the first time since she'd met him, the vampiress cursed her ethnicity. She desperately wanted to resist; really, she did. She felt her heart race as instinct took over. Moka pinched her eyes shut as her tongue darted out of its own accord to gently lap at the place that she would bite.

Tsukune felt her tongue brush over his sensitive skin, and his eyes widened as he hastily bit his lip to stifle a moan. The heat between them only seemed to intensify in response as he felt her finally sink her fangs into his neck. He twitched in ecstasy as a soft groan managed to escape him, and he felt her shudder in response. He gasped in pleasure as she began to drink in slow sips, and he instantly felt his body begin to respond to the stimulation. This warmth; was it her desire?

Moka shook slightly as she gently drew his blood out, no longer shuddering, but full out trembling as she drank eagerly. She could feel the warmth building, her pulse throbbing. There was nothing like this sense of completion she felt when drank his blood. After all, to a vampire, drinking blood was second only to physical intimacy in pleasure. The silver-haired vampiress trembled again. She knew she had to be blushing about now, but the scary thing was that she no longer cared. She drew longer, even slower sips as she pressed herself flush against his side. Try as she might, she was unable to prevent the soft moan that finally managed to escape her lips, much to her mortification.

Tsukune shuddered at the sound, giving a soft moan of his own. He had never really heard this Moka audibly express pleasure before, and the sound filled him with a sense of pride as it fueled his desire. He whimpered as her suckling slowed even further. Now it was almost as if she were giving him a love-bite rather than drinking his blood. His eyes shot open, revealing intense crimson orbs. That was it! Embarrassment be damned! Wrapping one arm around her shoulders and one around her waist, he tugged her into his lap, careful not to dislodge her. He gave another soft groan as he felt her fangs sink deeper into his skin, further heightening his pleasure. Even though he knew that, with her straddling his lap like this, she would be able to feel his arousal, he found himself more concerned with her pleasure. She sounded so adorable, and he'd give almost anything just to hear that sound fall from her lips again. His breath hitched as he felt his body warm even further, his pants suddenly feeling too tight on him as he hesitantly rested his forehead on her shoulder.

Moka gasped, quivering as she felt herself pressed flush against his chest. They were so close to each other. She could barely tell where she ended, and he began. Unable to help herself, another soft moan escaped her as he continued to hold her against him. She wasn't naïve. She could taste the desire in his blood; she could feel it pressed against her thigh. Her body no longer felt warm; it felt hot! Everywhere their bodies were touching seemed to burn as nerves she didn't even know she had flared to life. The familiar tingles of pleasure shivered down her spine, and her toes curled. Unable to stop herself, she arched into him when she felt him comb his fingers through her silky hair. She felt her fingers twitch and flex in spasms as one last sip sent her over the edge. The vampiress was caught completely off guard, and her toes curled again as she experienced her first direct release, a soft, breathless whimper falling from her lips in her ecstasy.

Tsukune gasped as he felt her press against him, his erection throbbing almost painfully as a low moan escaped him. The teen quivered, completely awash in the warm, tingling pleasure as they trembled against one another. He moaned again as he felt her slowly retract her fangs and lick the wound shut.

Moka gave a violent shudder, licking her fang marks to seal them closed. No words could describe how sated she felt now. Her heart still beating wildly, instead of pulling away, she lightly pressed her lips against the place she had bitten as an uncontrollable wave of affection swelled within her. There was no denying it now. She was definitely in love.

Tsukune gasped, and his trembling started anew as he felt her slowly pull back. Staring into her eyes once again, both vampires blushed deeply. If he had thought he wanted her before, it was nothing compared to now. He gave a soft smile as the vampiress averted her eyes, licking her lips in appreciation.

_W-wow…I-I can't even describe what that was_, the teen thought breathlessly.

"Tsukune, y-your appearance," he heard her murmur finally, snapping him out of his amorous thoughts.

Tsukune cocked his head in confusion, his bright, crimson eyes gleaming at her.

Moka blushed in spite of herself, feeling her heart almost flutter in her chest. He was simply gorgeous!

"Y-you're in your true form, idiot," she clarified, looking away again. God, was this ever embarrassing?! She couldn't even look at him now!

Tsukune gave a sheepish smile.

_Well, I suppose it's no surprise that I lost my concentration_, he thought, a deep blush still staining his features.

Swallowing nervously, the teen felt a shiver run through him as he now battled with the urge to bite back. He quickly shook his head. Now wasn't the time. He couldn't do that when he hadn't even asked her yet, and there was still so much that he wanted to know about her. She just had to be the one. There was no other girl on Earth that could possibly hope to make him feel the way he felt now. He honestly didn't trust his mind to remain focused enough to maintain his human form at the moment, so he opted to remain in his true form for a while longer.

The pair fell into an almost comfortable silence, neither making a move to end their embrace. For the first time in almost two years, both vampires felt a sense of peace.

Moka gave a soft sigh as she continued to allow him to hold her. While embarrassing, there was no denying that his embrace was also quite comfortable. His gentle, yet strong arms held her just right. Though it made her feel more vulnerable that she would like to admit, it also invoked a strong sense of completion; almost as if she was drinking his blood again. There was no need for words at the moment.

"Hey, Moka? You're not really allergic to garlic, are you?" Tsukune finally spoke with a small chuckle in his voice.

While slightly regretful for the break in their comfortable silence, the vampiress couldn't help but laugh slightly. The silly boy…

"No. That was something the other me was forced to come up with on the spur of the moment. Vampires can actually eat garlic, Tsukune," she replied, taking great delight in his confused hum. The vampiress sighed and pulled back to look at him. "Garlic doesn't hurt vampires, Tsukune. However, it DOES agitate our senses, as you probably figured out this morning. Vampires have exceptional hearing, sight, and smell. The scent of garlic is simply so strong, that it overloads our sense of smell. The myth about vampires and crosses is also incorrect, as you've probably already gathered from me, considering that my rosary is a silver cross."

"So all that vampire folklore that humans hear as children is wrong?" Tsukune inquired. Vampires were actually quite interesting creatures. In fact, all monsters were. No matter how frightening, Tsukune couldn't help but be awed by them; beings that supposedly didn't exist. It only made the fact that he now was one that much more ironic.

"Not all the folklore is false. For instance, holy water or a stake through the heart would instantly kill almost any vampire, including myself. And, of course, decapitation is a no brainer. That would kill just about anything. Vampires can't enter a home or private property without verbal permission," Moka explained, a small smile gracing her pale lips. She never knew that Tsukune was so interested in vampire folklore. Then again, it would make sense considering that he was one now. The thought caused her to nearly wince in guilt.

"So that's why you stopped in the doorway until Mom told you to come in," Tsukune realized with a small smile. Now it all made sense!

Moka blinked in shock for a moment. He hadn't made the differentiation between her and her outer self. Snapping herself out of her thoughts, the silver-haired vampiress gave a nod.

"That's right. The outer me stopped because she knew that we could not enter without consent."

Tsukune winced slightly. Did they have to separate themselves like that? They were technically the same person, right? Why did there have to be an outer and an inner, anyway? The teen sighed. He hadn't helped that. After all, he had separated them as two different individuals as well. Well, no more! It wasn't fair to either of them…or, more appropriately, _her_.

_All this time, I've been going about this all wrong. The two Mokas were never two separate people, but rather two different aspects of one whole personality. That's why they're the same, yet so different_, he thought absently. It was then that the question that had been nagging him forced its way to the front of his mind again, and the teen chewed his lip in apprehension. In all honesty, he wasn't exactly sure if he really wanted to know, yet he felt compelled to seek the answer. After all, it was only right that he knew exactly what it was he was doing to her every time that cross was put back in place on her collar. "M-Moka? I've been wondering… What's it like to be sealed? D-does it hurt?"

As soon as the question left his lips, Tsukune immediately regretted it. The vampiress gasped, recoiling as if struck. Finally, she looked away, though Tsukune didn't miss the sadness in her scarlet eyes.

"Why would you want to know that?" she murmured, her eyes downcast. Why was Tsukune asking her such a question? He had never asked any questions on the matter before. The thought of lying to him briefly crossed her mind before she shook her head, deciding against it. She couldn't lie, not to Tsukune. That was something her pride would simply not allow for.

Tsukune gulped, not speaking a word as the vampiress fell into silence. He didn't want to push or pry, but he desperately needed to know now exactly what she went through in her sealed state. Finally, his voice found him again.

"I-I want to know, because…well, you're always sealed away after a fight. I just wanted to know what it is that really happens to you."

Moka sighed, her emotions swirling around inside her like a whirlwind tornado. She knew her answer was probably going to upset him. However, he did ask, so it was only fair that she give him an answer.

"Dark," she finally answered, turning to face him once more.

Tsukune blinked.

"Huh?"

Moka sighed again, her gaze softening in spite of herself.

"You asked what being sealed was like: it's dark and sometimes cold. I am only aware of what's going on in the world around me through use of the other Moka's senses. I feel everything through her; what she feels, I feel. To touch her would be to touch me."

Tsukune gulped. Any thoughts he might have had were instantly cut off as she hesitantly continued.

"It's a feeling of weightless suspension. Like being forced to stay in a dark room with no light where you can't see what's around you. You lose all sense of time. As for your question of does it hurt. The truth is, I don't know. I don't know, because I don't 'feel' anything for myself in that state," she murmured, her tone much softer than the one he was used to from the confident, silver-haired vampiress.

Tsukune choked, feeling tears prickle in the back of his eyes. So she wasn't even living her life?

_And it's all my fault! For some reason, I'm the one that can take that rosary off. I'm the only one who can help her, and what do I do? I only take it off for her to rescue us. I've-I've only taken it off for her to fight. I'm sorry, Moka, so sorry…_, he thought with a choked sob as he pulled her flush against him, hugging her tightly as the tears of self-loathing streamed down his cheeks. Now it all made perfect sense: the harsh words, the indifference, the awkwardness. She wasn't cold and cruel; she was afraid to trust others and so very lonely. "I-I had no idea, Moka," he whispered into her ear, choking back another sob. Never again. Never again would he take this girl…no…woman for granted.

Moka gasped as she quickly found herself embraced for the second time that day. She didn't need to look at his face to know that he was crying. She could hear it in his voice as well as feel it through their blood-link and the way his frame shook as he held her. She was alarmed to find her own eyes rapidly filling with tears, as she desperately tried to rein in her runaway emotions. She never cried! What was happening to her?! There was no way she could let him see her like this. The silver-haired vampiress almost had to laugh at the irony: her, a powerful vampire, crying. She winced as she tentatively buried her head into his shoulder. Now that she actually allowed herself to cry, it was as if she couldn't stop.

The pair sat like that, simply holding one another in silence, for what seemed like hours. Neither really knew what to say, or if to say anything at all. It seemed like they were finding themselves in these types of situations more and more as of late. Moka knew that it was dangerous to allow him so close to her. She knew that her family would never allow for such a union. However, it was as if she'd fallen off a cliff and was continuously free-falling. There was simply no stopping the wildfire of emotions that blazed in her chest; a burning passion that had been ignited and refused to die. Of course, then there was the guilt. He was a vampire now because of her, after all. He would never be able to be human again. She also wondered how her outer self would take this. Would she be angry and jealous? Would she be happy? The silver-haired vampiress sighed. God, she hoped so. She didn't even want to think about what it would do to her now if she couldn't spend any time with him.

When the pair finally pulled back, they noticed that the rain had finally stopped.

"Let's go home, Moka," Tsukune murmured, snapping her out of her depressing thoughts.

The vampiress hummed in agreement and stood up. She made no protests when he instantly took her hand in his. She didn't really trust her voice enough to speak, anyway.

_You'll never have to be alone again, Moka. I swear it_, Tsukune vowed as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Carefully focusing his mind, he willed his body back into his normal human form.

The two then made their way back to Tsukune's house, hand-in-hand. The streets were, for the most part, vacant. The pair paid little attention to the stares they got from the few passersby; mostly envious looking males.

Moka sighed. The one part about being a vampire that she dreaded with a burning passion: the ogling. No matter where she went, it seemed that some pervert just had to have his eyes all over her. The vampiress bit her lip. Was she that attractive? Contrary to popular belief, Moka never really thought that much about her appearance as far as being attractive or not. Sure, she took good care of herself, but she didn't really pay all that much attention. Her ears had grown deaf to the various cat-calls, simply writing them off as perverted males with only one thing on their mind; incapable of seeing true beauty. She gave a shy smirk, a dark blush creeping into her cheeks. There was only one that she wanted to look at her like that. The only one that she wanted to hear call her beautiful, and he was right beside her; holding her hand. Her heart skipped a beat as she shook her head. These thoughts just wouldn't stop. It seemed the more she fought them, the more insistent they became. Before she knew it, they had reached the front door of Tsukune's house.

Tsukune quickly opened the door for her and allowed her to enter first, remembering to extend verbal invitation. Her soft smile nearly melted his heart right there, and she stepped through the doorway. Tsukune closed the door behind them as they quietly removed their shoes. Both vampires nearly jumped out of their skin when a lamp suddenly flipped on, illuminating the pitch-black entryway and revealing a rather stern looking Kyouko.

"*Gulp* Uh, h-hi, Kyouko," Tsukune offered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, not missing the way Moka shifted uncomfortably beside him. _Crap! I wasn't even thinking. I forgot to give her back her rosary!_

"Cutting it a little late, aren't we, Tsukii?" Kyouko quipped. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Your mom was so worried that I had to come over here and send her to bed before she called the police-," she paused, taking notice of the silver-haired girl in a lavender collared shirt and black skirt. _W-who is that? S-she looks familiar almost… _It was then that she caught sight of the black leather collar around her neck, and she gasped in remembrance. _N-no way…is that… _"M-Moka?" She nearly paled when the silver-haired girl gave a small smirk.

"That's right. You remember Moka, don't you, Kyouko. She, uh, 'helped' you when you came to my school," Tsukune intervened, still nervously scratching the back of his head.

"H-how could I forget?" Kyouko stammered, catching sight of the girl's blood-red eyes. "So you really are a vampire?" she breathed as she glanced the girl over.

Moka gave an almost relieved smile, glad that the human remembered.

"I am," she replied, folding her arms across her chest with a smirk. It was obvious that Kyouko was a bit afraid of her. How amusing.

Tsukune gulped, sensing the tension.

"Kyouko, this is what Moka really looks like. This is her true form. I'm sorry that I didn't have time to explain everything to you before you left that day."

Kyouko's eyes widened as she carefully looked the vampiress over. Her appearance definitely was different from any human's. However, what if she was simply cosplaying?

"S-so d-do you really drink blood, like, for real?"

Tsukune paled.

_Crap! _"Kyouko, don't," he pleaded. The girls ignored him, and his heart nearly stopped when Moka answered.

"I do."

Kyouko balked.

_She has got to be kidding! There's no way…_ Steeling herself, she rolled up the sleeve of her red jacket, exposing her wrist, and walked up to Moka. "Prove it," she demanded, staring into the vampiress's scarlet eyes as she held her wrist out to her. She nearly gasped in fright as Moka's crimson eyes glowed briefly in the dim light.

Tsukune nearly fainted. This could NOT be happening! Surely Moka wouldn't drink her blood? Tsukune was shocked when the thought cause a wave of jealousy to crash through him. Then again, it was really no surprise considering how close they had become as a result of it.

Moka simply stared at the girl's pale, exposed wrist. She had to be joking, right? If she was to prove that she was a vampire, there were plenty of other methods available to her. Truth be told, the thought of drinking the blood of someone other than Tsukune nearly sickened her now. However, if it was proof she wanted, it was proof she would get. Grasping her offered wrist, Moka brought it to her lips, her glowing, crimson eyes blazing into Kyouko's wide, fearful blue ones. She winced at the fear prevalent in those cerulean orbs. If there was one thing that Moka despised, it was fear.

"M-Moka?" Tsukune choked. She wouldn't!

Moka ignored him again and pulled back her lips to reveal her sharp fangs, staring into Kyouko's openly frightened eyes as she pressed them lightly against the main vein in the human's wrist.

"Is this proof enough, Kyouko?" the vampiress muttered, applying a bit more pressure; not enough to break the skin, but enough to allow the girl to definitely feel them.

Kyouko gulped.

_Those-those are fangs! Oh, my God, she-she really is a vampire. A living, breathing vampire!_ the teen panicked, wrenching her arm away on reflex.

Moka chuckled lightly, releasing her hold on her 'victim'.

"Well, do you believe me now?" she smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief. So she wasn't going to drink Kyouko's blood?

_She was just toying with her?_

Kyouko rubbed her wrist with her free hand as continued to stare, wide-eyed, at the girl in front of her. Sure she hadn't bitten her, but she had definitely felt those fangs.

_So…she really drinks blood? *Gulp* I guess I do owe her for looking out for Tsukii, but still… _"H-how are you even possible?" she breathed in disbelief. Monsters didn't exist; they didn't.

Moka rolled her eyes. Okay, this little convincing game was beginning to get on her nerves. She wanted to find a way to get along with Tsukune's family, but she wasn't about to beg for acceptance.

"How are YOU possible?" she returned, causing both Tsukune and Kyouko to gasp. "I'm here for the same reason you are: because two people fell in love, or, in my case, two vampires."

Tsukune's jaw dropped. Sometimes, Moka seemed almost too calm for her age. She wasn't reacting near as violently as he'd predicted she would. Was she mellowing out?

Kyouko shook slightly.

"How many?" she questioned, her gaze turning icy as she boldly pinned the vampiress with a glare.

Moka quirked a brow in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"You! How many people have you killed to drain their blood!" Kyouko shouted accusingly, her eyes nearly brimming with tears. _Friend of Tsukii's or not, I won't let some murderer into Auntie's house!_

"Shh! Kyouko, please keep your voice down," Tsukune pleaded desperately as he waved his arms. _Great! At this rate, Mom and Dad will wake up, then I'll really be toast!_

"I haven't killed anyone!" Moka retorted, her aura flaring in her sudden anger. How dare this human accuse her of something so heinous?!

"C-calm down, now. Moka, p-please don't wake my parents," Tsukune tried again, nervously placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to soothe her ire.

The vampiress scowled, crossing her arms indignantly over her chest.

"Tell that to her, Tsukune. She needs to learn her place," she huffed, turning away.

Tsukune paled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kyouko retorted, glaring daggers at the vampiress. What was with girl? She wasn't anything like the Moka she remembered.

Tsukune gulped, stepping between the two girls to separate them before things got too carried away…if they weren't already.

"Kyouko, Moka isn't dangerous. She's never killed anyone. As a matter of fact, she used to only drink blood from transfusion bags."

Kyouko quirked a brow.

"Used to?" she questioned, gasping as realization dawned on her. "D-don't tell me that…y-you?"

Tsukune gave a nervous chuckle, shyly rubbing the back of his head again.

"W-well, I, uh…I don't really mind it."

Kyouko paled, her vision nearly swimming as she took in the information. Tsukii, her shy little Tsukii, was giving his blood to a vampire!

"You mean you actually f-feed her your blood? Oh, I think I need to lie down."

Tsukune gave another nervous chuckle as he watched his cousin stumble past them and out the front door.

_I'm so screwed…_

Moka growled in agitation, shaking her head.

"Where's my rosary, Tsukune?" she demanded, snapping him out of his panicking thoughts.

Tsukune reached into his pocket and retrieved the silver cross. As he held it out to her, however, he couldn't help but feel a deep sting of regret, and he paused.

"Listen, Moka, I-I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"There's no need for apologies, Tsukune," the silver-haired vampiress cut him off, giving a small smile. "See ya later, 'kay, Tsukune?" she murmured, her tone softening.

Tsukune shivered as their fingers brushed briefly, then she was gone, disappearing up the stairs into the darkness.

* * *

As soon as Moka reached her room, she closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it as she sank to the floor. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she glanced at the rosary clutched in her right hand as she took in the day's events.

"I-I guess you and I…we really are the same. I-," she trailed off, placing a hand over her racing heart, "I can't deny this-this feeling." A deep blush warmed her pale cheeks. "I-I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I-," she trailed off again, gasping as her heart missed a beat.

Tears stung the corners of her eyes, and the vampiress almost had to laugh. How had he done this to her? How had he taken her confidence and turned her world upside down? How had he managed to shatter the stone wall around her heart? Her worst nightmare, her greatest weakness, was this simple human-turned-vampire. It honestly frightened her; the power he held over her. Without him, her world no longer made sense. Moka shuddered. She had become totally dependent on another now. She felt like a small child again. If he did choose another, what would she do? Another sharp gasp was torn from her lips as she pondered the thought.

_N-no! T-that can't happen, because I-_, her thoughts trailed off as her blush deepened. "Because I'm…I'm in love with him."

As soon as the words left her mouth, her blush only deepened further, and she quickly clapped a hand over her mouth as silent sobs shook her thin frame. She could no longer deny what her heart so desperately wanted. She knew that he cared deeply for her outer self, maybe even loved her, but how did he really feel about her? Would he reject her if she told him? Would he run away like he had the week following the Lilith's Mirror incident? The vampiress drew in a shuddering breath. She was almost positive that she would be a good mate. She wouldn't have a clue what she was doing, but she could definitely learn, and Tsukune was such a loving man…

Moka winced as a deep, throbbing pain in the back of her head made its presence known. The vampiress slowly opened her eyes, only to gasp as another wave of pain sent her vision swimming. Giving a small, pained groan, she quickly snapped her eyes shut as the rosary fell from her hand. So out of it was she that she didn't even take notice of the limiter's soft, pink glow.

* * *

Lurid breathing was the only sound audible in the room as timid, yet eager, lips softly pressed together, moving to the most sensual of rhythms as they acquainted themselves to the feel of one another. Slowly making their way across the soft, blue carpet, the pair's footsteps were silent as they made their way toward the bed. A soft, feminine chuckle broke the silence as she suddenly felt her back pressed against a nearby wall.

"Know your place," she whispered heatedly, playfully nipping her lover's neck.

Softly running her fingers through his silver hair, Moka gave a shy smile, her crimson orbs glowing in the dark room as she gazed contentedly at her lover. She felt him shudder, then his lips were upon hers again as he slowly pressed himself against her. Moka trembled lightly, feeling the familiar electric tingles run down her spine. She gasped as their hips pressed together, evidence of his excitement pressing against her upper left thigh. Her whole body felt like it was burning from the inside out, and his touch only seemed to ignite her more. The silver-haired vampiress couldn't help the whispered moan that escaped her lips as her lover slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. A deep blush overtook her features as she timidly parted her lips, allowing him in. Her pulse was throbbing so loudly in her ears that her mind was quickly losing focus. The moment their tongues touched for the first time, both teens trembled. The vampiress gave a soft groan as her lover lifted her up slightly, slowly wrapping her toned legs around his waist as he continued to kiss her deeply.

Moka moaned softly, quivering as the movement caused her red skirt to rise slightly. Now intimately pressed against one another, their kisses became slower and deeper as their shy hands slowly roamed one another's bodies. She felt him run his fingers through her hair, and her body arched into him on its own accord.

Tsukune whimpered, panting lightly as he broke the kiss for air.

"Oh, Moka," he breathed, resting his forehead against hers as he gazed into her eyes, "I-I love you so much."

The vampiress felt her blush deepen further as she leaned forward to gently nip his left ear.

"I've always loved you, Tsukune, and I always will. For as long as I live, my heart will never stop beating for you," she whispered into his ear before leaning down and sinking her fangs into the side of his neck.

Tsukune gave a shuddering gasp, trembling lightly as the warmth that surrounded them only increased. A soft moan escaped him as she held her fangs in, lightly sipping his blood. He felt his whole body shudder as she brought a hand to the back of his head, gently coaxing him to her neck. Tsukune whimpered, his eyelids fluttering as vampiric instinct took over, and he slowly pressed his lips against her warm skin. Trailing his tongue lightly along her collar-bone, he relished in the shiver he felt rock through her. Pulling back his lips, he sank his fangs into her lower neck just above her shoulder.

Moka moaned, her toes curling in pleasure. For a moment, time stood still as their heartbeats seemed to almost fall into sync with one another. Her skin tingled as every nerve in her body was suddenly launched into overdrive. After a few more agonizingly slow sips of his blood, she retracted her fangs and brushed her tongue along her mark.

Tsukune shuddered, returning the favor. He slowly began kissing his way up her neck, causing her to shiver. Reaching her ear, he nipped it lightly. His heart skipped a beat at her sharp gasp. The young vampire nearly fainted when he felt her slowly lift his green tee-shirt over his head. Now shirtless, he trembled uncontrollably as her soft hands timidly trailed over his heated, bare skin.

"N-a-ah, M-Moka," he moaned softly, whimpering as he pressed himself flush against her.

"Tsukune," she breathed, a sensual gasp leaving her at the feel of his hardness fully pressed against her clothed core. Looping her arms around his neck, she brought him to her for another heated kiss.

Tsukune moaned softly, feeling her fangs teasingly nipping at his lower lip before she began to lightly suck on the tender flesh. He groaned, the sensation traveling straight to his lower body. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he slowly reached up and began unbuttoning her black shirt.

Moka shivered in spite of herself as her heated skin was exposed to the cool night air, breaking the kiss briefly for air. She blushed under his tender gaze, her skin tingling as she felt him reach behind her to undo the clasp of her black bra. Her breath hitched as it fell away, exposing her full, nude torso to him.

Tsukune could feel his hands shaking, and he gulped as he hesitantly ran his hands over the tender, rounded flesh, marveling at their softness. He buried his face into her neck with a soft groan as she gasped and arched into him in response.

"Beautiful, Moka…," he breathed lovingly into her ear, causing her to shiver as her toes curled in pleasure.

Moka trailed lingering kisses along his neck, panting lightly as the heat in her body grew to an almost excruciating inferno. She gave a strangled gasp, her head tilting back in her rapture as she felt him lean down and close his lips over her right nipple, tenderly suckling the hypersensitive flesh as he gently kneaded her other breast. A soft growl of pleasure bubbled up in her throat, causing Tsukune to pause.

"M-Moka?" he questioned, gasping when she sealed his lips with her own once again as she unbuttoned and unzipped his khaki shorts, grateful that he had neglected to wear a belt.

Now clad in only his boxers, the teen shivered as their tongues brushed and intertwined, a low moan escaping him. His body went rigid, a sharp whimper leaving his lips as she pressed further into him, rubbing against his thinly clothed erection. His frustration getting the better of him, he reached down and slid her skirt off, leaving her in only her black, silk panties.

Moka, by this point, now had a permanent blush staining her pale cheeks, and she couldn't seem to help the soft purr she murmured as they pressed together again, their thin undergarments the only barrier left between them. This connection they held was unlike any she'd ever known. Even now, as she slowly trailed her fingers down his naked spine, she couldn't even begin to fathom all the moments that had brought them to this point in time. Right now, the only thing on her mind was the young male vampire lovingly running his fingers through her hair while he timidly sucked on her tongue, and all she wanted was to be closer to him; to make them inseparable. Even still, she was nervous. This was her first time, after all. However, at least it was with the man she knew she'd spend the rest of her life with. They both wanted this. Trembling, she reached down and slid her silk panties past her hips, letting them fall to the floor to join her shirt, skirt, and bra.

Tsukune froze as he felt her remove her last article of clothing. Swallowing nervously, he slowly pulled back a bit, unable to keep his shy, yet curious, eyes from wandering over her gorgeous form. One thing was for certain: she definitely had the body of a model. Everything about her was perfectly proportioned, from her shapely breasts, to the soft curve of her hips.

Moka blushed deeply once again at his raptured stare, a wave of intense warm flowing through her at the knowledge that he would be the only one to ever look at her this way. Only Tsukune would be allowed to view her body in such a manner. Taking advantage of his obvious distraction, as well as to alleviate her own embarrassment, she tentatively hooked her fingers in the elastic waistband of his boxers and tugged down.

Tsukune gasped as he was suddenly fully exposed to her gaze. He had never felt so nervous before in his life! He gave a small, shy smile at her heated gaze before leaning forward to mesh their lips together once more as he gathered her into his arms and slowly carried her to his bed.

Moka gasped into the kiss as she was picked up bridal-style. Moments later, her back hit the soft mattress, and she gave a shuddering sigh. Her breath hitched as their warm, naked skin touched for the first time. Her whole body instantly grew warmer as she timidly reached down to grasp him, shifting slightly to align their hips.

Tsukune let out a choked gasp as her soft hand gently wrapped around his erection, slowly guiding him into her warmth. He couldn't help the moan he uttered, his whole body trembling. She felt so warm and soft.

Moka gave a soft groan, her toes curling in exquisite pleasure as he slowly sank into her. She paused, wincing slightly as he reached the proof of her virginity. Taking one last shaky breath through her nose, the vampiress arched her hips upward into his, fully joining their bodies.

Tsukune shuddered violently, a desperate moan escaping his lips as he sank completely into her. Breaking the kiss for air, he panted and rested his forehead against her shoulder as her velvet heat squeezed around him, causing his toes to curl as another moan fell from his lips. Trembling, he licked apologetically at her lower neck, whispering soothing hums into her ear. From all the guy-talk he had overheard, a woman's first time was actually rumored to be painful. His assumption was only proven correct as the vampiress beneath him went completely rigid, shallow, unsteady breaths falling from her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut. After a few moments, he felt her move against him, and his vision nearly swam with the overwhelming pleasure. Unable to resist any longer, a soft, drawn out moan escaped the boy's lips as he buried his face into her neck, sinking his fangs in again on instinct.

Moka felt the shivers run through her body, causing her to tremble from head to toe as she nearly saw stars from the pleasure. Her mind slowly numbing to anything but the raw pleasure and heat between them, she copied his actions, sinking her fangs into his neck once again. She moaned softly as his sweet blood seeped into her mouth. The stimulation, combined with the intoxicating flavor of his blood only seemed to heighten her ecstasy, and she whimpered.

Their rhythm was slow, deep, and tender as they moved together. Enraptured by the bond they were creating, the pair found themselves staring deeply into one another's eyes as they made love, unable to tear their gaze from the other.

Moka moaned as their movements slowed even further, wrapping her legs around his waist in an effort to deepen their contact. She whimpered as her toes curled in her release, giving a soft purr when she felt him follow immediately afterward with a soft groan. Shuddering, she tenderly lapped at the mate-mark on his lower neck…

Moka's ruby eyes shot open, her heart racing in her chest as her body trembled. Blushing wildly, her eyes darted around the room. Wait, she was still in control of her body? It was then that she caught sight of the silver rosary lying on the green carpet beside her.

_I fell asleep?_ Still blushing, the vampiress shook her head. She had to snap herself out of this.

The silver-haired vampiress almost winced at the irony. If this wasn't proof that she was in love, she didn't know what was. Her blush deepened. Her dreams were so vivid. Shaking her head again to clear and focus her thoughts, she grabbed her rosary. She had no time for this. She needed a bath. Her mind should be focusing on Tsukune's training anyway. Sighing in resignation, she lifted the crucifix to the chain on her collar. She resisted the almost involuntary gasp as the sealing magic instantly took effect, her silver hair darkening to pink and her scarlet eyes lightening into a bright emerald.

Moka sat against her door for a few moments longer, regaining her bearings as she slowly recovered from the change.

* * *

Tsukune's eyes flew open, a sharp gasp leaving his lips as he sat up in his bed. Trembling violently, the teen tried to force his breathing into an even rhythm.

_P-please stop_, he mentally begged.

The dreams were becoming too much, taunting him with their vividness; dangling in front of him what he was absolutely terrified of asking for. It all made perfect sense now. The dreams were obviously trying to tell him something. While they made him feel horribly perverted, his mind had never felt clearer. The teen blushed. The dreams were always about _her_. He felt his blood warm considerably. She always allowed him to touch her so freely. He never dreamed about Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, or Ruby in such a manner. In the rare dreams he DID have of them, they weren't nearly as detailed and vivid; mostly them interrupting, or attempting to coerce him into decision. It was always only Moka he shared such intimacy with in his dreams. His eyes widened as Inner Moka's words replayed in his mind once again…

_It's your indecisiveness that brought this about…you know that. That's okay for the time being, but one of these days you are going to have to make a decision, Tsukune. And that time is coming up_…

Tsukune gulped in realization. Her words continued to haunt him, and her every look now seemed to almost paralyze him. There was no doubt about it, she was right. His time for indecision had finally come to an end. Standing up on shaky legs, he slowly made his way to his closet. It was official: she haunted his dreams, and he truthfully wouldn't have it any other way. In all actuality, it was hard to picture himself without her. The vampire shuddered. That was a life he didn't want to even begin to fathom. A life without his close friends was horrible enough to picture, but a life without Moka in it… Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he picked out a pair of blue jeans and a grey tee-shirt and threw them on before heading downstairs to greet his family.

* * *

"Now, listen, Son, we aren't saying that we don't trust you, but you had us worried sick."

Both Moka and Tsukune sank down in their chairs in the dining room as Tsukune's father continued to lecture them on their, apparently irresponsible, behavior the night prior.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He honestly should've expected this. After all, he had completely forgotten all about the time, let alone calling. He blushed faintly. The second the rain started, and Moka had bitten him, he had lost all sense of time.

"I-I'm sorry, Dad, I just completely forgot. I really didn't mean to make you guys worry so much. I didn't even know what time it was," he offered apologetically.

Moka sat beside him, not saying a single word. She had really blown it. Her first outing with him in the human world while staying with his parents, and they had stayed out half the night! They must really have the wrong impression of her now! The vampiress glanced down at her lap in shame. There was also the little exchange that had taken place between her inner self and Tsukune that she had to think about. Her inner self had even confessed to holding feelings of love for the boy last night! She would be lying if she were to say that she wasn't the least bit jealous. However, she couldn't deny that she was mildly happy as well. It was official now; she had her inner self's approval. After all, her inner self could hardly protest when she had admitted to feeling the same affections for him too. Not to mention the dreams. The pink-haired vampiress shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. Now definitely wasn't the time. She bit her lip as Tsukune's father sighed and gave a slightly stern look.

"Well, you best be sure that it doesn't happen again. You nearly gave your poor mother a heart-attack."

Tsukune nodded and looked away. His mother had definitely been upset. When he had spoken to her that morning before she left for the grocery store, she had nearly been frantic. After he had assured her that her fears were irrational, she had seemed to calm down somewhat. That had been nearly two hours ago now, and she still hadn't returned from her shopping. He only hoped that she would be in better spirits when she got home. The vampire gave an inward sigh. It was only eleven o'clock in the morning, but he could already tell that it was going to be a long day. After all, he still had Inner Moka's training to think about.

* * *

A young, dark-haired woman sighed as she walked down the long, luxurious hall. Along the wall were various photographs. The first one showed a young, blonde-haired woman with a tan complexion, holding a child with a similar visage. Immediately following that photo was one of a little red-headed girl with pigtails sticking her tongue out at the camera.

The young black-haired girl scowled. That child had always been an absolute brat. Shaking her head, her short, black hair swished behind her as she walked on. Passing by another photograph, she froze. Her deep red eyes peering over the faces: one face she hoped to see again very soon. She glanced into the face of the young woman in the frame, her green eyes seeming to gleam as she held tightly to a grinning little girl with long, silver hair. The black-haired young woman smiled slightly, a fang poking out from behind her pale lips as she traced her fingers over the child's smiling face.

_Moka…I can't wait to see you again…_, the young girl gave a blissful sigh and moved to the large castle-like door at the end of the hall, entering a dimly-lit room.

"Welcome, Aqua. I'm glad to see you've finally made it back. Have you done what I've requested?" A cool, feminine voice greeted, glowing red eyes staring intently out of the semi darkness as the black-haired vampiress made her way to the large chair in the back of the room, sitting across from her greeter.

"I have. Everything is set to go forward now," Aqua replied with a small smile.

The glowing eyes narrowed in contentment as a soft sigh left the blonde's lips.

"Very good. Soon the Yokai Academy that exists now will all be a distant memory. I refuse to subject my daughter to such a boorish lot of mongrel children any longer."

Aqua was silent for a moment as she rested her chin in her hand.

"I thought Kokoa was enjoying Yokai Academy," she replied curiously.

Gyokuro scowled slightly.

"That is only because Moka is there, well, what's left of her," the blonde vampiress replied with a slight smirk.

Aqua's eyes narrowed slightly, though she said nothing. She had been there on that awful day; that horrible day when her precious little sister had been sealed away, locked away while an artificial personality rose to take her place in life. She wouldn't stand for it any longer!

"Well, I met with Ciel Katori last night."

Gyokuro quirked a brow in interest.

"The hydra? What did she have to say about her little problem with AWOLs now?"

Aqua sighed.

"Well, apparently she's lost another one. It seems that Ruka Santori has disappeared as well."

Gyokuro scowled, running a hand through her short, blonde hair.

"That doesn't particularly surprise me. When I heard from her that Togura Ishimoto was the one who disappeared, I figured it was only a matter of time before Ruka followed. Ciel's told me about their history. Those two are nothing but trouble, and they need to be gotten rid of. Kahlua should be ready to receive the orders. She should be more than capable of handling such nuisances."

Aqua nodded, though inwardly cringing slightly in fear. She didn't envy those Kahlua was sent after.

"Very well. Should I inform her now?"

Gyokuro crossed her legs as she leaned forward on the black leather couch she was sitting on to retrieve her cup of tea from the coffee table between them. Taking a long sip, she sighed contentedly. Giving a cat-like grin, she finally answered.

"It can wait until tomorrow. After all, part of the thrill of the kill is the chase."

Aqua smiled slightly.

_Soon, Moka. Soon, we will be reunited again._

* * *

"Keep your guard up, Tsukune," Inner Moka ordered, delivering a blow to his unguarded stomach.

Tsukune yelped. Thankfully that punch hadn't been as hard as her normal blows. However, it still managed to knock the wind out of him. It was no use. Training with Inner Moka had been a bad idea. It wasn't even really training at this point. He simply couldn't bring himself to return a single blow. Every time he looked at her now, visions of his dreams flashed through his mind: their soft lips touching, his fingers gently trailing through her silken hair, the tingling feeling of their heated skin touching. The teen was brought out of his thoughts painfully when a well-aimed kick to his back sent him flying a few feet away into the ground. He winced, feeling his back kink as he sat up. At least that kick hadn't carried her usual strength. Otherwise his spine would've surely been dislocated. He sighed. It was apparent that she was going easy on him.

Moka sighed as she marched over to him. She honestly didn't know whether to be flattered or offended at his hesitation. While she enjoyed the opportunity relieve the frustrations of her jumbled thoughts, she took no pleasure in kicking him around like a ragdoll. She was supposed to be training him, not beating the stuffing out of him.

"Alright, take a break," she muttered as she reached down and pulled him to his feet. The teen winced again as she led him over to the blanket they had spread out underneath the tree they had sat under the night before, sitting down with a pained groan. Oh, his back was so stiff!

"Listen, Tsukune, this training does nothing if you aren't willing to go on the offensive. At least act like this is worth my time," Moka chided as she sat down next to him. The vampiress gave an inward sigh. She was almost being a hypocrite. She hadn't really been utilizing her full potential either. In all honesty, considering the dream she'd had, she could barely bring herself to strike him at all. She turned to face him when she heard him give a shuddering sigh.

"I-I can't do it, Moka. I thought that I would be able to handle it, but I can't," he murmured as he turned to her with glazed ruby eyes.

Moka nearly gasped. Had she been too tough on him? She had held back for him, but perhaps it hadn't been enough.

"W-what are you talking about, Tsukune? You're a vampire now. You're a lot tougher than-"

"That's not what I meant. I-I can't bring myself to-to hit you. I know that it's just training, b-but I just can't," he cut her off, biting his lip as he choked back the sob that desperately wanted to escape him right now. Boy, had he ever blown it. He felt so worthless, but the thought of raising even a finger to the woman he loved only made him nauseous.

Moka's crimson eyes widened. Maybe she really had been too tough on him. When he suddenly looked away from her in shame, her gaze turned soft. A wave of guilt crashed through her as he reached behind him to feebly rub his bare, aching back. Her glowing, scarlet eyes traveled over his bare skin, and she blinked as the idea for atonement came flittering to her from her outer self. She felt a deep blush fill her cheeks as an idea came to her. Perhaps there was something she could do to make things easier for him? Biting her lip, she slowly moved to sit behind him. Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly reached out to trail her hands along his back, lightly massaging the sore muscles. She almost grinned to herself when she felt him jump in response to her touch.

"M-Moka?!" Tsukune stammered, blushing a bright red as he felt her hands on the bare skin of his back, her gentle fingers feeling like electricity on his sensitive body.

"D-don't get any ideas. I'm only doing this as a reward for your effort today," she hissed as she gently trailed her hands over his shoulders, kneading the soft flesh. God, was this embarrassing!

Tsukune's eyes widened, and a soft groan escaped his lips as he sank to his stomach on the soft blanket. He felt his breath hitch as Moka came with him, straddling his hips from behind as he lay flat on his stomach. He gave a soft moan as she continued her ministrations, tenderly trailing her hands along his spine.

_Oh, God, if-if she keeps that up, I'll…I'll…_ The teen shuddered.

Moka couldn't help but give a soft smile at his reactions, grateful that he couldn't see her at the moment.

_I-I may not be the best at showing my feelings, but…maybe…just this once_, her thoughts trailed off as she leaned down and softly pressed her lips to the side of his neck.

Tsukune gulped, his eyes widening again. Did Inner Moka really just kiss his neck? Giving a soft groan as he felt his body instantly react to the attention, his eyes slowly fluttered closed.

Moka blushed deeply, though she couldn't deny the sense of pride that his reactions brought her. She slowly worked his sore muscles, soothing out the knots with gentle fingers. When she brushed a particularly sensitive spot in the middle of his back, he gave a soft moan and jerked slightly. The vampiress did her best to keep herself in check, and by the time she had completely worked out the kinks in his back and removed herself from him, they were both nearly panting.

Tsukune felt her weight leave his back and slowly sat up. Turning around to face her, he gave the silver-haired beauty a bashful smile, a dark blush warming his cheeks.

_Th-that was amazing! She-she was so gentle. _The teen swallowed nervously. "T-thanks, Moka. I really owe you one."

Moka blushed slightly, muttering indignantly under her breath as she turned away, trying to appear nonchalant.

Tsukune smiled slightly.

_Wow, that was so nice of Moka. M-maybe she'd let me…_, the teens thoughts trailed off as he quickly shook his head. There was no way. _No! No more being a coward. Even if she does kill me for it, it'll at least be worth it. _Steeling his courage, the young vampire hesitantly reached over and gently began to rub her shoulders, causing her to jump.

Moka instantly felt a shiver run down her spine, causing her toes to curl slightly. A low growl bubbled up in her throat as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she questioned, warning clear in her deadly tone.

For once, Tsukune ignored her warning, biting his lip in apprehension as he continued his massaging of the vampiress's shoulders.

"W-well, y-you're tense too, Moka. B-besides, I told you that I owed you," he finally stuttered, surprised when his reply stunned the, normally confident, vampiress into silence. _I never really realized just how sweet she could be. _

Moka tried her best to still her shuddering as he tenderly kneaded her shoulders, slowly trialing down to her back. She was mortified to say the least when her back arched on its own accord, a soft purr falling from her lips. The vampiress instantly blushed, her body no longer seeming to listen to her as it reacted of its own volition, a soft growl of pleasure leaving her as he reached her lower back.

Tsukune heard her growl and paused momentarily. Wait, so did a growl mean that she was happy? Swallowing nervously, he continued. Feeling a little bolder when she made no movement to stop him, he hesitantly slipped his hands beneath her shirt to knead her bare skin.

The instant his fingers touched her skin, Moka gave an involuntary moan. Mortified, her heart skipped a beat as she slapped a hand over her mouth. Why wasn't she able to control her voice anymore? She had no more time to think on the matter, however, as his shy fingers gently kneaded along the back of her ribs, causing her to twitch slightly as her pulse began to throb loudly in her ears. Her fingers dug into the blanket in pleasure, another soft purring growl leaving her lips.

Tsukune bit his lip, his thirst growing more insistent by the minute. All the while she had massaged him, her scent had tortured him, and he hadn't had a drink of blood in two days now. Before he could even think about stopping himself, he had pressed his face into her lower neck, taking a deep breath of her soothing scent. He couldn't hold back any longer. Gently moving her hair out of the way, he hesitantly pressed his fangs against her skin.

Moka felt chills go down her spine as he slowly grazed his fangs against her flesh. She knew what he was waiting for. She knew that he wouldn't simply take her blood without some form of permission first. Drawing in a shuddering breath, she tilted her head slightly. The simple action had been enough of a signal to Tsukune, and he sank his fangs into her neck with a whimpering moan. Moka shuddered at the sound, feeling it reverberate through her body all the way down to her toes. The combination of his gentle massage and the exquisite ecstasy of his bite proved to be too much, and she instantly felt her toes curl as she gave into the sensation. She gave a soft moan, her fingers twitching lightly in her release.

Tsukune moaned, intense warmth filling him at the sweet taste of her blood. Taking one last gulp, he retracted his fangs and brushed his tongue over the wound to seal it, watching in fascination as she trembled. They had gotten so much closer, and he idly wondered how much closer she would allow them to become.

_Maybe…maybe she really does have feelings for me…_

**A/N: Well, there's chapter six, everyone. **** I really hope you enjoyed it. Once again, I am VERY sorry that it took me so long to complete this chapter. A lot of emotional chaos has been going on at my house, and I was simply too unfocused to write. **

**Next Chapter: **_**Thread of Fate and a Vampire**_

**Preview:**

_"W-wait, hear me out," Tsukune pleaded as he quickly snatched the silver cross from her hand, preventing her retreat. At her penetrating glare, he continued. "I love the other Moka…but-but the truth is…I-I'm in love with y-you too. I-I could never choose between the two of you, because you're both the same wonderful person to me. Together, you make the most amazing, beautiful person I've ever known. You may not believe me, and that's okay. That's okay, because-because, if you just give me the chance, I-I can prove that I do love you, Moka, more than anything."_

_ Moka gave a sharp gasp, a deep blush rapidly filling her cheeks as her crimson eyes widened. She was absolutely mortified to find that they were rapidly filling with tears. She moved to turn away in an effort to hide her tears when she felt him gently grasp her shoulders and pull her into his arms, causing her to gasp in shock at the bold action. _

_ "I-I love you, Moka," he murmured softly into her ear as he hesitantly reached up to run his fingers through her silver hair. _


End file.
